Danger in the Shadows
by christibabe
Summary: This is the sequel to Traitors Among Us. Stephanie and Bree have joined forces with Ranger and the Merry Men and they will soon be in a battle worse than the fight they've just weathered. Ranger, Lester and the rest of the guys play an important part in the coming battle. (This was originally the second half of Traitors Among Us, but has been broken off into a story of its own.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. Originally the second half of Traitors Among Us.**

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing. **

**This is the second story in the Traitors Among Us series.**

Chapter 1: Nighttime Terrors

**Bree's POV:**

I bolted upright in bed, my heart pounding in my chest, and knew they were dreaming. I half expected it after what had happened in the Pine Barrens. This was the worst part of my "gift," in my opinion. This was the ability that seemed to take the longest to get back under control. I called it empathic dreaming. This was my own personal monster that had reared its ugly head after we met Stephanie. For some reason, I dreamed the same dreams as those around me. I relived the same things that they relived. Tonight, it was worse than usual because there were so many others nearby and the guys Micha worked with had seen and done things I would have never imagined—at least, not before tonight anyway. I stumbled from bed, not bothering with a robe as I made my way to the door and then headed blindly into the rest of the house.

I hadn't gone too far when a light switch was switched to the on position, and I was vaguely aware Lester was standing before me in low-slung jeans and nothing else. I met his gaze with the blind terror I knew was still in mine, and he pulled me into his embrace. I clung to him and whispered, "Make it go away. Make it go away."

"What is it, Chula?"

"Dreams."

I heard swearing, and suddenly, Micha was there beside us. I saw him give Lester a look and he gently asked, "What are you feeling, Bree?"

I took a deep breath and said, "All of it. Not just Steph and the girls, but all of you, too."

Micha swore and reached out, but when I flinched, he clenched his fists and lowered his hand. There was a blood-curdling scream, and I flinched again. Micha looked up at Lester and asked, "Will you take care of Bree?"

Lester gave a slight nod. "I got this, man."

Micha went to Angel's door, and when he opened it, I could see Hector, his eyes haunted, standing near his sister, as Angel sat on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, screaming. Micha only spared a glance for Hector before going to Angel, and I watched as he stopped before he reached her and started talking to her.

I felt another presence behind me and stiffened till I heard Lester saying, "You're looking a little scary there, Bobby."

Bobby growled, "You'd look scary too if you were woken from a sound sleep by that God-awful scream. Man, I thought the hounds of hell had gotten in here."

Lester shook his head. "Nah. That's us man when Ranger lets us loose on unsuspecting prey."

I leaned my head back and tilted my head, "That's what he said. Ranger said release the hounds of hell."

Bobby and Lester exchanged a glance, and although I couldn't read Lester, I got a flash from Bobby. His gaze turned in my direction and he paused before asking, "Anything I can do to help here?"

I shook my head. "No. Lester is giving me the silence I need. But Ranger might need help with Julie and Stephanie."

Bobby nodded and headed off in the direction where Ranger had gone with Stephanie and Julie earlier.

**Micha's POV:**

I entered the bedroom where Angel was sleeping and saw her sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. I moved closer to her and could tell she was caught in a nightmare only she could see. From what happened earlier today, I had an idea of the demons she was facing. I knew Angel spoke fluent Spanish and English, and from the way she was looking at Hector, I had a suspicion his past was coming back to bite him in the ass in dealing with her, so I chose to go with English.

"It's okay, Angel. You're safe here, sweetheart. No one will hurt you. Hector and the rest of us will protect you."

She turned in my direction, and I could see I had her attention. I went on. "I'm going to sit beside you. Nothing more. I won't touch you unless you want me to. You have all the control."

Angel turned so she was looking right at me and said, "I'm glad he's dead. That makes me a bad person, doesn't it?"

I shook my head. "No. It makes you human. He hurt your friend and planned to hurt you. I wanted him dead as well. What he planned to do to Stephanie and my sister Bree, as well as you and Julie…If Ranger hadn't done it, I would've killed him myself. The men who helped him were just as guilty. They got what they deserved. It's going to take time to get over this, but you _will_ get through it."

Angel moved until she was curled up in my arms, and I held her as she sobbed her heart out. I caught a glimpse of Hector's face and knew if the men weren't already dead, they wouldn't have lived much longer.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but suddenly, Angel turned to Hector and said, "Te abochornas de mi porque no soy fuerte como tu?" (_Are you ashamed of me because I'm not strong like you?_)

Hector stepped forward and kneeled beside her, "Tu eres mas fuerte de lo que yo jamas he sido." (_You are stronger than I could ever be, little sister._)

Angel closed her eyes and clenched her fists before saying, "Siento como que nunca estare completa otra vez." (_I feel like I will never be whole again._)

Hector reached out his hand, and Angel placed hers on top of his as he said, "Pues dejame ayudarte a ver que en realidad si estas completa" (_Then let me help you see that you are indeed whole._)

Angel went into Hector's arms and said, "Te amo, hermano. Siento mucho que permiti que los monstruos ganaran" (_I love you, brother. I'm sorry I let the monsters win._)

Hector closed his haunted eyes as he hugged her to him and gently caressed her hair, saying, "No han ganado a menos de que no me permitas ayudarte." (_They haven't won unless you don't let me help you._)

Angel tilted her head back and said, "Necesito tu ayuda ahora mas que nunca." (_I need your help more than ever now._)

**Ranger's POV:**

When I led Stephanie and Julie to the wing of the house where we would be staying, I showed them around and let them choose their own rooms. Although Stephanie had shared my bed at Rangeman, I didn't want to force her to continue that arrangement if she felt uncomfortable. In the end, she chose to sleep in the room near Julie. I had a feeling it was partly due to the fact she thought Julie might need her during the night.

When the sounds came, they were muffled, as if someone was trying to make themselves stay quiet so as not to wake anyone. I slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats before making my way toward where Stephanie and Julie were sleeping. I peeked in at Julie, and she seemed to be sleeping. I continued to Stephanie's room and saw that she was holding the pillow to her face to muffle her cries. I moved forward, and as I neared the bed, I spoke so she would hear me and not be startled by my presence.

I was getting concerned that she wasn't responding to me and decided to give it one more shot as I said loudly, "_Babe_!"

Stephanie shot up in bed, and the look of terror on her face had me wanting to wrap her in my arms and hold her. I stepped closer to her, but stopped when she flinched. It felt like someone had just reached in and grabbed hold of my heart and squeezed. I lifted my hands in the air and spoke softly to her as I continued to walk toward her. By the time I reached her, I could see she was alert enough to recognize me. The look on her face was haunting.

"Are you all right, Babe?"

She hesitated before nodding her head. I was just going to sit beside her, when we heard the screams coming from Julie's room. I hesitated, but when Stephanie scrambled from her bed and headed toward Julie at a fast pace, I joined her.

Just before we reached Julie's door, Bobby knocked and opened the door to the suite. "You need help?"

I did a palms up because I wasn't sure just yet what we were going to find. Bobby nodded and fell in behind us. When I reached Julie's room, Stephanie was sitting on the bed with Julie in her arms, rocking her. I couldn't hear what Stephanie was saying, but I knew whatever it was, she was telling Julie what she needed to know. I moved over to the bed and knelt down beside them. Julie was nearly hysterical and didn't seem to be calming down. I glanced at Bobby, and from the look on his face, I knew it might be necessary to give her a sedative at some point if we were unable to get her calmed.

Stephanie tried to get Julie to open her eyes and see she was only dreaming, she was safe, and we were here to protect her. Julie's sobs were as hard to hear as when Stephanie was caught in the grips of her nightmare. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bobby getting a syringe ready and knew we were down on time to getting Julie calmed. I decided I was going to sit on the bed beside Stephanie, and I wrapped my arms around both of them. I followed Stephanie's rocking motion and found myself singing a song my Abuela had sung to me when I was a child and was ill. Stephanie tilted her head till it was in the crook of my neck and turned so she was slightly facing me. Julie stilled as well, and her face tilted up toward my voice. I continued to rock us in the motion Stephanie had started, and within moments, both of them were sound asleep once again.

I looked up at Bobby and said, "Go ahead on back to bed. I've got this."

Bobby hesitated. "You want me to help you get them to the master suite?"

I shook my head. "No. We'll stay here."

Bobby nodded and left the room.

Once he was gone, I maneuvered myself so I was lying on the bed and Stephanie was spooned against me, with Julie resting against her. I grabbed the blanket and covered us all before laying my head on the pillow and closing my eyes. Before going to sleep, I caressed Stephanie's hair and then Julie's and said, "I've got you both and you are safe."

As I held them, I thought back to that fateful day when Bree drove through the barrier in the Rangeman garage and crashed into my Porsche 911 Turbo. My men and I had come to know both of them since then, and they'd become an important part of our lives.

Learning what Stephanie had been through and that the monster from her past was connected to the monster who'd planned something equally horrifying for my little girl, I'd vowed to protect them all. We'd put a plan in motion and taken out all the bad guys, including traitors from my own company that were tied in with them.

I'd sent Lester to shadow the bad guys, and when I'd learned he was in danger, the guys and I had taken steps and made everyone believe Lester had been killed. When the traitors had kidnapped the girls from Rangeman and taken them to the house in the Pine Barrens, Lester was already in place, disguised so he wouldn't be recognized.

When the girls had pressed the number two button on their cell phones, calling for help, we were already in place and ready to take the bad guys out. Stephanie and I had worked on the plan for a couple weeks, and it was Bella Morelli's abduction that had told us we'd needed to put the plan in motion. Although we'd had our own reservations—it had put Bree and Julie at risk, as well as Angel and Stephanie—we'd known we had to move forward.

When everything settled that day, the monsters and their allies were all dead. To give the girls a chance to relax and come to terms with what had happened, we'd brought them here, near Point Pleasant, to one of the safe houses I owned. When the nightmares came tonight, it wasn't much of a surprise, given the day we'd had.


	2. A Different Kind of Day

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. Originally the second half of Traitors Among Us.**

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 2: A Different Kind of Day

**Stephanie's POV:**

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was sandwiched between Julie and Ranger. I hated to wake either of them up, but nature was making itself known, and I knew if I didn't move soon, things were going to happen that I didn't want to happen. I felt Ranger's body shake and tilted my head to see his expression. He was lying with his elbow bent and his head resting on his hand as he watched Julie and me. I gave him a look, and he only smiled more fully before maneuvering me so I could climb over him to get out of the bed. I lost no time in making my way to the bathroom and answering nature's call. When I returned to the room, he was seated on the bed and his gaze was on Julie's sleeping form. I must have made a sound, because suddenly, he turned to me and stood. He made his way over to where I was standing and laid his hand on my waist to lead me out of the room. I allowed him to guide me out to the sitting area of our suite and sat on the sofa as he sat beside me.

Ranger looked at me with haunted eyes and asked, "Babe, I'm a little out of my element here. Do you think I should bring in a professional to help Julie deal with everything that's happened?"

I looked down at my clasped hands and wondered if perhaps I would be in a better place by now if I'd followed Micha's suggestions of talking to a professional. Of course, I was the queen of denial and refused to believe I was damaged so badly that I couldn't fix myself on my own. But when I looked deep down inside, I couldn't help feeling as if I was still broken inside. After several seconds of inner reflection, I lifted my gaze to meet Ranger's and replied, "I think that might be a good idea."

Ranger placed his hand over mine and asked, "You want to talk about it, Babe?"

I shook my head and whispered, "I was just thinking that after all these years of thinking that I was coping with the past, I have to admit that I still feel broken inside."

Ranger took one of my hands in his and lifted it. I turned so I was looking at him, and he said, "You're not broken, Babe. You just need someone to help put the pieces where they belong."

I smiled weakly at him and asked, "Know anyone who might be able to help with that?"

He stared at me with a serious look for several seconds and then leaned toward me. His voice was low and barely a whisper as he said, "Don't be afraid, Babe. You have all the control." And he lowered his lips to mine and just let them rest there for several seconds before he deepened the kiss.

At first, I was stunned at the pleasant feeling I was getting from the contact. As the kiss deepened, I found myself fighting an inner battle not to panic.

Just when I thought I was going to lose it, Ranger pulled back and our eyes locked. He reached out and caressed the side of my face before saying, "I'll do everything in my power to never hurt you, Babe. And you have my word that I will never hurt you physically."

I felt a tear escape from the tight hold I had on them, and Ranger used the pad of his thumb to brush the moisture away. I closed my eyes and leaned in to his warm embrace. Ranger wrapped his arms around me, and we sat like that for several long moments until Ranger turned toward the door, as if he sensed there was someone there.

I felt the rumble of his chest as he said, "I see you finally decided to join us."

Julie walked into the room, and from the look on her face, I could sense she was unsure of the position we were in.

I smiled gently and whispered, "It's okay, Julie. Your daddy would never hurt me."

Julie looked at Ranger, and she looked so sad.

We rearranged positions slightly and I held out my arms to her. "There's plenty of room here for you, too."

She slowly made her way over and allowed me to lift her between us. I leaned back against Ranger, and we sat for several long minutes, just being together. The silence was broken by a loud growl, and all three of us burst out laughing.

Ranger leaned down and said, "I guess that's our cue to feed the beast."

I tried to look affronted, but was laughing so hard, I couldn't pull it off. Julie gave me a puzzled look, and I placed my hand on her head and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Julie looked between Ranger and me and then she asked, "You trust my daddy?"

I didn't even hesitate to tell her, "Yes. I trust your daddy with my life. I know he will never hurt me. There are some things in my past that make it hard for me to trust men, though, so sometimes, I might slip in my trust of him."

Julie looked solemnly between Ranger and me and then replied, "I trust him, too."

Ranger laid his hand on her head and said, "I appreciate your faith in me. I want you to know, Julie, that I love you very much. I'm sorry you've been through what you have and will do everything in my power to help you to know you're safe now and I'll do anything I have to in order to protect you."

Julie laid her head against Ranger. "Sometimes, I feel broken inside, like I'll never be whole again."

I leaned down and whispered, "Sometimes, I feel the same way. Maybe we can help each other to feel whole again."

Julie nodded. "My daddy can help us, too."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, he will." I tilted my head up to look at Ranger and saw the truth of that statement in his eyes.

My stomach interrupted us with another growl, and we all laughed again and stood so we could make our way toward the dining room. As we made our way there, Ranger told us there would be a buffet for breakfast set up in the dining room so everyone could eat as they got up. When we reached the dining room, it was to see Bree, Micha, Hector, and Angel already there and eating. We went to the buffet and fixed our plates before taking our seats. I could see by the looks on everyone's faces that Julie and I weren't the only ones that had had nightmares the night before.

I looked down at my plate and bit my lip. After several silent minutes, I lifted my head and said, "Ranger asked me a question this morning, and I wasn't sure how to answer him. After thinking about it, I've decided I know the answer now, but I might need some help."

Bree gave me a puzzled look and asked, "What do you need help with, Steph?"

I glanced at Ranger and saw he was looking at me, waiting for me to explain. I took a deep breath and continued. "Ranger asked about bringing in professional help. It got me thinking about the past ten years and whether or not things might have been different if I'd seen someone to help me. I think that's a really good idea, but I'm not sure I can do this on my own."

Angel looked around and in a shaky voice said, "Would we have to see them on our own, or could we do this as a group?"

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "That might be a good idea. I know we would probably feel better in a group."

Julie placed her hand in mine and said, "I'll go with you, Stephanie."

I turned and smiled at her. I leaned over and whispered, "I think it will help us, too."

I looked at Bree and saw the tears pooling in her eyes. I reached over and took hold of her hand. "I couldn't have made it as far as I have without you and Micha."

Bree nodded. "I know." Bree broke off what she was about to say and turned to Ranger. "There are two cars pulling up on the edge of the property. Three men are getting out, and two more are staying inside the car. License plates N63TB91 and KILLER. Both cars are fancy and black. The men are tall, muscular, mid-forties. All of them look like Italian mob."

Ranger, Micha, and Hector all stood.

Ranger shook his head. "You two stay here with the ladies." Tank, Bobby, and Lester walked in at that moment, and Ranger moved toward them. "We have uninvited visitors on the perimeter."

Hector stood and placed himself at the window to keep watch.

I heard whistling and turned to the doorway in time to see Diesel enter the room. He smiled and asked, "What's up, everyone?"

Bree turned and glared at him. "It's you they're here to see, isn't it?"

Diesel turned and gave her a mocking smile. "Good morning to you too."

Bree stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't _good morning_ me. You invited them here and didn't bother to even tell anyone because you wanted to see how they would handle adversity. You put four good men at risk just so you could get your jollies. You need to pack up and leave."

Diesel turned, put his hands on his hips, and leaned down toward Bree with a glare. "You don't tell me what to do, little girl."

Bree didn't back down from Diesel, and it was all I could do not to smile as I watched the two of them go at it. Suddenly, Diesel jumped like he'd been poked with a hot poker, and Bree smiled at his reaction.

Before anything else could be said, Ranger was storming back into the room, and his gaze went to Diesel and nailed him to the wall as he moved toward him. When he spoke, his voice was so low, no one else could hear what he was saying.

Diesel had the good sense to look like he was taking the words to heart. When Ranger was done, Diesel held his hands up, and I heard him say softly, "I'm sorry, man. I was out of line."

The guys joined us at the table, and we finished our breakfast. I couldn't help but wonder where we were going from here. All the emotions of the past several days were starting to wear on us. It was on everyone's faces.

I decided the task Diesel and Alexander needed me to do could wait for a day or two. I stood and said, "I don't know about you guys, but there is a perfectly good ocean out there, and I plan to go have some fun."

Julie looked at Ranger and asked, "Can we, Daddy?"

Ranger smiled. "Of course you can. Let's go get our suits on."

In no time, we were on our way out to the beach. It was a lovely day, and the warm sun shining down on us felt very good. Ranger, Julie, and I ran to the ocean together and joined the others that were already there. We were soon joined by the rest of the guys. We played in the water until we were exhausted, and then we made our way to shore. There was a buffet lunch brought outside and set up with fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as bite-sized sandwiches. It was a beautiful day and the meal was refreshing. It wasn't until late afternoon that we headed inside to shower and dress for dinner. When I entered the dining room with Ranger, I smiled as I noticed the dishes on the table and turned with a raised eye to Ranger.

He winked and said, "I thought this would be more to your tastes than last night's dinner. I know the guys will appreciate it more as well."

I smiled fully and we made our way into the room.


	3. Murder Remembered

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. Originally the second half of Traitors Among Us.**

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.  
**

Chapter 3: Murder Remembered

**Bree's POV:**

I knew the day was waiting to spring on me, but didn't want to give in to the need to get up and get the day started. I was relieved that there had been no nightmares the night before. I was keeping an open mind to Stephanie's suggestion yesterday about bringing in a professional. Micha had been suggesting it periodically over the past ten years, and each time, she'd claimed she was fine. I was happy to see she wanted to truly make sure there were no lasting effects from what she'd gone through ten years ago. I knew deep down that this was what all three of them needed, but held out no hope that whoever Ranger brought in would be able to help me. After all, most people didn't even believe in psychic phenomenon.

I hugged my pillow tighter and let myself admit that I missed my own dad. Although Micha had done an awesome job making sure I knew I was loved and wanted very much in his life and I loved him with all my heart, until I'd met Lester, no one had ever offered me the silence that I'd gotten when I was with my dad. I knew that had he not been murdered, my dad would've been able to teach me things that no other person in my life would understand. I pushed my memories back inside because I couldn't take a chance on anyone finding out about my father. I was remembering that day ten years ago, when Micha had been called to come pick me up from preschool because I was in hysterics and no one could calm me. Micha had taken me home, and when I'd told him I knew Momma and Dad were dead, he'd told me we had to hide who I was from the world. He'd told me that our parents had been murdered and we had to hide my connection to my father because of his renowned abilities. He was afraid for me if it got out.

It was while we were running from the past that we'd met Stephanie. Micha had told me to stay in the car while he went to see if he could help the person in the car that had gone off the road, but I'd known that he would need me in order to help the woman. When we'd gotten to the car, I'd sensed there had been another presence, and since I hadn't been sure whether it was a good or bad presence, I'd put up my defenses. I think that was why I always reacted like this when Diesel was around. I remembered the smell of Christmas and associated it with that day. Stephanie had seemed frightened by Micha, but when I'd crawled into the car with her, she'd seemed to calm down.

Stephanie had told us that she needed a new start. Micha had glanced at me, and after a couple seconds in which I knew he had been weighing whether to trust her or not, he'd told her we were looking for a new start as well. He'd told her about our parents being murdered and how he thought they might come after me.

Stephanie had turned and looked at me for several minutes before she'd turned back to Micha and said, "They're looking for a young man and a little girl. If we change the dynamic a little, we could probably walk right beside them and they'd never know it."

Puzzled, Micha had looked at her for a moment before asking, "You mean if we team up, they might not even give us a second glance?"

Stephanie had nodded. "We're just two young people with our child."

I remembered the way Micha had looked into her eyes and asked, "You're willing to do that?"

Stephanie had turned to me and touched the top of my head before saying, "It would be protecting all of us and give us all what we need."

Micha had helped Stephanie out of her car and over to where our car was parked before going back to get her stuff out of her car and transferring it to our trunk. With that done, we'd traveled for a time before pulling into the town where, until a few days ago, we'd made our life.

I went to turn over and stilled. Something was pulling me to the outer regions of consciousness. I worried as to whether I should open myself or shore up the wall the best I could. I cautiously opened myself and was rewarded with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Although I was unable to bring the person into focus, there was a feeling of love surrounding me and I felt safe. I saw myself walking along the beach with the person. Suddenly, there were three men in front of us, and although I knew there was danger, I knew I was safe. I watched as the three men pulled out weapons and repeatedly shot in the direction we were standing. I felt the pain in my chest and looked down at the two bodies lying on the ground. What I saw had me sitting upright in bed. My chest was heaving and I couldn't catch my breath. Finally, a sob escaped and I threw myself on the bed and let the pillow muffle the sounds of my sobs.

The warm hand on my back had me momentarily stiffening until I realized there was silence, and I knew it must be Lester.

I turned to look at him, and he gently ran his hand through my hair and asked, "What's wrong, Chula?"

I shook my head and whispered, "A bad dream."

He looked at me for several seconds before his eyes narrowed and he leaned down to whisper, "When Micha hired on at Rangeman, he had a conversation with Ranger, Tank, Bobby and me. He told us everything, Chula, so you don't have to worry about telling me anything."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as I tried to sit up and whispered, "I saw my parents' murder."

Lester's face was blank as he asked, "Then? Or just now?"

"Just now. I felt a presence that made me feel safe, and then there were three men with guns and they were shooting. When I looked down, I saw my parents lying there."

Lester pulled me into his arms and held me to him as he did his best to comfort me. "Did you see what the men looked like?"

I nodded against him.

He hesitated before asking, "Did you recognize any of them?"

I hesitated for a minute and then replied, "The man in the middle seemed familiar somehow, but I can't place him. They were dressed a lot like those men you went out to check out with Ranger."

"Do you think one of them might have been involved?"

I shook my head. "None of them looked like the three I saw…but the feeling they gave me was similar to the feeling when my parents were killed."

Lester ran his hand down over my hair and whispered, "You're safe, Chula. We'll keep you safe."

I rested in his embrace for several minutes before groaning and saying, "I guess I'm going to have to get up. Everyone else is up and moving around."

Lester pulled back and winked at me. "If you want some extra sleep time, I can hold them off for a bit for you."

I blushed and smiled before shaking my head and replying, "Thanks, but I'll go ahead and get up."

Lester chuckled. "Okay, Chula. Just let me know if you change your mind."

Once Lester left, I got up and headed into the bathroom, where I answered nature's call before brushing my teeth and hair. I went into the bedroom and slipped into a pair of black jeans, an emerald green T-shirt, and my sneakers. I paused before pulling my hair back into a ponytail and then headed out to the dining room to see what our choices were for breakfast. When I got there, most of the others were already seated at the table and eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lester glance my way, as if he was checking on me, and I nodded in his direction.

Once I'd fixed my plate at the buffet, I went to sit in the open seat beside Lester. He winked at me, making me blush again. I glanced around the table at the others before starting on my breakfast. I felt eyes on me and looked around the table until my gaze rested on Diesel. He was looking at me through hooded eyes, and something about the way he was looking at me reminded me of the man I'd seen killing my parents. I studied him for several seconds and felt a pressure in my head, as if someone was trying to get inside of it. I narrowed my eyes and pushed them forcefully back out. When Diesel fell off his chair onto the floor, everyone else stopped eating and looked over to where he was sprawled out. I lowered my eyelids and bent my head down to concentrate on the food in front of me. Lifting my fork, I slowly started eating.

**A/N: Just so you know, the group that is at the safe house is as follows: Ranger, Stephanie, Julie, Micha, Bree, Lester, Bobby, Hector, Angel, Tank, Hal, Ram, Woody, Vince, and Cal. Diesel and Alexander Ramos are there as well. As to who was in the cars that Ranger and the guys went to check out… ;) More will be coming on that eventually.**


	4. Unexpected Connections

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 4: Unexpected Connections

**Stephanie's POV:**

When Diesel fell off his chair, my gaze went to Bree. I noticed that her head was down and she was eating the food on her plate as if she didn't have a care in the world. I didn't understand exactly what was going on between these two, but I wasn't too worried, as I knew that Bree could hold her own in any situation. She looked up from under lowered eyelids, and our eyes locked momentarily. She winked at me, and I had a hard time not bursting out laughing. Breakfast was pretty lame after that. Not much happening. When the meal was over, Ranger leaned down and softly asked if I was willing to look into the information Alexander gave us and see what I could come up with. I looked up and gave him a nod. I leaned over and asked Bree if she could look out for Julie while I did some digging, and she readily agreed.

While they went to their rooms to change so they could make use of the ocean, I followed Ranger to the study that he said would have everything we'd need. My eyes widened when I saw the room. It was like I had stepped into a secret room designed with all the most up-to-date modern surveillance equipment. I sat down at the desk, afraid to touch anything for fear I would royally screw up the equipment.

Ranger must have had an idea what was on my mind, because he chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Babe. It's safe."

I wrinkled my nose and got to work. I booted up the computer and put in the information we needed and the information we had gotten from Alexander and Diesel. Once I had everything running, I decided to investigate the room while we were waiting. I was awed by the décor and the names on the pieces of art work.

I felt Ranger's eyes on me as I wandered around the room, and I turned to him and asked, "Whose place is this, anyway?"

Ranger looked around the study and shrugged. "This house has been in my family since it was built. I inherited it when my uncle died about five years ago."

My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around my waist. "So you're rich, then?"

Ranger's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling that wouldn't be a good thing?"

I shrugged. "I guess it would make me feel uncomfortable."

Ranger lifted an eyebrow. "Because you don't come from money?"

I nodded. "You must have had your share of gold diggers after you. Don't get me wrong. You are one hot guy, whether you have money or not…but there are women out there that would do anything for money."

"You aren't one of them."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a good judge of character, Babe. You couldn't care less whether I have money or not."

I smiled. "You're right."

Ranger stood and walked over to stand in front of me, and placed his hands on my hips, leaned down till we were inches away from each other, and said, "Just as long as you don't hold it against me." His mouth descended on mine.

I put my hand to his chest to push him away at first, but somewhere along the way, they developed a mind of their own and raised to wrap around his neck. When he released my mouth and pulled back slightly, our eyes locked, and I stood there with my arms around his neck, wishing he would put his mouth back against my own. We were interrupted by the computer making a noise, as if it had finished its search. I stepped back and we moved over behind the computer. I moved to sit in the seat behind the desk and started reading the information on the screen. I hadn't gotten far into the information when a gasp escaped.

Ranger placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "What is it, Babe?"

I pointed to the part that had caused my outburst, and Ranger leaned forward to read the information. After a couple seconds, he swore and pulled out his phone. He paused for a second as he waited for it to connect, and then he said, "Meeting in five."

I looked up at him, and when he replaced the phone, he turned to me and said, "This is bigger than we could have thought, Babe."

There was a knock on the door, and Ranger went to open it. Most of the group that came with us was standing on the other side. Ranger stepped back so the guys could enter the study. He locked the door and then walked over to the desk and pressed a button. Part of the wall broke away and turned, opening the room to another room beyond. Ranger held out his hand, and I placed my hand inside his and followed him through the opening. There was a table and chairs in the new room, as well as a projector and a screen. Ranger helped me into a seat and took the seat beside mine. The rest of the men stepped forward and commandeered a place of their own. Once everyone was settled, Ranger brought them up to speed on what Alexander and Diesel had told us.

"You guys remember the mission two years ago, when Alexander helped us get out of Europe in one piece? I offered him a safe place to stay and my help if he was ever in need. He found it necessary to take me up on that offer, so he came here a week ago, with Diesel acting as his bodyguard. When we arrived here, he gave us some information that we have delved into deeper, and let's just say what we found out was surprising." Ranger turned to me and said, "Babe, you want to tell them what you found?"

I looked up to see everyone was looking at me, and for a second, I was a little nervous, until Ranger's hand landed on my shoulder. I straightened in my seat and took a deep breath before getting started. I stood, turned to the projector, and flipped it on, pleased to see that the information I had found was being projected onto the screen. "As you can see from the information here, two years ago when you went in and took down the training camp, freeing the fifty women being held there, five men escaped. We know two of those men relocated to Trenton and are now dead. The other three men went to ground and until now have remained hidden. Because of the circles he moves in, Alexander was in a position to know when they surfaced before anyone else."

I paused to look around at the men seated around the table and noticed I had all their attention. I clicked the button to forward to the next screen and heard several growls. From the picture, I could guess who I was seeing, but I needed confirmation. "This is one of the men that escaped. He made his way back to the States and returned to the life he had built there." I turned to Ranger before continuing. "Ten months ago, he moved with his wife and stepdaughter to Germany, where he had accepted a job as liaison between the export company he works for and a German-based company that deals in…" I paused and turned to Micha, because I knew this would hit home for him.

He turned to me, and I could see by the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was telling them. His jaw clenched and I noticed his hands were clenched tight as well. I knew he was reeling from what was coming, and the tears burned the backs of my eyes. I wanted to shield him and Bree from what I'd learned, but I didn't think I was going to be able to. He stood and moved away from the table, leaning his head on his forearm against the wall. He took several deep breaths to get himself back under control before turning back to where we were all waiting.


	5. Unseen Attack

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 5: Unseen Attack

**Micha's POV:**

I stood leaning against the wall, trying to wrap my head around the fact that my mother and Bree's father had been murdered over this. I was fifteen when my mother remarried. I'd liked the man from the day I met him, and I was thrilled when they'd married. When I found out my mother was having a baby, I was ecstatic, and when Bree was born, I was instantly in love with the tiny being that wrapped me around her little finger. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. I'd joined the service a couple of months after she was born, and every leave, I'd gone home to spend as much time with my family as I could. Raine had had a way of helping me to center myself. He'd always known what I needed even before I needed it.

That last leave when I went home, he took one look at me and suggested we go for a walk. I was always aware of Raine's abilities. I had gut feelings myself, but Raine had had so much more going on. It had never bothered me that he could read me so easily, though. While we walked, he talked about the last case that he had worked on. It was a case of a government agent gone rogue, who was performing tests on human beings to try to create a superior race of humans. The race that he was creating was given the term "Unmentionables," because although they were human in looks and had many of the characteristics of humans, they had superior abilities. There was a compound in Germany where these "Unmentionables" were being held. Raine had looked at me, and I knew then that he was aware of just where I had been for the past few months.

My team had been sent in to infiltrate the compound and shut it down. We'd completed our mission, and until just a few seconds ago, I'd thought that had been the end of it. I should have known better. I turned and my gaze went to Stephanie. I could see the tears burning the backs of her eyes and knew the truth. All we had accomplished was letting them know we were on to them and giving them a heads up that we were targeting them to shut them down. We'd also gave them access to our families and friends, because when we got back home, we went right back to our own families.

I looked at Stephanie and my voice was hoarse as I asked, "Were they the ones?"

Stephanie nodded, and I stumbled, catching myself and forcing myself to walk back over to the table and sit down. My jaw was clenched as I kept in all the emotions going through me and sat staring at nothing as she went on to tell the others the rest.

**Stephanie's POV:**

My heart broke for Micha when I saw his reaction to the news. I knew he was devastated that it was his actions on that mission ten years ago that had allowed his parents to be targeted. Once he sat down, I went on to tell the others about the compound in Germany and all the ramifications. "The German-based company is run by a rogue ex-agent of the U.S. government." I watched the guys and their reactions as I continued telling the story. "In the ten years since the compound was supposedly destroyed, there have been a number of murders. Micha is the only one of the group that is still alive."

I stopped and looked around at the guys. Hector's gaze was on Micha, and there was a haunted look in his eyes, as if he were feeling the pain Micha felt as well.

I continued looking around the table, and when I met Ranger's gaze, he nodded and said, "Proud of you, Babe."

I sat back down and watched as Ranger clicked the screen and showed a picture of the rogue ex-agent. I was stunned for a minute until I noticed a few minuscule differences between the man on the screen and the man I knew. I heard muttered curses and glanced around the table to see the rest of the group was making the same connection that I had.

Ranger let his gaze go over everyone in the room before saying, "Obviously, I don't need to tell you we need to keep this quiet. Until we know just what the connection is, we can't give away that we know anything."

Ranger's words were met with nods.

He turned to me and said, "Babe, you're not as adept at this as we are, so you'll need to stick close to one of us to help shield your thoughts."

At this, Micha lifted his head and said, "Stephanie has her own way of dealing with this. I'd put her abilities up against ours any day."

Ranger turned and locked gazes with Micha for several seconds before saying, "That may be so, but I'm not willing to risk her being harmed because I failed to protect her in this. We also need to make sure one of the guys is always with each of the other girls as well."

I could see Micha wanted to say something else, but his eyes searched mine, and I shook my head to let him know to let it go. Besides, it was always best if the enemy wasn't aware of your strengths. Micha nodded and remained silent. His gaze went down to the table in front of him as Ranger continued.

"If there's nothing else, then dismissed."

Micha lifted his head and said, "I'd like first dibs on this bastard. After all, I have a huge score to settle."

Ranger turned to Micha. "If it works out, then you'll get the first crack at him. If not, then you'll have to accept someone else took him out."

Micha stood and turned to the group. "Good enough."

We all stood and made our way back into the study. As we moved into the other room, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, and for a second, I couldn't get my breath, as if I was drowning. In panic, I turned to Ranger and said, "The girls are in danger!"

The room emptied as we all ran for the beach.

**Bree's POV:**

While Ranger and Stephanie were otherwise occupied, Julie, Angel, and I changed into swimsuits and went for a swim in the ocean. We played in the water and had great fun. Although I made the right noises and my actions showed I was immersed in the activities we were doing, my mind was otherwise occupied. I felt a danger closing in on us. I let my gaze go to the shore and noticed that Diesel had come out to sit at one of the patio tables. His gaze was narrowed and directed our way. That's when I felt a tug, as if someone had hold of my ankle and was trying to pull me under. Just then, Angel cried out and went under, and Julie looked as if something had gotten hold of her as well.

I bit my lip and managed to get hold of Julie as something hit me from below. I held on as tight as I could to make sure she didn't go under. I wasn't sure what I could do to help Angel, but I knew I had to try. I reached out for her and felt Julie being pulled away from me. I couldn't risk letting go of her and didn't see how I could get Angel without risking Julie. I had a sudden idea and relaxed. The hold on my foot loosened, and I kicked out with everything I had. I felt the hold on Julie loosen as well. I managed to grab hold of Angel, and she broke the surface, trying to catch her breath as the three of us clung together. We tried moving toward the shore, but there was something blocking our way. I was searching for some way to move us in to shore, when I suddenly felt warm and fuzzy, as if I was being held in the hands of love.

I stilled and was suddenly aware of the men swimming out to help us. Ranger reached us first, and my gaze locked with his as I handed Julie over to him. Hector and Micha reached us at the same time, and while Hector helped Angel back to the beach, Micha stopped beside me.

Before we joined the others, I looked at Micha for several seconds and whispered, "The past is not your fault. What happened was supposed to happen. You did us proud."

Micha's eyes widened in shock, and for a second, we just remained where we were, treading water. Someone yelled out, and Micha looked around before clenching his jaw and saying, "Let's get to shore."

I nodded and we headed out, swimming toward land.


	6. Invisible Attack

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 6: Invisible Attack

**Ranger's POV:**

When Stephanie turned to me, I saw the panic on her face, and when she said the girls were in danger, all I wanted was to get to Julie as quickly as I could. I took off running and knew the rest of my men wouldn't be far behind. Once out at the beach, I saw Julie go under for a second until Bree grabbed hold of her and dragged her back up. I saw her struggle to keep Julie's head above water and try to help Angel, who had gone under and had yet to surface. I ran into the waves until it was safe to dive, and then I dove into the water and headed out to the trio. I was aware that there were others in the water beside me, but I paid no attention, as I was focused on getting to my daughter.

I passed a barrier that seemed to be making things difficult, but I fought through it and continued on toward the girls. I reached them first, and my eyes locked with Bree's before she allowed me to take Julie from her. I hugged Julie to me with one arm while I treaded water with the other. Then I kissed her cheek and said, "Hang on, sweetheart. I'm going to put you on my back so I can swim for shore."

Julie nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders, clasping them in front of my neck. I headed back for shore as soon as I was confident the other two girls had adequate help. I felt something pulling at me and trying to keep me from getting to shore, but I was determined and I just kept swimming with all the power I had.

We hadn't gone far when I heard someone shouting from the beach. I glanced back briefly to see Bree and Micha were still where I'd left them. I was debating whether to head back to them, when I felt Bree's gaze on me and saw the miniscule shake of her head.

I turned and continued on toward shore. I could tell it was getting shallower, and just as I was ready to stand, Lester was there helping Julie off my back so I could stand. We turned and looked back to see Hector was nearly to us already, but Micha and Bree were only nearing the spot where I'd felt the barrier.

Lester walked Julie back to shore, and I was relieved to see Stephanie step forward and wrap my daughter in her arms. I turned back, and as Angel and Hector neared where I was, I helped them up and headed them toward shore. Suddenly, I saw Bree pull up again and stop Micha as well. I started walking toward them, and Bree suddenly turned in my direction. Although we were quite a distance apart, I knew she was looking right at me, and she shook her head again. I stopped and waited, watching as she turned to Micha and said something. He shook his head vehemently, and I had the feeling she was telling him to get to shore and leave her. The next thing I knew, there was a splashing in the water between where they were and where I was standing. I felt the power of something huge thrashing back and forth.

I looked around to see if there was another option besides swimming out to them. I noticed the ski boat about the same time that they did. Before I had the chance to say anything, both Bree and Micha dove under the water as the men on the ski boat lifted their assault rifles and opened fire. I heard a return of fire from behind me and flicked a glance to see Ram, Lester, and Vince had opened fire. The bullets hit their targets, and the three men went in the ocean. Suddenly, from the spot where the thrashing had occurred, large fins surfaced and moved in the direction where the three bodies had entered the water. My eyes narrowed, and suddenly, there was more thrashing and the water turned red around the boat. I took a step back as I scanned to see if I could see Bree or Micha, when movement to the left had me turning to see them emerging from the water and walking toward the shore a short distance from where I was standing.

Bree's gaze seemed to be focused to something on the beach. I turned and made my way back to the others, and as I did, I caught a glimpse of a strange-looking smile on Diesel's face. My eyes narrowed. I was determined to find out if he was friend or foe. Unmentionable or not, if he was the enemy, I would take him out.

As soon as I stopped beside Stephanie, she leaned her head against me and whispered, "I was so scared for all of you."

I laid a hand on the back of her head and replied, "We're okay, Babe."

She nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this."

I wrapped my arm around her, and we headed inside, with the others following suit. When I got to the door, I noticed Diesel was hanging back, and as I watched, he turned to the ocean and smiled slyly before putting on a blank face and turning back our way. My eyes narrowed, and as he looked up to meet my gaze, his eyes widened in surprise, as if he didn't expect to see me watching him. I made the decision that I would keep a man on him at all times, and the one best equipped to do the job was Hector. I turned and noticed the man in question was looking at me. He tilted his head marginally, and I gave a slight nod. His eyes narrowed and gleamed.

**Unknown POV:**

I almost had them all. The two younger females, I wanted for my experiments. The older one would make a great vessel to carry the young I was breeding. I smiled, thinking I could still acquire them if I played my cards right. After all, I was close to the hen's house and I had access. Of course, there were those who didn't trust me, and I would need to get by them. The girl, though…I needed her. For ten years, she had thwarted me, but soon, I would win and she would be my prized experiment. She was the perfect age as well. I turned and took in the devastation my pets had created. I smiled as I took in the red tinge of the ocean. It excited me and I let a smile slip. I carefully schooled my features and went back to the others.

**Bree's POV:**

I felt the danger we were all in and was relieved that Micha and I had made it back in one piece. We were lucky we had waited the extra minutes before starting back, or we would have been trapped at the barrier. When the three of us were out there and I saw Diesel, I knew trouble was coming. Whatever was trying to drag us down was still out there, and I knew beyond a doubt it was coming back until it had us or had been destroyed. I needed to make sure we had the edge. I just wished my dad was here so I could seek his advice on how I could protect us. Somehow, I knew this was going to fall to me somehow. There was too much I didn't know, and I had to somehow learn it before it came out of hiding.

As I followed the others into the house, I had a quick vision of Ranger stopping and looking back at Diesel. I saw the smile on Diesel's face before he wiped his face of all emotion. I narrowed my eyes momentarily and let the imaginary door in my mind, where my visions came, open a crack. Whatever was on the other side started battering at the door to get through. I had an intense feeling of danger and firmly shut the door, making sure it was locked as well. I continued making my way inside and tried to relax as much as possible with the knowledge that there was evil close at hand. We each went our own way, so I made my way to my room and stripped down so I could shampoo my hair and shower away the ocean. When I stepped out of the shower, I felt a coolness that went beyond what the room should feel with the air conditioning running. I stilled to try to get my bearings and sensed something not quite human in the air around me.

My clothes were on the bed, and I had a firm hold on the towel around my body. Whatever was here wanted something I wasn't willing to give them. Somehow, I knew this was a test. My phone was on the nightstand, and even as I thought it, I saw it moving farther away. I had never tried what I was about to do, but I'd heard some people were able to actually accomplish it. I saw the dial pad in my mind and pressed the number I wanted, and in my mind, I held it down. Suddenly, the phone whipped across the room and smashed against the wall. I forced myself not to react as I felt the tugging at the towel I had around me. I held tight, but whatever it was happened to be physically stronger than I was. I started to panic and knew if I let the panic get hold, I would be lost. I forced myself to relax and treat this as if it were a danger I could actually see. Although I was afraid, I opened myself up so I could use my abilities to help me fight this.

The door in my mind was ripped open, and suddenly, there was more than just the evil in the room. I felt the attack coming and momentarily freaked until I remembered the training of the past ten years. I went through the same motions as I would with a real assailant. I found I was able to know their movements ahead of time and countered them till I was in position to repel them. I was making headway, when the door to my room was flung open and someone new came to join the party.


	7. A Changed Playing Field

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 7: A Changed Playing Field

**Lester's POV:**

We headed into the house, and I made my way to my room. After stripping down, I padded naked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower to let the hot water cascade over my naked body. As I stood there under the spray, my mind raced back to when Ranger pulled me down from my vantage spot.

He gave me that look, and I'd known the fucker was thinking _You need to be more aware of your surroundings_. Fortunately, he hadn't said the words out loud though, because I hadn't been feeling too friendly at that moment. I'd realized Hector was there beside him, smiling as he held a phone up. I'd nodded, accepting it, and handed him the phone that I'd been carrying with me. I'd put the new phone in my pocket, and we'd talked about the plan that we were putting in place.

None of us had been happy about Julie and the others being in danger. We all knew that things happened and plans got screwed up. But this was our best chance of getting them all. Ranger had also knew that once Julie was in that house, I would have protected her with my life, even if it meant we wouldn't catch all the players.

When the girls had put their hands in their pockets and I'd felt the phone vibrate, I'd realized they'd been given a direct line to us when they were in trouble. I had to admit that when I took out Gaspick, I'd enjoyed watching the life drain out of that bastard's eyes for what he'd done to the Morelli kid and what he'd been planning to do to Julie. Although I'd wanted to take out Red initially, I was glad that Tank had that honor. Besides Ranger or myself, I'd known he would suffer the most from Tank. If I'd had it to do again and the choice was given to me to take out Gaspick or Red, I would have gone with Gaspick every time.

I was glad that Ranger had been able to get word to my folks and his that we'd needed to make it look like I was dead for real. When they learned what was behind it, they'd readily agreed. I'd called my folks as soon as we got settled here, and they were relieved to know we'd taken the group out.

Although there were still questions now that we knew Robert was tied into the scene two years ago, I knew we would find the answers we needed. I'd promised myself that when we got those guys, I was going after him. Now I knew I would need to bide my time until we could get the lowdown. I had a feeling we hadn't even scratched the surface of what was to come.

Listening to Stephanie talk about the compound, I'd had a flashback to when I was about three years old and we'd gone on a family picnic. All of us boys had been playing, and I'd been hiding so as not to get caught, when a man had approached me with a funny-looking smile on his face. The man had given me a piece of candy, and I'd greedily eaten it. It had made me feel kinda funny, and I'd felt myself falling. The man had stepped closer and said there was something else he must do as well.

The last thing I'd remembered was him giving me a shot in my arm. The next thing I knew, I was waking to Ranger calling my name and telling me I had to wake up. I was groggy, but had forced myself to open my eyes and had met his worried gaze.

Ranger was a couple of years older, but he'd been my self-proclaimed protector. I'd told him about what had happened, and he insisted we had to tell the parents. The picnic had broken up early so my parents could run me by the hospital. Although the doctors had said I'd obviously been drugged, they couldn't find the drug that had been used.

Funny, I'd forgotten all about that until Stephanie was talking about the experiments on the Unmentionables.

I shook the thoughts away and finished washing the grime of the past few days away. Ten minutes after stepping into the shower, I was standing in the bedroom I'd claimed as mine, fully dressed. Living the life I had, you learned how to shower and dress within a short window of time. I made sure I was fully dressed in armament as well and was just putting my phone in my pocket when I felt the vibration.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, and I somehow knew that Bree was in trouble. I turned and ran to where I knew her room was located. I tried opening the door and felt something trying to keep me out. I pulled my phone out and pressed a number.

"Si?"

I said, "Necesito refuerzos en el cuarto de Bree." (_I need backup at Bree's room._)

Hector replied, "Voy de camino." (_On my way._)

Once again, I grabbed hold of the door handle and tried to open the door. Someone or something was trying to keep me out of that room, and I was equally determined to get in there. I put all the force I could into getting the door open, and this time, the door opened and crashed into the wall. Although there wasn't another person in the room, it was obvious that something was attacking Bree. Without a second thought, I stepped into the room and felt a force battering at me to keep me away from her. I'd no more than wrapped my arms around her when Hector stepped into the room with a gadget of some kind in his hand, and he pressed a button. There was a high-pitched sound, and almost instantaneously, the room felt as if it had been vacated.

Bree looked up at me and said, "Delies was here. He has a group of elites that can fight with their minds through telekinesis. They can strike at anytime because most people can't see them."

I looked down at her and asked, "How do you know this?"

"When I opened the door in my mind, they attacked in force. Some were stronger than others, but I was able to get a picture from some of the weaker ones."

I frowned, wondering how she had the name that Stephanie had shared with us a short while ago, and asked, "What do you know about Delies?"

She looked at me and lowered her voice. "He was the one who attacked us in the water, and he was the one who led the attack on me here. But there's more. He's the real force behind the rogue agent. He's the one who developed the technology."

I had a sudden, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I asked, "Will you be okay if I step outside so you can dress?"

Bree smiled and nodded. "They're gone. I'm sure they'll be back, but not until they recover. Whatever Hector did, it had an effect on them. I think it's part of the key to taking them out."

Hector and I stepped outside her door, and I took my phone out again. This time when it connected, I heard a, "Yo."

"We have more problems. Bree was just attacked by invisible forces. She has some new information that changes the playing field."

There was a pause on the other end, and then Ranger replied, "Bring her to the study. I'll let the men know to reassemble there."


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out

**Bree's POV:**

Once Lester and Hector had left my room, I took a deep breath, then quickly changed into jeans, a T-shirt, and a pair of sandals. I brushed out my hair, then quickly braided it into a single plait down my back before securing it. Once I was dressed, I sat down on the bed for a few seconds to try to gather my thoughts. There was something familiar about Delies. I needed to know what that feeling was. I thought back to that day when Stephanie woke me and this had all started. I had a lot of questions, and I knew it was time to get some answers. I hadn't done this many times, and I was reluctant now because of the attack I'd just endured. I knew it was necessary though, so the next question was, how to do it and have a safety net in case I needed it? I decided to think about it some more and stood to go join Lester and Hector.

When I opened the door, Lester turned, raising an eyebrow, as if to ask if I was ready. I smiled and gave a slight nod, then we headed off into a part of the house I hadn't seen before. We were the last ones to arrive, and when we entered the study, the others were already at the table waiting. There were three seats at the table, two side by side and one on the other side of the table.

Hector moved to the single seat, which left Lester and me sitting together.

I took my seat, which was beside Micha, and I suddenly felt as if all eyes were on me.

Micha reached out and took my hand in his, softly asking, "Are you okay, Boo?"

My eyes widened in surprise at the nickname I hadn't heard in years. I squeezed his hand and spoke softly so only he could hear. "I'm good."

Micha gently squeezed my hand in return, then turned to Lester. The two of them exchanged a look.

As I watched them, I felt other eyes on me and turned to see that Ranger was looking my way. For the first time since Stephanie and I had crashed into his Turbo that first day, I felt a connection. I gave him a puzzled look, not totally understanding the gentle probing I felt. Our gazes locked and I sensed something I hadn't been aware of before. Ranger broke the connection and turned to the others to let them know why we were all gathered. He told them about the attack on me, and they started discussing what they needed to do to make sure everyone was safeguarded.

I looked around the table and decided that now was the time. Letting myself relax, I opened myself to the answers I sought. Going back to the day that started Stephanie's and my journey here to Trenton, I saw the men who had come for us. I knew that two of them were dead now. The question I had was, why were they there? Had they somehow found out where Stephanie lived? Or were they part of the bigger picture? Delving back further, I found the answers I was looking for.

My body started shaking as my emotions were drawn into what I was seeing. I knew I needed to get out, but I was torn. I wanted the information so we had the whole picture.

Suddenly, I was aware of being held. There was a sudden silence, as if someone had placed a shield around me, blocking the sensory input I was receiving. My breathing went from the rapid-fire pants, as if I were engaged in intense physical exercise, to a slower, more relaxed pattern.

I blinked my eyes several times before becoming aware I was sitting in Lester's lap and his arms were wrapped around me. I looked around to see Stephanie and Micha looking at me worriedly, while the rest of the guys had blank looks on their faces.

I turned to Ranger and saw understanding. His voice was gentle as he asked, "Are you all right?"

I nodded, but snuggled in tighter against Lester. I told him, "There have been some bits and pieces that didn't fit. I needed answers."

Ranger gave a slight nod. "Did you get your answers?"

"Yes." I looked around at all the guys seated at the table and continued, "As you know, the day Stephanie and I crashed into the Turbo in the Rangeman garage, we were running from three men who had broken into our home and tried to abduct us. Two of those men are dead. Mickey Maglio, who was killed by Officer Morelli when he tried to shoot Stephanie; and Red, who was part of the white slavery ring. I couldn't help but wonder if they were there because they somehow found Stephanie or if there was more to it."

I paused and saw the wheels turning in Stephanie's mind as well, now that I'd brought the question up.

She turned to Ranger and asked, "Do you have a laptop with Rangeman search engines that I can work on here at the table?"

Ranger motioned to one of the guys, and Hal stood and went to a wall cabinet, unlocked it, and pulled out a state-of-the-art laptop. Walking back over to the table, he set the computer in front of Stephanie and then sat back down. Stephanie booted up the computer, and in no time, she was on the trail of whatever idea had come to her. I looked back to Ranger and noticed he was watching me, as if he were waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath. "When Stephanie and I got up the next morning, I reminded her she needed to call in my absence from school. When she dialed the number, I suddenly had a feeling of danger and grabbed the phone and dumped it in water."

My gaze connected with Ranger's. "When I saw the men coming for us, everything tied back to Micha and the men wanting to use us to get something from you. When I had the feeling about Stephanie calling my school, it seemed to reinforce that, but it seemed more like they were specifically searching for more."

At a growl from Micha, I turned, seeing the haunted look on his face.

Ranger sent him a look.

Micha nodded at the silent communication and sat back.

Ranger turned to me and asked, "Can you go on?"

I nodded. "I knew there was a way to get my answers but that there was danger, especially after what happened earlier. I figured if I opened myself here, that if something happened, I would have your help. What I saw reaches back over fifty years."

I heard a whistle but didn't let it distract me from continuing. "My father was Raine Whitecloud."

I heard, "Oh man!" and looked around to see Bobby looking at me with understanding. He shook his head and said, "You poor kid."

I could see the question on a couple of the faces of the men who probably hadn't heard of my father. I shrugged before continuing. "Fifty years ago, when my father was ten years old, he had a vision. The vision told of a terrible monster hiding in the shadows as he targeted children to create his superior race of beings that would be loyal only to him. Being half-Apache and half-Sioux, he paid heed to the vision, but didn't let it get in the way of his doing what he wanted with his life. My father and his two best friends graduated from high school and went on to college. All three of them were extremely bright and managed to graduate in three years, instead of the normal five years to complete a Master's degree. Once they graduated, they decided to join the military for four years to pay back to the country that gave them an education. See, all three of them had received full scholarships."

Aside from the sounds of Stephanie typing at the laptop, there was total silence in the room, so I went on. "All three of them decided to join the Army and were put in the same unit. They thought it was a good thing, but in the end, it ended up being disastrous. They went through basic and all the training the Army offered at that time before being shipped to Germany. When they received their first, three-week leave, they decided to tour the country where they were stationed, since none of them had family living in the States."

There was a disturbance at the door, and I turned to see Diesel standing in the open doorway, glaring at me with a fierce look. He stepped into the room and sarcastically asked, "Am I too late for the party?"

I met his gaze and smiled. "Actually, you're just in time. You can probably explain everything better than I can."

His eyes narrowed, and I could tell he didn't want to say anything. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor before taking a deep breath and raising his head to look directly at me. "Are you okay?"

"You were my father's best friend, weren't you?"

There was such an expression of pain on his face that I knew this was hard for him as he said, "Yes. Raine was my best friend. My brother and I met in school, and the three of us were inseparable. Everyone called us the three musketeers. The biggest mistake of our lives was that three-week tour of Germany. We were abducted our first night away from base. They took us to some kind of camp, where they kept us locked up, and every day, they brought us food and water. We had no idea that we were guinea pigs in some human drug test. Raine was the first to realize it. He stopped eating, and that made them very angry." Diesel stopped, and there was pain in his eyes as he looked over to where I was sitting.

"I've seen it. You won't be telling me anything I don't already know."

Diesel paused before going on. "The man in charge came in with a couple of muscle men and had obviously ordered them to convince Raine to eat. They nearly killed him, but he never gave in. Before the man in charge left, he turned to my brother and me and told us he'd have to make do with us. I made the decision not to cooperate, and I stopped eating as well. My brother tried to convince me I was a fool, that soon we'd be stronger than those who held us and we could destroy them. I refused. After a couple of days, they stopped coming with food. We decided we had to try to escape. My brother wanted to leave Raine behind because he might slow us down, but Raine was my best friend and I refused to leave him to die. I told my brother that I would carry him out. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew there was no way of stopping me. When we got back to the base, we headed for the infirmary. The docs there ran a wide range of tests, but couldn't find any trace of the drugs that'd been used."

Diesel walked over to the portrait on the wall and ran his hand along the frame for a minute before pulling at something and breaking it away from the frame. He turned with a chip in his hand and brought it back over to Stephanie. He handed it to her and said, "You'll find everything you need to know on this chip. The man you are looking for is my brother, Delies. When our tour was up, he stayed in the Army for another four years, while Raine and I went back to the States and made lives for ourselves. My brother was obsessed with finding the man that had taken us. He made it his life's mission. He disappeared for a time, and when he resurfaced, he cut off all ties with Raine and me. That's when Raine told me about his vision when he was ten."

Diesel turned to Micha. "We did what we could to find out the truth, and when we had your team go in ten years ago, Micha, we thought we had succeeded in closing him down. Still, many of the people that you rescued that day were very grateful for the lives they were able to reclaim."

Micha shook his head. "They followed us back to our families. I'm the only one from that mission still alive."

Diesel nodded. "I was on my way to you ten years ago, but I popped into the wrong car. I didn't realize what a great mistake it was on my part until I met Stephanie. When her car went off the road, I popped out of the car and waited to see what you would do. When she suggested you team up and pretend to be a family, I knew that she'd hit on something. I made sure you were settled safely and have made periodic visits to see if I could get near Stephanie."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "You were testing me."

Diesel grinned. "I can't believe you were able to block me at every turn. You were only four the first time, but you had such power when you pushed me away."

"It was your brother and his men that killed my parents."

Diesel's look turned somber. "Yes. He knew Raine had abilities before we joined the service, and he was aware of how those same abilities morphed into something more after we were abducted. Your dad was powerful, but he had to make a choice. If he used his abilities to protect himself and your mother, then you and Micha would be sitting ducks. He chose to protect the two of you and make it as painless for your mother as possible."

"So, how did Delies find us?"

Diesel shook his head. "He didn't. Delies has no idea who you really are. Two years ago, when Ranger and his team went in and took out those behind that camp, his interest was spiked because one of the men involved also provides him with what he calls 'vessels' to carry his young. Many of the young women at that camp were marked as his. He was furious that his plans had been set back by their loss."

There were several low growls from around the table, and I turned to see the most dangerous one came from Ranger. His eyes were narrow slits as he looked at Diesel and in a barely audible voice said, "So this brother of yours decided to come after me?"

Stephanie spoke up at that moment and said, "Damn it! Why the hell wasn't this with the other information on Maglio and Gaspick?"

Ranger turned and asked, "What is it, Babe?"

Stephanie gave a disgusted sigh and replied, "Gaspick is also related to this man, who also happens to be related to Maglio. I think you already know him."

She turned the computer around so everyone could see the screen.

Diesel nodded. "Yes. Delies contacted Robert in Miami and told him to target Rachel so they could get to Julie. Robert told Delies he had a brother in Trenton and he had a way of making sure you were distraught enough over your daughter's abduction that you wouldn't be able to come after them. Delies was very happy about that and gave the go-ahead. When Micha's team went on their mission, he had one of his muscle men try to injure Micha so he would be sent to Germany and come across Rachel. It was a setup to get Julie back to the States and into Gaspick's hands, and then when he was done with her, Delies would have her brought to him. Now that he knows the plan has failed, he's furious. He's decided to come at you with everything he has and to take all of your women as future vessels."

I swallowed hard and looked over to Stephanie to see the angry glare in her eyes. She asked, "You mean he's behind what happened to Bree and the girls out there in the ocean?"

Diesel nodded. "And behind the attack on Bree. He's testing her. He's confused right now because he doesn't understand how she is able to fight them off or how she can sense them."

I turned to Diesel and asked, "Is that why he wanted to use Micha to get to Ranger?"

Diesel nodded. "If he'd had you and Stephanie, then he would have control of Micha, which in turn would get him Ranger."

I grinned, which had everyone looking at me funny. Shrugging, I said, "He didn't recognize Micha as being part of the assault team that infiltrated his compound ten years ago. When Micha piloted the chopper that went in eight months ago to rescue Ranger's team, Ranger hired Micha, and that's when he became a target again. And then, only as a way to get to Ranger."

Several pairs of eyes locked on me, and there was total silence in the room.


	9. More Connections

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

_**Special thanks go out to**_Barbara, Heather, Angela, Kat and Stayce for their help with the University where Darrow worked.

Chapter 9: More Connections

**Ranger's POV:**

Bree's statement gave me pause. She'd made a lot of sense. Delies didn't remember Micha from the incident ten years ago, but from the mission eight months ago, when he'd saved my life as well as the lives of my team. We had an edge…I just wasn't sure how much of an edge it would be. As I sat listening to the conversation, I had a thought. What'd happened to the man who had taken Diesel and the other two for his own experiment? Was it possible he was still living? If what Bree said was true, Diesel must be close to sixty years old, but he looked no older than any of the rest of us. There were too many variables about this situation, and I wanted answers. A memory floated to the surface, and I tried to bring it into focus.

To say I was pissed was putting it mildly. The secret mission I went on eight months ago was to infiltrate a camp the brass wanted checked out. They'd been getting some really strange intel since the mission where we'd shut down the training camp. A rogue ex-agent was up to his old tricks of using humans as lab rats in testing out some powerful drugs.

We'd gotten in all right and had found the intel was true. But that was the tip of the iceberg. We'd been figuring out how to act, when all hell broke loose and the ex-agent and his goons had come after us. I'd managed to get all my men out of there, but not without taking a beating. I was in poor shape and struggling to get my men to a pick-up sight.

Micha had set his chopper down at that moment, just a few feet from where we were, and his co-pilot helped me get my men inside. We were lifting off when the men following us burst through the undergrowth, and my eyes locked with the man I now knew to be Delies. He roared in rage and lifted his weapon, opening fire. I took two bullets protecting Micha so he could get us the hell out of there.

Micha had gone against the rules and instead of taking us back to Germany so we could be treated, he'd flown us to Switzerland instead.

Next thing I remembered, I was waking up in a Swiss hospital with an odd-looking man dressed in doctor garb in my room. He'd had an odd look in his eyes as he stepped forward and took the syringe he was holding, injecting it into my I.V. I'd felt my eyes roll back in my head, and as I'd faded out, I remembered hearing words. I'd never given them a thought before, but I struggled now to remember them. I narrowed my eyes and focused. I saw the old man injecting something into the I.V., and as my eyes rolled back into my head, I vaguely heard him say, "Sleep, my pet. When you wake up, you will remember nothing. Soon, I will have my own army to retrieve my lost pets. Then I will show them the other side of the coin."

I jolted back to the present and became aware that Bree was staring at me with an unfocused look.

Suddenly, her eyes cleared and our eyes locked. I watched as hers widened and she sat up on Lester's lap and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness!"

Micha was instantly alert and asked, "What is it, Boo?"

Bree shuddered and Lester pulled her back into his arms. She looked confused, as if something was puzzling her, but she seemed to shake it off as she turned toward where we were all waiting for her to let us in on what was going on. I watched as she took a deep breath and said, "When Delies re-signed for another four years, he did so for the purpose of finding the man behind his abduction. He spent all his spare time searching for the man that held him captive. He found him. He took him out and took over the operation. It's like he became obsessed with what the drug made him capable of. The man you saw in Switzerland was the man who started it all. Delies thought he was dead, but the men he ordered to kill him couldn't do it."

Bree paused and seemed to be searching for something. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she said, "Darrow. His name is Darrow. The men that were supposed to kill him took him to a nearby patrol camp, and then when they got far enough away, they fired shots in Darrow's area to alert those in the camp. Darrow was found, and eventually, he made it back to the U.S., where he took a job as a professor at Rutgers University, at the campus in New Brunswick, NJ."

Once again, her eyes lost focus and she seemed to be having trouble with whatever she was seeing. Lester reached up and placed his hand on the side of her head, gently pulling her head so it rested on his shoulder, and she instantly settled.

She looked sleepy as she once again looked in my direction and continued. "He's been injecting the drug into a select group of children. The youngest was a three-year-old little boy. He offers candy, and when the child gets near enough, he injects them with the drug. He hasn't been able to follow up, so no one has gotten more than one shot…except you."

Bree said the last as her gaze met mine. I raised an eyebrow, and she blinked lazily and yawned before continuing. "When you were five, you were playing hide and seek at the park. You wouldn't take the candy, and when he put the needle in, you were stung by a bee at the same time, so it didn't register. When it didn't knock you out, he increased the dose and injected it into the three-year-old boy you were playing with."

I lifted my gaze to Lester, and we both knew who she was talking about. What puzzled me is that she didn't name Lester. Surely she knew it was him I'd been playing with that day. I looked back to where she was sitting still in Lester's lap and noticed she was sound asleep. I lifted my chin to Lester, and he looked down to see her asleep on his lap.

Raising twinkling eyes, he said, "I'll take her to her room so she can get some sleep. I'm sure that attack took a lot out of her."

Stephanie looked up with a worried expression. "What if someone tries something while she's sleeping?"

Micha stood. "I can take her and stay with her."

I narrowed my eyes for a moment as I studied the peace on her face. I shook my head. "She's your sister and I know you want to protect her, but she seems to feel safe with Lester. I need your help with going over that mission eight months ago. I think if we can take a look at the area, we might find where the group's been moved to."

Micha looked over at Bree, and I could see the indecision in his eyes.

Lester looked up and said, "I'll protect her as if she were my own sister, man. I don't know why, but she seems to need something I can give her right now. I got this."

Micha nodded.

I watched as Lester stood and carried Bree out of the room. Looking at her in his arms, she didn't seem much bigger than Julie. My fists clenched and I made a vow to put an end to this so Delies could never hurt anyone again. I felt the monster inside me stretch his angry head and roar in demand for payback. I promised him soon. Soon, I would let him have his head. When this was over, Delies, Darrow, and Robert would all be lifeless. Although I couldn't be greedy, I knew I wanted to be the one to end all of them. I looked around at the men seated around the table and smiled. They smiled in return.

Stephanie looked around the table at each of us in turn and said, "I'm damn glad I'm on your side, because with smiles like that, your enemies don't stand a chance."


	10. More Company Coming

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 10: More Company Coming

**Lester's POV:**

I carried Bree back to her room, laid her on the bed, and then moved to the chair in the corner, where it was darkest. I sat there watching her sleep peacefully, I felt a tug, as if something had taken hold of my heart and gently squeezed. Although Bree was a beautiful young lady, these feelings I had for her were much the same as most guys would have for their best friend's kid sister. However, the protective feelings were magnified.

I relaxed in the chair, crossed my right ankle over my left knee, and leaned back in the chair. My elbows rested on the arms of the chair and my hands met in front of me with my fingers steepled.

As I sat there, my mind wandered back to that day in the park. From what Bree had said, I wasn't the only one that'd been given an injection that day. I knew what happened to Ranger and me that day was related to whatever we were dealing with now; I just didn't know how that worked into the overall picture. It puzzled me is that Bree had seen Ranger get the injection with the needle and she knew the three-year-old with him was also injected, yet she didn't say it was me. I wondered why that was.

My thoughts went to the day when Ranger told us he was joining the Army. While everyone was saying how proud they were of him, my only thought was that I was glad he'd waited till I was old enough to join as well. I could watch his back. Ranger had initially tried to talk me out of joining too, but I'd told him I was going to join whether he liked it or not.

The look in his eyes as they'd met mine had given me a really weird vibe, like he had an ulterior motive for joining. It was at the end of basic training that I found out the reason he'd joined up. We'd had a two-week window before we had to go back to Fort Bragg. Ranger had said he needed to check in with Abuela Rosa before coming to see his parents, so I'd agreed to let them know he would be there in a couple of days. When he finally showed up, Abuela was with him, and so was a lovely redhead he'd called Rachel. Ranger had explained that Rachel was pregnant and he was going to marry her before we went back. He'd gotten permission from the powers that be before our leave started.

I stood beside him as he'd said his vows, and although I'd had the feeling it was going to turn out bad, I'd kept my mouth shut. I'd known he would've married her anyway. She'd been carrying his baby. There'd been no way of getting around that. When the time for us to return to base came, Rachel had moved in with Ranger's parents and we headed back to Fort Bragg.

Our first deployment, Ranger and I had been sent overseas. When we'd returned fifteen months later, he'd finally gotten to meet his six-month-old daughter. It had been love at first sight, and from that moment on, Ranger had made sure his daughter had everything she might possibly need.

We'd both tagged for Ranger training, and not long after that, we'd gone through Seal and Delta Force training as well. When our stint was coming to a close, we'd both signed up for another four years, which had made Rachel furious. She'd wanted Ranger to get out of the service and get a high-paying job so they could start living the good life.

Once she'd realized Ranger had his own agenda, she'd filed for divorce and had taken Julie with her. I'd always known that Ranger would have been okay with her leaving if she hadn't taken Julie with her. What's more, she'd told Ranger that Julie wasn't his daughter. Two years of legal battles later, Ranger knew Julie was his daughter beyond a shadow of a doubt. But that didn't mean Rachel had any plans of sharing Julie with him.

Rachel had done everything she could to keep him away from his daughter, including putting a contract out on him. When Ranger had taken out the gunman and the family that had accepted the contract, it'd sent a clear message to anyone else who might think they'd make some easy money by taking him out.

I smiled as I remembered the look on Rachel's face when Ranger and I had walked into her house. We'd gotten everything on tape, and Ranger told her the next time she tried anything, he would take the tape to the district attorney and she could tell her story to them.

Although she'd made things difficult, from then on, she did grudgingly let Julie see her dad. When we left the Army at the end of our tour, we moved to Miami and started Rangeman, so Ranger could be close to Julie. It wasn't long after that she was kidnapped by an old enemy. Once we got her back, Ranger agreed to move to Trenton to protect her.

That's when we'd moved to Trenton and set up shop, leaving a buddy from the Army, by the name of Ghost Talker, in charge of Rangeman Miami. Of course, when Rachel told Ranger ten months ago that she was getting married and moving to Germany, he'd been devastated at losing contact with his daughter.

A few hours before Ranger left on his last mission, we'd learned Rachel hadn't learned her lesson from the first time she'd sent someone after Ranger. Rachel had somehow found out about the Columbian family we'd shut down, and she contacted them. So when the message came in about Micha, Ranger had had reason not to trust the source.

I was brought back to the present by movement on the bed. Bree turned in my direction, opening her beautiful eyes. She sat up suddenly and looked around, stilling when she saw me, and then she seemed to relax.

I remained where I was and grinned at her, "You finally decide to wake up, did you?"

Bree rolled her eyes and said, "Not much choice. I'm starving. What are the chances of us getting something to eat?"

"I'd say they're pretty good, since we have Alexander's cooks and wait staff here."

She stilled and tilted her head for a moment before asking, "You mean they aren't Rangeman employees?"

I shook my head. "No. We don't hire for those positions."

I watched as Bree's look turned to one of questioning. Her eyes didn't look exactly focused, and just as I was going to say something, she blinked and it looked as if her eyes were fully focused once more. She turned to me, a serious expression on her face as she said, "Someone is not what they portray. There's a traitor among us."

I was instantly on my feet, even as I asked, "Do you know who it is?"

She paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. But I'm not sure whether he's Delies's follower or Darrow's."

I held out my hand to her, and she placed her small hand in mine. We headed out to the great room, where I knew everyone would be gathering to wait for the meal. Sure enough, when we got there, everyone else was already waiting.

Stephanie made her way over to us and hugged Bree to her. I knew Bree was telling her what she'd just told me. Stephanie nodded, and after she released Bree, she made her way back over to where Ranger was standing. I watched as she stretched up to kiss him before moving away enough to whisper something to him.

Ranger sent a look my way through lowered eyelids, and I carefully nodded. Our gazes locked, and I could swear I heard him telling me to stay with Bree so she could tell us who it was.

I nodded and leaned down to Bree, saying, "Ranger would like you to point out this person to us."

She looked up at me for a moment, and then her eyes widened and she started laughing. I turned to Ranger and could see the puzzled expression he wore, then wondered if my expression was the same as his. I was getting ready to ask Bree what was wrong, when she turned to Stephanie.

"Did you bring the ear plugs?"

Stephanie's eye widened as she replied, "I didn't think we'd need them since Grandma stayed behind in Trenton."

Bree giggled and shook her head. "Binkie's wishing the same thing. It seems your grandma was at a viewing for Stanley Flatman, and she wasn't too happy with it being a closed casket. She took a butter knife to jimmy the casket open, and when Stanley's widow saw what she was doing, she tackled your grandma. The two of them got to rolling around on the floor, fighting. Con Stiva walked over to separate them, and when he grabbed your grandma by the arm, she cried out, as if she was in pain. Sally Sweet happened to be there and decided to step in. He swung his purse and coldcocked Stiva in the head and knocked him out."

I couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in her eyes as she went on to say, "When Con went down, the widow and your grandma went back to wrestling. When the police arrived and tried to stop them, there was a lot of swearing and arguing, and when everything was settled, Mrs. Flatman was arrested for indecent exposure and your grandma was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. Apparently, Binkie was given the task of making sure your grandma was safe, so he went and arranged bail for her. The only way the police would release her was if Binkie could guarantee that your grandma wouldn't skip bail. That was the stipulation the bonds office gave for putting up bail. None of them wanted to try to bring her in."

Her grin was infectious as I listened to her continue. "Binkie checked with Rodriguez and got permission to bring your grandma here. When he told them at the police station that he would personally keep her with him and bring her for her court date, they agreed. Apparently, your grandma has been a little frisky on the drive here, and Binkie doesn't have any armor against her."

When I looked from Bree to Stephanie, I saw humor in their eyes.

I thought I heard Micha say, "Poor bastard didn't know what he was in for."

I had an idea that we were in for visitors to liven up an already lively time. I turned to Ranger, seeing the glint in his eyes that let me know he was looking forward to the excitement to come.


	11. An Unexpected Twist

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

_**Mandy, hope this chapter gives you the lift you were looking for.**_

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Twist

**Stephanie's POV:**

We were all seated at the dining room table when Grandma walked into the room with Binkie, and I couldn't help but smile. Binkie looked dazed, like he'd been hit by a Mack truck. Grandma, on the other hand, looked every bit as alert as she always did.

Ranger had arranged for two places to be added at the table before we sat down, and he'd also had a word with Alexander and Diesel to let them know about a possible traitor in our midst.

Alexander had stepped into the kitchen, requesting that everyone join us in the dining room at the end of the meal so we could thank them for the food.

We were currently working at the salad that was sitting in front of us. I smiled and told Binkie and Grandma to grab a seat and join us.

Binkie looked around the table with a gleam in his eyes. He led Grandma to the seat between Tank and Bobby, then he moved to the seat between Micha and Hector.

When Micha turned, I could see he was trying to hold back the laughter.

I winked back at him, and we settled in to watch the show. One of the servers stepped forward to place a salad for Grandma and Binkie, and then he moved back to the kitchen till we were ready for the next course. I took a bite of my salad, and after swallowing it, I took a drink of water and nearly sprayed the water all over the table when Tank jumped about a foot off his chair and squealed. Once he'd sat back down, he turned and glared at Grandma.

Grandma looked up at Tank sweetly and batted her eyelashes before moving her dentures around. In a stage whisper that we could all hear, she said, "That's a mighty fine package, young man. If I was ten years younger, I'd be on you like water on rice."

Unfortunately, Tank was swallowing a bite of food, and it must have gone down wrong, because he started choking. Bobby quickly got up and stepped behind Tank to do the Heimlich. Once Tank was wheezing, Bobby went back to his seat, and just before he could sit down, he was up and looking around with murder in his eyes. His gaze landed on Grandma, and she smiled, sending him a finger wave. Bobby gingerly sat down and turned to Binkie, who was sitting across from him, and growled. Binkie looked up from his plate and smiled from ear to ear.

I could have sworn I heard Bobby mutter, "Just wait till the next time I have to patch you up, smartass."

Binkie didn't even break a sweat. He just continued eating his meal.

When the waiters came in to take the salad plates and bring us the soup course, everything went well until they got over to Grandma's seat. The server had just set her bowl down and was getting ready to set Tank's bowl on the table, when the server jumped and the soup went on Tank instead of onto the table in front of him. Fortunately for Tank, the soup was a cold one. He still wasn't happy about wearing the soup though, because he swore, grabbed hold of the server by the shirt, and growled. The poor guy was pale as a ghost and couldn't get a word out.

I was silently laughing to the point tears were falling down my cheeks.

Tank slowly turned to me and glared, which had me laughing even harder.

Once he was set free, the guy ran to the kitchen, and another server brought out more soup and placed it in front of Tank before heading back to the kitchen. I was finally able to get my laughter under control and enjoy my soup. I'd just managed to finish before the servers returned to remove the dishes and bring in the next course. Having learned his lesson from the last time, the server made sure he placed Tank's dish on the table first, and then he set Grandma's in front of her before moving to Bobby. Just as he was placing the dish in front of Bobby, Grandma smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, and the server once again jumped as if he'd been pinched on the butt. Instead of the food on the plate winding up on Bobby's shirt and pants like the soup had done to Tank, the veal parmesan found its way to Bobby's face and was dripping down to his chest and lap. Bobby glanced at the server and smiled a smile that looked more like a threat than anything else. The poor young man looked scared to death, which was a true feat, since he worked for Alexander Ramos.

One of the servers brought a wet cloth and dry towel over to Bobby, and there was another plate of food set before him. The server backed away and glared at Grandma. She smiled at him and winked. He must have misjudged how close he was, because suddenly, he jumped with a squeak, which led me to believe Grandma had gotten him again.

I peeked over at Micha and Bree to see how they were holding up. Tears were streaming down Bree's cheeks, and I noticed Micha was biting the inside of his cheek to keep quiet as his shoulders shook in silent laughter. We made it through the main course, and the dishes were removed before dessert was set before us. I took one look at what was in the bowl in front of me and couldn't control the laughter. I turned to see who was getting it next and noticed Bree and Micha were looking over to where Grandma was seated. The server carefully served Tank and Bobby, and then when it was time to serve Grandma, they looked at the bowl and then at Grandma before their gaze returned to the bowl.

A smile lit the young man's face and he turned to Tank. 'Sir, would you be so kind as to pass this to the lady beside you?"

Tank grinned. "You're learning. Smart idea."

Tank took the bowl and held it out as he turned to Grandma. Unfortunately, Grandma was looking in the other direction, and when Tank said, "Excuse me, Mrs. Mazur?" Grandma jumped at his booming voice and her hands went up in the air.

We all watched as the bowl was knocked out of Tank's hand and went flying in the air to land on top of Cal's bald head. Cal was showing everyone why it's always a good idea to be aware of your surroundings, because he had his head down, enjoying the chocolate pudding, and didn't see the bowl flying through the air. When the bowl landed upside down on top of his head, he had no clue it was coming.

Cal looked up with a growl and asked, "Who's the dumb shit I'm going to take to the mats for that?"

Tank raised an eyebrow and replied, "It's _your_ funeral."

Cal turned to Tank and shook his head. "What did I ever do to you, man? Geez. Next time you have a beef, just use your words."

The young man was back at the table with another bowl of pudding, and Grandma chuckled. "You bring that right over here, young man."

The server gave her a look, as if he was going to his own execution, and went over to place the bowl in front of her. Luckily, there were no further incidents. In no time, we were finished and the kitchen staff all came into the dining room. We thanked them for the wonderful service and as they left, I noticed Ranger and Lester were watching Bree silently as she watched the people head back to the kitchen. When the last of them had left the room, Bree turned to Lester and whispered something.

**Unknown POV:**

When the word came back that everyone needed to go to the dining room, I knew I had to make sure no one discovered why I was here. When all this started, it sounded like a good idea. The man that had made me what I was today needed my help, and I could finally pay him back for taking me into his home when I was homeless after my parents died. I'd been just eight years old, and he'd treated me as if I were his own. Ten years later, when I went to college, I'd decided to pay him back by continuing his research and helping him in his goal. I'd never had any doubts we were doing the right thing before. But there were rumors…rumors I'd since found out were true. Still, for ten years, he'd been the only parent I'd had.

When the group arrived, I'd watched them that first night. I'd had to smile at the one they called Stephanie. The sounds she made while eating made a certain part of the anatomy sit up and take notice. She was beautiful and I'd found my gaze going to her over and over throughout the meal. When I was asked by someone if they could have more dessert, I'd refused because_ she_ might want more.

I did the best I could to make sure I was around wherever she was. The one thing that marred my enjoyment of her was _him_. I would have no qualms about taking_ him_ out—or for that matter, any of the men. But the females would be wonderful additions to my family. If I took_ her_ as my wife, the younger three could play the part of our children. I could see myself being happy with that.

I made my way into the dining room and stood with the others as they thanked us for the wonderful meal. I bowed and felt a probing in my mind. I schooled myself so I didn't let anything show and to hide my thoughts. From under lowered lashes, I looked at those seated at the table, but couldn't get a fix on where the probing came from. When my gaze landed on her, I was transfixed by her beauty and stood with a slight smile on my face. I knew there was a war coming soon, and I knew the enemy wanted her as a vessel. I narrowed my eyes and vowed that he would not have _her_. She was mine, and I would destroy anyone who tried to take her from me.


	12. Plans

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 12: Plans

**Edna Mazur's POV:**

I knew Ranger had assigned one of his men to me to make sure no harm came to me or Stephanie's folks. When I heard from my good friend Doris Flatman that Mickey Maglio's brother was in town with his wife, I knew this was something Stephanie and Ranger would need to know. I was wondering what I could do to get a message to Stephanie, when Doris "attacked" me at the funeral home. As we were tussling, she whispered that if we made it look good, no one would get suspicious. When we were both booked at the police station, I'd had to admit she'd come up with a winner. Binkie bailed me out of jail, and when I told him why I needed to see Ranger and Stephanie, he agreed to take me to the safe house. As we made our way there, I clued him in on what I needed to do and left it to him to put me with the two that could play it the best.

When Binkie led me to the seat between Bobby and Tank, I had qualms, but decided the young man knew them better than I did, so I'd give it a whirl. When I poked Tank's leg to get his attention, I had no idea he would react the way he did. Although it looked like he was glaring at me, he gave me a wink, and I knew that he was playing along with what I had planned. Binkie had said he'd tell everyone through his thoughts what was going on when we entered the dining room, so all the guys would know how they should act with me. I was more comfortable now that I knew Tank was okay with my little act. When I turned to Bobby, I didn't even get my hand over to him when he reacted, telling me he was on board as well. We had quite a time during the meal, and it helped that Stephanie, Bree, and Micha were laughing and having a good ole time. Once the meal was over and all the wait staff had left, I turned to Ranger and our eyes connected. Without a word, he turned and led us into the study.

Once everyone was seated at the table, Ranger turned to me and asked, "What is it you needed to come here and tell us, Mrs. Mazur?"

My mouth tightened and I said, "Mickey Maglio's brother is in town with his wife. I thought you should know the wife is making noise about how her ex-husband took her child from her and isn't letting her see the child."

Ranger looked pissed, and I was thankful he seemed to be on my side. He turned to me and said, "Thank you for arranging to come and tell us this. You'll stay with us till we head back to Trenton."

"Thank you." I paused, but decided I really did need to let him know what I knew about one of the servers I'd just seen, the one I'd pinched on the ass. I took a deep breath and continued. "I need to let you know that the young man I pinched has been hanging around Trenton quite a bit. I've seen him hanging around the schools when I've gone to pick up Eddie's three boys a couple times, and the boys told me he's always there offering candy to the children. They told their dad, but every time the police show up, this guy disappears."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Mazur. I appreciate your telling me this. I also appreciate your letting yourself get arrested so you could bring this information to us."

I smiled and looked at Tank, Bobby and the man with the flaming skull on his head and said, "Thank you to your men for playing along with me. Hopefully I was able to help out a bit."

**Bree's POV:**

When Steph's grandma was finished, Ranger turned to me and asked, "Do you have any information for us?"

I nodded. "The one that you need to watch, is the one that told Lester there was no more pudding because Stephanie might want some more." I turned to Stephanie. "He's fixated on you."

Stephanie shuddered. "Shit! That's all I need… Another stalker."

Ranger looked at Stephanie with a raised eyebrow. "_Another_ stalker, Babe?"

Stephanie blushed and Micha chuckled.

Ranger continued looking at Stephanie as he asked Micha, "Care to explain, Handler?"

Micha's blank look slid into place, and he looked at Stephanie before answering. When she nodded, Micha turned to Ranger and said, "Stephanie, Bree and I have gone on family vacations eight times in the past ten years. Each vacation lasted about four weeks, and each time, Stephanie picked up a stalker. Fortunately, we managed to catch them before the vacation ended."

Stephanie looked up at Ranger, and he smiled, then leaned down to whisper something in her ear that had her blushing.

Ranger suggested Steph's grandma join Angel, Julie, and Mr. Ramos, who were watching movies in the great room with a couple of Ranger's men. Once she was gone, Ranger turned to me and asked if I wanted to join them as well.

I shook my head and replied, "It's more important that I stay here."

Ranger looked at me as he said, "Normally, I wouldn't let you anywhere near something like this."

I nodded. "I know, but you don't have much choice in this case."

He nodded slightly and we got down to the task at hand. We now knew there were two people to watch. I sat and listened to the plans they were making and knew they were solid and would work. For the most part, Stephanie and I remained quiet and didn't interrupt as the guys talked.

**Rachel's POV:**

Robert and I arrived in Trenton, New Jersey, to bury his half-brother Mickey Maglio. I knew my role in coming here was to complain good and loud about my ex-husband stealing my daughter and keeping her from me. I thought I was doing a good job and building up support for my case. We'd buried Mickey earlier today, and now we were in town to get Julie back. I smiled as I thought about the look on Ranger's face when I took his daughter away from him—for good this time. I would finally get my revenge on him. The bastard!

I'd just turned twenty-one when I met him. I'd had my life mapped out ahead of me. I'd been dating the rich son of an even richer lawyer, and he was close to proposing. I'd been out with some girlfriends, and Ranger had walked into the bar where we were celebrating one of the other girls getting engaged. One look at him and I'd wanted him. I was a long way from being a virgin and saw no reason to deny myself. I'd made it more than obvious I was interested, and before the night was out, he was in my bed. When he'd gotten up to leave later that night, I'd suggested we meet again for another go round, and the bastard had the nerve to tell me it hadn't been that memorable for him. He'd followed up his comment with saying he was just helping out a buddy. When I'd asked him what he was talking about, he'd told me that Andrew had told him he thought he was being played for a fool. When the door opened, my future was standing there and informed me we were through.

I was furious and swore I'd have my revenge. When I found out I was pregnant four weeks later, I'd smugly contacted Andrew and told him his friend had knocked me up. Within an hour, Ranger had been standing in front of me, and I'd forced his hand in getting him to marry me. He agreed, but it had to be on his terms. I'd agreed, but I'd had a plan. I'd done a lot of work to get him an important job when he got out of the service, and when he signed back up, I'd been furious. That was one more thing I'd had to pay him back for. I divorced the SOB and taken Julie with me. I did everything I could to turn the kid against him, but she was so much like him it didn't work. I hated her. When he took out the family that had accepted the contract I'd put out on him, I'd contacted the drug cartel he took out in Columbia. Hell, I was the one to suggest they use the kid to get back at him. She was nothing but a reminder of him.

The idiots couldn't get it done, though. When Robert came to me and told me what he'd planned, I'd been on board from the get go. I couldn't wait to see the pain on Ranger's face when I used his daughter to destroy him. We were close to the finish, and I was anticipating the pleasure of seeing him destroyed.


	13. Gifts

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 13: Gifts

**Stephanie's POV:**

There was one bedroom left in the house that hadn't yet been claimed. It was my plan to put Grandma there, while Binkie bunked in with Cal and Vince. Everyone headed for bed around eleven. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. After showing Grandma to her room, I gave her a hug good night and headed to my own room. I stopped at Julie's door to check on her and noticed she was sleeping peacefully. Leaning against the door, I stood there watching her for several minutes, thinking about everything this little girl had been through in her young life. I promised myself that if I ever ran into Rachel, I was going to slap that bitch silly for what she'd done to her own daughter.

Julie moved restlessly in the bed, as if she were in the midst of some dream. I moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed, then gently placed my hand on her back. She settled right down with a smile on her little face.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek, then whispered, "Sleep tight, little one. Your daddy and I will watch out for you from now on."

I remained there until I felt sure that she was once again sleeping soundly, and then I stood to move to my own room. As I turned, my eyes went to Ranger standing in the doorway. I moved toward him, and when I reached where he was standing, he took my hand in his and led me to the sitting room.

Ranger placed his hands on either side of my waist, leaned down till his lips were beside my ear, and then he said, "Thank you, Babe."

I looked up to him and said, "No thanks needed. Your daughter is a beautiful little girl. If I ever run into your ex-wife, I plan to pay her back for what she's done to Julie."

There was a look of pain in Ranger's eyes before his blank look slammed down. He said, "Rachel has always known where my Achilles' heel is. This time, she went too far, and the fact that she's a woman won't save her."

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his chest. Ranger slid his around me and pulled me in closer, hugging me to him. After several minutes, he pulled back a bit and led me toward my room.

As we walked, he continued, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow, Babe. We'd better get what sleep we can."

Looking up at him, I bit my lip. I raised my hand to his face, gently touching the side of his face.

He leaned down, his mouth stopping just before it covered mine, and said, "You have all the control, Babe."

Ranger lowered his mouth onto mine, and the kiss was the sweetest kiss I'd ever shared. When he lifted his head, our gazes met, and I smiled.

"I don't feel like I have any control when I'm this close to you," I admitted.

Ranger's smile was like a zillion watts, and my breath caught at the beauty of the man. He pulled me closer and threw his head back, laughing, before he brought his mouth in closer to mine and whispered, "_You're_ beautiful, Babe. I'll see you in the morning."

He kissed me on the forehead and turned and making his way to his own room.

I walked absently into my room, stripping down before putting on an oversized T-shirt. My thoughts were still on Ranger as I climbing into bed. In no time, I was sound asleep.

**Bobby's POV:**

I was pulled from a sound sleep by the most awful sound. I stilled, puzzled that I wasn't feeling the bed shaking. The last time I'd heard that sound, our unit was in the middle of an earthquake, and we'd had to get the hell out of Dodge. The quake had caused the dam to break and there'd been a torrential flood of water headed our way.

I was out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweats in seconds. I headed out into the main part of the house so I could check where the sound was coming from and what was that was causing all the racket. I entered the great room, only to find most of the others had gathered there as well. I made my way over to where Tank and Santos were standing.

I shook my head, saying, "I thought for a minute there that we were having an earthquake, but there's no shaking. What the hell is that noise? Either of you able to check it out?"

Tank shook his head. "Binkie said it sounds like the noises they've been hearing at Rangeman lately."

My eyes widened. "Now that you mention it, the sound_ is _an awful lot like what we've been hearing lately."

As the rest of the guys joined us, I started looking around at who was missing. It looked like all the guys from Rangeman were accounted for, aside from Micha and Ranger, and all the girls were missing.

I was just about to add Alexander and Diesel to the list, when they made their way into the room to join us. I couldn't help but smile at the look on Diesel's face. His eyes were wide and his hair was standing on end. He seemed a bit freaked by the goings on.

I noticed the rest of the guys were smiling and watching him as well.

Diesel turned and glared at us. "What the hell is that noise? I thought we were being invaded."

There was a soft, feminine laugh, and we turned to see that Bree had just walked into the great room. Her eyes scanned over all of us, but once she located Lester, she seemed to stop. She shook her head as she stepped farther into the room and said, "We aren't having an earthquake. The sound you hear is Stephanie's grandmother. She's snoring."

My eyes widened and I couldn't make sense of what she was telling us. I shook my head and replied, "It's physically impossible."

Bree grinned, sitting down on the arm of the sofa. Her eyes were dancing as she said, "Believe what you want. I didn't think you'd believe me, but I figured I should at least give it a try. If you have ear plugs, we can all get some sleep."

We looked at each other, and I knew there was no way we would use ear plugs. We needed to be alert in case of an attack.

Before we could say anything, Bree shrugged, saying, "I didn't think you guys would go for that. The only other option is to put her in the south wing. It's the only way for everyone to get some sleep."

Alexander narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why do you want to put her in my wing?"

Bree gave him a half-smile and said, "Because if you turn your hearing aid off, you won't hear her."

Diesel glared at her. "Well, I don't like that idea because I wouldn't be able to get any sleep."

Bree's grin grew wider. "I know. However, you are the one person here who can still function at peak performance without sleep."

Diesel sighed. "I suppose I don't have a say in this." Then, as if he'd had a thought, he said, "Wait a minute… _We_ heard her in the south wing, so how will having her sleep there prevent everyone else from hearing it?"

Bree rolled her eyes and replied, "You can hear almost everything from the south wing, but the rest of the house can't hear what goes on there. It's nearly the same with the west wing, where Ranger and Stephanie are."

Diesel glared. "And why can't we put her there?"

"Because Stephanie and Julie have been through enough, as have Bree and Angel, and they deserve undisturbed sleep," Ranger said as he walked into the room.

His gaze was on Bree as he walked into the room, as if he were asking if she was okay.

Bree nodded slightly and Ranger seemed to relax. She stood up and walked over to Diesel. Looking hesitantly up at him, she leaned toward him and whispered something the rest of us couldn't hear. Diesel reeled back in stunned surprise and looked at her questioningly. When she nodded, he frowned.

After a short pause, he gave a single nod and said, "All right. We'll do it that way, then."

Bree nodded, then returned to the sofa.

Diesel and Alexander left, returning to their section of the house.

The rest of us remained where we were. I had the feeling Ranger hadn't joined us just because he'd known what we were talking about. Ranger had chosen the west wing because he knew he'd have the privacy he wanted there. Not only was it the most protected part of the house, but it had the most privacy. They weren't hearing the sounds we did. Yet, Ranger always knew what was going on.

Bree looked up at us with a puzzled expression on her face.

Ranger pulled up a chair and sat backward on it facing her, his arms folded over and resting on the top of the back. His tone was gentle as he asked, "What's troubling you, little one?"

Bree's look was so sad, it made my heart ache, and looking at the rest of the guys, I was betting they were feeling the same thing.

She took a deep breath and said, "Do you know what cognition is?"

Ranger nodded. "You see things as they happen."

Bree nodded. "As long as I can remember, cognition has been my strongest ability. I saw my parents being murdered when I was four years old, but until recently, I could never say who did it. I think it was my mind's way of protecting me. When something happens, like what happened in the Pine Barrens, I'm able to see everything, and the other abilities come out as well. Some of them take longer to close the door on than others. That first night we were here, I'd had an episode of what is called empathic dreaming. It wasn't just my nightmare I was seeing, but I was seeing everyone else's as well. Angel, Julie, Stephanie…and then there were all of you. The action from the afternoon brought back memories for all of you. The only one I can't read is Lester. For some reason, he's quiet and I can't see what's going on with him. That's why when I'm upset, I like it when he's close by. He gives me the silence I need so I can get everything back under control."

I was stunned at what she'd just told us. I knew the memories going on in my own mind that night, and knowing she'd seen them, I was surprised she was still functioning instead of cowering in a corner somewhere thinking she was going mad.

Ranger let her have a couple of moments, and then he asked, "What's changed that's bothering you?"

Bree took a deep breath and replied, "I'm discovering abilities I've never had before. I know it's a possibility that as I grow older, more abilities will become evident, but this feels different." She looked around at each of us before continuing. "I think I'm feeding off you. Each of you has abilities in varying degrees. I think when I'm close to you, those abilities are magnified, and I'm in turn able to see what your gift allows me to see."

Ranger's gaze was locked with Bree's for several seconds before he blinked, and then he gave a slight nod. "I seem to have stronger abilities when I'm around you as well. But then, I'm also the only one that has been injected twice, if what you said about me being injected when I was five is true. It might just be that I'm still learning how this drug is affecting me."

Bree nodded. "We only have a small window of opportunity to learn what we need to know. Delies is recovering from before and will be launching an all-out attack soon. Plus, your ex-wife and Robert are in Trenton. They buried Maglio, and now Rachel is spreading rumors about how you stole Julie from her. There are, of course, people who believe her, but they'll soon learn the truth. We have maybe another two or three days here before we'll need to get back for the battle."

Ranger's eyes narrowed as he sat there thinking for several seconds. Finally, he said, "I think you know more about this than the rest of us. Can you spend time with each of us individually to get a handle on what our _gifts_ might be?"

Bree nodded.


	14. Assessments: Day 1

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 14: Assessments: Day 1

**Bree's POV:**

I woke up the next morning knowing I would be busy over the next couple of days. I needed to come up with a plan of how I'd be able to figure out what skill each of the guys had and how it was affecting me, as well as how we could use that skill to our advantage.

I had to smile at Diesel's reaction to what I'd told him in the great room. We knew there were two groups out there: Darrow and his followers, as well as Delies and his followers. I'd had a strong feeling there was another group out there also, only this group wasn't as well-defined as the other two. It was as if this third group was a mix of the other two, with the sole purpose of doing what was morally right. I'd told Diesel that there were more people out there then he'd first thought and that they could seriously tip the scales in a whole new direction.

Diesel had flicked a look at the men in the room with us, and I'd let my eyes tell him he had gotten it in one.

As I got ready for the day, I shored up my defenses so that hopefully, I wouldn't be a mess before the day was over. The emotions I'd been bombarded with lately were taking a toll on me, and I just wanted to find a dark room and close the door for a while. I couldn't be selfish, though. I knew I needed to do this. For one, whether I was ready or not, these two men were going to be coming after us, and I needed to make sure we were all ready for the danger when it came.

I dressed in faded blue jeans, a yellow, short-sleeved blouse, and a pair of tan sandals. I brushed my hair and left it down. Then I went over to sit on the bed. Digging through my bag, I found the necklace my father had given me that last Christmas before he was murdered. I put the necklace on and closed my eyes to say the prayer my father had taught me, all those long years ago, in the language of his ancestors. Although I'd been only four, I still remembered every bit of it:

_Praise to Mother Earth, the moon and stars in the night sky. Praise to the mountains and waters and all other things in nature. Thanks to the planet, sky, wind, and water for the strength you bring to me. Thank you, Father, for all I am. Help me to serve You and to help Your other children to know what is right and what is true._

I stood and then made my way out to the dining room, where a breakfast buffet was set up. I went to the side board and took a plate before carefully selecting from the dishes there. There was an awesome array of fresh fruits, and I mostly made my selections from those, as well as some yogurt. Heading over to the table, I took a seat with the others that were already seated there. I used the yogurt as a dip and was thoroughly enjoying my food when Stephanie, Ranger, and Julie joined us. They made their way over to the side board and filled their plates before joining us.

Once they were seated, Stephanie dug into her Boston Cream doughnut and moaned with her first bite. I grinned as I felt the reaction from the guys at the table.

Ranger watched her with a predatory gleam in his eyes, but I wasn't worried. I knew he'd never do anything to hurt her. Once everyone was finished eating, he turned to me and asked, "Who would you like to work with today, little one?"

I looked around the table, letting my gaze settle on Tank. I grinned. "Are you up for a little adventure, big guy?"

Tank grinned and gave me a wink. "You bet, little bit."

I tilted my head as I looked at the others. "In order for this to work, I need to spend time with each one of you individually, and I'm going to have to fit four of you into each day in order to get done in three days. I'll spend two hours with each of you, and we need to be away from the house so I can get an accurate feel for your abilities. Today, I'll spend time with Tank, followed by Hal, Binkie, and Vince. We'll need to be careful while we're out. We can't discount Delies or Darrow not to put in an appearance."

They seemed surprised by my assessment of the situation, as if they hadn't expected it to be so concise. I bit my lip as I looked at each of the men I'd be partnering today, then gave a nod. "I think I have an idea." I grinned. "I'll go to a gym with Tank and then do Tour City—going through all the really neat older homes in the area—with Hal. Then I'll spend the afternoon at Seaside Park with Binkie, and finally, will eat dinner with Vince at The Jungle."

Ranger nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. You think that will help you to decipher everything that's coming at you?"

I nodded. "I do."

Ranger turned to Hector. "Set up a trackers so we know where Bree is at all times." He turned to me and continued. "When you're able to understand the input you're receiving, I'd like you to let us in on what you find."

I nodded. "Absolutely."

Tank pushed back from the table and asked, "You ready to go?"

I smiled before standing and telling him, "Ready when you are."

Tank grinned. "Let's do this, then."

We both detoured to our rooms to grab gym bags with clothes and then headed toward the garage. Tank opened the passenger door for me, lifting me inside before going around and getting in behind the wheel. We headed into the nearest town, where I knew we'd find a gym. Tank took care of getting us into the gym as visitors, and we headed for the changing rooms to get changed. I met him back in the gym area a few minutes later, and for the next hour and a half, we worked out. I was surprised at the amount of weight that I was able to lift on the machines and wondered if this was part of Tank's abilities. He was a big man and stronger than anyone I'd ever met before. After all, who else could complete a workout at the maximum amount the machines were capable of? I was getting tired by the end of the workout, and my mind wandered slightly. That was the only excuse for what happened. I was placing the bar back on the stand over me when I lost my grip.

I must have made a noise, because I heard Tank say, "Damn!"

Suddenly, the weights were hovering over me. I turned to see that Tank's eyes were focused on the weight bar, and as I watched, the bar raised in the air without the benefit of anyone touching it and gently rested on its perch.

I turned to Tank and smiled. "I think I know what ability you have..."

Tank turned to me and blinked before he smiled and winked, "That's only about the third time that's happened. I have to admit, I'm a little freaked out each time it does. After all, that kind of shit is stuff you see in horror movies."

Tank held out his hand, and I placed mine inside his. He helped me to stand and said, "I'll see you back here after you shower and change."

I nodded before padding off toward the locker room. Twenty minutes later, I was walking back out front with my gym bag. Hal was standing beside Tank near the front door, and I made my way over to them. I handed my bag to Tank and smiled at Hal. "You ready to hit the tour circuit?"

Hal nodded, "We have just enough time to make their next tour. We should be done by lunchtime."

I followed Hal over to the SUV he was driving. He walked me to the passenger seat and lifted me inside before climbing in on the driver's side. Hal drove us to the area of the city where the beach front tours started. Once he parked, he helped me out of the vehicle, and we made our way into the office. He bought us our tickets, and we got in line to wait with the others.

By the time we boarded the bus that was taking us on the tour, there were only three seats left. I stopped where there were two seats together, and the other seat was directly behind, with a gentleman who was already seated.

Hal leaned down and whispered, "Would you mind if I took the seat with the gentleman there, and you sat in the row ahead of us with the young woman that just came on the bus behind us? Those are the only seats left, and she would feel better sitting by you rather than one of us."

I nodded, taking a seat, and the young black woman sat down beside me. She seemed to take a relaxing breath and sent me a relived smile. I returned her smile, and as Hal sat behind us, I felt her tense up slightly.

I leaned over and whispered, "He won't hurt you. He's an oversized teddy bear."

The young woman laughed and asked, "How long have you known each other?"

I replied, "Just a couple of weeks, but he and his friends helped save my friend's life, as well as my own."

She looked at me for a moment and then nodded.

When the bus stopped, we got off and followed our guide. As we walked through the houses, I kept getting flashes of fear. It wasn't coming from any one person, but seemed to be coming from all around. There was one piece, a sixteenth century mask, that haunted me, and I went to touch it.

Before my hand could connect with it, Hal intercepted me and leaned down to whisper, "That's not a good idea. The man who owned that makes Tex look like a choir boy. You don't need to see that or feel the fear those around him felt."

I turned to Hal and studied him for several seconds, then smiled before saying, "You see their fear. Just like with the woman on the bus."

He shrugged. "It's just something I've known since I was little."

We continued with the tour, and when it ended, I noticed that Binkie was waiting for us. It was time to get some lunch, and hopefully, we'd be able to do that at Seaside Park.

I said goodbye to Hal and followed Binkie to his SUV. When he followed me to the passenger side and lifted me inside like the other two guys had, I rolled my eyes.

When he climbed inside, he grinned at me and said, "I take it the other guys did the same thing. Sorry, but you are such a little thing, I wasn't sure you'd be able to climb in on your own."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I think you guys see me as being Julie's age."

Binkie looked shocked. "You mean you're not?"

We both laughed as Binkie pulled out into traffic. In no time, we were at the amusement park. We made our way to one of the concession stands and got something to eat, then we walked around as we finished our meal.

My senses seemed heightened, and I was getting input from the people around us like I'd never gotten before.

Binkie shook his head and said, "I wish parents wouldn't do that to their children."

I turned and gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

He indicated a couple that were screaming at their children. I moved closer to Binkie, and he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, little sister. He'll just yell and make them feel like crap. He won't physically hurt them. Another generation being initiated into making their children feel like worthless pieces of crap."

I turned to Binkie and asked, "What makes you say that?"

He nodded to the man. "It's what he grew up with."

My eyes narrowed as I asked, "You can see how his actions were formed by his past."

Binkie looked at me and shrugged. "I guess."

We continued walking, stopping occasionally to go on rides, and then Binkie won me a couple of prizes. It was the final prize that he handed me that brought tears to my eyes. He handed me an intricately woven dream catcher that reminded me of my father. I lowered my head as I looked at the prize and tried to keep the tears from falling.

Binkie lifted my chin and said, "You honor your father every time you remember him. Your tears are _not_ wasted."

I looked up into his eyes and felt his warmth around me. He reminded me of Micha in that moment. I nodded, whispering, "Thank you."

We made our way back toward the SUV, and Vince was waiting in his vehicle, which was parked next to ours. Binkie walked me over and opened the door for me.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What, you aren't going to lift me inside?"

Vince grinned. "I would've, but I kinda see you as a resilient kind of person who can manage on her own."

I nodded. "Appreciated."

I climbed up beside Vince and waved goodbye to Binkie as Vince headed us in the direction of The Jungle. It was a dining experience not to be missed.

When we reached the restaurant, Vince parked the SUV, then he walked beside me toward the entrance.

Once inside, the maître de showed us to a table and handed us menus. His eyes ran over me before he asked, "Can I get you and your daughter something to drink?"

Vince's eyes widened and he looked over at me with a bemused expression on his face. "What would you like to drink, kiddo?"

I giggled. "I'd like a Shirley Temple please, Daddy."

Vince raised one eyebrow and muttered, "Brat." before turning to the man waiting for our drink orders. He said, "A Shirley Temple and coffee, black."

The man bowed and moved away.

Once he was out of earshot, Vince scowled and said, "If that ass comes back and says the wrong thing, I'll personally introduce his mouth to my fist."

"I'm glad you're here with me. He kind of gives me the creeps."

Vince nodded. "He's a monster."

I turned to Vince, seeing he was telling it like he saw it. What's more, I knew what he said was true. The way the man's eyes had wandered over me made me ill. I looked around the room, and after a moment, I asked Vince, "You see that old man over there? What's your impression of him?"

Vince gave me a puzzled look, but turned toward the old man. He smiled. "He's a beautiful soul, full of life and love."

The old man was walking around a table, kissing all the young girls. Most people would think the man was a lecher because of how he was acting.

I tilted my head and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Vince shrugged. "He's letting his granddaughters know he is proud and he loves them."

I'd seen that as well. The look on his face as he kissed each of the girls and the words he'd said to let them know he was proud made them look at him with shining eyes. His hands touched the tops of their heads only, and the feelings inside him were innocent of anything sexual. I was about to ask Vince another question, when he started to laugh. I turned to see what might be causing his humor and saw a young man on one knee, proposing.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you find that funny?"

"Because the man already has two other wives."

"You see the heart of their souls."

Vince smiled. "It's come in handy on missions. It gives my team an edge to be able to see who's a good guy and who isn't."

I nodded in agreement.

Our drinks arrived a minute later, and we gave our order. It didn't take long before we were enjoying the marvelous food, and once we finished, we headed out to the SUV. It had been a long day, and I was feeling tired. I let myself relax, closing my eyes. The next thing I knew, the door was being opened and Lester was lifting me out and carrying me inside. I felt the silence for the first time that day and nestled into him to let the silence surround me.


	15. Assessments: Day 2

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 15: Assessments: Day 2

**Stephanie's POV:**

I was anxious for most of the day and found myself pacing several times. When I stopped to look back on why, I realized much of it was to due to the fact Bree was gone, and she wasn't with Micha or myself. Over the past ten years, I'd gotten into the habit of looking on her as my daughter. In truth, she might be the closest I ever came to having a child of my own.

I'd never been able to allow any of the men I'd met in the past ten years to get close to me. Well, that is, until I'd met Ranger. For the first time in a long time, I felt something besides tension and wariness when I came into contact with a male. For the first time in ten years, my body came to life when I was near a male. Although I was scared to death, I was also excited to explore these feelings.

As an attempt to distract me, Ranger suggested I join Julie and him by the pool behind the house. It was more protected than the ocean, and the likelihood that someone could harm us there was less likely. Of course, the guys would be there watching our backs as well. I had to admit, the time in the pool had been the most relaxed I'd been all day. Of course, nothing lasts forever, and when we climbed out of the pool to get ready for dinner, the anxiety I'd felt for most of the day came back once more.

I dressed in a black skirt that hugged my body like a second skin and a blue, cotton blouse. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I added makeup before slipping into the five-inch FMP sandals and making my way to the great room, where everyone would be gathering.

When I walked into the room, the look in Micha's eyes made me pause for a moment. The smile on his face matched the twinkling in his eyes and gave me a funny feeling inside.

I continued on into the room, coming to a stop beside him. Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "What?"

He leaned down and whispered, "You look beautiful, honey. I'm happy to see you feeling comfortable enough to show your stuff."

I gave him a puzzled look.

He shook his head before continuing. "You're letting yourself be the woman you are instead of hiding your sensuality. Whenever we'd go out, you'd always dress down so as not to draw attention to yourself. Even since we came here, you've been wearing jeans and outfits that don't really show you at your finest. But this…this is…" He looked up at me, and there was such love in his eyes that it made my heart ache. "This is what I've wanted for you for so long, honey."

I took a deep breath and swallowed down the emotion that had built up as I fought the tears. After several seconds, I nodded and said, "I love you too, Micha."

Micha winked.

I suddenly felt electricity tingling at the back of my neck and turned to watch Ranger walking into the room. I found myself smiling as I watched him moving toward us with Julie. Ranger's eyes locked on mine, and I felt the impact all the way to my doodah. As I watched, his eyes darkened with desire, and I was surprised that instead of running away in fear, I was looking forward to seeing what happened.

Micha nudged me with his elbow and whispered, "Go get 'im, tiger."

I turned to Micha and looked at him for several seconds before nodding and making my way over to where Ranger was standing.

I stopped beside him, and he wrapped his arm around me as he bent down and whispered, "You look beautiful, Babe."

I looked up into his face and smiled. For several moments, I felt like I was lost in his eyes, while there was a warmth surrounding me and holding me safe.

I was brought back to the present by a feeling of impending doom. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and turned to scan the room. I noticed one of the servers standing just inside the door with a bland look on his face. One look in his eyes, and I wanted to throw up at the rage that showed there as he looked in my direction. I stumbled against Ranger.

He bent down to ask, "What's wrong, Babe?"

I clenched hold of his shirt and managed to say, "I have a bad feeling."

Ranger searched my face for several seconds before he said, "I won't allow him to hurt you or the others, Babe."

I bit my lip, worried, and said, "I have a feeling you're his target."

Ranger gave me a half-smile. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. He seems more like a behind-the-scenes guy than a get-your-hands-dirty one."

"Yes, but we don't know what kind of muscle he has on his side yet."

Ranger leaned down and said, "Maybe that muscle he has working for him isn't altogether happy. Plus, we have Diesel on our side."

I was still worried, but decided to let it drop for now. I nodded and leaned into him.

When dinner was announced, everyone made their way into the dining room. Ranger made sure Julie and I were seated before taking his own place at the head of the table. The conversation was pretty bland over dinner. Tank, Hal, and Binkie managed to tell us about the fun they'd had during their time with Bree, and I was relieved to know that things had gone well. When we finished eating, we retired to our individual rooms. I was surprised to hear Grandma had been moved to Alexander Ramos's wing. Grandma grinned and claimed it was because Alexander had the hots for her, but I had a feeling it had something to do with her snoring.

Once in our suite, Ranger and I settled on the sofa with Julie to watch a movie on TV. We watched her as she became engrossed with the princess with the long hair as we sat snuggled together. Ranger had his arm around me, running his finger around in circles on my shoulder. I laid my head down on his chest and let myself enjoy the feelings going on inside me.

**Bree's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, surprised to find myself fully dressed, in my bedroom. I got up and padded into the bathroom, where I answered nature's call and brushed my teeth before heading back to the bed. I sat down and pulled a pad out of my purse. I thought about the guys that were left. With Woody, I decided to visit the farmer's market geared for tourists. They had people from all over that came in and set up at the market stalls. Although none of them spoke English, everyone managed to get across what they were trying to convey. I figured Cal and I could go for the tour of the Lost City, which was always wall-to-wall people because of its popularity. Then there was the Underground Adventure, which would be great for Ram. That left me with Bobby. I figured we'd spend our time touring the hospital. The hospital was one of the first built in the U.S. and was still standing and in use today. They supplemented their costs by allowing tours to go through.

Having decided on the plan of action for the day, I set the pad on the bed and stood to strip down so I could shower and dress. Keeping in mind what we'd be doing today, I chose a pair of blue jeans, a turquoise T-shirt, and my sneakers. I brushed my hair back and braided it into a single plait before securing it. Taking the sheet of paper that listed the day's activities, I made my way to the dining room. I was the last one of the group to arrive, and I handed the sheet of paper to Ranger before filling my plate and taking my seat.

When I sat down, I noticed several of the guys looking my way. I knew they were wondering who I was going to choose for today's activities. I looked over at Ranger, and at his nod, I smiled and decided to let the rest of the guys in on the plan. "Woody's up first, and we're going to the Tourist's Market. Cal and I will tour the Lost City, then Ram and I are going on the Underground Adventure. To end the day, Bobby and I are going to go on a tour of the Founding Father Hospital."

The guys nodded.

Once I finished eating, I looked over at Woody. "You ready?"

Woody stood and grinned. "Lead the way, darlin'."

I smiled back at him, and we headed out. Woody followed me to the passenger side of the SUV and opened the door for me. I grabbed hold of the door handle and pulled myself up into the passenger seat, hearing a low chuckle. When I turned to Woody, he winked at me. I smiled, and settling into my seat, I clicked the seat belt together while he walked around to the driver's seat. Once he got in, he started the vehicle, and we headed to the market. I had a list of things I was looking for. I wasn't sure what I planned to do with them, but something was telling me they were important.

When we arrived at the market, it was already packed. We got out and started walking around. Woody kept his hand at my lower back, but he never hurried me or seemed to get impatient. I was surprised that although everyone was speaking other languages, I was able to understand them all.

I turned to Woody and asked, "How many languages do you speak?"

"I speak seven different languages, but I seem to understand every language I hear."

I nodded, pausing a moment before meeting his gaze. "You hear languages and understand what is being said. That must have come in handy learning all those languages."

Woody grinned. "Guess you have me all figured out, darlin'."

I gave him a puzzled look. "I think there's more. I can feel it."

Woody flicked his finger against my nose, and I felt the fire. My eyes widened and I looked at him in stunned surprise. Seeing my look, he frowned before looking around us, searching for danger. When he turned back to me, I asked him, "Have you ever noticed flames appearing when you get angry?"

Woody gave a slow nod. "A few times. I didn't give it much thought. At the time, there was so much shit happening, it never occurred to me that I might be the reason for the flames."

I placed my hand on his and felt the power inside before we began walking again, quickly finishing up at the market.

Cal was standing at the passenger door of his SUV, waiting for us, when we reached the parking lot.

Woody led me over to him and said, "Take care of her."

Cal smiled and nodded. "Will do."

Woody turned to me and winked before saying, "I'll take the things you bought back to the house."

Cal opened the door for me, and once I was in, he climbed behind the wheel. In no time, we were parked in the lot leading to the Lost City. The place was packed as Cal led me to where our tour was getting set to start. We stood at the back of the group, and although it was crowded, I could hear all the conversations going on around us. It was a bit overwhelming having all those conversations coming at me all at the same time. It took me a few minutes before I was able to distinguish one from another.

Once our tour started, I was able to pick out our tour guide, as well as four or possibly five other distinct conversations. I turned to Cal and asked, "How many conversations are you picking up on?"

Cal shrugged. "The ones here, as well as a few others. They have a show coming up where men dressed as robbers are going to jump out at the group. The guys ahead are talking about it."

Sure enough, ten minutes later, two men jumped out. One of them said, "Oh shit!"

I had the feeling that wasn't part of the show. There'd been a ping just before the man cursed, and I saw Cal move quickly from my side to where the two men were. He knelt down, picked up something, and handed it to one of the men. Carefully, the man placed the pin back into the grenade he was holding as he thanked Cal profusely, telling him it was supposed to be a prop and not the real thing.

When Cal joined me again, I was grinning. "Nothing wrong with your hearing."

Cal laughed, nodding. It's even better under water."

I lifted an eyebrow and placed my hand on his. I tilted my head for a moment and listened before I recognized the key to his gift. "Not only do you have magnified hearing, but there are also cognitive abilities, as well as telepathy."

"I guess. I never gave it much thought. Most of the other guys have abilities, so I never thought of it as something special."

We had a great time on the rest of the tour. When it ended, we headed back toward the parking lot, where Ram was waiting inside his SUV.

Cal walked me over and helped me inside.

I fastened my seat belt, and we headed off to the Underground Adventure. This was the part of the day that I was least looking forward to. Being underground bothered me, but I didn't know why. As Ram drove toward our destination, I felt myself growing more and more tense the closer we got. When he parked, I really didn't want to get out of the SUV. I forced myself to get out, though, and followed him into the office, waiting as he bought our tickets.

As I looked around, I was a little freaked out at what I was seeing. It was like walking through a building made of glass. Glass wall, floors, ceilings… Everything was made of glass, and I could see through to what was on the other side. I was really having a difficult time when Ram finally rejoined me. He seemed to sense right off the bat that I was having problems.

He laid his hand on my shoulder, and suddenly, I was calm and able to relax.

I turned to him and asked, "What do you see?"

"It's like looking through glass. There aren't any barriers. There's a woman going into the bathroom, and I intend to turn so I don't see her doing her business."

"You can see through what's there to what lies beneath?"

"Yes. I can also tell you that the young woman over there lost a very important necklace that could get her in serious trouble. She 'borrowed' the necklace, and if she can't replace it and the owner finds out, she'll be in jail."

I shook my head at the woman's predicament and then turned back to Ram and asked, "What else can you tell me?"

Ram frowned and seemed to look into the distance for a moment before he turned to me and said, "I see us having a week to get ready for whatever is coming our way."

I nodded. "For some reason, when we were coming here, I started freaking out. But when you put your hand on my shoulder, I felt centered and calmed right down."

Ram gave me a puzzled look. After studying me for several minutes, his eyes widened and he swore, "Oh shit! I never even thought of that. I'll look into it as soon as we get back."

I gave him a puzzled look, and he shook his head. "Later. Trust me. Let's get through this, and when I pass you off to Bobby, I'll take care of everything."

I looked warily to where we were headed, and Ram grinned, holding his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and was able to relax as he pulled me close. We made our way through the Underground Adventure, and I was able to enjoy what I was seeing due to Ram's calming touch.

When the tour was over and we headed back out to the lot where the SUV was parked, Bobby was standing there waiting for us.

Ram grinned as we drew closer to where he was standing and said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Bobby scowled and said, "Bite me."

I have no idea why that struck me as funny, but suddenly, I started laughing and couldn't stop.

**A/N: **The places they visited are fictitious. Bobby's up in the next chapter and he has more to tell than the average guy so he gets one to himself…well, mostly at least.


	16. Insight for Bobby

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 16: Insight for Bobby

**Bobby's POV:**

I watched as Bree and Ram neared my position. She was looking a little the worse for wear, and I wondered what these guys had been putting her through. Of course, with her abilities, just being in the same room with us could prove taxing for her. I determined that while she was with me, I was going to try to help her to relax a bit. I recalled that first day when she crashed into our lives. I'd been reeling from the news I'd gotten, and I didn't take too well to the fact that Ranger wanted me handling these civilians. It'd reminded me too much of what I'd just been through.

I forced my mind away from memories that still haunted me and pulled my blank look down.

They neared where I stood waiting for them, and Ram grinned. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

I scowled. "Bite me."

Bree started laughing, and something about the way she lit up reminded me of Callie. I closed my eyes and fought back the memories. When I opened my eyes a moment later, Bree was still laughing and Ram still had that smug grin on his face.

I shook my head and walked over to the passenger door, opening it before saying, "We'd best get going if we're going to do this. I want to get back before it gets too late."

Still giggling, Bree made her way over to where I was standing and tried to pull herself up into the passenger seat. Her hand slipped on the handhold, and she would've fallen if I hadn't caught her. I lifted her onto the seat and shut the door before going around to the driver's side.

Turning to her, I asked, "Where to?"

She finally managed to get her laughter under control and turned to me with a shy smile. "I thought we could tour the Founding Father's Hospital."

Although I schooled myself to show no emotion, my thoughts were going a mile a minute. _Damn_! I nodded and headed us in the direction we needed to travel.

When we reached the parking lot, Bree reached over and placed her hand on my forearm. I turned in her direction, and there was a look of pain on her face. "We can go somewhere else if you'd like."

"I'm good."

Her eyes narrowed on me, and she gave me a fierce look, similar to the look Stephanie had on her face before she introduced my gonads to her knee.

Out of self-preservation, I maneuvered my arm so it was between her and my favorite part of my anatomy.

After a second, she said, "Bullshit!"

I gave her a mocking smile and was about to spout off when she continued.

"Who's Callie?"

I knew she had abilities, but I wasn't expecting that she could lay me out with one question. I looked away for several minutes before taking a deep breath and giving her the information she probably already knew. "Callie was my fiancé. She was diagnosed with breast cancer, and by the time they found it, the cancer had already metastasized to the brain. I wanted to save her, but she said the price was too high. I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact she would be alive."

Bree's eyes lost focus for several seconds, and when they cleared, she was looking at me once again. "She couldn't live with the fact you would've given up your life for her. The cancer was too advanced for there not to be a price. For her to live would've meant your death, and she couldn't live with that. She loved you too much."

Being an empath, there was a cost to me when I used my healing powers. Usually, it simply drained my energy and I needed lots of sleep to recuperate. Callie had been so close to death that the only way to save her would've been for me to go beyond the…safe zone and give her everything I had to give. It would've killed me, but…

I clenched my jaw, fighting the anger that wanted to explode. When I thought I had myself under control, I said, "It was my choice to make."

She shook her head. "No. She couldn't let you make that choice. She knew there was a better purpose for you."

I clenched my hand, and Bree placed her small hand on top of my fist. "You're an empath. You have the ability to heal others, and it pisses you off that you couldn't save the woman you loved."

I couldn't believe how close she was. Scowling, I sneered, "What good is this gift if I couldn't save the woman I loved?"

She rubbed her thumb over my knuckles. "Callie knew she didn't have long in this world. She knew she was dying when she met you, and as much as she tried to deny herself, she wanted something for herself to make dying easier. She wanted the love of a man she could lean on. When she fell in love with you, she regretted her selfishness. Celebrate the time you had with her. Show her that her life had meaning. Forgive her for dying, and allow yourself to love again. Otherwise, death wins because it took both of you that day."

I swallowed, forcing down all the emotions that were choking me, and nodded. Realizing that I'd been circling the parking lot as we talked, I finally pulled into a parking space. I sat there for several seconds before turning to her with a wry half-smile and asking, "You ready to do this?"

Her gaze met mine and she nodded solemnly.

I reached out and ran my thumb over her cheek. "It's okay."

A tear slipped from her eye, and I caught it with my thumb. She had such a sad expression on her face, and I just wanted to pull her in my arms and make everything okay.

Finally, she looked up at me and said, "When I picked this place, I didn't know how much it would cost you to come here. We don't have to go inside. I know what your skill is. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

I lifted her chin. "I think we need to go in. You're right. It's time for me to stop letting anger rule me."

Although she was still reluctant, we made our way into the hospital and joined one of the tours. As we were making our way through the hospital, I felt as if I was being drawn toward something. The closer to the end we got, the stronger the feeling, until we reached the last section of the hospital. One of the doors was closed, and as we looked in the rest of the rooms, I felt the need to get on the other side of that closed door.

The tour guide indicated that the exit would take us to the parking lot. The rest of the group headed that way.

Bree turned to me and whispered, "I'm in."

I met her gaze and nodded. We hung back till the rest of the group had departed, then I went to the door and tried the handle. It was locked. I frowned for a minute and then got out my tools. Once I had the door open, Bree and I slipped inside and softly shut the door behind us.

The first thing I took in was the old man in the bed. He looked to be a hundred and fifty, but in actual fact was probably closer to ninety. We made our way over to the bed, and the old man opened his eyes and looked at Bree. His eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. He struggled to say something, but I didn't understand the language in which he spoke.

I turned to Bree and saw her eyes were wide, as if she'd just been given a huge shock. She moved forward and placed her small hand on the old man.

The old man looked at Bree, and I watched as his eyes caught the necklace she wore. They widened and he spoke in a language I didn't understand but Bree seemed to know. What surprised me was that what I heard him say and what then sounded in my head was completely different. The words coming out of his mouth were the strange language, but somehow, they reached my brain and were translated into English only moments later.

"You are the future of my people, as I told your father."

Bree raised an eyebrow and answered, "You knew my father?"

The old man nodded. "Raine was my son. I was taken from my people many moons ago when he was but a small boy."

Bree's eyes widened. "You're my grandfather?"

"Yes, child."

Bree bit her lip, "Why are you here?"

"Because the Demon is creating his monster race. The Fallen One was reduced to going to his backup plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Many moons ago, when the Fallen One decided he could make his own superior race, he chose five high chiefs and took them from their people. He brought them here and used their blood to create his own race. I am the last of the high chiefs. The others are all dead. I have lived in this room for over sixty years, and I am ready for the end. It is near. Before I can go, I need to know that both the Demon and the Fallen One have been vanquished."

Bree studied him for several moments before placing her small hand on his arm. She closed her eyes and swayed. She would've fallen, but I stepped forward and placed my hands on her waist to help her stay upright. As I watched, her eyes rolled back in her head and she sagged in my arms. I lifted her and was looking around for a place to set her, when the old man spoke to me in English.

"Take her away from here. You are the Golden Ones. The Great Father has chosen his warriors well. Just as she has brought you back to life, you will be able to comfort her with the knowledge this is how it had to be. You have the ability to change what I am. In doing so, you will acquire my knowledge. The choice is yours. If I die as I am, the Fallen One will acquire the knowledge he seeks."

Somehow, I knew what the old man was asking of me. I had only seconds to decide, and I could swear that I heard Callie saying, "This is why I couldn't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me. You're meant for greater things. I love you, baby. Always."

The old man reached out his hand, and I maneuvered Bree so I could hold her and take the old man's hand as well. The power and heat that went through us was something I'd never felt before. I could actually feel the essence of the old man flowing through me along with my own essence. When he looked back at me with unseeing eyes, I knew he was dead. I released his hand and had the sudden need to get us out of the hospital.

I cracked the door, and seeing that the coast was clear, I carried Bree out into the hallway.

I'd just made it to the exit when a voice behind me asked, "What are you still doing in here? The tour ended over fifteen minutes ago."

Keeping my back to the owner of the voice, I said, "I realize that and apologize, but the girl fainted and I've been dealing with helping her."

There was a pause. "Do you need a doctor?"

"I hesitated before answering. "No. She has a history of fainting. I just need to get her the medicine she's been prescribed."

"All right."

I slowly made my way to the door, not wanting it to look like I was in a hurry. Once we were outside, I made sure I had my gun in my hand as I carried Bree toward the SUV. I managed to get her in the passenger seat and belted her in before I climbed in behind the wheel. I backed out as if we had all the time in the world and then headed north. I had no idea where we were going, but something was leading me away from the safe house.

I looked over at Bree and saw she was still out. Then I looked in the mirror, and what looked back at me scared the shit out of me.


	17. Freeing a Soul

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 17: Freeing a Soul

**Bobby's POV:**

I drove for about half an hour, all the time a feeling like I was being pulled to a location I couldn't yet see. I was aware of everything around me and felt as if I had control of my own actions, yet I was also aware that I'd become something more. It was as if two people now inhabited my body.

I took in the scenery, noticing we were in an isolated area along the coast near Sea Bright.

Bree was getting restless, and as I pulled in to the beach, she woke up and looked around, asking, "Why are we here?"

I turned to answer her and watched as her eyes widened and she gasped.

My tone was gentle as I told her, "It is all right, t'akója. Your friend is safe here with me. He has honored me by agreeing to help me so the Fallen One will not have the answers he seeks. Trust these men, t'akója. They are the Golden Ones."

She nodded and turned to the scenery outside the vehicle. After scanning the area, she turned back to me and said, "Over there at the caves."

We got out and made our way across the sand to the caves. Ducking inside, I looked around before nodding my head. This was the place. I could already feel them calling. Suddenly, there was a golden light, and I was compelled to walk into the middle of it. I felt a draining sensation briefly and stumbled slightly before catching my balance and standing firm. The light disappeared, and I was left with a feeling of loss.

I turned to see Bree sitting on a nearby rock with her arms wrapped around her up-drawn knees, tears streaming down her face.

I went over and sat beside her. "I'm assuming we've been here for a while."

She nodded. "You brought my grandfather's soul home. Thank you."

My eyes narrowed as I looked around at our surroundings. "You ready to head back?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes and grinned. "Yeah. I think that might be a good idea. Stephanie is going nuts because we aren't back yet."

I smiled wryly. "I'm just hoping I don't get my…" I broke off, but by the smile on her face, I knew she'd caught on to what I'd been going to say.

I stood, holding my hand out to her to help her up. When she placed her hand in mine, I noticed a familiarity. I gave her a puzzled look.

She shrugged before explaining, "My grandfather has touched your soul. Since I'm part of his family, I'm now familiar to you."

I nodded. "I don't understand everything that happened, but I know he gave me a choice of whether or not to help him."

She smiled. "You honored him, and you honored Callie, when you agreed to help him free his soul. You have the knowledge that he carried with him, as well as the secret. He gave you the key to defeating the Fallen One and the Demon."

My eyes widened as I realized what I'd actually been given in the exchange. I nodded. "Let's get going."

On the way back to the safe house, I kept a lookout for a tail, but I knew we hadn't been followed. At this point, they didn't even know the old man was dead. At a guess, we'd have another day or two before they realized the true state of things.

In no time, we were pulling into the garage at the safe house. The night before, I'd wondered why Lester had insisted on being the one to carry Bree inside. As I sat looking at her sleeping in the seat next to me, I understood the protective, big brother instincts. I smiled as I thought about the future and the changes that would come. My thoughts were interrupted as Lester opened the passenger side door.

He gave me a narrow-eyed look before unbuckling Bree and slipping his arms under her to lift her out of the vehicle. He turned and carried her into the house without a backward glance.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a whirlwind yanking my door open and demanding, "Just what took you guys so long? You should have been home an hour and a half ago, damn it!"

I turned to see Stephanie standing there and glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

I held my hands up and replied, "We were delayed a bit. I promise I watched over her at all times."

Stephanie seemed to relax and gave me a nod. "You better have."

I grinned. I could almost feel the narrowing of Ranger's eyes. I turned to him, and we did our silent communication thing.

He gave a slight motion with his head to show he understood.

We all headed into the house, and I left them to head for my room. As I passed the kitchen area, I felt something dangerous. I peeked inside the room and saw the server we were watching. He was pouring rat poison from its container and sifting it over the cut fruit for the next day. I silently backed away and sent out a message to the rest of the guys as warning. We were going to have to take out this guy to make sure the girls were safe from him. I continued on to my room and stripped down before making my way in to take a steaming shower. Once I'd finished, I headed over to the bed and climbed under the covers naked. I was asleep in seconds.

**Stephanie's POV:**

I'd spent the past hour pacing. I knew I was probably driving Ranger nuts, but I couldn't help it. Bobby hadn't made it back with Bree yet, and they were now an hour and a half late. If he let anything happen to that little girl, I would kill him. I was working up a good head of steam, when I suddenly ran into a muscled wall. I glanced up to see Ranger standing in front of me.

My eyes narrowed and I was about to let fly, when Ranger leaned down and softly said, "They're back, Babe."

That's all it took. I was on my way to intercept one dead medic. I quickly made it to the SUV and yanked open the door before placing my hands on my hips and glaring at Bobby, demanding, "Just what took you guys so long? You should have been home an hour and a half ago damn it!"

Bobby held his hands up and replied, "We were delayed a bit. I promise I watched over her at all times."

I started to relax and gave him a nod. "You better have."

Bobby and Ranger did some sort of silent communication before we made our way into the house.

Ranger and I headed back to the west wing, stopping to look in on a sleeping Julie, before Ranger walked me to my room and proceeded to kiss my socks off. When he kissed my forehead and said, "Night, Babe," all I wanted was to follow him to his bedroom and finish what we had started. Hell, at that point, I was willing to pull him into my room and take this to its natural conclusion.

Unfortunately, fear held me in place, so I went into my room and shut the door. Lifting the pillow from the bed, I hit the mattress with it over and over as the tears slid silently down my face. After several minutes, I collapsed on the bed and curled into a fetal position with the pillow hugged to me.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, there was knocking on my bedroom door. I slowly stretched and yawned before climbing out of bed and stumbling over to the door.

When I opened it, Ranger's eyes momentarily widened before his blank look slammed down. His face was expressionless, but I had the feeling he was laughing as he asked, "Hungry, Babe?"

I glared at him. "What time is it?"

He gave me one of his full-on smiles, and my mind went blank. Leaning down, he whispered, "Nearly eight, Babe. I was going to let you sleep in, but thought you might want to see Bree before she heads off with one of the guys."

I groaned. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

Ranger gently touched my jaw, and by the twinkle in his eyes, I knew he was teasing me as he said, "Looking a bit scary there, Babe."

I grimaced. "I've heard it's a look that could be used as birth control."

Ranger's eyes darkened. "I wouldn't count on it."

My eyes widened as he leaned in to give me another killer kiss like last night's, making me melt. He stepped back and said, "Fifteen minutes."

I continued looking at Ranger, not really sure what he'd just said. He chuckled as he leaned in, kissing me gently this time before saying, "Earth to Stephanie. Fifteen minutes if you want to see Bree before she heads out."

I looked up at him with a dreamy look on my face and said, "Uh-huh."

He shook his head and walked away.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there staring into nothingness, but I suddenly realized I was on my own, and I hurried into the bathroom to do damage control. One look in the mirror, and I screamed in horrified surprise. My hair was all over the place. Definitely could use this look for birth control. Then Ranger's words came back to me: _"I wouldn't count on it_._"_

I took a deep breath and quickly brushed my teeth before slipping in for the fastest shower and hair shampoo on record. I was just putting the finishing touches of my makeup on when a knock sounded on the door.

I closed the mascara up and set it down before heading to the door. Ranger and Julie stood on the other side. I felt a tug on my heart and smiled.

Ranger's eyes darkened as our eyes met. "Looking good, Babe."

I grinned. "You guys ready?"

Ranger nodded. "Make sure you don't eat the fruit. It's been laced with something."

I nodded and glanced down, seeing fear in Julie's eyes. I knelt down beside her, "Don't worry, honey. We won't let anyone hurt you again."

Julie looked up at Ranger hesitantly before turning back to me. "I have a funny feeling inside that someone wants to hurt my daddy."

My eyes widened and I looked up at Ranger, seeing the quickly hidden look of surprise on his face as well. I swallowed the lump in my throat, then turned back to Julie and asked, "When did the feeling start?"

Julie looked up at Ranger, as if she was afraid of hurting him.

He knelt down beside us and rested a hand on Julie's shoulder. "It's all right, Julie. Just tell us the truth and everything will be okay."

A tear slid down her cheek as she said, "I've always had this bad feeling about my mom wanting to hurt Daddy. But since we came here I get a feeling like Daddy's really in danger. The feeling is stronger when we're eating and when Daddy is around you."

I bit my lip. "Julie, you know I would never hurt your daddy, right?"

Julie's eyes widened. "Oh, I know. The danger isn't coming from you. But someone doesn't like Daddy being near you."

I nodded. "I think you're right too. As a matter of fact, your daddy and the others are working on taking care of it. Can you help us to make this person think they're safe until the guys spring their trap?"

Julie's eyes lit up and she nodded. "You bet." She turned to Ranger. "He'd better not hurt you, though, or he's in big trouble."

Ranger grinned at her and pulled her close to kiss her forehead.

We headed to the dining room and met the others at the breakfast table.

**A/N: **t'akója_- _granddaughter


	18. Connecting With Family

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 18: Connecting With Family

**Bree's POV:**

A knocking on my door woke me up the next morning. I climbed out of bed and stumbled over to open it. I knew Micha was on the other side, and sure enough, he was grinning down at me when I opened the door.

I scowled at his chipper good humor and asked, "What?"

He chuckled and said, "Just making sure you were up, Boo."

I rolled my eyes and stepped back with my arms out at my sides. "As you can see, I'm up."

He nodded. "All right. Just don't climb back in bed. I have a surprise for you, so hurry up."

I quickly headed into the bathroom to shower. Once I was dried off, I brushed my hair out and dressed in black jeans and a navy T-shirt, and then I slipped on my tan sandals before plaiting my hair into a single braid down my back. I added the necklace I'd taken to wearing before heading to the dining room for breakfast.

When I walked into the room, I instantly knew there was something wrong. Several of the guys were already at the table eating. There was no fruit on anyone's plate, and I'd noticed the past few days that they were all big on fruit at breakfast. I went over to the buffet, where Stephanie's grandma was looking over the selections. She had several pieces of fruit on her plate already and was getting ready to choose more, when I felt as if I were choking.

I connected telepathically with Micha for an instant, long enough to learn that Bobby had sent out an SOS last night about not eating the fruit, as it'd been tampered with. I remembered the feeling of silence last night and knew Lester must have carried me to bed. That would explain why I hadn't picked up on the message from Bobby.

Knowing I had to do something to protect Grandma Mazur, I stumbled into her, and she dropped her plate, knocking into the bowl of fruit on the side board and tipping it over as well. I watched as the fruit tumbled off the table and onto the floor.

There was a feeling of rage behind me, and one of the servers moved forward. He looked at me with a scowl on his face, and it was all I could do not to stumble back as I looked into the face of evil. A hand landed on my shoulder, and I knew Ranger was standing behind me. I relaxed enough to turn and look up at him. I wasn't aware that the fear was showing in my eyes until I saw the look on his face.

The muscles in Ranger's jaw clenched for several seconds before he leaned down and whispered, "Well done. Don't worry about him. He won't bother you."

I looked into his eyes for several seconds and knew he'd seen the same thing I had. I relaxed even more and smiled shakily.

Ranger handed me another plate, and I turned to look over the dishes to see what I was going to choose.

Steph's grandma was filling her plate again, and then she made her way over to sit down. Fortunately, this time, her plate was without any of the fruit.

I made my own choices and headed over to sit down.

Stephanie sat beside me a couple of minutes later and placed her hand on my arm. I turned to her and saw the concern clearly written on her face as she asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Her eyes narrowed on me for several seconds before she nodded. "All right." She smiled, then continued, "I'm relieved that you'll be with Micha this morning. You guys haven't had much chance to spend time together recently."

I grinned. "That's one of the things I'm looking forward to the most."

In no time, I was finished eating and looked over to see Micha was too.

He grinned. "You ready to get started, Boo?"

I nodded, standing to follow him outside.

We headed out toward one of the more secluded beaches along this stretch of the coast. Instead of taking a vehicle, we were walking the five-mile distance. When our time was up, Hector would meet us in the parking lot on the other side.

I waited till we were a good distance away from the house before I turned to Micha and let my gaze run over him. I noticed his grin right off the bat. He'd always known when I was studying him, and he didn't disappoint this time either.

"What's up, Boo?"

"I was just wondering how you're doing."

"Physically…healing. As for the rest of this shit…I don't know."

"Do you remember what happened when you first got to Germany?"

He turned to me and locked his gaze on mine before asking, "What did you see?"

I shrugged. "I don't think Ranger is the only one that's gotten a second injection."

I could see that I'd surprised him with what I said. He asked, "You think I was injected?"

"We've always been able to communicate without words, and you always seem to know what I'm feeling emotionally as well. When you got back this time, I noticed that the connection is stronger than it's ever been before. At first, I thought it might be just that I'm getting older and my abilities are getting stronger. But then they started changing too, and that confused me. I'm starting to understand it more, though. Especially after yesterday, when Bobby and I went to the hospital."

Micha's eyes narrowed on me. "What happened?"

"My thunkashila was there in one of the locked rooms." (_grandfather_)

Micha frowned. "How could that be?"

I turned and looked out over the ocean. "He was kept there by the Fallen One for over sixty years. When Bobby and I went in his room, he asked Bobby for help. That's why we were late getting back last night. Bobby set Thunkashila free."

His eyes widened. "He set him free?"

I nodded. "Thunkashila said that all of you are the Golden Ones."

Micha nodded. "When I met with Ranger to discuss this job, I had the feeling that I was finally where I needed to be."

"Strangely enough, that's how I felt when Stephanie and I arrived too."

"How're you handling all this, Boo? Are you doing okay?"

I nodded. "Lester is a big help."

He looked a little uncomfortable. Turning, he stopped and looked out at the ocean for several minutes. "I'm not sure I like that."

I placed my hand on his arm and told him, "He doesn't think of me in that way. I think he sees me more as a little kid, kind of like he looks at Julie, only we're not related."

Micha nodded. "It's hard watching you go to someone else for help."

I grinned. "You'll always be my thibló and second atewaye ki. I'll always need you in my life." (_brother and (ah-day-wah-yea kee)_ _father_)

He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tight, lifting me in the air and spinning us around in a circle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. When he set me back down, I noticed it was time for us to head toward the parking lot.

Micha sighed, saying, "I wish we could have more time, Boo. I miss times like this."

I nodded. "Me too. Maybe when this is all said and done, we can have a family day."

"It's a date."

I sent him a teasing smile and added, "Maybe you'd want to ask Hector and Angel to join us."

He growled and looked fierce for a moment before a sadness settled over his face and he looked away into the distance. He shook his head, and in a voice that was barely audible, he said, "I can't risk another person getting hurt." I doubt he even realized I'd actually heard him.

As we made our way to the parking lot, I remembered what he'd said when he came to wake me up. I stopped walking, and Micha turned to me with a questioning look.

"What's wrong, Boo?"

"What's this _surprise_ you have for me?"

He grinned at me and reached into his pocket, pulling out a beautiful little silk bag and handing it to me.

When I opened it up, I gasped in shock at the beautiful locket that fell into the palm of my hand. There were tears in my eyes as I looked up at Micha and asked, "Do you know what this is?"

He winked. "According to the man I bought it from, this is the locket of a fifteenth century princess that was supposedly a witch."

Tears burned at the backs of my eyes. "Not just any fifteenth century princess. She's our mother's ancestor."

Micha's eyes widened. "What?!"

I nodded. "Yes. We're direct descendants. Thank you, Micha. This is a beautiful gift."

He shrugged. "I only thought you might like it for its beauty and history. I had no idea of its significance."

"Thank you, Thibló."

We continued on our way toward the parking lot, and I placed my hand in Micha's as we walked.

**Unknown POV:**

I felt such rage when I saw that little bitch ruin my plans. In her clumsiness, she had knocked all the fruit I'd treated onto the floor. Damn her! As I went to clean up the mess she'd made, I decided she would die along with_ him_. I let the beast show when I glared up at her. I felt the excitement as I noted her momentary fear, but then _he_ showed up and the fear disappeared. I smiled as I thought about the tunnel beneath the castle that would allow my father's army inside. I couldn't wait until they were able to join us. Just a few more days now, and everything would be perfect.

I knew they were returning to Trenton soon and that the Demon was going to be there to try to destroy them. Once they'd fought him off, they would come back here to relax, and that's when we would capture them and I would have _her_ as my own.

I went back into the kitchen and picked up my bowl of yogurt with dried cereal and finished eating. The taste was a little off, but I thought nothing of it. Instead, I thought of what I would do with her once she was mine. Soon…soon.

**A/N: **I love reviews. Please let me know how you like the story. If you've read the original Traitors before it was made into two stories, please let me know what you think of the changes.


	19. Tears for Hector

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 19: Tears for Hector

**Bree's POV:**

As we made our way over the sandy terrain heading toward the black SUV waiting in the parking lot, I held Micha's hand. It had been so good to spend the time this morning with him. It had been a long time since just the two of us had done something fun like this. I'd never minded when Stephanie was with us, but I loved our family outings, and I'd been missing them the past few months. First with Micha starting to work for Ranger, and then his going on this last mission, and with everything that had happened since, there just hadn't been the time.

Micha pulled up short, and I looked to see what was going on. Hector was waiting on the hood of the black vehicle sitting in the parking lot. I could feel Micha tensing and heard his growl before he turned to me and said, "You don't have to do this, Boo."

I smiled up at him, squeezing the hand that was holding mine, and then said, "I trust Hector, Thibló," calling him by the Lakota word for older brother.

Micha looked at me for several seconds before nodding, then we continued on our way toward the man waiting for us.

When we stopped in front of him, Hector sent Micha a mocking look and slipped off the hood to the ground. He pointedly looked at his watch, but said nothing as he turned to make his way to the driver's side of the vehicle.

I looked up and smiled when I saw that Micha was glaring daggers at him.

Micha turned away from Hector and led me to the passenger side, and after opening the door for me, he lifted me into the seat. When I rolled my eyes, Micha chuckled, flicked my nose with his forefinger, and said, "I'm family. I'm allowed."

I kissed his cheek before speaking in my father's native tongue, _"Thank you, Father."_

Micha's gaze locked on mine. I knew he'd caught the meaning of what I'd just said. I saw both the pleasure and pain in his expression. Pleasure because I knew he looked at me as if I were actually his own child, and pain because he felt guilty for taking me away from my real father.

I laid a hand on his shoulder and knew the minute we connected. There was awe in his expression.

Micha tuned to Hector, and the look in his eyes promised retribution as he said in Spanish, _"If there is one scratch on her from her time with you, I'll call your ass to the mats."_

Hector sent him a mocking salute and turned the ignition while Micha shut my door. I sat back and tried to relax, but the electrical current running through the vehicle was stronger than anything I'd ever felt before. As Hector pulled the SUV out of the lot and got us headed for our destination, I tried to get a handle on what I was feeling.

We'd been traveling for nearly ninety minutes in tense silence, when Hector pulled into the parking lot we needed. We were at the Laontaka Brook Reservation and would be walking five miles on the paved trail that would take us around the Laontaka Brook, which flowed into the Great Swamp. The reservation was between five and six hundred acres, located between Morristown and Madison. I'd looked it up, and the word Laontaka was thought to be a combination of two Native American words, which meant "the place of cold water."

It was a beautiful day, complete with a cool breeze, and I was thoroughly enjoying myself as we walked in silence along the paved path. The power I felt was a bit daunting, though. I had the feeling if my hair was loose, instead of in a braid, it would be standing straight up. I peeked over at Hector and noticed that he seemed ill-at-ease in our surroundings. I tilted my head in confusion and reached out to touch his arm. The moment my hand connected with his arm, I stiffened and felt myself falling. The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to find I was lying on a bench and Hector was several feet away, looking out over the water. I slowly sat up and tried to catalogue everything I'd seen. When I was feeling steadier, I stood and made my way over to where Hector was standing.

I stopped behind him, and after a couple of seconds, he turned. Although I had the impression that his look was to keep others from getting too close to him, I knew his bark was worse than his bite. I raised an eyebrow and in Spanish asked, _"How old were you?"_

Hector tensed up, and although he refused to turn and look at me, in my mind, I could see there was pain in his eyes as he answered, also in Spanish, _"Fourteen. I tried to get them out, but the fire was too hot. It was hotter than any fire I had ever seen before or since."_

I bit my lip and wondered if he knew. I looked at him for several seconds before continuing our conversation in Spanish. _"Do you know how it started__?__"_

He hesitated for several seconds before shrugging and saying, _"A rival gang threw a Molotov cocktail through the window of our apartment__.__" _

I placed my hand on his back near his shoulder and said softly, _"It wasn't your fault__.__"_

He turned to me with a fierce glare on his face, but I stayed where I was. There was a look of hatred on his face when he said, _"If I hadn't joined the gang, my parents would still be alive."_

I shook my head and told him, _"They wouldn't have died in that fire, but they would still be dead. So would Angel__.__"_

Hector frowned. _"What are you talking about__?__"_

I studied him for several minutes before replying. _"If you hadn't joined the gang that day, they would have gone to your home and destroyed the people that meant the most to you. Angel is alive because she listened to you that night. She went to the movies with you. If your parents had listened, they would be alive as well. They couldn't believe that you knew what was coming. In their last moments, they were glad that the two of you were safe. They knew you would always protect Angel, and they could rest easy that the two of you would make it."_

He scowled at me before demanding, _"How can you know that__?__"_

I moved my fingers till they touched the chain around his neck. Lifting it slightly, I said, _"You'd know it too if you'll let yourself. Take hold of the necklace and open your heart."_

He held my gaze for several tense moments before he did as I directed. His eyes widened and tears streamed down his cheeks as his gaze sought mine. There was pain and understanding in his as he said, _"He took this off and threw it out the window."_

I nodded. _"He understood in that last second, and he wanted you to know how much they loved you and how proud they were of you. It was the only thing he could think of."_

Tears still shimmered in his eyes as he looked at me and asked, _"Do you ever blame Micha because he brought death to your parents?"_

I shook my head, lifting my chin as I said, _"My parents died because my father chose to protect Micha and me instead of saving himself my mother."_

He looked out over the water for several minutes before he asked me, _"Do you think Angel blames me?"_

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. At first, he just stood there with his arms at his sides, but eventually, he lifted his arms and returned the hug. He laid his head against my shoulder, and I told him, _"I know that Angel loves you. She doesn't blame you for anything from the past."_

He held me for several minutes before releasing me and stepping back. After looking at me for a moment, he turned to once again look out over the water and said, _"I've spent the past ten years feeling guilty for my parent's death. For a few years after they died, I didn't care about anything. Not till Ranger found me. I sensed something in him that I'd been missing all those years, and when he offered me a job if I got out of the gang, I knew it was my chance at a real life. It was a way to provide a life for Angel. The gang wasn't willing to just let us go, though. They came after us. I wiped them out to protect Angel. In the process, I made sure the other gangs all feared me so we would never be bothered again. In the end, I scared Angel to the point I don't think she will ever totally be able to believe I won't hurt her."_

I looked out over the water, wondering what it was he was seeking. I felt the fire burning to be released and then the calming as the water flowed over that which wasn't ready to come to life yet. Suddenly, I knew what Hector's skills were and I knew what he feared. I turned to him and smiled. _"Angel doesn't fear you. She knows you love her and would never hurt her. She knows you would do anything to protect her. Let the past go, Hector. Allow the future to happen and it will all come out right."_

He let out a frustrated sigh before demanding, _"How do I let it go when it matters to him?"_

I shook my head and assured him,_ "It doesn't matter to him. He has his own demons to fight and thinks he has to do it alone. He doesn't want to chance someone else dying because of him. Sound familiar?"_

Hector nodded. _"Yes. Would it bother you if your brother and I got together?"_

I grinned, knowing the answer, but asking anyway. _"Would you want to shut me out of his life?"_

He reeled back in horror as he replied, _"Hell no!"_

I nodded before letting my expression turn to a more serious one as I asked, _"__Can __you accept Stephanie is part of his life as well?"_

Hector grimaced. _"It used to bother me because I thought there was something between them. Now I know he loves her, but there is nothing physical between them. I know she is a big part of his life, and I accept that."_

I smiled at him and replied, _"Then I have no problem with you and Micha getting together."_

He grinned. _"I'm glad, because no matter what you said, I planned on going after him."_

I laughed, grinning as I replied, _"Good to know."_

We headed back toward the parking lot. Lester was going to meet us there, and I'd be spending the next couple of hours with him. After all the emotions of the day, I was looking forward to the silence.


	20. The Silence of Lester

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 20: The Silence of Lester

**Lester's POV:**

I pulled into the parking lot, managing to grab the spot next to Hector's. I'd stopped at a local restaurant to pick up takeout and figured we could eat picnic-style before heading to Atlantic City's boardwalk. I was just stepping out of the vehicle when I saw Hector and Bree walking my way. I narrowed my eyes and scanned the surrounding area, searching for any threats. There was something on the edge of the perimeter, but it was too far away for me to read whether it was friendly or not. I narrowed my eyes on the two people heading toward me, deciding I would have a word with Hector before we left. If anyone could find a needle in a haystack, he was the man.

I held up the bag of goodies I'd picked up and saw their smiles as I said, "Hope you guys like Chinese. That was the only place open when I rolled through the last town."

Bree's eyes widened as she grinned. I felt a tug on my heart as I watched her beautiful face light up. "I love Chinese! It's been ages since I've had it, though."

There were picnic tables a few feet away, where we sat down and I unpacked the food, plates, and chopsticks.

It was while we were packing up twenty minutes later that I managed to get Hector alone. "I saw someone following you earlier. You might want to check the area before you head back to the safe house."

He nodded, his eyes going to Bree, who was a short distance from where we were standing.

We made good time getting to Atlantic City. A trip that would've normally taken three hours took us only two. Luckily, there weren't any police cars on the roads we took, or if there were, we'd slipped under the radar. It was relatively quiet as I watched Bree relax, seeming to enjoy the drive. A few times, she glanced over at me with twinkling eyes and just shook her head.

When I pulled into a parking lot near the boardwalk, she turned to me in surprise, and I grinned back at her and said, "I thought you might enjoy some fun."

She beamed with joy, and when she spoke, I was glad that I'd planned the outing. "I've never been here before. I've always wanted to come, but…" She paused for a moment before continuing. "We've been trying to keep a low profile so as not to give away our location to the men that killed our parents."

I reached out, flicking her cute little nose with my forefinger, and said, "You won't have to worry about that. I figure we'll pass for a brother and sister and no one will think twice about us."

We walked slowly along the boardwalk, and I watched as she seemed intent on the people on the rides. I had a sudden idea and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with me as I strode toward the nearest ride. We made our way onto every ride there was on the boardwalk, and most of the rides, I paid the operator extra so they'd let us stay on longer.

Stepping off the last ride, we were both laughing, having a great time. Bree slipped her small hand into mine, and I grinned down at her before heading to the nearest game booth. Half an hour later, as we neared the only booth left to check out, I noticed that every time the mark paid the man for another chance, he was given a different gun. The man's aim was markedly off. We stopped a short distance away to watch.

Bree's eyes narrowed after several minutes, and she turned to me and stood on tiptoe before whispering, "They're cheating him. But somehow, I think that's only part of what's going on."

I nodded. "Yeah, but it would be hard to prove."

She giggled. "How do you feel about teaching them it's not nice to cheat people?"

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at her and asked, "What're you plotting?"

She shrugged, grinning. "I like the big bear they have at the top. Think you can get him for me?"

I grinned. "Are you saying you want me to show off a bit?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Not just a bit. I want you to knock their socks off."

I shrugged, motioning to the booth.

Bree turned and stepped forward, coming to a stop just behind the man shooting.

The man's face was nearly purple as he threw down the loaded gun and scowled. "This is a setup. You've done something to the gun so it doesn't shoot right."

The men in the booth looked surprised by the man's accusation, and one replied, "Sir, we assure you our guns are checked daily. Perhaps your skills aren't as good as you claim. Why, I'll bet even this young lady could hit the targets with our guns."

The man turned, looked down at Bree, and started laughing. He stepped back and bowed, motioning for Bree to step forward.

She turned to me with a worried gaze, and I winked at her. I knew she was playing them, and I had an idea that not only would she be able to hit the targets, but she would hit all of them.

Turning, she looked at the man who'd been doing the shooting, then at the men in the booth. Reluctantly, she picked up the gun and asked them, "Uh, how do I do this?"

I bit my lip to keep my laughter to myself while I watched the looks in the their eyes. One of the men from the booth showed her how to hold the gun, sight, and aim. Then he demonstrated how to fire the weapon.

She nodded, taking the gun and holding it as shown. I swore she gave me a wink before taking up a strange stance that I knew would knock her on her ass if she fired while standing like that. The three men didn't try to correct her.

My eyes narrowed. I had the feeling she was right about the three working together to get people over to the booth.

As the thought registered, I saw the barest of nods from Bree as she altered her stance, squeezed the trigger, and hit the first object. She squealed, setting the gun down before jumping up and down as she turned around, saying, "I did it Tommy. Did you see me? I hit that little old thing and it went down. Can I do it again? Please? I want that teddy bear at the top, and I just know I can do it. Did you see me hit that target?"

I saw the brief looks of triumph on the faces of the men and knew we were right about their scamming people. I met Bree's gaze, trying to understand what she was thinking. Tilting my head, I decided to play along with her. I nodded and said, "Go for it, kiddo."

I noticed that with Bree's back turned while we talked, the gun was switched out, and when she turned back, the one she picked up was a different one altogether. She lifted the gun and fired the shots in quick succession. When she set the gun down, she looked horrified that she'd missed every shot. She plopped her hands onto her hips and glared at the targets.

The man acting as the mark commiserated with her and suggested, "Maybe you just needed to get warmed up. I'll bet you'd do better if you give it another try."

She was still glaring at the targets with a pout on her face, her hands still on her hips, and she shook her head. She turned to me and said, "I really want that teddy bear, Tommy. You'd better get that for me, or I'm telling Daddy when we get home."

I lowered my eyes, letting one go lower than the other in a wink, before opening them and shaking my head. "I was nice enough to bring you here, you little brat, and you're gonna tell Daddy because you didn't get one little thing?"

She nodded. "If you don't get me that bear, I am."

I sighed, playing it up for the three in front of us. "Can I just buy the teddy bear?"

The taller of the two men in the booth shook his head apologetically and said, "Sorry, but everything has to be won. If you want the bear, you have to hit a hundred targets without a miss."

I glared at Bree, lifting the gun from the counter and taking aim. I looked through the sight, and then I looked at the object without the sight, and I noticed it was off by nearly a whole degree. I knew I could hit the targets with the gun in my hands, but I didn't want it to seem too easy. I asked, "How much for a hundred shots?"

This time, the shorter guy in the booth spoke. "Five shots for a dollar, so it'll be a hundred shots for twenty."

I handed the man a twenty dollar bill, and he handed me a clip for the gun. I loaded it, then held it up to aim at the targets. He laid three more clips on the counter in front of me, so I knew there were twenty-five shots in each clip. I hit four targets and then missed one on purpose. Then I hit four more targets and missed another. I repeated that three more times before narrowing my eyes and lowering the gun. I stretched my neck, hearing it crack a couple times, and then fished out another five dollars and placed it on the counter. Another clip was placed on the counter. The taller man offered up a different gun, and I shook my head and said, "I'm good."

I looked at Bree and winked.

She had a blank look on her face as she nodded.

I grinned as I turned back to the targets and loaded the next clip into the gun, lifted it, and opened fire, hitting twenty-five targets in a matter of seconds. I was still grinning as I reached for the next clip. Once again, they tried to get me to part with the gun I was using, but I waved them away. I loaded the second clip, and in no time, the next twenty-five targets went down. The next two clips followed in quick succession, then I handed the gun back with a smile and nodded toward the teddy bear. "I'll take my prize now."

The tall guy got the bear down, handing it over with a scowl on his face. The other two men didn't look any happier, but there wasn't much they could say.

Just as I was going to hand the bear to Bree, she smiled and said, "Since you won me the bear, I feel like I should try to win something for you. How about that watch there, Tommy? I think that would look cool on you."

I shook my head. "You couldn't even hit two in a row. That would be a hundred and fifty targets you'd have to hit."

She put her hands on her hips and said, "You're bound and determined to get me to tell Daddy on you. Just give the man thirty dollars so I can get started."

I could see the men were thrilled, thinking they were going to get more money out of us and not having to give away any more prizes. They probably figured she wouldn't stop till I was broke. I had the feeling when we walked away from this booth that they were going to be mad as hell. I took the thirty dollars out of my wallet and handed it over.

Bree loaded the gun, holding it at waist level before opening fire. She went through all six clips, then laid down the gun. She smiled as she held out her hand.

The men in the booth were nearly purple with rage. The shorter man reluctantly removed the watch and handed it over.

Bree looked it over for several seconds before she nodded, smiling, and said, "So nice to do business with you, gentlemen."

Without missing a beat, she handed me the watch, took the teddy bear out of my hands, and walked away.

I grinned as I fell into step beside her. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Check out your watch. That's not the knockoff they thought they were handing me. That's the genuine article." She indicated two police officers walking down the boardwalk. "Those two police officers are headed to the booth. They've had several complaints about the men trying to pawn off inferior watches as being real high-end one."

I laughed. "Now that they've given you the real watch, what they show the police officers will be one of the knockoffs."

She grinned. "Exactly. They should get five to ten for fraud. All three of them are going down because not one of them is willing to take the fall on their own."

I threw my head back, laughing, "Remind me never to piss you off."

Bree grinned, looking at me for several minutes, as if she were studying me, then frowned. "You confuse me the most. I'm not able to read you like I can the others. All I get is a silence that I don't get with anyone else. It's a silence that I desperately need at times.

She tilted her head to the side, a puzzled expression on her face as she went on to say, "Even though I can't read you, I feel connected to you somehow. Do you know that we passed at least seven different police cars on our way here? Yet, none of them seemed aware of us or that you were going as fast as you were. I've heard there are ones like you, but I've never had contact with one before."

I frowned. "It's odd you should say that. On every mission I've been on, we've been super lucky. A few times, the enemy's passed through our camp and not even realized we were hiding in the foliage around the camp. Hell, sometimes we were even hiding in plain sight."

She turned to me with a look of awe in her eyes. "You're a shield, able to hide those around you from detection. That also explains why I'm not able to read you and why I feel the silence when I'm with you."

Tilting my head in thought, I asked, "So is that why you didn't realize the three-year-old Ranger told you about was me?"

Her eyes widened. "You were injected with an extremely strong dose of the serum. That's why you passed out. I'm betting that's also the reason you're a shield. You were frightened and wanted to disappear, the alteration allowed you to have your wish."

I shook my head. "Weird."

There was a smile on her face as she looked at me. "To me, you're just what I need. In a sea of voices, you're my oases of calm and reason. I've spent my life with the abilities I have, and there hasn't been a time when I'm not being bombarded in some way. I've learned to build walls and shut doors in my mind, but too many times, they've been ripped away, and I have no way to protect myself. When I'm with you, I feel as if I can let my guard down and just be me. I get to be a kid." She shrugged. "Sometimes, I forget what that's like."

My eyes narrowed on her as I listened. When she finished speaking, I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms, holding her close as I whispered, "Then I'm glad I can help you with that." I kissed her forehead and then kept my arm around her shoulders as we made our way to the parking lot, where I knew Ranger was waiting for us. He'd take Bree for dinner and then back to the safe house after they'd spent time together. I was glad he was the one I was handing her over to, because I knew I could trust him to keep her safe.


	21. Coming Together

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 21: Coming Together

**Hector's POV:**

After Bree and Santos left, I made my way silently around the perimeter and found the tracks I was looking for. My eyes narrowed as I followed them through the reservation to the parking lot on the other side. I made it to the perimeter of the second parking lot just in time to see a familiar form slipping into a black SUV and pulling out of the lot. I was pissed that he hadn't trusted me to protect what was his. We were going to have it out when I got back to the safe house. Wherever the chips fell was where they would stay. If we were going to be able to work together, we damn well had to trust each other. I headed to my own vehicle, thinking of all the things I planned to say to him when I got back.

Pulling into the garage at the safe house, I climbed out of the truck, slamming the door as I strode to Micha's room. I didn't bother to knock on the door when I reached it. Instead, I used my foot to kick it open and let it slam into the wall. I wanted the bastard to know I was pissed. The force that the door hit the wall with had it swinging back and slamming shut behind me as I stepped into the room.

Micha turned with a mocking smile on his face, his eyebrow raised as he asked in my native Spanish, _"What the hell has your shorts in a twist__?__"_

I glared at him, continuing our conversation in Spanish as I demanded, _"Did you really think I wouldn't watch over your sister__?__" _

He glared back at me. _"Are you saying you wouldn't do the same if I had left with Angel__?__" _

I put my hands on my hips and sent him a disgusted look. _"I would have trusted you to watch over her__.__" _

Micha sent me another mocking glare as he said, _"Like hell you would have. I remember the look on your face when I'm the one she lets comfort her when she has her nightmares__.__"_

I looked at him sadly, shaking my head before angrily admitting, _"That's not because I don't trust you. It's because it hurts me that she's afraid of me, damn it__!__"_

Micha looked genuinely confused. _"She's not afraid of you. She's afraid for you. There's a big difference__.__"_

I frowned, then demanded, _"What the hell are you talking about__?__" _

His gaze locked with mine and he said, _"Angel knows you've killed for her. It hurts her soul, and she will do anything she can not to put you through that again__.__"_

I raised a mocking eyebrow at him and asked, _"And how would you know that__?__"_

He gave me a serious look and replied, _"Because I can feel her emotions__.__" _

I glared at him before saying, _"You're evading the true issue__.__"_

He glared, taking a step forward. _"Like hell I am__!__"_

I stepped into him, slipping my leg behind his and attempted to take him to the ground. Of course, he countered my move, and we struggled for several minutes before I was finally able to take him down on the bed. I was breathing hard from the exertion, as this was the first time in a long time I'd had to work as hard as I had to take someone down. I took in the aggression on his face and lowered my mouth to his, giving into the desire racing through my body as his mouth opened under mine and our tongues dueled. I deepened the kiss as I ran my hands over him, and when I lifted my head to look down at him, I spoke in barely more than a whisper. _"Now tell me you aren't evading the issue__.__"_

Micha growled and rolled us so I was on the bottom and he was leaning over me. His hand ran over my body as his eyes took in every detail of my face. I watched the emotions race across his face, and seconds later, his mouth came down on mine and our mouths once again dueled for control. I felt the desire build, and we tore at each other's clothes. In no time, we were both lying naked on the bed. My hand made its way to his cock, and I grasped it firmly. He jumped and moaned in pleasure, and I smiled as I said, _"We're going to do this, and it's going to be out of this world fantastic__.__" _

He laughed and lifted his body off mine before grinning and saying, _"You better be able to deliver after that. I've been wanting this for months__.__" _

I smiled at him with a twinkle in my eyes and replied, _"I never make promises I can't keep__.__"_

His eyes darkened with desire as he lowered his head and blew in my ear before saying, _"Good to know__.__"_

Those were the last words we spoke as our mouths met and the desire kicked up several notches as our hands explored each other. When he entered me from behind, I felt the tightness, and I trusted him like I'd never trusted anyone else before in my life. He heightened my pleasure as he used his hands to pleasure me and his mouth was alternating between biting and kissing me where ever he could reach. When his speed picked up, I knew he was close to climax. I used a technique I'd learned years ago, tightening myself to increase his pleasure. The minute I tightened, he cried out and pumped into me like a demon as he went over the edge in orgasm.

I slowed down my caressing of his body to let him come down from the ledge he'd been on, but he shook his head and slipped out of me as he wrapped his large hand around my cock. He used his thumb and did something with his nail on the tip of my cock that had me bucking in pleasure. He cupped me with both his hands and leaned down to blow on me. I felt the pleasure notch up and felt myself tightening. I mounted him and thrust inside till I was fully sheathed inside him. Micha moaned with pleasure, and I smiled as I thought about the night ahead of us. Slowly, I moved inside him until the pleasure built to the point I could no longer hold back. I was pumping in and out of him as fast as I could, when I suddenly exploded, crying out with my release. I continued to pump until there was nothing left, and then I leaned down and kissed the nape of his neck.

I pulled out of him, and he turned to take me in his arms. We lay facing each other, our legs interwoven and our mouths clinging in drugging kisses. My breathing slowly returned to normal, and I fell asleep in the arms of my lover.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was unsure of how long we'd slept, but the growling of our stomachs was loud in the otherwise quiet room. I felt Micha chuckling against me, and I leaned back to look in his eyes. Neither of us said anything as we slipped from the bed to quickly shower before heading to the dining room for dinner. It was nearly six thirty p.m. when we left the bedroom to get to the dining room. When we entered the room, there were several knowing smiles on the faces of the people around the table. We sat down next to each other and dug into the food we were served.


	22. Ranger's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 22: Ranger's Dilemma

**Ranger's POV:**

I pulled the Turbo into the parking lot, finding a space a couple spots down from where Lester had parked. My eyes narrowed as I spotted a couple of police officers heading toward the boardwalk. I followed at a distance, and within a few moments, I caught a glimpse of Lester and Bree heading my way. Bree was carrying a huge teddy bear, and Lester had a shiny gold watch on his left wrist. They were smiling and laughing. I was glad that Les had been able to get her to relax and enjoy herself. I came to a stop in front of them and raised my eyebrow at the teddy bear.

Les threw his head back, bursting with laughter, and Bree joined in, giggling.

I put my hands on my hips and just shook my head.

Les took the bear and kissed Bree on the forehead before saying, "I'll take this and make sure it gets to your room."

She smiled at him, saying, "Thanks." Turning to me, she asked, "Where are we eating? I'm starving."

I shook my head again before asking, "What are you hungry for?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, as long as it's real food."

I felt a smile form as I led her to the Turbo. When we arrived at the car, Bree moaned. I turned to see what was wrong and noticed the gleam in her eyes as she looked over the car. Once I'd opened the door, she slid inside and buckled up, seeming to melt back into the seat. I considered our options for food as I climbed into the driver's seat, and in no time, I had us headed for a seafood restaurant on the outskirts of Atlantic City.

The restaurant didn't look like much form the outside, but inside, it had the appearance of a more upscale dinning establishment. We were seated by the hostess, and a few short minutes later, the waitress was there to take our order. I was impressed for the most part with Bree's choices. Although she had a couple of items that were sure to clog her arteries, she chose generally healthy food. Once I'd given my selections, the waitress headed for the kitchen to place our order.

Bree laughed.

I turned to her with a questioning look.

She shook her head. "I surprised you with my choices."

I nodded, acknowledging her accuracy. "I've gotten used to what Stephanie likes."

Bree nodded. "She loves her sweets as well as the heavy sauces."

I grimaced, admitting, "Something tells me my ban on sugar isn't going to fly."

Bree grinned. "Wise of you to admit that."

I shrugged, but before I could say anything more, I noticed that Bree's eyes lost focus for several moments. When she finally blinked and turned to look at me, I could see something was bothering her. I waited patiently for her to tell me what was wrong and was rewarded once our waitress left our food on the table and moved on.

Bree looked at me, leaned forward, and whispered, "He's dead. The one who put the poison on the fruit, he's dead."

My eyes narrowed as I fished out my phone. Once it connected with Tank, I told him what I wanted him to do. A few seconds later, he was back on the line, confirming what Bree had just told me. I replaced my phone and turned to her. She was watching me with a serious expression on her face.

"Tank just confirmed what you said. No clues were left, as far as he could tell."

She looked worried. "I have a feeling the Demon is behind it. When you went to meet the men on the perimeter, did you get a look at all of them?"

"No. There were at least two men in the cars."

Her eyes locked with mine, and I felt a gentle probing as she said, "At least one of the men you're after was there."

I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes as I thought about what we'd do to counter the threat. Bree moved her hand across the table, placing it on my arm. The second she touched me, I felt an incredible heat race up my arm. Her eyes widened in shock and a gasp escaped from her before she got herself back under control, a blank look slamming down over her face.

Suddenly, I was seeing Bree walking down the aisle on Micha's arm. She looked ravishing, and the glow on her face was beautiful to witness. As I watched, Micha walked her to the alter, and when the priest asked who gave this woman, Micha spoke up, saying that he did. He took Bree's hand, placing it in the hand of the man standing at the altar. When the man turned and looked down into her eyes, there was such a look of love, and I was stunned when I saw his face. Suddenly, I was back at the table, looking into Bree's eyes.

She was frowning. After a moment, she said, "You see the future in bits and pieces."

"Did you see the same thing I did?"

She shook her head no. "For some reason, there was only silence."

I raised an eyebrow. "Silence?"

She nodded. "Usually, I only get the silence when I'm with Lester. He's a shield."

I motioned for her to continue, and she went on to tell me about each of the guys and their abilities. By the time she'd finished, we were just getting done eating. I was amazed to learn about Bobby freeing her grandfather and the old man calling us the Golden Ones, yet everything made sense, and I felt the rightness of what she was telling me.

I placed money on the table to cover the tab for our food, then we made our way to the front door. We'd just stepped outside the door when she grabbed my arm, pulling me back toward the restaurant. I turned, seeing she was focused on something in the distance.

I leaned in to ask, "What's wrong?"

She turned to me with fear in her eyes, saying, "There's evil out there waiting. We need a different path."

I looked out. Although I didn't see what she apparently was, I felt the presence of evil.

We moved back into the restaurant and made our way to the back. I put my hand on the back door and knew we wouldn't be able to get out that way either. Narrowing my eyes, I pulled my phone out, pressing the number two speed dial. There was only one person who was close enough, and we'd need his skills to get us out of here. I let him know where we were and what we needed, and his reply was he'd be there in twenty minutes.

By then, the other patrons were looking at us strangely, and we needed to do something quickly to avoid drawing any more attention our way. I quickly formulated a plan, and we'd just moved forward to carry it out, when the front door opened and the sense of evil being close grew stronger.

I looked at Bree. Her eyes were wide with fear, and as much as I wanted to reassure her, I had a feeling we were in deep trouble and we'd need a miracle to get us out of it. Even as I had that thought, one of the men I'd seen the day we confronted the intruders walked into the room, another man at his side.

The second man turned in our direction, a smile of pure evil on his face.

My fist clenched, and with a nod of my head, I motioned Bree to the side entrance.

She shook her head and whispered, "They're waiting at all the exits. They knew we were here." Her eyes grew unfocused for a second before clarity returned to them and she said, "There is a traitor in the camp. That's why the other one is dead."

I nodded. "We need to look for a way out."

She bit her lip and gasped. I felt the presence behind me even before I saw the knowledge in her eyes. I turned and both men were standing behind me. They moved their suit coats aside to show their weapons, and the taller of the two, the one I'd already met, said, "It's time for you to join us at our table, Ranger Manoso."


	23. To The Rescue

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 23: To The Rescue

**Ranger's POV:**

Bree slipped her hand in mine, and the connection was instantaneous. I'd never felt anything like it before. Suddenly, I knew exactly what we needed to do. I smiled. Not the kind of smile I gave to Stephanie or Julie, not the smile I'd shown Bree or my family. This was the smile my men were used to when we were on a mission. It was the smile that signaled the beast inside of me had been released and was taking over.

The two men didn't react to the smile because they had no clue yet what it meant. I nodded minutely, and the shorter man led the way to the table as the taller man brought up the rear. We sat down at a corner table, and when I turned to the shorter guy, my eyes narrowed.

As I spoke, my voice was deadly soft and cold as ice. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

Evil smiled back at me before moving his gaze to Bree.

Her hand was still in mine, and even though she showed no reaction, I could sense her fear. I squeezed her hand, letting her know she was doing fine, then felt her squeeze in return.

The man in front of me smiled. His voice gave the impression of snakes slithering on the ground when he spoke. "My name is Pha Zuzeca, in the Lakota language of my old friend, or you can call me Delies." (_bitter snake_)

The man in front of me looked nothing like Diesel, and it was hard to imagine the two of them as brothers.

"You were in one of the cars the other day when I spoke to your men."

"Yes. I needed to know what I was up against, so I convinced my friend here to help me infiltrate the enemy's camp." Delies laughed at that, his look letting me know that he'd said enemy's camp because of what we'd done in Germany and, before that, at the training camp.

I looked into his eyes, fighting the intense desire to rip his heart out through his throat because of what he'd planned to put my daughter through. My blank look was firmly in place, though, and I could sense the confusion he felt that his words weren't getting the desired reaction.

His confusion grew as his gaze moved to Bree. Eyes narrowing, he asked, "Do I know you?"

She raised an eyebrow and replied, "I don't know how you could."

He studied her for several seconds before turning back to me and saying, "You have cost me months of damage control, Ranger Manoso. I shall personally enjoy watching you suffer as we use your females for our own purposes."

I bit the inside of my cheek to make sure I showed no reaction to his words. This bastard was definitely going to die. Before I could say anything, there was a whirlwind headed to our table. I fought to control my expression, even as I worried that my men had allowed her to be placed in danger like this. I also worried about Julie, where she was and who was protecting her. I felt a gentle squeeze of my hand, and out of the corner of my eye, Bree winked at me, letting me know that all was well.

**Stephanie's POV:**

We were sitting down to dinner when Tank's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID before answering. After listening to the voice on the other end, he excused himself, saying he needed to go check on something.

I knew the caller was Ranger, and I wondered if the call had something to do with the danger that was around us. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I just wanted to be close to him. A small hand slipped into mine, and I looked over to where Julie was seated beside me.

She was looking up at me with a serious expression on her face. "Danger is among us."

Before I could respond to her, Tank returned.

His gaze locked on Bobby, and whatever silent communication went on between them had Bobby standing and making his way in Tank's direction, and then the two of them disappeared.

Several minutes later, they returned. Bobby had a strange expression on his face.

The dread in the pit of my stomach grew. "How far away are they?"

There was indecision on Tank's face as he turned to me.

My eyes narrowed and I glared at him. "You can either help me or you can explain to Ranger why I showed up on my own."

Tank paled, but his blank face held firm. He nodded. "All right. They're about an hour and a half away."

I nodded. "Good. Let's get moving. I want to cut that down to forty-five minutes."

When Julie stood to come with me, I shook my head, telling her, "I need you to stay here with Angel."

Julie shook her head. "I'm going with you."

I had a feeling I wouldn't win this battle, and we couldn't afford to lose time, so I nodded once, then we headed to the SUV's. I lifted Julie into the driver's seat of the Cayenne, then climbed in as she scooted over. Tank barely had time to close his door before I was peeling away from the house. It wasn't until I pulled into the parking lot that Tank directed me to that I realized the rest of the group had come with us.

I got out of the Cayenne and was heading to the front door of the restaurant when a whisper from behind me had me swinging around. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked in a harsh whisper. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Lester was grinning from ear to ear and winked at me. "I just don't want you spoiling my plan, Beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "It had better be a damn good plan, because I'm not leaving here without Ranger and Bree."

Something about the look in Lester's eyes told me he was more than pissed himself.

I relaxed slightly and looked up into his face as I asked, "So what's the plan?"

Lester gave me a hopeful smile before saying, "You and the girls are going to stay here while the guys and I make sure the exits are free."

Julie shook her head. "It would be better if you let us distract the guys so you could get in closer."

Lester's eyes widened as he looked at Julie. He shook his head and was about to say something, when the rest of the group joined us.

Micha spoke up. "She might have something. Not the girls, but if we had another distraction…"

I rolled my eyes before placing my hands on my hips, glaring at the men standing before me as I said, "They're looking for us. I say we give them what they want. We have to secure the three exits before we can go in the front. If we take them out simultaneously, there's less chance of them being warned."

The guys all looked to Tank.

He growled. "Damn! If you get me in trouble for this, you're in big trouble."

I offered him a mock salute as I grinned.

We huddled to make our plan. Hector, Angel, Micha, and Cal were going to head around to the far side of the building. Julie would be with Lester, Tank, Ram, and Vince on this side of the restaurant. I would go to the back of the building with Bobby, Hal, and Woody. We had everything timed to give Micha's group enough time to get around to the other side, then once I'd had a chance to get set, the guys on this side would get in place. Once each group was in place, in order to shield our thoughts from the enemy, a text would be sent, then a final text would be sent that would tell us to go in ten seconds.

We got into position, and Bobby tapped my shoulder, letting me know he'd just received the "ten second" message. I made my way to the back door. The closer I got to the building, the more uncomfortable I felt. A group of five men stood in front of the door. I felt my skin crawling when I met their gazes, and I stumbled to a stop. I forced a smile and heard one of them whisper something about a vessel.

All five of the men headed in my direction, and the next thing I knew, Bobby was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm glad you like me. Damn, that's a wicked knee."

I looked at him with some confusion, then turned to look around at the unconscious men on the ground. I looked back up to Bobby and asked, "What do you mean? You guys are the ones that did all the work."

Bobby shook his head. "Stephanie, you had three of them rolling around on the ground holding themselves because you kneed them in their family jewels before we could even lay a hand on them. Damn, you're lethal."

I looked again at the guys on the ground, then back up to the three guys looking at me strangely, and shrugged. "So now how are we going to get Ranger and Bree out of there safely?"

The others joined us at that moment, and Ram spoke up, saying, "If you go in there like a jealous girlfriend because you see him with another girl—especially one as young as Bree—you could buy us enough time to get in place so we can take out the bad guys and get everyone out of there safely."

I nodded. "All right. Woody, Cal, Hal, and Ram will go inside with me, and the rest of you will stay out here and take care of the getaway."

There was reluctance on the part of several of the guys, and I knew they were getting ready to argue.

I glared as I stepped forward. "Angel and Julie have to be protected."

After a pause, the men finally nodded agreement, and my group headed for the front door. To appease the guys, Tank and Hector got to take out the men at the front door.

Once they'd completed their task, I stormed into the restaurant and made a show of marching over to the table where Ranger was sitting with Bree. I stopped beside the table with my feet planted apart, my hands resting on my hips, and a glare on my face as I demanded, "What the hell are you doing here with this little girl, when I've been waiting at home for the past two hours for you to get your sorry ass home?"

I had to give Ranger high marks. Although I suspected he was surprised by my entrance, he gave nothing away. He gave me a mocking smile and replied, "I was having a nice evening up until now."

The glare I was wearing on my face grew fiercer, and I stepped forward with my fist doubled up, like I was going to slug him in the face. At the last possible second, I stumbled and fell into the lap of the taller man seated at the table with him. I rammed my knee into the guy's privates before standing back upright and backing away.

I noticed that the shorter man was looking at me with a strange expression. His eyes narrowed on me, and I felt something trying to force its way inside my mind. In the next second, there was a popping sound, and Diesel stood beside me with a fierce look on his face. He leaned toward the other man, grabbing hold of his suit jacket, and the next thing I knew, both of them disappeared.

Looking around, I saw that the guys had taken care of the other men around the restaurant. I turned to Ranger and Bree and said, "Let's get out of here."

The ride back to the safe house was fairly quiet. It wasn't until we'd parked and Ranger had taken the keys out of the ignition that he turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I returned his look, raising my chin as I readied myself for whatever he was going to say.

He leaned forward in an intimidating pose before asking, "Who the hell's idea was that little stunt, Babe?"

I gave him my best glare as I replied, "It was a group effort."

"And who let you come in there, putting yourself in danger?"

I went into instant rhino mode and growled, "_Let me_? No one _let_ me do a damn thing! And if any one of them had tried to stop me, I'd have used this knee all you guys seem to be afraid of!"

I opened the door and climbed out before slamming it as hard as I could and stalking toward the house. I was nearly there when Ranger ran past me and turned to stand in front of me, a pissed look on his face. I felt a little niggling of fear, but I refused to back down as I stepped forward till we were toe to toe.

Ranger had his hands on his hips. His eyes were narrowed on me, and I glared right back at him, my hands on my hips, as he said, "You don't get to spout off and run away without listening to what I have to say."

"I wasn't running away! I was going in the house before I gave in and slugged you!" I nearly screamed at him.

"I don't know why you're so pissed at me. You're the one that put yourself in danger unnecessarily," he practically growled.

I was so mad I could spit. "If I hadn't walked into that restaurant, just how were you going to get yourself out of there? The only other person you had was Lester, and there were more of them then there were of you."

"I would have handled it, Stephanie. I'm not a rank amateur!"

"Well, good for you, Batman! From where I was standing, it looked like the two at the table had the advantage. If it hadn't been for Diesel popping in, he would've taken you and Bree with him, even with all we'd done."

I heard a low growl and saw the expression on Ranger's face, and it was all I could do to stand there facing him and not turn around to run screaming into the house.

Tank stepped up beside us, his voice barely audible. "She's got you on this one, Rangeman. You're just too stubborn to admit it. Now both of you come inside and settle down."

I raised my hand to wipe the tears that were suddenly slipping down my face.

Ranger stepped forward, and I unconsciously took a step backward. The expression on his face was as if I'd plunged a knife through his heart. He put his hands up in the air, and his voice gentled as he said, "I would never hurt you, Babe. No matter how mad I get, that is one thing you can count on."

I fought to keep the tears at bay as I said, "I know that. In my heart, I know you would never hurt me. I'm sorry…" I broke down and the tears came with racking sobs.

Ranger stepped toward me, taking me in his arms and rocking me in his embrace. His voice was low as he crooned to me in Spanish. I felt him shift as he told Tank to go in the house. We remained where we were for several long minutes until the sobs had stopped and I was resting against Ranger with a sense of peace.

Finally, I leaned back and looked up at him, saying, "I guess I overreacted when you asked who let me get involved."

Ranger leaned his forehead against mine as he replied, "And I guess I overreacted to the fact that you put yourself in danger to help me."

I shuddered. "I was so scared for the both of you."

"I know the feeling. I was just as scared, Babe, when you walked into that restaurant and I knew that you'd put yourself in danger."

He kissed my forehead, then led me into the house. As we entered, Lester nodded to Ranger, telling him Julie was asleep in her room. Ranger kept his arm around me as we made our way to the west wing and to our respective rooms.


	24. Powerful Minds

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 24: Powerful Minds

**Ranger's POV:**

I stood in the doorway, watching Julie as she slept. I hadn't been able to get to sleep for some reason and just felt the need to come here. I'd missed so much of her life already because I'd listened to Rachel, thinking she loved Julie as much as I did and only wanted the best for her. Knowing what I knew now, I wished I'd gone with my first instinct and demanded full custody of my daughter a hell of a lot sooner. She was with me now. I guess I needed to be happy with that. I made a promise to myself as I stood there watching my baby sleep, that Rachel wouldn't get the chance to every hurt her again. I was just thinking about heading to bed and trying to get some sleep when I heard the sounds.

The sounds were muffled, and I had to strain to hear them, but it sounded like sobs. I turned to Stephanie's door, where the sound seemed the loudest. I was debating whether to knock or just to go in, but when I heard a muffled scream, the decision was made for me. I quickly opened the door and made my way to the bed, where she was tossing and turning, a pillow over her face. I ripped the pillow away from her face and called out softly, hoping not to scare her. "Stephanie."

There was no response, and I noticed that she seemed to be fighting even harder. I sat on the edge of the bed, capturing her flailing arms in a gentle hold, and tried again. "Stephanie. Wake up, Babe."

Stephanie's eyes fluttered open, and after a few seconds, they seemed to focus so she was looking at me. She bolted upright and wrapped her arms around me as she hugged me close to her. Sobs wracked her body as she tried to talk through her tears. "H-H-He s-s-said y-y-you w-w-were d-d-dead."

I hugged her close as I ran my hands up and down her back. "Who, Babe?"

She shuddered, shaking her head, "I don't know who he was, but that man tonight…he wasn't who he claimed. He wasn't Delies, and I don't think he was Darrow. I got the impression he's more dangerous than the other two put together, like he's the one who started all this."

My eyes narrowed. I knew he wasn't Darrow. I was assuming that was the bastard that had injected me over eight months ago in Germany. If Stephanie was right, then it made sense he'd wanted me to believe he was Delies, because he'd known that I was aware of what Darrow looked like. I placed my hand on her head to run my fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her. Suddenly, I had the feeling like I was somewhere else.

_I felt rage rolling off the creature as he tried to slam the door so I couldn't get through. He was no match for my strength, and the door went flying open. I saw Diesel on the ground, and he looked as if he were dying. There were cuts and scrapes all over him, and he could barely move. He looked directly at me, and I could hear his voice in my mind, screaming for me to run. I felt the creature moving in behind me, ready to strike out, and I moved out of range as I moved closer to Diesel. I could hear him telling me this was a trap, but I ignored him and concentrated on getting him free. When I had him over my shoulder and was ready to make my exit, I knew he'd been right about this being a trap. I took a deep breath and moved toward the smug, smiling bastard standing in front of the closed door. Each step I took closer to the beast, the harder it got to move. It felt as if I was being lashed with a thousand whips all at the same time, but I forced myself to keep going. When I finally stood in front of the creature, the pain was incredible. The creature looked at me with a triumphant look, and then suddenly, there was surprise followed by horror in his gaze before he slowly slipped down the wall to lie on the floor in a puddle of blood. The eyes that had been a fierce, fiery red were now dull and lifeless. I moved through the door, and… _

Suddenly, I was back on the bed, holding Stephanie in my arms.

I felt pain all over my body, but before I could react, Bobby was striding into the room, kneeling beside us on the floor. There was an odd golden glow about him as he placed his hands on me, and I felt a warm, healing fire. After several seconds, Bobby swayed and looked like he'd been in the fight of his life and he was thoroughly exhausted.

He blinked, looking up at me, "Never face the demons alone, my son. They are a loathsome lot, and deception is their way. Remember, you will need phejúta winyela with you when you face them again. She will help you to defeat Pha Zuzeca and the other Thóka." (_medicine woman, bitter snake, enemy/stranger_)

I had the weird sensation that it wasn't my friend speaking those words, but there was another person speaking through him to warn us all.

I nodded, answering, "I'll keep your advice in mind."

I watched as the golden glow disappeared from Bobby's eyes, and I once again was seeing my friend looking at me.

He frowned. "You all right, man?"

I nodded. "Yeah. How about you?"

He shook his head. "I have the feeling someone else needs my help."

Stephanie pulled back from where she was still wrapped in my arms and said, "Diesel."

Bobby stood and hurried out of the room.

I looked down at Stephanie, my gaze narrowed as I lifted her chin so I could look into her face. "You saved us both."

There was confusion mixed with a defiant look on her face as she replied, "I don't understand this. It was like I knew I had to help you or what he said would come true."

I leaned in and kissed her gently. I only wanted to assure her I was okay and we were safe for now. Somehow, between my intentions and my mouth touching hers, whatever I'd meant to do got lost, and I ended up kissing her with all the passion and emotion inside of me. When she returned the kiss with an answering passion and emotion, it was all I could do to pull back instead of taking this to its natural conclusion. But I knew she wasn't ready for that yet. I gave her another kiss on her forehead before I went to stand.

She clung to me, shaking her head. "I don't want you to leave. I want to be close to you. Please."

I paused for a moment, then nodded as I slid into the bed beside her, wrapping her in my arms. She sighed, and within moments, her eyes were closed and she was sound asleep. I lay still, holding her to me, and reached out in my mind to my friend to see if he was okay.

Bobby told me that Diesel had been in worse shape than I was, but he'd been able to heal him and he was doing better now. Bobby also told me he was heading to bed to get some sleep and would ask Ram to stand guard over him while he slept because whatever had happened between us and then healing Diesel, he was feeling drained.

Ram's thoughts joined the conversation as he told Bobby he'd meet him at his room.

Knowing my friend was safe, I was able to relax and let sleep claim me.


	25. Explanations

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 25: Explanations

**Diesel's POV:**

I opened my eyes, knowing there had been a shift in the balance of things. I could feel it within me. When I'd popped into that restaurant, I'd been determined to do what was necessary to protect my best friend's daughter. I didn't care what the cost was to me. I'd managed to grab Delies by surprise—that was the only explanation for how I'd been able to get him out of there. Once we'd popped out, he'd taken control, throwing me into the demon space that existed mainly in the mind.

He laughed that demonic laugh of his as he stood in the doorway, sneering as he talked about my pitiful attempt to best him. He said something that puzzled me, as if he was talking about someone else, rather than himself. "Delies found what he went after. He's achieved the unthinkable and can destroy you with a mere thought." He laughed before continuing. "I'll enjoy absorbing your energy while your own demons destroy you. You'll help me to destroy the others, and there won't be anything you can do to stop it."

I forced myself not to react, but then I saw him thinking about his plans for Bree and Stephanie. There was no way I could allow that. Unfortunately, he saw what I'd most wanted to hide, and now he was focused on both of them—Stephanie more so than Bree. The door opened, and I felt another presence with me. I knew Delies had gone to her and was tormenting her even as I struggled to breathe. I felt her pain, followed by a settling peace, and then suddenly, the door slammed open fully and Ranger strode into the room.

I shouted out to warn him that it was a trap, but he kept working his way toward me. I saw the lashes of the whip strike him, and I told him to leave me and save himself. I knew he was weakening as we neared the door where the monster had taken up residence, but just when I thought all was lost, the monster slumped to the floor with a lifeless look on its face.

I caught a glimpse of her as we made our way back to our own plane of existence, seeing some of the fight I'd somehow missed in the years I'd been checking on her. I didn't understand how I'd missed the power inside her…unless it had been because I'd been so focused on the child, not thinking that the woman might possess powers that she'd not yet come to realize. I wondered…

My thoughts were interrupted by a powerful presence beside me. There was an odd golden glow and a tingling heat as the wounds on my body and in my mind were magically healed. I was awed. There'd been rumors of one's such as this, but I'd never had contact with one before.

Suddenly, a hand touched my forehead as a voice from my past came back to haunt me. I turned, but instead of my friend, I saw one of Ranger's men—the medic, Bobby Brown.

Brown's eyes glowed with a golden light as he said, "Kholá. Rest easy and let yourself grow strong. These are the Golden Ones the ancients told us about." (_male friend of a male_)

I looked into Brown's eyes and felt peace from within wrap around me and calm me. I nodded, allowing my eyes to close as sleep claimed me.

When I woke again, I dressed before making my way to the great room, where I knew the others would be gathered. As I walked into the room, several heads looked up. I let myself see what my friend had told me: the sight in front of me was beautiful.

Bree looked at me with a smile on her face. I made a funny face at her, and she started giggling.

The others turned in my direction, and I nodded slightly. Walking into the room to join them, I grinned.

I tried to relax as I sat down, but with all the eyes on me, it was a little harder than I'd thought it would be. I sighed, asking, "So, what's on everyone's minds?"

Stephanie leaned back against Ranger as she asked, "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Thanks to you and Ranger."

She frowned. "I can't say I really understand all that."

I grinned. "Can't say I do, either."

Bree tilted her head. "There was something that Darrow and Delies didn't know, something the ancients didn't tell them."

Everyone looked at her, and she blushed before scooting back closer to Lester.

My eyes narrowed and I allowed myself a peek. I was smiling on the inside at what I saw, while I continued to show a blank face to everyone else. She looked beautiful in the scene that, at a guess, was a good ten years into the future.

She continued after a couple of seconds. "It was the reason the ancients had stopped using the procedure to strengthen their race."

She'd definitely caught our attention now. My eyes narrowed as I considered what might make her say something like that. I had to admit I was at a loss to figure out why a race that claimed superiority would stop a procedure that allowed them to be even greater in their own minds. I shook my head. "You're going to have to spell it out."

She raised an eyebrow as our eyes locked, then tilted her head as if she was wondering why I couldn't see the obvious, but to me, this was less than obvious. Suddenly, she started giggling.

I glared, saying, "All right, Miss Smart Ass. Why don't you clue me in?"

Bree rolled her eyes before replying, "Look at what happened with my father. He refused them, and nothing they did could make him give in. Because of that, you joined him in his rebellion. Imagine a group at war with itself because no one could agree on what was morally right. The Ancients were almost wiped out because of this technology. For the preservation of their race, they made the decision to destroy the technology. Unfortunately, before they could complete the task, one of the factions of the group stole the serum."

She paused long enough to look around before settling her gaze once again on me. "They decided to create their own race of Unmentionables and started abducting military personnel, giving them food laced with the serum. That's when they came across the three of you. You and my father chose to fight them, but Delies couldn't get enough. They created a monster that ended up taking over and nearly destroying them."

I nodded as understanding dawned. "So what you're saying is that each one that uses this serum to create his ultimate race has no way of knowing until it's too late whether he's created his own army…or one that'll destroy them."

She nodded. "Because Delies deposed him, Darrow decided to inject children. He allowed the children to grow up within their own family dynamic, while he tracked them and chose the moment he would inject them a second time. What he didn't realize was that by allowing the children to grow up within their family units, he was allowing them to form a morality vastly different from what he needed. In essence, he was creating a race that was similar in their moral beliefs to the Ancient Ones, but they wouldn't follow his lead and destroy Delies so that he could take over. Instead, more than likely, they'd destroy both factions so the human race would be safe."

As I watched everyone looking around, I had a feeling that we were all thinking the same thing.

Bree's eyes lost their focus for several seconds. When they cleared once more, she turned to Ranger and said, "We need to return to Trenton. They're getting ready to attack. We might have another three days, four tops, to prepare."

Ranger stood, saying, "Let's pack up and be ready to roll within the hour."


	26. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 26: Family Dinner

**Stephanie's POV:**

We were nearing the outskirts of Trenton. Grandma was sitting in the back of the Cayenne with Julie, and they'd been playing an "I spy" game as we'd made our way back home. It had only taken us fifteen minutes to pack everything up and head out once the order was given. Ranger had arranged for Diesel and Alexander to join us. He'd had a feeling that someone might try to grab Alexander as a way of getting to him.

We were about five blocks from Rangeman when Grandma got a call on her cell phone. I had a feeling I knew who was on the other end of the line when I saw the sparkle of excitement in her eyes as she connected the call, saying, "It's your nickel. Make good use of it." She paused for several seconds, but the fact that her eyes looked in my direction told me the call was probably about me. After a couple minutes, Grandma replied, "I'll ask her. You might have to feed a small army, though. You up for that?" Another short pause before she answered, "Okay, I'll let her know."

Grandma disconnected the call as she turned to meet my gaze, "That was your mother. She wants you to come for dinner tonight. I told her you might have a small army with you, and she said the more the merrier."

I looked over at Ranger. There was a wary look on his face. I sighed, biting my lip before asking, "How many of the guys do you think we should take with us?"

Ranger gave a slight lift of his shoulder, "It's your family, Babe. You tell me."

I gave it some serious thought before replying, "I think the four of us, Micha, Bree, Hector and Angel, for sure. Maybe we could have Bobby, Lester, and Tank inside with us as well, and Hal, Ram, Woody, Vince, and Cal outside?"

Ranger nodded. "Sounds good, I'll take care of it."

Seconds later, we were pulling into the Rangeman garage. Once we'd climbed out of the vehicles, Ranger called the guys over and told them about the dinner plans we were setting up for that night. I noticed the deer-in-the-headlights look on Bree's and Micha's faces and couldn't help but smile.

Once Ranger had dismissed everyone, we headed for our respective apartments to unpack and get cleaned up. We were planning to meet back down in the garage at twenty to six, so we had a little more than an hour to freshen up and unwind. As we made our way up to the seventh floor, I couldn't help but frown.

Ranger raised an eyebrow as he asked me, "What's wrong Babe?"

I looked up at him, puzzled. "I don't understand why there wasn't more damage when they blew the place up."

Ranger grinned, and I caught my breath at the beauty of his gorgeous face. "This building is a prototype. Nothing can destroy it. I can't tell you any more than that because it's classified."

Understanding dawned. I searched his face, as it seemed he was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't sure exactly what that was. I tilted my head to the side and got a really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, like I got when something was wrong. This feeling was like I almost had an elusive piece of the puzzle that I needed to solve this whole shooting match. We arrived at the penthouse, and I shelved what I'd been contemplating so I could get unpacked and cleaned up for the coming dinner with my parents. I crossed my fingers, praying that Val and her family weren't going to be there as well. Not that I didn't love my sister and want to see her, but things were going to be crazy enough without the five of them.

I was just putting the finishing touches of my makeup on a little over an hour later. Once I'd finished, I stood and made my way into the den.

Ranger and Julie were seated on the sofa, playing a video game on the TV. As if he were attuned to any minute change, the moment I stepped into the room, Ranger set down the controller before turning to speak softly to Julie. "It's time to go, sweetheart. We'll finish our game another time."

She looked up at him with a smile and said, "Okay, Daddy."

As they stood and turned to meet me, my eyes opened wide. Ranger took my breath away, he was so drop dead gorgeous. Julie looked so much like her father, it was eerie. I'd seen it before, but at that moment, it just hit me again.

We headed down to the garage and I hoped everyone was ready on time. I definitely didn't want to be responsible for drying out the roast or whatever we were having for dinner.

We headed down to the garage, and I hoped everyone else would be ready on time. I definitely didn't want to be responsible for drying out the roast or whatever we were having for dinner. It was the first time I would be back at my parent's house in ten years, and even though they'd come up to visit me, I didn't want my first trip home to be ruined my being late.

I let out the breath I was holding when we arrived at the garage and I saw everyone was already there. We got in our vehicles and headed out. Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at my parent's house. We'd no more than climbed out of the vehicles when my mother stepped out of the house and stood on the front porch, her hand on the open door. I felt the tears burn at the backs of my eyes as I saw the look on her face. I knew deep in my heart that she wanted to rush out to me and hug me tight to her, but she was forcing herself not to act because she wanted to make sure I was comfortable.

I walked up the steps and stopped before her. I couldn't stop a tear from falling as I wrapped my arms around her, then laid my head on her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around me as she let go of the door, and I felt her body shake from the sobs.

She whispered softly in my ear, "I've missed you so much, my little girl. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to take you in my arms and wipe away all your pain. Are you ready to see your home again?"

We stood there for several seconds, just clinging together. Finally, I nodded, and she turned, helping me inside.

As I let my mother draw me into the house, I heard Grandma say in a tear-filled voice, "Come on in, folks. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Mom led me to the kitchen, and we stood there for several minutes with our arms around each other. Then she leaned back and said, "You've changed since the last time we saw you."

I smiled. "I'm making some progress. We're planning to see a counselor. I'm hoping that will help even more."

She nodded. "I have a suggestion. She's helped me so much since I started seeing her ten years ago."

My eyes widened. "You've been seeing someone for ten years?"

She nodded again. "I had to. It was either that or drink myself into oblivion, and then what good would I have been to you?"

She went over to her purse and took out a business card, handing it to me. We spent another couple of minutes hugging, then Mom stepped back and said, "I'd best get dinner on the table, or your father will be complaining the chicken is too dry."

I smiled and asked, "Can I help?"

We worked together to get the dishes on the table, and then my mother called the others. Dad sat at one end of the table, with Mom at the other end. On one side of the table, Tank sat by my dad, then Lester, Bobby, Hector, Angel, and then Grandma sat by my mom. On our side of the table, Julie sat by my mom, with me between her and Ranger, Bree, and then Micha say by my dad. After I introduced everyone, the food made the rounds. We made small talk as we ate. Once everyone had their fill, Mom and Grandma got up, clearing the table before bringing in the dessert. I moaned at the sight.

Mom beamed at me and said, "I made your favorite, pineapple upside-down cake."

I watched as the pieces were passed around the table, and when everyone had a piece except me, Mom took the last piece out of the pan and put it on a plate before handing it to me. I noticed that my piece was about four times the size as the others. I smiled ear to ear as I took my first bite and moaned, almost laughing when I noticed all the guys looking at my plate with frowns on their faces.

Mom blushed as she said, "This is Stephanie's favorite. If you gentlemen come back enough, I'll make sure that when we have your favorite dessert, that you get the biggest piece."

I was just taking my last bite when I saw Bree's face looked pale. Before I could say anything, Lester reached across the table and lifted her hand in his. Her eyes focused and she looked around before turning to my dad. "I never realized you were in Germany when you were in the Army."

Dad stilled and there was a strange look on his face before a blank look settled over it. "I don't talk about that time much."

She bit her lip as she studied him, then she looked up at Ranger before turning to the other guys and then back to my dad. "You have information we need. It's important."

Dad frowned at Bree. "You've never said anything about it before. I thought I'd hidden it well enough."

Bree gave a slight shrug of her shoulder as she met his gaze. "I've found I'm stronger lately in areas I'd never imagined before."

Dad looked at Mom and the other girls before saying, "Perhaps the time has come. But this isn't conversation for the little one."

Mom stood and smiled at Julie and Angel as she asked, "Would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

Both girls stood, along with Grandma, and made their way into the kitchen. The rest of us went into the front room and sat down. Dad sat in his chair, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. For several seconds, his head was lowered, as if he was debating with himself, before he raised it and said, "I had two weeks to spend with Helen before I left for Germany for the last two years of my tour. When I got the letter that she was pregnant with Val, I was thrilled. When I got news that Val was born, I went to a bar with some buddies to celebrate. When we woke up in the morning, we were in a rundown room with no way out. They brought us food, and we were hungry enough to eat it, no matter how it tasted."

There was sadness in his eyes that made tears burn at the backs of mine as I listened to him continue.

"For three weeks, we were held there and fed that awful food. We tried several times to get free until we finally succeeded. We made it back to camp, and the doctor gave us a thorough exam, but he found nothing wrong. I guess he did the wrong tests, because we were never the same. We did our jobs, and when our tour ended we got out. When I came home, my little girl was already eighteen months old. I got a job and kept going. A couple of months later, Helen told me she was pregnant with Stephanie. I always worried that whatever happened to me might affect her somehow. Is that what you're going to tell me? That what happened to me has put her in danger?"

Bree turned to me and smiled wryly. "Not anymore danger than the rest of us."

I explained to my dad what we'd found out so far, and when I finished, there was a pissed-off look on his face.

His eyes narrowed as he growled, "You'd better count me in on taking out this garbage. No one threatens my pumpkin and gets away with it if I can help it. I mopped the floor with Morelli when he treated her the way he did, and I'd have taken out the other bastards if you guys hadn't hogged all the fun. There's no way I'm sitting on the sidelines for this one."

When we left my parents' house to head back to Rangeman, Dad had a promise from Ranger that he would be included in whatever action was headed this way.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm dealing with a bruised hand. Thank you for your patience.


	27. The Puzzle's Complete

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

_**Special thanks to got2BaBabeFan with the last name question.**_

Chapter 27: The Puzzle's Complete

**Stephanie's POV:**

It was late when we got back to Rangeman, and everyone went their own way. I rode up to the penthouse with Ranger and Julie. I wasn't sure when it had happened, but the past several days, it had actually seemed like I was living with Ranger. I was nervous about what was to come. Once inside the apartment, Julie headed off to her room to get ready for bed. We gave her a fifteen-minute head start before we went to check on her and tucked her in, both of us giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading to the den. We sat down on the sofa, and Ranger turned the TV on for background noise.

He wrapped his arms around me before gently asking, "What are you thinking about, Babe?"

I leaned back against his chest, tilting my head up so I could look at him. "I was thinking about what my dad said about being abducted while he was stationed in Germany."

He grinned at me, giving me a wink. "I thought I smelled smoke."

I glared up into his grinning face and rolled my eyes at him.

Leaning down, he kissed my forehead. "Sorry, Babe. Keep going."

"When I met Bree and Micha, there was a feeling of familiarity. The same thing happened when I woke up here. There was a sense of coming home. After what happened at Tex's house in the Pine Barrens, when we went to the safe house, I felt even more at home with you and all the guys around us. I'm not sure I understand all these new feelings I'm experiencing. My spidey sense has been going into hyper alert lately, and I haven't been able to put all the pieces of the puzzle together to figure out why."

He caressed my face with his hands as our eyes met. His eyes narrowed, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

I saw him smile as I heard, _Nothing earth-shattering, Babe._

I smiled back. _He has the sexiest mouth I've ever seen._

His face broke into a grin as I heard, _Nice to know, Babe._

My eyes widened as I thought, _Shit! Did I say that out loud?_

Ranger's eyebrow rose. _Stephanie, the last thing that was said out loud was when you told me about your spidey sense. When you were wondering what I was thinking, you didn't actually say anything._

I bolted upright and looked at him with an expression of horror on my face. He was right. Damn! What the hell was going on here? The sound of my phone interrupted us. I fished it out of my purse to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Steph. Uhm…can I explain it to you tomorrow, or are you going to worry about it till we go over it?"

"Bree! Get your butt up here if you know what's going on."

I heard her sigh, then there was a pause for a minute before she said, "Have Ranger let me up."

I disconnected the call as I turned to Ranger. "You need to let Bree up here so she can explain all this to me."

He stood and made his way to the door. There was a beep, and then Ranger was on the phone, saying, "Bree's heading to the penthouse. Let her come."

When Ranger came back to the den, he sat back down beside me on the sofa. I was too anxious to relax, and when Bree walked into the room a couple of minutes later, I stood so I could face her. Before she could say anything, I asked, "What's going on?"

She looked tired, like she'd been woken from a sound sleep. I frowned, then bit my lip, wondering if I was the one behind her getting woken up.

When she lifted her gaze to me, there was a weak smile on her face. "It's okay, Steph. Yes, you woke me up, but it's good. I suggest we have a seat, because this could take a bit."

I sat down beside Ranger, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. A month ago, that action would have sent me into a tailspin. Now, I relaxed into his hold and felt a peace I hadn't felt before. My gaze landed on Bree, and I asked, "So how do you explain what's happening?"

She sat in a chair nearby with her legs folded back beside her as she looked in our direction. "As you know, I've had abilities ever since I can remember. From what's been happening over the past few days, I realize now that because of who my parents were, I'd have natural abilities no matter what. Because my father was given the drug, his natural abilities were magnified. If he'd lived, my father's power would rival Delies' and Darrow's together. What most people don't know is that my mother also had abilities, as did the women she descended from. When I was born, I had the mix of both their abilities, and because my father had enhanced abilities, all of my natural abilities were enhanced as well. Micha had abilities from our mother, and when he was in Germany before coming back to Trenton, he was injected. His abilities have grown as well. When you and I arrived at Rangeman, I had the feeling of coming home. Like I was where I belonged. I've also told you that I feel as if my abilities have grown. In fact…they have. Ranger and I talked about each of the guys' abilities while we were eating at the restaurant. What I've been experiencing is a melding of abilities. I think all the guys have been experiencing an increase in their own abilities as well."

She turned her gaze to me and continued. "I think what you've always referred to as your spidey sense is actually your own abilities. After talking with your dad tonight, I'm positive you have abilities just like the rest of us. Like Julie—and to an extent, me—you acquired yours through your father. I've always felt more logical when I'm near you. There is also the never-give-up tenacity, a feeling when things aren't right, plus the ability to find a needle in a haystack and size up people in a heartbeat."

My eyes widened as I looked at her and tried to understand what she was saying. At first, I couldn't take it all in, but then it was as if the last piece of the puzzle slipped into place, and I was stunned with the truth of what I'd been told. My mouth dropped open and I said, "Wow! We felt like we'd come home because we have."

I saw the truth of what I said in her eyes. She nodded. "Yes. We have indeed come home. There are more people that need to be gathered before the gates are opened, though."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ranger spoke up for the first time since Bree had joined us. "She means there are more people we need to contact before the war starts, Babe. People that will help us to have the edge when we battle both Delies and Darrow. We also need to come up with a strategy so they don't see our plan until we're ready to spring it on them."

I looked up at Ranger, smiling wryly before turning back to Bree. "So, who else do we need to contact?"

Bree's eyes narrowed. "I think one of the answers is in your purse."

I frowned as I thought about what she might mean. I stilled as it registered who she might be talking about. "Could it be the card my Mom gave me?"

She grinned, nodding as she said, "I do believe that's the winner."

My purse was on the table near Ranger, and he reached over to grab hold of it before setting it in my lap. I dug through it till I came to the card Mom had given me, checking out the name on the front. I had a funny feeling as I looked at the card and checked my watch, wondering if it was too late to call. I looked over to Bree and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think it's too late?"

She laughed before saying, "If you call now, you'd better put it on speaker so we can hear too." Bree looked around. "Is Julie sleeping?"

Ranger nodded.

Bree grinned. "Then that would work."

I gave her a puzzled look, but put my phone on speaker and dialed the number. It rang, then again, and again, and again, and again. Just when I'd thought it would go to voicemail, a breathless female voice came over the phone and demanded, "This better be important. What you wantin'?"

"Uh, is this Ms. Chalmers?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Uhm…well, my mother gave me your card."

"Skip to the point, toots. I got me a hot piece in the bedroom, and I wanna get back ta him before he loses his momentum, if ya know what I mean."

I was shocked into a stunned silence for several seconds. "Uh, I guess I'd like to set up a group session, if that's possible."

"What's your name?"

"Stephanie. Stephanie Plum."

There was silence on the phone for a second, and then I had to move the phone till it was fully extended, so the squeal didn't hurt my ears.

The voice on the other end was said, "Are you shittin' me? I actually got Stephanie Plum on the phone, calling to ask for a group counseling session? You wouldn't be pullin' my leg now, would you? 'Cause I'm not takin' that bus, missy."

I was still shocked, but managed to get out, "Uhm, I'm serious about setting up a session. There would be four of us."

We could hear the woman on the other end take a calming breath, and then she said, "Okay. I got it handled now. I can see the four of you tomorrow…oh shit, wait a minute. Well, can we add one more to the group? She's a pistol at eight years old. A little hell raiser. Her mom is a little snobbish, if ya ask me, but her dad seems okay, even if he does put my back up like the momma. The kid is hell on wheels, though, and I just wanna take her home and love her."

I looked over to Bree and saw that she was nodding, so I replied, "Okay."

Just then, a very masculine voice was heard saying, "Hey, Lula baby, come on back here to bed before my little soldier goes to sleep."

I felt Ranger shaking behind me, and Bree blushed. Before we could say anything, "Lula" replied, "Get yo ass back in that room and don't bother me while I'm talkin' to new clients. Damn it, you make me lose this, and yo ass gonna be sorry."

I bit my lip and tried hard not to let loose with the laughter.

Lula began talking to me again. "Okay, hun, what do I call you?"

"Stephanie or Steph."

"Okay, Steph. I'll see you and the others tomorrow at two p.m. Oh, and can you bring some doughnuts to snack on while we's talkin'? Better make it five dozen ta make sure everyone gets one. See ya then."

There was a dial tone, and I put the phone back in my purse before we all burst into laughter. I couldn't wait till tomorrow when we'd meet Lula. If she was anything like she sounded on the phone, it was going to be a colorful experience.


	28. Issues From The Past

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. I'd also like to thank Vanessa Loor for translating my English into Spanish. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 28: Issues From The Past

**Stephanie's POV:**

Once I'd set up the appointment for the four of us, I walked Bree to the door, hugging her before she left. When I returned to the den, I stood silently watching Ranger as I bit my lip. So many emotions were running around in my mind, and I wasn't sure which way to turn or what to do.

As if he sensed I was once again near, Ranger turned to look at me. His expression was serious as he walked over to where I was standing, then he gently caressed my cheek as he asked, "What's wrong, Babe?"

I looked down at the ground as I tried to figure out how to explain what was going through my mind. My eyes widened, half in fear and half in anticipation, as Ranger lifted me in his arms and carried me through to his bedroom.

He set me on the bed before kneeling down on the floor to face me. "No pressure, Babe. If you need me, I'm here. If you want me to hold you, that's what we'll do. If you want more, the control is yours. This will never go further than you want it to."

I met his gaze as I asked the question that was my greatest fear. "What if I'm never ready for more?"

He cupped my chin in his hand, gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. "I don't think you have to worry about that, Stephanie. The few times we've kissed have been pretty intense. But if that's all you can give me I'm willing to make that be enough."

I felt tears slip down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm broken."

He hugged me to him, softly whispering, "You aren't broken, Babe. You've just been roughed up a bit, and you're leery."

I turned to rub my face against his. "Would you hold me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

He gently kissed my cheek before saying, "Anything you want."

As I headed to the bathroom, he handed me a T-shirt to use as pajamas. Once I returned to the bedroom and had climbed into bed, he made his way to the bathroom.

I'd just gotten settled in the bed when Ranger joined me once more. When he climbed into the bed, he arranged us so that my back was to his front.

I couldn't stop myself from freezing up, but he leaned in to my ear and whispered, "You're in control. You have nothing to fear."

As I settled back against him, I found myself relaxing, then my eyes closed and sleep claimed me.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, but when I opened my eyes, Ranger was sitting on the side of the bed, putting on a pair of running shoes.

I wondered where he was going.

No sooner had the thought formed in my mind than I heard him telling me in my mind, _I'm going to work out in the gym. You wanna go with?_

What I wanted was another two hours or so of sleep, but I knew we were headed for a fight, and I figured it wouldn't hurt if I were to get into better shape. I sighed as I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. _You'd better not leave before I get ready._

I was just brushing my teeth when I had the thought that we shouldn't leave Julie by herself. I finished getting ready and went out to the bedroom to mention it to Ranger, but he was nowhere in sight. I slipped into my sneakers before quickly going to see where he was.

When I got to the front entry, Ranger was there putting Julie's hair up into a ponytail. Smiling as he turned when I got close, he asked, "You ready?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He suddenly lifted Julie, putting her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

She started giggling and said, "Oh, Daddy!"

He chuckled as he righted her, set her on the ground, and held out his hand.

Her eyes were lit with excitement as she put her hand in his.

Ranger turned and held his free hand out to me. When I placed my hand in his, I had an intense sense of coming home. We headed to the elevator, making our way down to the gym. Once we got there, Ranger kissed my forehead, then Julie's, telling us to start wherever we wanted.

As he walked over to the treadmill, I looked at Julie, asking, "Where do you want to start?"

She giggled. "With a couple more hours of sleep."

I laughed before telling her, "That's exactly what I thought when your dad asked if I wanted to join him down here."

Just then the doors opened, and Bree, Angel, Hector and Micha entered. From the looks on their faces, Angel and Bree appeared to share the feeling Julie and I had about more sleep. Seeing us, they headed in our direction as Micha and Hector made their way to the sparring ring.

The four of us moved to find our own form of torture and got started on our workouts. At the end, we got together to go over some defensive moves and ended out workout with a type of judo calisthenics. We were just finishing up when Ranger came over to join us.

He stood with his arms folded across his chest, eyes narrowed as he watched our final moves.

Julie and I walked over to him, and Julie fell against him in mock exhaustion. There was a twinkle in her eyes, and I had a feeling she wanted her daddy to lift her over his shoulder again.

He turned slightly and winked at me as he did exactly that, and she once again giggled with glee. This time, he didn't set her on her feet, but rather carried her like she was toward the elevator.

When we reached the penthouse, he set her on her feet and told her, "Go get a shower, kiddo. We'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

She looked up at him, hero worship in her eyes as she nodded and said, "Okay, Daddy," before racing off.

Once we'd finished breakfast, Ranger rode down in the elevator with us as far as the fifth floor, where he got off to go to his office. Julie and I continued down to the third floor, where we made our way to the apartment Bree and I had been given to use. We were going to spend the rest of the morning there before going to our counseling session after lunch. As a matter of fact, while we were there, Ranger planned to drive over to my parents and ask them if they'd move into one of the apartments in the three-block radius that made up Rangeman.

When I'd voiced my concern about there not being enough room, Ranger had thrown back his head, laughing, before informing me there were enough apartments in the small three-block area to house everyone in Trenton if it came to it, and in addition, there were secured bunkers underneath the entire area.

We had lunch with Grandma before leaving to meet Lula. Once we'd finished, Grandma gave me a big hug and whispered, "You'll be just fine, Stephanie."

I hugged her tightly for a moment and then kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Grandma."

When we arrived in the garage, I was surprised to see Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Micha, and Ranger were already there. I raised an eyebrow.

Ranger lifted the corner of his mouth in a semblance of a grin. He gave a nod to indicate the four men standing between two SUVs. "They're your escorts, Babe."

I nodded, knowing it was smart to have them along. Ranger helped me into the passenger seat of the Cayenne before setting Julie in the back. Bobby got in beside her, and Ram climbed in behind the wheel. Bree and Angel got into the back of the black Jeep Cherokee, with Tank climbing into the driver's seat as Lester took the front passenger seat. In no time, we were on our way to our first meeting with Lula.

As we started forward, Ranger climbed behind the wheel of the Turbo, with Micha beside him in the passenger seat. I hoped they would be able to talk my parents into joining us at Rangeman until after everything was settled. I turned my focus onto where we were heading and tried to put everything else out of my head.

We didn't have far to travel. Ranger wasn't far behind us, since the area where we were headed was just a short distance from my parent's house in the 'Burg. We'd be stopping at one of the houses around St. Francis that had been transformed into a home clinic of sorts. When Ram pulled into the driveway and Tank parked behind us, I could see Ranger and Micha drive past us as they headed to my childhood home.

I climbed out of the Cayenne and opened the back door so I could help Julie out. She slipped her hand into mine as the other girls joined us. We made our way up to the door, with Ram and Bobby in the lead, which left Tank and Lester to bring up the rear. We were just reaching the door to the clinic when it opened. I froze when Mary Lou walked out of the building.

I tensed, waiting to see what she would do. I didn't want to start something in front of Julie, but I wouldn't be backing down from her this time.

She lifted her head, looking down her nose at me. "Well, well, if it isn't Stephanie Plum. What are you doing back in town?"

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

Red creeped up Mary Lou's face until she finally tossed her head and strode closer to where I was standing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bree step forward.

The next thing I knew, Mary Lou was on her ass on the ground in a pile of what looked to be dog doo. She screeched, 'You little bitch. Watch where you're going!"

I stepped forward and spoke softly so that only Mary Lou could hear me. "You call her names again, and you'll be in more than dog doo. Stay away from me, and stay away from the girls."

For a second, there was a look of pain on Mary Lou's face, but I didn't care. We were no longer friends, and I doubted we ever could be again. I stepped around her as the others joined me. I felt a tug on my hand and leaned down to reassure Julie.

Before I could say anything, she whispered, "She knows she was wrong."

I nodded. "Sometimes, knowing you were wrong isn't enough. It comes too late."

Julie nodded, but said nothing more.

We entered the building, and I smiled as I took in the woman behind the reception desk. When Connie Rizzoli—who had gone to school with my sister Val—looked up, her eyes widened as she took in our arrival. I saw her face brighten with a smile, and all of a sudden, I remembered the doughnuts we were supposed to bring. I turned to Tank with a feeling of panic, and his hand went to his weapon. Before he could draw the gun, the door opened, and there stood Hector with three huge white boxes. From the smell, I knew they were from the Tasty Pastry. I smiled gratefully at him, but before I had the chance to say anything, another door opened. A black woman—not quite my height and well over two hundred pounds—came charging into the room in a seriously too-small lime green spandex dress that looked like it was ready to pop open any minute. She had pink hair, and the look in her eyes was pretty scary.

Without bothering with a greeting, she zeroed in on Hector. "Them my doughnuts? Give 'um up, pretty boy, or I'll lay you out."

Hector's eyes widened, and before anyone had the opportunity to act, the boxes disappeared with the black woman into the room behind the door. A couple of seconds later, she popped her head back out. There was a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks were puffy from what looked like a whole doughnut stuffed in her mouth.

She said around her mouthful, "You must be Stephanie and friends. Come on back here, and we'll get started." Suddenly, her eyes landed on the guys. She swallowed hastily and stepped back into the room. Grabbing a magazine from the reception desk, she smiled at the guys, batting her eyelashes as she started fanning herself with the magazine. She sidled up to Tank. "Why, Stephanie, you never mentioned you was bringin' all these fine-looking men along with you. They gonna be joinin' us too?"

At that moment, Connie grinned, saying, "Put your eyes back in your head, Lula."

I smiled at Connie, asking, "How's Tina?"

Connie nodded as she replied, "She's doing fine, thanks to you. We didn't know it till after you had already left town, but Tina was one of Lenny's victims, too. She didn't have it as bad as you, but from what she said, it was only because you killed Lenny before he could come back after her. She was the next one on their list."

I felt the blood drain from my face, and before I could do or say anything, Bobby was pushing me into a chair and telling me to put my head between my knees. When I was feeling better, I stood again.

Lula gave me a concerned look. "You girls come on back to the conference room. That's where our sessions will take place. The other little one is already in there."

I frowned. "I didn't ask you about her last night. Who is she?"

Lula looked at me, and from the serious look on her face, I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. With a slight frown, she answered, "Bella Morelli. She needs you right now, Stephanie. That little girl needs you more than you could know. Of course, the decision is yours."

I looked down at Julie, thinking about all she'd been through, and then I thought about Bella and what had happened to her. She was an innocent in all of this, and I couldn't hold her parents' actions against her. I looked back at Lula and nodded. "It's fine that she'll be joining us. I liked her when I met her. She's not responsible for her mother."

Lula grinned. "I knew you was gonna say that. Let's go."

We entered the conference room, and sure enough, the eight-year-old little girl from the house in the Pine Barrens was there sitting in one of the chairs, a glare on her face. The minute we entered the room, the glare left her face as she stood and rushed over to hug my waist.

I laid my hand on her head and asked her, "How are you doing, Bella?"

She looked up and my heart melted as I looked into her warm brown eyes, which were shimmering with tears. "When I asked my mom if I could come thank you, she told me I had nothing to thank you for. She and my dad argued a lot about something that happened in the past, and she said you weren't a good influence. She's wrong. She doesn't realize you saved a lot of people by doing what you did."

I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach and asked, "Bella, do you spend a lot of time with your great-grandma?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not if I can help it. She keeps telling people she gives them 'the eye.'" She even used finger quotes as she said the last bit, to my amusement. "She has no powers. If she did, she wouldn't want to make the comments she does."

I nodded. "You do, though, don't you?"

She looked up at me with surprise before she nodded. "Ever since I was three and I took a piece of candy from a man at the mall. He came up to me when my mom was talking with her friends. I fell asleep after popping the candy in my mouth. When I woke up, I felt different."

I looked over at Bree and bit my lip. I didn't want Mary Lou or Morelli anywhere near me, but I couldn't leave this child at the mercy of those monsters. I took a deep breath, deciding I would talk to Ranger when I saw him again and see what he said.

Lula invited us to have a seat, and we got started. For the next ninety minutes, we all took turns talking. Every time things got intense, Lula would reach for another doughnut and stuff it in her mouth, making Julie and Bella laugh and the rest of us looked at her in awe. Then when she would talk with her mouth full, we would all crack up. After the first couple times, we'd all caught on she was making herself look foolish so we'd have a break in the tension we were feeling. By the end of our time, I was feeling better, even though we hadn't come up with any solutions to what we were feeling.

At the end of our session, we stood to head back to the waiting room. I wasn't surprised to see that Ranger and Micha had joined the five guys already there waiting for us. I was glad to see Ranger because I was hoping to talk to him about Bella.

I was just going to make my way over to Ranger, when the door opened and Joe Morelli walked in. He looked surprised to see all of us there, and for a moment, he looked at me with intense regret. He stepped forward, and I took a step back, causing him to pause before clenching his jaw and turning to look at his daughter. He smiled as he asked her, "You ready to go, Cupcake?"

I gave an involuntary gasp.

Joe seemed to freeze, his eyes widening in horror as he realized what he'd just said. I watched as he swallowed hard, then cleared his throat before saying, "Bella, are you ready?"

She turned to me and tilted her head. "I always thought he was talking to someone else when he called me that. Now I know it was you."

I looked at the child, seeing her curly brown hair and her facial features. She could very easily be a child of mine. I looked up at Joe, speaking softly. "You made your choice. You need to honor it."

He shook his head. "It was never a choice. It was what I was left with. But I love my daughter more than anything. I would do anything to protect her or help her. That's why when Lula called to say she wanted her to join you and the girls for therapy, I said we'd do it."

I nodded as I turned to Ranger. "We need to make sure Bella is protected. She's one of us."

Ranger nodded and then turned to Morelli, "I have an apartment where you and your family can stay for the next several days. There's something coming that might put you at risk unless you're willing to join us."

Joe frowned. I wasn't sure what he was going to say, but Bella went over and hugged him before saying, "The monsters will get me if we don't."

Joe looked as if he were in pain, then he nodded at Ranger. "All right. We'll move into your apartment. As I said, Bella is my life, and I'll do anything to protect her."

Ranger nodded. "We'll be expecting you."

Once Bella and Joe left, Lula walked into the waiting room and asked, "So does that mean I'll be stayin' at Rangeman too?" She looked at Tank and winked. "I wouldn't mind spending some adult time with this big guy here, if ya know what I'm sayin'. You ain't married, are ya? 'Cause I don't take that bus."

Tank was trying hard not to laugh, but his shoulders were shaking slightly.

I asked, "So what are your abilities?"

Lula's eyes widened. "You mean besides pleasurin' my man? Why, honey, I can see what people need to heal. Of course, I'm gonna need lots o' food, an' none of that lame-ass shit that's healthy for you. I need grease and sugar."

Ranger winked at me before replying, "There's a no-contraband rule in my apartment buildings. No grease and no sugar—just everything healthy."

Lula plopped her hands on her hips, scowling. "Sheeet. Shoulda knowed it was too good to be true. Well, let's get this show on the road. Connie, you comin' with me?"

Connie grinned. "Are you kidding? I don't care if I have to eat bread and water. With men like this around, it'll be worth it."

I couldn't help but laugh, and the others joined in. We loaded up and headed back to Rangeman. Micha and Hector stayed behind to bring Lula and Connie, and I knew Joe and his family would be arriving soon as well.

When I wondered if Ranger had been able to convince my parents to join us, I heard, _Was there any doubt, Babe? Val and her family will be moving in as well._

I smiled. Looked like nearly everything was ready.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. My wrist is doing much better now and I will get the chapters uploaded as soon as I get them edited. Thank you for your patience.**


	29. Questions, Questions, Questions

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 29: Questions, Questions, Questions

**Unknown POV:**

I stood at the window, staring out at the ocean. She was gone. I knew she was coming back, though. We'd had everything planned. We were going to step back until Delies attacked and weakened them, then when they came here to regroup, we were going to infiltrate them from the tunnels below the castle and destroy them from within. I was waiting for word that they were on their way back, and then I'd contact my allies to join me so we could destroy them.

When the old woman came, I'd been afraid she would give me away, but I was still here, so I had to assume they suspected nothing. When the other one had poisoned the fruit, I'd been furious. He'd made a deal with his "father" that he'd get the woman and deliver the other females to be used, but I'd known he'd been lying about that. He'd intended to keep all of them. I'd known I had to take him out when he poisoned the fruit, though, because he could've killed her. He'd wanted her, but had risked destroying her. That made no sense to me. I wanted her for my own. It pleased me, thinking about how I'd used his own poison to take him out. When his "father" had heard what had happened, he assumed it was because he'd been found out. When he came to claim the body, he'd flown into a rage and swore he'd avenge his son's death.

I smiled, focusing on the creatures in the ocean. My pets were hungry. Soon…_I'll feed you soon. When I've killed those around her, I'll send them out to you so you can feed, my pets._

I'd been furious when my pets had been contained so they couldn't reach their prey and test them as he'd ordered. I was taken to task when I couldn't explain what had stopped them. I swore that wouldn't happen the next time. I would give them plenty of toys to play with. I smiled as I turned and headed into the depths of the house. There wasn't much time, and I had lots of planning to do.

**Stephanie's POV:**

Two days after we first met Lula, we'd gotten into a routine. She and Connie were sharing an apartment not far from my parents, and Ranger was letting us use one of the conference rooms so we could continue our sessions. Connie would pick up Bella from her apartment and then bring her to the conference room, and then when we were done, she'd take her back home again. I'd really developed a soft spot for that wonderful little girl. She was a handful, for sure.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about our self-defense session the day before, when Bella had laid out three of the guys in the first few minutes. Apparently, she was more ingenious than the guys had given her credit for.

I'd laughed at the look of surprise on Junior and Erik's faces, then I'd asked her, "Where did you learn those moves?"

She'd shrugged her shoulders before telling me, "From TV. I love watching Batman and Wonder Woman. I want to be Wonder Woman when I grow up.

I smiled, remembering feeling the same way when I was a little girl.

Julie and Bella enjoyed each other's company, and when you threw in my niece Mary Alice into the mix…well, the guys had taken to calling them the three musketeers. Currently, Bree and I were out in the park area—in the middle of the three-block area with all the apartments surrounding it—with the girls, and everyone was having some well-deserved fun. I knew the girls needed to be able to run and use up some of their energy. We'd tried to get Angie to join us, but she'd wanted to help Val with a new dish she was trying to recreate.

As we watched the girls playing, I wrapped my arm around Bree's shoulders and asked, "How are you doing?"

Bree shrugged. "Okay."

I knew something was bothering her; I could feel the stiffness of her body. I turned, giving her the look my mother had always given me when she knew I was trying to avoid answering her question.

Bree smiled weakly before giggling. "I never could put anything over on you."

I smiled back at her. "So that should tell you not to even try. What's wrong?"

She turned to me, and I could see the hesitation on her face. Biting her lip, she turned to where the girls were playing before she said, "You remember when you went to call and excuse me from school and I trashed your phone?"

I nodded, giving her a wry smile. "I remember it well."

"I've been wondering about that. I have so many questions and no answers. I think we need to know the answers to help us fight them when the time comes."

"What kind of questions?"

"I've been wondering why Delies doesn't remember Micha. After all, he hunted down and murdered all the others who were part of that mission. I don't remember much about my father. I just…I wish I had more memories and knew why Micha thought there'd be people after me because of who my father was. I'm also wondering why all this stuff with the abilities everyone is projecting wasn't obvious before. Then there's the guy I shot the day we came here. I know I hit one of them, but there was nothing to show that either Red or Maglio had been hit by a bullet. What happened to the third man?"

She shook her head. "Then there's the time the girls and I were in the ocean. There was a powerful presence, and I felt it fighting to get free. Who was containing that power? Why didn't the shark come after the rest of us? When I was under attack in my room, Hector brought a device with him that made them leave. Somehow, that's a key in defeating them. There are still questions about who was at the table with Ranger and me at the restaurant. Diesel thought it was Delies, but it wasn't. Why couldn't Diesel see that? I thought Delies was behind the rogue agent and the one that developed the technology, but how can that be so if the Ancients were using this serum thousands of years ago? Why does Delies need vessels to carry their young? Why can't they just reproduce like normal people do? "

I had to admit, she was asking good questions and I'd been wondering about all of those things as well. Why hadn't I realized years ago about all these "gifts" I seemed to have? Hell, some of this stuff didn't even come into play before. I shook my head and replied, "I don't know. Maybe I should do some research this afternoon, and maybe we can talk with Diesel later to see if he can shed some light."

Bree's eyes widened, "I think Bobby might be a better option. I remember Grandfather saying that Bobby had knowledge that would help us to defeat both the Fallen One and the Demon."

I looked at Bree, realizing she was right. If Bobby had the knowledge from Bree's grandfather, he would be the better option, and I was hoping he had the answers we needed. I pulled out my phone to send Ranger a text. When my phone beeped a couple of minutes later, I checked to see Ranger's response.

_Dinner at six in the big conference room, Babe. You'll get whatever answers we have._

I smiled and showed Bree the text. "Looks like we might have those answers."

She grimaced. "You'd think if we have to live with this, at least we'd have all the knowledge we need to understand it."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That would be too easy. Are you ready to head inside and get these girls back to where they need to be?"

She nodded. "I'll take Bella to her apartment."

I paused, not really wanting Bree to be on her own, yet not wanting to go there myself either. Just as I was getting ready to make the supreme sacrifice and declare I would walk with them, Lester walked out of the building and over to where we were standing.

He was grinning ear to ear as he joined us and asked, "You girls about ready to head inside?"

I smiled and replied, "I was just debating walking with Bree to take Bella to her apartment."

Lester winked and said, "I got you covered, Beautiful. Why don't you head inside with Julie and Mary Alice, and I'll walk with Bree and Bella, then make sure Bree gets back okay."

I placed a hand on Lester's arm and gave him a heartfelt look as I said, "Thank you."

He grinned. "Anytime." He turned to Bree and asked, "You ready to go, Chula?"

I watched as they went to get Bella and head toward the farthest building from where we were. Julie and Mary Alice turned and make their way over to me. I smiled at them and suggested we head inside.

Julie and I were walking Mary Alice to the apartment where Val and her family were staying, when Mary Alice suddenly stopped and asked, "Aunt Steph, what does it mean to be an Unmentionable?"

My eyes widened as I looked between the two girls. "What makes you ask that, Mary Alice?"

She bit her lip, looking down at her feet, before lifting her chin in the air and shrugging a shoulder. "Well, yesterday, when Eddie and Shirley moved in next door to us, Davey was over playing with me, and he asked if I was an Unmentionable too? He said I glowed like he did."

I took a deep breath before asking, "Has there been someone hanging around your school, Mary Alice?"

She nodded. "Not the past few days, but before that. He had awesome candy. I got three pieces, but everyone else only got one. The bees sure do like the stuff, though, because every time I had a piece, I got stung by a bee."

Inside, I was panicking, wondering what three shots would do to my young niece, but I was careful to keep my version of a blank face firmly in place. I smiled, trying not to alarm the girls, and asked my niece, "Have you met my friend, Bobby?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. There are so many people here, I doubt I could meet them all if I met a new person every day for a year."

I suspected she might be right about that. I took each girl by the hand, and we headed into the Rangeman building, making our way up to Bobby's office. I needed him to check out Mary Alice before I took her back to Val. I needed answers and hoped he'd be able to give them to me. The girls chatted back and forth as we made our way to the third floor, and I let out the breath I'd been holding when I noticed Bobby was in his office. I didn't even get the chance to knock, because the minute we were off the elevator, Bobby stood and headed our way. His eyes had a strange glow as he neared us, and I realized his gaze was focused on Mary Alice. I was about to panic again, when the stairwell door opened and Ranger stepped out and headed our way as well.


	30. Out Of Sorts

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 30: Out Of Sorts

**Stephanie's POV:**

I sat staring at the computer in front of me, willing it to announce that the searches I'd started were back and I had the information I so desperately wanted. I was still worrying about Mary Alice, who I'd reluctantly left with Bobby after calling Val and telling her what was going on.

Ranger had gone with Julie and me up to our apartment on seven, where the three of us had had a light lunch. Ranger had tried to distract me, but it hadn't worked. I needed to know if my niece would be all right.

After lunch, I'd taken Julie down to Ella's apartment on the sixth floor and then come down to my cubicle on the fifth floor. I'd quickly put in all the information I had and set the search engines running.

When the alarm went off, I focused on the computer, only to growl in frustration, as I realized it was just the alarm to let me know it was time for me to go get Julie and head to the conference room off the lobby. I locked my computer—not that I didn't trust the majority of Ranger's men. Even after everything that had happened with the Tex situation, for the most part, I did trust Ranger's men, but there were a couple of men that had all the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, and I wasn't taking any chances that one of them wasn't who they claimed.

I knocked on Ella's door when I got there, and when the door opened, Julie stood there grinning up at me. I returned her smile, and we said goodbye to Ella before heading downstairs. Julie and I rode down in the elevator, and when we reached the main level, we made our way to the conference room. It was only a few minutes before everyone else arrived, and then the session got started.

Lula was on a roll today. There was a humongous platter of fried chicken on the table, as well as paper plates and napkins. Somehow, even though I was sure we'd all eaten, there we were, eating fried chicken and talking. I couldn't help but smile as I looked around the room. My smile slipped, though, as I got a look at the sad expression on Bree's face.

As if she sensed she was being watched, she looked up at me. I could see the tears she was doing her best to hold back, and all the mothering instincts inside me were rushing to the surface. I checked my watch and noticed we were nearly done. I knew she'd caught on to my thoughts when she gave a slight nod.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Lula told us she'd see us tomorrow, and we all stood to make our way back to wherever we needed to go. Angel headed out first, and then Bella went with Connie, leaving Julie with me, since I was taking her up to Ella. I held my hand out to Bree, and she nodded, clutching my hand in hers as she walked with us. I looked up at the security camera in the lobby as we exited the conference room and bit my lip, wondering if Ranger was close by. We moved to the elevator and headed up to the sixth floor.

Once we'd dropped Julie off, we got back in the elevator, and I softly asked, "What's wrong, Bree?"

She shook her head. "There's too much coming in from all directions, and I can't get my breath. I try to shut the door, but they just rip it open."

I wrapped my arms around her before asking, "Would Micha be able to help you, or do you need Lester?"

She shook her head. "They have jobs to do. I should be able to handle this on my own."

The elevator doors opened on the fifth floor, and both Ranger and Lester were standing there. I gave them a relieved look, and Lester stepped in and took Bree in his arms.

"I've got you, Chula."

Bree laid her head on Lester's chest and was asleep in no time. Both men looked at me, and I repeated what she told me. "She said there's too much coming in from all directions and she can't get her breath. I think having this many people in such a small area is taking its toll on her."

Lester lifted her in his arms and nodded. "I'll take care of her, Beautiful."

I nodded and stepped out of the elevator, walking to my cubicle with Ranger by my side. I frowned as I looked at the computer—the light was hitting it just right so that there was a thin red beam of light, like a laser pointer…or something, going from the bottom of the laptop to some distant spot outside the window. When Ranger kissed my cheek and went to move away, I placed a hand on his forearm.

He turned back to me and asked, "What's wrong, Babe?"

I turned more fully to him and whispered, "Someone tried to get into my computer."

There was a fierceness to his expression as he pulled his phone from his belt and pressed a number.

In less than thirty seconds, Hector and Manny were at my desk, dusting for fingerprints. Once they'd finished, Hector unplugged the computer and took it with them. He stopped beside us and said, "Use Ranger's computer in the home office. This one has been rigged. There's a device attached to make it explode if anyone logs on."

When I nodded, Ranger led me back to the elevator, and we headed up to his apartment on the seventh floor. As we waited for the elevator to deliver us to our floor, I whispered, "I had a funny feeling not all the men could be trusted, and I locked the computer before I went to the session with Lula."

Ranger's eyes narrowed. "Anyone in particular giving you that feeling?"

I frowned, thinking about it for several seconds. I got a clear picture of two different men. I described them to Ranger, and he nodded.

Once again, his phone was out and he was making a call. When it was answered, he said, "We have two foxes in the henhouse." After a pause he continued, "Devers and Roland."

Without saying another word, he hung up the phone, and I let out a disgusted sigh. Ranger raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong, Babe?"

I put my hands on my hips and asked, "You call that a conversation? Where are your phone manners? Didn't anyone ever teach you phone etiquette one oh one?"

Ranger smiled all two thousand watts. My eyes glazed over, and I felt drool slipping down my chin before he leaned down and, in a low, sexy voice, whispered, "No, but I'm willing to have you teach me, Babe."


	31. Getting Answers

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 31: Getting Answers

**Stephanie's POV:**

Ranger set up the office in the penthouse so I would be able to work there. I called up the searches I'd been running earlier, and what popped up on the screen surprised us both. I printed off the information, and we went over to the sofa in the office to look it over and discuss what I'd found.

So many of my questions had just been answered, and I was now anxious to meet with the others for dinner so that I could key them in as well. Ranger and I talked about the information for the remainder of the afternoon. Occasionally, a point would come up, and I'd move back to his computer to plug in more information to add to what we'd already gathered.

Before we knew it, the time had come for us to head down to the large conference room on the fifth floor, where the others would be joining us. I took the data, quickly copying it before joining the group. I wanted to make sure each of the guys had their own copy.

Ranger waited for me while I got the files ready, then we made our way to the conference room. I'd just finished setting out the files on the table in front of each seat when the guys started trickling in. Ranger made sure I was seated before taking his place at the head of the table.

When Tank entered, Ranger raised an eyebrow.

Tank gave him a big smile, complete with twinkling eyes.

Although no words were exchanged, I had a feeling that whoever Devers and Roland were, they'd been handled.

I noticed Micha's frown as he entered the room. He came over to me, leaning down, and asked, "Where's Bree? I somehow thought she'd be here."

I nodded before replying, "She was having a rough time, so Lester stayed with her."

Micha sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I wish I knew how to help her. I'm glad he can give her the silence she needs."

I knew how he felt. Soon, everyone was there except Lester and Bree. Ranger checked his watch and frowned. He'd just taken his phone out when the door opened. Lester walked in with Bree beside him. She was looking more rested than I'd seen her in a long while, and I knew Lester had been able to let her get the rest and quiet she'd so desperately needed.

Bree's gaze met mine and she grinned, giving a slight nod.

I remembered the other two times she'd had that exhausted look on her face. Both of those times had occurred when we'd been on vacation. She'd been a key player in helping me take out the stalkers that were after me at the time. Suddenly, my eyes opened wide, and I whipped my head around to look at her.

As if she'd had the same thought, her eyes widened and I heard her mumble, "_Shit_!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

She grimaced before giving them a weak smile. "I just figured out why I felt so off earlier."

Ranger lifted an eyebrow, continuing to look at her, and said, "You want to clue the rest of us in?"

I could see by the look on Micha's face that he knew what we were thinking. He shook his head and said, "As if we don't have enough on our plates already."

Bree gave him a quick glance and nodded before answering Ranger. "The last two times I felt like this, Stephanie had really creepy stalkers. They weren't exactly normal. The first one was a couple of years ago. He came after us with a blow torch, saying the fire would drive out the devil. He then said that was why they used fire to burn witches—it returns everything to a pure state, and it's the only way the soul can be released from the body in its most beautiful form."

Bree turned to Ranger. Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "His name was Orin. He had terrible scars all over his body and said they were because of a broken bond. He said he was attacked by the devil, and it would never have happened if you hadn't broken up the unit. He said the devil stalks you all, and he was the only one that could set it right. I didn't understand everything he was saying, because Stephanie and I didn't know anyone named Ranger at that point. I didn't make the connection until just now that the man he was talking about might be you. I could feel the madness inside him as he turned on the torch and waved it in our direction, and I did the only thing I could think to do at the time. I held up my hand as if to stop the flame from reaching us, and the next thing I knew, the torch he was using backfired, and he caught on fire."

I could see that Ranger had been affected by the story. His eyes narrowed and he said, "Orin was the member of our crew that was lost in the fire fight at the training camp where we took out the group that Andy and Chaney were part of. It was believed that Orin was dead and never made it out."

Bree shook her head. "He made it out all right, but he was totally insane after what happened. What I don't get is why he would target Stephanie. He said she was your chosen one."

Ranger shook his head. "I have no idea. I plan to look into it, though."

Bree paused. "Last year, the stalker was even worse. He claimed he needed to secure the future of his race and only by destroying the Chanté could he destroy the Pha and the Thanchan. When he came at us, Micha stepped in and fought him off. The whole time they were fighting, I was scared the man would take over Micha's body, and I kept chanting a prayer my father had taught me when I was younger. It really freaked me out when the man backed away from Micha and headed in my direction. He stopped about a foot away and was staring directly at Stephanie when he said, 'You are the Chanté. You must die so the Demon will succeed.' I repeated the prayer, and suddenly, he started screaming and twisting around, as if he was in great pain, and then he just burst into flames." (Chanté-_heart, Pha-head, Thanchan-body_)

I felt goose bumps race along my arms as I remembered the scenes she'd just described. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me about why Bree had stopped me from completing the phone call that first day we were here, to let her school know she would be gone for a while.

Her gaze moved to meet mine, and she slowly nodded her head. "There was someone there the day you made the call. As soon as you dialed, I felt him and knew if the call was connected, he'd find us. I felt him again earlier this afternoon, and that's why I've been feeling off. He's throwing up blockers to try to keep us from discovering him." She turned to Ranger. "He's someone from your past that was also thought to be dead. He doesn't know that his body is dead and it's only his organs that were harvested and put into another body that are still alive. He blames you for leaving him behind, so he's joined with the devil to punish you."

I turned to Ranger, knowing from the look of concentration on his face that he was trying to think of who it might be.

He shook his head. "There are several possibilities. Until we come face to face with them, I won't know for sure." His gaze went once again to meet Bree's. "Now, can you explain how they knew two years ago that I'd meet Stephanie and that she would be important in my life?"

Bree tilted her head, her eyes losing focus for several seconds before clearing once again. She leaned toward Lester, and he maneuvered her so she was sitting on his lap. She leaned back against him, relaxing slightly before turning in our direction. "When you took out the camp two years ago, five men escaped. We know Andy and Chaney are dead now and they'd been working with Robert. The other two gathered up the dead and injured to transport them to where the Demon lives. Orin was tortured till he escaped. The Demon was attempting to get him to join him in his move against you, but he only succeeded in causing Orin to break with sanity altogether and target you for cleansing. The Demon seems to know Stephanie is of importance to you, but I don't know how. Somehow, I get the impression he's seen the two of you together, because all three of these guys seem to know that Stephanie is your heart."

Ranger turned to Micha. "Handler, you said that Stephanie has had eight stalkers. Can you give Rodriguez as much information as you can on each of them? I want to make sure this doesn't go back any further."

Micha nodded. "Yo."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Ranger's mouth twitch, as if he were fighting a grin. I looked at him, puzzled. "Why do you call him Handler?"

Micha grinned. "It's my handle, Steph. Whenever we go on a mission, we go by our handles. That way, the enemy has less information on us and we're harder to find. I'm known as Handler because I'm the one that deals with getting us out of situations in the quickest way, and I'm known for bucking the brass if I deem it necessary. Of course, the fact that I've never been called on the carpet is the real reason the guys all call me Handler."

I nodded, then turned to Ranger. "But if Ranger is your handle for missions, why do you want people here where you live calling you by that name?"

Ranger grinned. "I have a reputation, and my name is a major part of that. When people hear my name, they know to fear me wherever I go."

Bree giggled. Ranger turned to her with a mock fierce look, and she cracked up even more. She shook her head and said, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell them what a truly wonderful person you really are."

Ranger winked at her.

A knock sounded on the door, and Cal got up to open it.

Ella entered with a cart of food. She set up the buffet before leaving again, pausing only long enough to tell Ranger, "I'll put Julie to bed in her room and stay with her till you come up."

Ranger nodded. "Thank you, Tia."

As if by some silent agreement, all discussion related to why we were there was shelved until after we finished eating. Ella had outdone herself, with fried chicken, a garden salad, and flan. Once the dishes were cleared and the cart set outside the room, everyone settled back in, and we got back to the business at hand.

Bree brought up the next point as she turned to Micha, asking, "When you picked me up from the school after our parents had been murdered, you said we needed to find a place to hide so the men that killed my father wouldn't find us. You indicated you thought they might be after me for my abilities."

Micha nodded. He looked around the table at the others seated there before saying, "Some of you might have heard of Raine Whitecloud; he was half Sioux, half Apache, and the son of a great medicine man and chief. He had incredible psychic abilities and was brilliant on top of it. When he was a boy, his father was kidnapped, along with several other powerful chiefs that had similar abilities. Raine told me the Beast was the one that had taken them to create a superior race. From everything that has happened since, I now know that whoever the Beast is, he comes from this race known as the Ancients, who created the serum. He was the one who stole the serum in the first place. I know that over the course of time, there were several attempts on Raine's life—those trying to kill him, and those trying to capture him. He made me promise that if he was ever murdered, I would hide Bree so that they wouldn't get their hands on her. Raine thought it had something to do with the blood."

I shivered.

Ranger laid his hand on my forearm.

I felt better, but there was still a funny feeling.

I turned to Bree and noticed she was looking at Bobby. She said, "When we were with my grandfather, he said the secret was in the blood."

Bobby nodded. "They know there's something in the blood of certain individuals that sets them apart from others. They know it exists, but they don't have a clue what it is. Once your grandfather died, he knew they'd discover the secret, because there was no one else to take the secret away from there. When I accepted his secrets, the knowledge of what they sought came to me. I've become the new waphiye wichasha—the medicine man—and the secret is mine to guard."

Bree was frowning. "It seems as if they have abilities of their own, so why haven't they been able to find us?"

Micha frowned. "And why is it they didn't recognize me eight months ago?"

A knock sounded at the door, and Ranger nodded.

Binkie got up to open it.

Diesel stood in the open doorway, and I had a feeling he was here to answer our questions as best he could. He grimaced, giving a sigh before saying, "Figures… You ate without me."

We waited as Diesel stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked over to Bree and nodded. "You're wondering why I didn't realize the Beast wasn't my own brother." It was a statement, rather than a question.

Bree nodded.

Diesel shrugged, continuing, "This serum has different effects for everyone. For Raine, it magnified the abilities he already possessed. I had a moral code similar to Raine's, so my abilities enable me to diffuse others to a certain point. It wasn't until Ranger came for me that I saw it wasn't my brother that I'd popped out with. At that point, Pha Zuzeca—or the Beast, as he's called by the Ancients—no longer cared if I knew who it was that was killing me. He allowed his true essence to show through. Pha Zuzeca was the original bad guy, stealing the serum from the Ancient Ones to create his own army. He's the one that created the Fallen One, who in turn created the Demon, or to be more precise, Delies."

Bree frowned. "So, why did I see Delies as being the one that developed the technology and as being the one behind the rogue agent?"

"Delies _is_ the rogue agent. He's a deceiver. He has the ability to throw others off the trail with the abilities he's acquired."

Bree continued to frown, and I knew she had many more questions that needed answers. She asked, "Why does Delies need vessels to carry their young? Why can't they just reproduce like normal people do?"

Diesel sat down in one of the empty chairs, then leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. His gaze was locked on Bree, but I had the feeling he was talking to the rest of us as well. "Unmentionables aren't allowed to mate with other Unmentionables. If they do, one of them loses their powers, but you never know which one will lose their powers until after the mating occurs. Delies's numbers have been dwindling because his army has been mating, and a good number of the women have turned out to be subjects of the Fallen One. It seems there is an inexplicable aura that draws them to these women. When the young are born, they are usually male and have no special abilities. It seems the women not only drain the adult males of their abilities, but also act as a sponge to filter the abilities from the young. The infants are immune to the serum, so they're unable to acquire Unmentionable status. The women who bear the children are usually put to death after the birth of the child."

Bree raised an eyebrow. "Because they've stolen the power, or before it was obvious the child had no abilities?"

Diesel shrugged. "It was as a matter of course that they were put to death. It isn't discovered about the lack of abilities until after the woman is dead, and then their blood and organs are harvested and ingested by the man they've drained of power in the hope that he'll be able to regain his power."

"Why didn't Delies recognize Micha?"

Diesel smiled. "Your father was a powerful man, with abilities far beyond what any of the rest of us had. When he was given the serum, it magnified those natural abilities. When he chose to protect you and Micha, he did it completely. At the moment he died, he cloaked the two of you so that you couldn't be found or recognized as belonging to him."

Bree seemed to think about his answer for a few seconds, then her eyes narrowed, as if she'd just thought of something else. "The day that Angel, Julie, and I were attacked in the ocean, I saw you looking out to sea and smiling."

Diesel nodded his head. "Yes. I'd managed to contain the sharks so they couldn't attack you. When you stopped to try to convince Micha to swim ahead of you, I had a bit of a struggle. Then when you dove underwater to get away from Delies's goons as they tried to shoot you with tranquilizer darts, it was hard to continue keeping you safe, but I managed it. That's why I was smiling. I'd managed to keep you safe, and the only ones to get taken out where Delies's own goons."

Bree studied Diesel for several seconds before nodding. There was a puzzled look on her face as she asked, "Do you know why my abilities seem to be growing? And why, if everyone has all these abilities, are they only becoming aware of it now?"

I nodded, adding, "I've been wondering the same thing."

Diesel shrugged. "I can only offer you my best guess. You're Raine's daughter. I know your mother had abilities that were passed down through the centuries, as did Raine himself. You got a double dose of power. As well as his natural abilities and power, Raine's were magnified by the serum we were given when we were abducted all those years ago. When your mother was pregnant with you, you were gifted with the abilities of both, and the serum that was at work in your father transformed your own abilities into so much more. You were very young when Raine died, so he didn't have a chance to teach you how to control what's inside you. You grew up in a loving environment, though, so your morals are finely tuned. It's my guess that these abilities have always been inside of you, and they're coming to the front now because you're surrounded by others who have the same ability and your gift magnifies them. Not just for you, but for them as well. Although there might have been glimmers of something more for them, until you joined them, some of them only knew they had certain skills, and others were totally unaware. Once you came into their midst, those abilities became more intense, and their awareness of those abilities came to the front of their thoughts. You're what is known to your father's people as a phejúta winyela—a medicine woman."

At that, Ranger's eyes narrowed on Diesel. "When Bobby came to help me after I carried you out of that room, I was told I would need the phejúta winyela with me to defeat the Fallen One and the Demon. Since you've also been talking about a Beast, I'm assuming we have three groups to take out."

Diesel nodded. "Yes, there are three factions involved in this war beside yourselves."

Bree sat slightly forward in her seat beside Lester as she said, "When I was under attack in my room, Hector brought a machine in with him. I feel like that's a big clue in how to defeat these people." She turned to Hector and in his native Spanish asked, _"What was it you had?" _

Hector smiled, continuing the conversation in Spanish. _"It is a machine that creates electrical waves at a level not heard by most humans. Even most animals can't hear them. I've found it only works with a select group of individuals. Those cloaked in evil."_

Bree smiled. _"You understand English. Do you speak it as well?"_

Hector's grin widened as he still spoke in Spanish. _"Of course I speak English. What kind of electronic specialist would I be if I couldn't understand the people I am listening to?"_

She rolled her eyes, and I couldn't help but smile at the easy familiarity. It seemed Bree's time with each of the guys had allowed her to form friendships. She grinned back at him, and switching back to English, she replied, "Okay, Mr. Smart Ass, now we need to figure out how to use this to our advantage."

Hector nodded. "Not to worry. This whole area is wired in the same way. If they come after us here, I can turn the system on wherever I am."

Her eyes narrowed. "I think it would be a good idea to have a few more switches available."

Hector nodded and reached over to pick up a covered tray. He removed the cover, and there were several gadgets. He winked at her and said, "Enough for everyone. You must have patience, though, and not turn it on when trouble first arrives. Wait till the hair stands on the back of your neck. Then and only then press the trigger."

The gadgets were passed out until everyone had one.

We were interrupted by another knock on the door. Ranger nodded, and Binkie got up once again to open the door. I was surprised to see Mary Alice and my dad standing in the doorway. When I got a look at Mary Alice, all I felt was fear.

**Unknown POV:**

I had everything planned, and now, all I had to do was give the word, and the Demon's warriors would swoop in and destroy them, leaving the females for us to use as we would. I couldn't wait till my son was born. I'd have the first son born with power, I just knew it. She would give me many sons, and I'd one day be the leader of our race. I knew she'd never been injected, because I'd made sure of that. Every time the hunters got near her, I would send them in another direction. I'd been watching her from the beginning, ever since the day she'd jumped off the garage roof in order to fly. There was no way I'd step aside for anyone else. I lifted the corner of my mouth as I thought of how I'd claim her.

I'd sent a message to the Demon, letting him know the castle was ours and I'd be waiting for him to give the word so we could start our attack. I moved outside to where the ocean met the sand and lifted my arms to the heavens with my eyes closed. I slowly turned in a circle and threw my head back and laughed. _Soon, my pets. Soon, I'll send you toys to play with…and soon, she'll be all mine!_

**A/N: **The reference to Orin is taken from Notorious Nineteen—pages 250-251


	32. Answers and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 32: Answers and Nightmares

**Stephanie's POV:**

Ranger's hand landed on my shoulder as Bobby knelt down in front of Mary Alice. She was standing in front of my dad, and I was more than a little freaked as I watched Bobby interact with my eight-year-old niece. This was the second time he'd taken a look at her in less than a twenty-four-hour period. Just like earlier that afternoon, his eyes had a golden glow as he talked to her, and he was asking her several questions, to which she'd answer, then he'd smile and nod.

He asked, "Can I put my hands on your shoulders, Mary Alice?"

She nodded.

Bobby gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Unlike earlier, though, the moment they connected physically, there was a white ball of energy that had me trying to shield my eyes at the brightness.

Ranger pulled me into his embrace so my eyes were hidden against his chest, and his head lowered so that he was looking down at me and not at the light. I heard agonized screams coming from somewhere close by, and I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was worried about Bree and Micha. What if they were looking at that white light and it was hurting them?

Strangely enough, I started getting a picture of what was happening in my mind, as if I were watching a movie. The whole experience lasted only seconds, even though it seemed like much longer.

As suddenly as it had come, the light disappeared once Bobby removed his hands from Mary Alice. The golden light in Bobby's eyes disappeared as well. I lifted my head, and both Ranger and I turned to where Bobby was talking with Mary Alice.

As if she knew I was looking her direction, Mary Alice turned to me and gave me a smile before walking over to where I was sitting. She threw her little arms around me and whispered, "The wounded one is trying to get through. He knows you're here, and he's determined to complete his mission and take you to the Demon. The Demon has made promises, and he'll honor none of them. He wants you for himself as a trophy to show he vanquished the Golden Ones."

I swallowed and quickly thought about what to say. I leaned back to look at Mary Alice, and as our eyes met, I asked the only question I could think of at the moment. "Who is the wounded one?"

Mary Alice glanced over to Bree. "The one Bree shot the day you came here."

Bree's eyes widened. "Mary Alice, what do you see when you look at me?"

She smiled, then said, "There are two images merged into one. The first is a princess wearing strange clothes. I saw a picture in Mommy's book, Fifteenth Century Dresses. The other princess looks like a Native American woman in Angie's history books. I know that princess is a medicine woman. When the two of them merge, I see beauty."

Bree bit her lip, as if she were concentrating on everything Mary Alice had told her. She looked around, before her gaze stopped on my dad and she asked, "What do you see when you look at your grandfather?"

Mary Alice looked up at my dad with a smile. "I see a golden warrior. Just like all the other guys here in the room."

Bree nodded. "What about your sisters?"

Mary Alice frowned. "Angie and Lisa are just regular kid people."

Bree grinned. "Just one more question. What about Bella and Julie?"

Mary Alice's face lit up. "Bella and Julie are the other parts of me. The three of us together form Phéta, Thaté, and Magháju. When the war comes, you'll need all of us to defeat the Beast. (Phéta_ -fire,_ Thaté-_ wind,_ Magháju-_ rain_)

I got goose bumps and had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I turned to my dad.

He nodded, as if he knew what I was thinking. "I'm keeping Mary Alice with me and your mother. She'll be safe."

I nodded, feeling marginally better as the two of them headed out.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Diesel whistled, his gaze meeting Ranger's, "That was unexpected. I'm sure you have every intention of keeping them away from the Beast, as well as all the others coming after you."

Bree shook her head. "Mary Alice is right." She turned to Ranger, "You said Bobby spoke to you and said that you would need the phejúta winyela with you when you fight the Fallen One and the Demon. They must be defeated before the Beast will come out of his hiding place. You'll need all of us with you to defeat that one; he has the knowledge of the Ancients." As if everything suddenly fit into place, her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Each of us carries a piece of the puzzle. When the end comes, you will need each of us and what we bring to the equation to defeat the Beast."

Hal fidgeted. "What happens if one of us doesn't make it through to the end?"

The guys looked at Hal with narrowed eyes, but Ranger was the one that spoke. "Then we make sure the dead bodies are with us as well."

Bree smiled weakly. "That's the right answer. If for some reason Bobby doesn't make it, then Ranger has to be the one to get his body to the spot where the final battle will take place. If it's me, then it needs to be Stephanie."

I felt sick at her words. I shook my head and said, "Everyone will make it, or they'll answer to me!"

That got a chuckle from everyone, but they'd better realize I was serious. I turned to Bree. "So you did hit one of the guys that came after us."

She nodded. "I think he was the one that was at my school the next day. With all this information, there are even more questions now than when we started."

Tank looked over at Ranger. "Andy and Chaney are dead, and we know Robert soon will be as well. I'd like to know who those other two guys are that escaped from that training camp."

I grinned, lifting the file from the table in front of me. "Everything we need to know about them is in here. They were the ones that tried to get into my computer."

There were growls, and the look on Hector's face was fierce as he said, "They won't make another move we don't know about."

The guys all nodded.

Opening the file, each one took a look through the information I'd put together for them. A knock sounded on the door, and at a nod from Ranger, Binkie once again opened the door.

Rodriguez stood on the other side. There was a fierce look on his face as he strode into the room. He shut the door with leashed fury, growling as he said, "It seems Andy set up a couple of surprises before his demise."

Ranger's eyes narrowed as he demanded, "Explain."

Rodriguez tossed a file on the table. "This just came in. Look familiar?"

It was Lester who spoke. "Shit! That's the same skip we were after when Devers and the chief called out to you and nearly got us both killed."

Rodriguez nodded. "If you hadn't knocked me out of the way, I would now be dead. I did some deep digging on this one, and it seems Trenton's chief of police was only a middleman. He's been burying reports coming in from Trenton parents, claiming their children have been injected with some type of substance. Gaspick found out and threatened to tell the powers that be unless the chief agreed to arrange transport for the girls when they were ready to send them to the Demon. It's also why he called out when I was after the skip on the table. Seems he's the one that was supposed to take the girls to the Demon, and the chief was going to transport them to the marina."

Bree frowned. "Why did Andy hate you so much?"

Rodriguez turned to her, then raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't my being part of the group that broke up the training camp be enough?"

She shook her head before meeting Rodriguez's gaze. "For some reason, he hated you and Lester more than anyone else. Andy planned to kill you before leaving Rangeman that last day. I'm just wondering why he didn't."

Rodriguez froze for a second, and then moved his head slightly to the right as he stared at Bree with narrowed eyes for several seconds before lifting his head and replying, "Damn! That explains everything." Rodriguez turned to Lester and asked, "Do you remember when we went into that camp?"

Lester gave a slow nod and looked as if he were running through everything in his mind. Suddenly, he stilled and said, "Damn!" His head whipped around so he was looking at Ranger as he went on, "When Rodriguez and I went in, we had a hard time getting through…almost as if there was more to it than we were seeing. Once we broke through, one of the men coming at us was mumbling something weird, but since we took him out, I didn't think any more about it. Looking back, he looked a hell of a lot like Andy."

Bree spoke up from beside Lester, and I noticed her eyes weren't totally focused, "It was Andy's twin. They formed from two different eggs and grew in the same womb. In the moments before Anton died, he sent both your images to his twin so he would know who to go after. He's been trying to eliminate both of you since he got hired on here. He was able to hide his past with help of the Demon." Bree moved her head from side to side as her focus seemed to remain on some distant point. She continued, "Andy thought he'd set up your destruction when he set the explosives. He planted three times as many inside your office so you'd be blown to bits. He didn't count on the fact that no one would be in the building when the explosives went off. The explosives in your office would have been the first ones to go. You would have been hit multiple times before the ones to take out the building went off. You were his prime target since he already believed Lester was dead at that point. He decided to have Chaney take us to the Pine Barrens so he could time the explosion the way he wanted."

Rodriguez nodded. "From the report, if I had been in my office when the explosions occurred, there was a device on the underside of my chair that would have gone first, partially paralyzing me so that I wouldn't have been able to make it out of the building. When the main explosion went, taking out the building, I would have been finished off."

I felt all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Bree's focus seemed to be clearing. She blinked and turned to Ranger. "Gaspick only knew about Andy and Chaney escaping from the training camp. He didn't know Robert, Devers, and Roland were there as well. I don't think he even knew Roland and Devers had been at the camp. I have the impression that there was some kind of double cross. I think the man in the folder there planned to keep us and sell us to someone else. I think he's a follower of the Beast."

There was silence for several seconds as everyone considered what we'd just learned. Bree looked around the table, ending with Ranger as she bit her lip and looked as if she was debating a point.

Ranger said, "Just tell me what's bothering you."

She said, "I think we're going to need the help of Ghost Talker."

Ranger's eyes narrowed. He fished his phone out and put through a call. After several seconds, he spoke into the phone, saying, "Get to Trenton ASAP."

I must have made a sound, because suddenly, Ranger turned to me with a raised eyebrow as he asked, "Something wrong, Babe?"

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Your phone manners leave a lot to be desired." I turned and included the rest of his men as well before I added, "That goes for the rest of you, too."

**Mary Lou's POV:**

When Connie brought Bella back, I tried getting my daughter interested in helping me make dinner, but she wanted no part of that. I had to admit I didn't understand my own daughter. The first three years were pretty easy. If I had to pinpoint when everything went to hell in a hand basket, it would be when I took Bella to the mall and got involved in a conversation with some friends, kind of forgetting she was even with me. When it was time to go, I didn't think anything about her sleeping on the bench. Things were never the same after that day. It was like my daughter had turned into the one person I blamed for everything wrong in my life. Bella went from my adorable little girlie girl to wanting to be Wonder Woman. Just like Stephanie.

I'd tried to get her to conform to what was proper of little 'Burg girls, but my daughter had refused. There'd been no one I could ask for help. I hadn't wanted to let them know my own daughter was a disappointment to me. Especially when Joe had seemed to thrive on the way Bella had been acting. I'd secretly wondered if it was because she'd been becoming more like his Cupcake. Hell, he'd even started calling her by that damn nickname. Stephanie hadn't even been in town anymore, and she'd still been ruining my life. The man I'd settled for when Lenny died was still in love with her, and my daughter had begun to act just like her.

When Bella was abducted, my world came crashing down, and I'd taken a long, hard look at my life. I'd realized for the first time that it wasn't Stephanie that had destroyed my life. It'd been me. I knew now that she'd been right all along and I should have believed her about Lenny. I should have stood beside her. I also realized that I was jealous of her because I'd come to love my husband, and I was jealous because he still seemed to be in love with her. When he brought my baby home to me, I broke down and cried like I'd never cried before. When Bella told me everything that had happened, I'd secretly thanked God for putting Stephanie in that house to take care of my baby. When Bella wanted to go and thank Stephanie, I'd tried to convince her she had no reason to thank her, because I'd had the feeling Stephanie wouldn't welcome me back into her life.

When Joe had agreed to let Bella join Steph's therapy group with Lula, I'd been reluctant. When I ran into Stephanie, I was ashamed that I'd let the past color how I'd treated her, when that was the last thing I'd planned on doing. If only things could have been different. If my mother had been the kind of mother that Helen Plum was, my whole life would have been different. Helen never nagged Steph or called her a disappointment or pushed her to get married so she wouldn't wind up all alone because nobody wanted her. Hell, I think my mother loved Lenny more than I ever had. When Lenny and I broke up shortly after we started seeing each other, my mother started in, telling me Lenny was my last chance for happiness. No one else would want me because I'd been stupid and let Lenny take my virginity. I guess that made what I'd done to Steph so much worse, because I'd known she was telling the truth about Lenny, and I'd still called her a liar. After all, I hadn't _given_ Lenny anything. He'd stolen my virginity with violent force.

I stepped away from my baby's bedroom door and headed into my own bedroom, where Joe was already in bed asleep. I slipped out of my robe and climbed into bed. I was trying hard not to let the tears escape, but I should have known better.

Joe pulled me into his arms and gently asked, "What's wrong, Mare?"

I turned so I was facing him and said, "I was just thinking about how awful I've been to Stephanie."

Joe leaned close and kissed my forehead. "I know. We've both been pretty awful friends. I'd never even given it a thought to do anything about those bathroom stalls until Ranger forced my hand."

I looked up at Joe, puzzled.

He gave a half laugh as he said, "Ranger called and told me to meet him at Pino's. He had a box of cleaning supplies and told me I was going to whitewash Trenton. He told me part of the reason Tex targeted Steph was because I wrote about her on the bathroom walls, and he wanted to see if it was true. Ranger's men made sure I cleaned all the stalls all over Trenton."

I laughed because I could just picture Joe doing that. "I should have stood by her. I let my mother browbeat me into acting like a bitch. And I had reason to know she was telling the truth."

Joe placed his hand under my chin and lifted my gaze to his. There was pain in his eyes, and I wondered if he was regretting I hadn't told the truth so that maybe he and Stephanie could still be together. To my surprise, he shook his head. "If your mother wasn't already gone, I'd be tempted to take her out myself. Stop beating yourself up, Mare. You have to forgive yourself. It's time."

"How can I do that when I don't deserve it?"

"Maybe neither of us do. But I can't stand to see you hurting. I love you."

I froze and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe what he'd just said. He'd never said those words to me before. Tears fell from my eyes, and Joe looked even more concerned. I shook my head and replied, "I thought you were still in love with Stephanie."

Joe smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. It seems like I have even more sins to add to my list. I'm trying to atone for them, though."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Joe shrugged. "Ranger and I had a long talk about my behavior toward Stephanie. I know I can never take back the hurt, but he's offered me a way to kind of make up for being a jerk."

"How's he doing that?"

"He's set up an after-school club for teenagers. I'm one of the instructors teaching the kids self-defense. Plus, I've been spending part of my days off and after school lets out playing basketball and talking with the guys on how to treat the ladies. It's really helped me to deal with the guilt I've been feeling. The center hasn't been open long, but it's doing a lot of good."

I caressed Joe's cheek and smiled. "So that's where you've been disappearing to. I'm glad. Do you think they'd let me volunteer?"

Joe smiled. "I don't see why not."

I grimaced. "I have a lot to make up to Steph myself."

At the sounds of Bella screaming, both Joe and I scrambled from bed and rushed to our baby's room. She was sitting up in bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Joe reached her first, but in whatever nightmare she was trapped, she fought him as he tried to hold her. He was talking softly to her to no avail. I stepped closer and tried to calm her, but she continued to scream in terror and tears rolled down her cheeks. It broke my heart. I did the only thing I knew to do. I ran to the phone and pressed the number one button.

"Hello. This is Rangeman. May I help you?"

"This is Mary Lou Morelli. Please. I need to talk to Stephanie right away. My daughter Bella is having a nightmare, and Joe and I aren't able to calm her. Please…we need help, and I think the only one who can help us is Stephanie."


	33. Healing

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

_**Special thanks goes out to Margaret Fowler. The dialogue when Stephanie is talking to Mary Lou; **__"You didn't believe me then so what makes you think I want anything to do with you after this is over?"__**and **__"What have you done for me lately?"__**is hers and she has graciously allowed me to use it here.**_

Chapter 33: Healing

**Julie's POV:**

Ella brought me to the penthouse and put me to bed. She told me she would be with me until my dad and Stephanie came up. I really wanted them to come up before I fell asleep. I always felt safer when my dad was around. Also, I knew Stephanie would be there if I had a dream. I had a bad feeling when Ella helped me get ready for bed. I wasn't sure why I was feeling like I was, but I had the feeling something was coming soon and that Bella wouldn't be safe in her apartment. I got ready for bed and rested, trying hard to keep my eyes open. It had been a long day, and I was tired, though. My eyes closed, and that was the last I knew.

I was pulled from sleep sometime later when I felt Bella's fear. I sat up in bed and looked around to get my bearings. I quickly slid from my bed to make my way into my dad's bedroom. Before I could get there, I came across Stephanie and Daddy in the entry hallway with Bree. She looked pale, and I got a little scared. I must have made a noise, because my dad turned in my direction and came over to kneel in front of me.

"What's wrong, Julie?"

I looked into his eyes and said, "I think Bella's in trouble. She's crying out."

Daddy turned to Stephanie, and there was a look in her eyes, like she didn't like what she had to do, but she was going to do it anyway.

Stephanie nodded and said, "We're going to help Bella now. We need you to stay here with Bree—"

I shook my head and said, "I need to go with. The Beast is blinding her, and she needs to feel my presence so she'll know we're the ones she can trust."

Stephanie seemed about to argue, but Bree laid a hand on her arm and said, "She's right, Steph. She can get through to Bella where we'll fail."

Stephanie looked sad when she looked my way, but gave a nod. Daddy took my hand and placed a hand on the back of Stephanie's waist. As we headed for the elevator, Stephanie reached out and took hold of Bree's hand. Then we made our way to the apartment building where Bella was staying with her family.

When we got there, Daddy knocked on the door, and it was opened by Bella's daddy. He stepped back so we could enter the apartment. He had a funny look on his face as he looked at Stephanie. It looked like he was going to say something, but Stephanie shook her head.

"We're here to help Bella."

Bella's daddy nodded and led us to her room. She was sitting up on her bed, looking up at the ceiling with a look of horror on her face, and my stomach hurt because I knew how much she was hurting right now. I looked up at Daddy and saw that he was looking down at me. I moved to the bed with my daddy right beside me. As we neared the bed, I felt like something was trying to keep us from getting to Bella. Suddenly, Stephanie and Bree were there beside us, and it felt like it was getting worse. Bree chanted something, and all at once, there was some kind of animal cry, and then we were able to get to Bella. Stephanie took her in her arms, lifting her as we headed out to the kitchen.

Stephanie was talking soothingly to Bella as she carried her to the kitchen, and Bella was nodding. When we reached the kitchen, Stephanie asked Bella if she would feel safer in another apartment. I could hear Bella saying that she would, and I was glad she would be closer to Mary Alice. I noticed Bree was looking around the apartment, and her eyes widened seconds before she opened her phone and pressed the number two button. I only had a chance to wonder why she was doing that, when I felt something coming after us.

The air around us changed first, and I felt a probing. When Bella cried out, Stephanie set her beside me, and she and Daddy and Bree made a circle around us. I was scared, but I reached out and took Bella's hand. She nodded, and her eyes grew fierce as she narrowed them. It felt like we were all under attack, but I couldn't see who was coming our way. It felt scary and evil. All of a sudden, the apartment door opened, and Hector was standing there with Lester and Micha. Hector had something in his hands. When he switched it on, there was more animal screaming. Suddenly, it was as if there had never been a presence, and we were alone once again. Lester lifted me in his arms and wrapped his arm around Bree as Micha lifted Bella, and we made our way back to the Rangeman building. I saw my daddy and Lester exchange looks and knew I'd be staying with him and Bree until my dad and Stephanie came back to the apartment. Bella would be joining us.

**Stephanie's POV:**

Once the others had left, I turned to face Joe and Mary Lou. I could see by the shell-shocked expressions on their faces that they had no clue what was going on. I placed my hand in Ranger's, and he gently squeezed my hand before pulling me closer.

Joe shook his head and asked, "What's going on here? This isn't normal."

Ranger lifted a shoulder slightly, then said, "It seems several of the children in Trenton have been given injections of an experimental drug. Bella was one of those children. These injections give them abilities above the norm."

Mary Lou's jaw dropped. "Are you saying my daughter isn't normal because of this?"

I looked at Mary Lou and asked, "Are you going to have a problem with that?"

Mary Lou turned to me and shook her head. "I love my daughter, Stephanie. Nothing will change that love."

I raised an eyebrow. "Even if she tells you something you can't believe?"

May Lou's chin lifted. "I made some mistakes in the past. I let my mother color my actions, and for that, I'm sorry. Maybe when all this is over, we can sit down and talk."

I stared at her silently for several seconds before saying, "You didn't believe me then, so what makes you think I want anything to do with you after this is over?"

Mary Lou held her hand out to me and said, "We were best friends once, Steph."

I glared at her and demanded, "What have you done for me lately?"

Mary Lou looked at Joe, and I could see the love in his eyes for her as he nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders to support her. Mary Lou looked at me and said, "I want to show you how sorry I am for my past actions. I know you'll do everything you can to help my daughter, and I want to help you in any way you'll let me. I want you to forgive me for the past. Not for me. For you. Once this is over, I'll accept whatever you're willing to give me. Even if it's only that you tolerate me for my daughter's sake."

I had a feeling Mary Lou was right. I needed to forgive her. Not for her sake, but for my own. I nodded. "All right. I _will_ forgive you for not believing me when you knew I was telling the truth. I _will_ forgive you for saying all the ugly things you said. But when this is over, unless we have to be in the same room for the girls' sakes, I want nothing to do with you."

Mary Lou nodded. "I can accept that. I'm sorry, Stephanie. I'm sorry for not being the friend I should have been. Ranger has given Joe a way to atone for his sins of the past. Can you find it in your heart to allow me the same opportunity?"

I turned to Ranger, and he squeezed my hand, telling me softly, "I helped him see the error of his ways, and he cleaned up all the bathrooms in Trenton. He's also been working at the youth centers that Rangeman has set up around Trenton."

I turned to Mary Lou with a raised eyebrow. "You want to work in the youth centers too?"

Mary Lou nodded. "I have a lot of skills I can teach the girls, and even the boys should learn how to cook."

I nodded. "I think that might be a good idea. You could leave Bella with us so she and Julie can play together and stuff."

Mary Lou nodded. "Our daughters can be friends, even if we aren't anymore."

I had a funny feeling when she intimated that Julie was my daughter. It felt good. I glanced at Ranger and noticed he had a half-smile on his face too. I asked Ranger, "Is there another apartment closer to Mary Alice where they can stay?"

Ranger nodded. "I'll have the guys help you get everything moved."

Joe nodded. There was a frown on his face as he asked, "I don't understand most of this, but I remember there were a lot of reports of children getting injected. The chief said it was bogus…but I take it that isn't true?"

Ranger nodded. "The chief had his hands in many pots. Our intel is he was burying the reports, and that's what Gaspick used to get him to help with transporting the girls. We have a file on the person who was supposed to transport the girls after the chief dropped them at his boat."

Joe's face morphed into what I always thought of as his cop face. His eyes narrowed, and he said, "Let me guess. Chopper."

Ranger nodded. "That's why the chief called out to Rodriguez when he was tracking Chopper to bring him in."

Joe tilted his head from one side to the other, and you could see the muscle moving in his jaw. "You asked me to take time off from work when we came here. I'd like to go with your group and get this bastard if you'll let me."

Ranger shook his head. "I know you would be a benefit in normal circumstances. You're a good cop. But there are forces out there you don't understand. Unless you have abilities, you would be more of a hindrance than a help right now. But you can help us when this is over by letting everyone know you were part of our team and in on all the decisions."

Joe nodded. "I'll help wherever you need me."

Ranger nodded, and we said our goodbyes. Joe and Mary Lou were okay with a couple of the guys helping them move into the other apartment near my parents.

I needed to give my mom a call and let her know what was happening. When we left, I took my phone out and called her.

It took a couple of rings before she answered the phone with, "Hello?"

"Hey Ma. I just wanted to give you a heads up that Joe and Mary Lou will be moving into an apartment near you and Dad. I didn't want you to run into her unexpectedly."

There was a pause for several seconds. "I'm assuming there's a reason you need to do this."

"Bella was targeted tonight. We need to get her closer to Mary Alice so she's more protected."

"Of course. I'll let your father and Val know as well. We'll look out for that little girl, don't you worry."

"Thanks, Ma. I knew I could count on you. I told Mary Lou that I'll forgive her. I thought you should know that too."

There was an even longer pause before she surprised me by saying, "You're my daughter, and I'll love you no matter what decisions you make. If this is what you want, then I'll respect your decision."

I felt a tear fall on my cheek and bit my lip to get myself under control before I continued, "I need to do this for me, Ma. Thank you for standing by me. I love you."

"I love you too, Stephanie. With all my heart."

We said our goodbyes, and I replaced my phone as I walked with Ranger back to the Rangeman building, then we rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. When we entered the apartment, Lester and Bree were sitting in the kitchen at the table.

Bree stood and came over to wrap her arms around me. She hugged me tightly and whispered, "I get the feeling you've jumped a giant hurdle."

I hugged Bree back and kissed her cheek. "Is Lester walking you to the apartment?"

She nodded.

I smiled and said, "See you tomorrow."

She nodded and said, "Julie's asleep. But I know you'll want to check for yourselves."

I nodded, then watched her leave with Lester. I turned to Ranger, who held out his hand. Hand in hand, we walked to Julie's room to watch her from the doorway. She was asleep, and I had the feeling she would be asleep until morning. After several minutes, Ranger pulled me to him, and we headed to the master bedroom. When we reached the bedroom, I was a little nervous. I knew tonight was going to be monumental, but I had no clue just how monumental it was going to be.

I went into the bathroom first and slipped into one of Ranger's T-shirts before heading back to the bedroom. Ranger was sitting on the side of the bed, looking toward the closed curtains. I climbed on the bed and walked on my knees till I was behind his back with my hands resting on his shoulders. I leaned forward and placed my lips on the back of his neck, feeling him stiffen. I knew he wasn't rejecting me; it was more like he was wondering if I was sure I was ready. I paused, biting my lip, not sure if I was going to be able to do what I really wanted.

Ranger turned and looked into my eyes before telling me, "You are in control, Babe. We can take this as far as you want."

"I want you so bad. I just don't know if I can follow through. I don't want to be a tease. I just—"

Ranger leaned up and took my mouth with his. As his mouth moved on mine, I felt his tongue move against the seam of my lips. My mouth opened and his tongue thrust inside. I moaned as I leaned into his chest in order to get closer. I let my hands roam over his naked chest, and our mouths moved in a dance of passion. When I felt the T-shirt leave my body, I wasn't afraid. Ranger stood, causing our mouths to part long enough for him to remove all of his clothes. I was awed by his beauty. He slipped into bed and lay so he was on his back, and he reached for me, bringing me on top of him. I let my hands explore as I'd wanted to for so long. My mouth once again went to his, and I sucked his tongue into my mouth and then thrust my tongue into his. The kisses we were exchanging were making my body sing.

His hands were moving all over my body, and I felt the juices seep from my body as my doodah sang. I'd never felt this level of passion or readiness. When his hands directed me over him, I never once felt fear or the need to stop what we were doing. When our bodies met, I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned. Our rhythm quickened, and suddenly, I was hanging on to Ranger as incredible pleasure raced through my body. When the climax came, I threw my head back and cried out at the same moment he did. I collapsed on him, and he caressed me with gentle hands as he spoke softly to me in Spanish. I rested my head on his chest as my body still lay on his. I closed my eyes and felt sleep claim me.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep, but it was such a peaceful sleep and I felt warm and loved. When the light filtered into the room and gently pulled me awake, the warm, loving feelings remained.

I opened my eyes and looked into Ranger's smiling face.

"Morning, Babe."

I smiled and laid my head back on his chest. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"It _was_ pretty spectacular."

I sighed. "I suppose you want to get up?"

I felt the rumbling of his chest as he replied, "I'm comfortable right where we are."

I grinned. "Me too." I lifted my head and looked at him. "I don't want you to think I'm saying this just because we made love, but I'm in love with you."

Ranger grinned his full two hundred watts. "I'm glad to hear that, Babe. I've been in love with you since the day you crashed into my life."

I narrowed my eyes for a moment before shaking my head. "How could you possibly—"

He placed a finger over my lips. "I knew from the beginning that you're a fighter. My heart took a hit that first day, Babe. It's been yours ever since."

I felt such incredible joy. I smiled at him and said, "I feel as if my heart has known you for such a long time. It's because of my love for you that I've been able to heal."

Ranger kissed me with an incredible heat that drew an answer from my own mouth. I felt a warmth and growing light inside myself as we did the dance of passion once again. This time when we climaxed, I felt as if our souls had actually merged.

Sleep claimed us once more, and the next time we woke, it was nearly nine a.m. Ranger and I showered together, which led to another encounter and a second quicker shower before we dried off and dressed. It was nearly ten thirty in the morning when we left the bedroom and made our way to the kitchen. Ella was there with Julie, and they were in the process of making cookies. Ella's eyes were twinkling as she looked to Ranger and then me. I couldn't help the blush as we sat down to finally eat breakfast.

Julie raced over to give us hugs, then she went back to helping Ella with the cookies. She climbed up onto the chair she was using, before she turned and said, "Oh yeah, Stephanie. Someone named Mooner called for you. He needs you to meet with him right away. He said something about the moons being out of whack."

My eyes opened wide, and I turned to Ranger. I could see the question on his face. I shook my head, "Mooner is a real trip. You have to meet him to understand. I'll have to give him a call."

Julie giggled. "He'll be here at eleven. Tia Ella told him he might have to wait a bit once he got here, but she'd see to it he had something to eat while he waited."

Ranger winked at Ella. "Thank you, Tia."

We finished our breakfast…or was it lunch? Once we were done, Ranger and I headed down to the conference room off the lobby, where Mooner would be joining us. It was shaping up to be an interesting day.


	34. The Last Puzzle

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 34: The Last Puzzle

**Stephanie's POV:**

Ranger and I made our way down to the conference room off the lobby to meet with Mooner. As we were riding down in the elevator, I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched. I stepped closer to Ranger, and he raised an eyebrow, but placed his hand on my shoulder. I leaned into him and whispered, "We're being watched."

Ranger leaned down and softly said, "Security camera, Babe. They're everywhere."

I elbowed him playfully and rolled my eyes before replying, "I don't think it's one of your guys that's watching us. There's a feeling of darkness."

Ranger stilled and I heard him say something in the same language he'd used before when we'd seen Tex and the others across the road. I sent him a puzzled look, not understanding why he was talking to me in a language I didn't know. Then it dawned on me that the guys must be able to hear us and it was them he was talking to. When the doors opened, Ranger placed his arm around my shoulder and led me to the conference room. When we walked in, I was surprised at the group of people joined there. Of course, I couldn't help but smile, either. I was thrilled to see my real friends, the ones that had stood beside me ten years ago, no matter what anyone else said. Even my cousin Vinnie stood by me back then. I was stunned when I walked in the room and they all stood, bowing to me, as if I were some kind of royalty.

Mooner was the first to stand after he'd bowed down to me. He was grinning from ear to ear as he said, "Dudette! It's fab to see you glowing."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What have you been smoking, Mooner?"

He raised both his hands in the air and said, "Whoa. I don't do that anymore, dudette. Not since the funny little man came and clued us in."

I frowned as I asked, "What funny little man?"

My eyes widened as Randy Briggs, a three-foot tall midget stepped forward with a long suffering expression on his face and said, "He's talking about me. I keep telling him I have a name, but does he use it? _No_! He insists on calling me the funny little man. Geez!"

I bit my lip so I didn't let loose with the chuckle that so wanted to come out. I tried to school my face into a serious expression as I asked, "And how did the two of you get together, Randy?"

Randy lifted his palms up and shrugged. "We were all in the park at the Aliens concert. Man, are they awesome, rocking it on stage in those getups they have. Everyone in the group and stage crew is dressed like an alien from _Star Trek_ or _Star Wars_. Their hit song 'Rock This World' was number one on the charts for nearly a year. Anyway, this big masked guy in a troll costume started running through the crowd, jabbing everyone with a needle. We were all taken to the hospital, but there was no sign of any drug or disease, so we were all released. We all went to the police, but the chief told us he could either arrest us all for doing drugs at the concert, or we could forget our complaints. Well, none of us wanted to wind up in jail, so we forgot the complaint. But, weird things have been happening ever since Rangeman came to town."

"What kinds of things?"

Sally Sweet, a big, hairy man in women's clothing, pushed his way to the front of the group and said, "Ever since these guys came here, it's like I can't fucking walk by this building without wanting to come in. Whenever I see a man in black I get the fucking feeling like I need to follow them. It's fucking distracting."

Randy shrugged. "The past few weeks, we've all been feeling as if someone is after us. In some cases, like we're being attacked, but no one is there."

I looked around at the group in front of me and frowned. They didn't seem to fit. I wasn't sure exactly what I needed to do here.

There was a knock on the door, and when Ranger opened it, Lester, Bree, Micha, and Hector joined us. Hector was carrying the box I'd seen several times before.

They joined us and the door was once again shut. Bree moved over beside me and she had a funny look in her eyes when she looked at me and then she smiled and gave a nod. I tilted my head at the group before us and whispered, "Do you know what's going on?"

Bree moved over beside me, a funny look in her eyes, but then she smiled at me and nodded.

I tilted my head at the group before us and whispered, "Do you know what's going on?"

She held a finger up to her lips, then turned to Hector.

He turned a knob on the machine, and there was a humming that filled the room. Suddenly, a light appeared, and as it grew brighter, it seemed like the group grew in number, although I could swear no one had entered the room. After several seconds, Hector turned the knob again, and there was silence. The light was no longer shining.

Bree's eyes widened at the number of people in the room. She looked around, seeming puzzled by something, but after a few minutes, she nodded, as if she'd figured out what was going on. Turning to Ranger, she said, "I need you to tell me everything you can about where you got the technology for this building."

"That's top secret."

Bree bit her lip and blushed.

Ranger studied her for several seconds and then said, "We'll talk in my office once we deal with this situation."

Bree nodded. "I hope you have plenty of apartments, because they're our guardians."

My eyes opened wide, and I could see the incredulous look on Ranger's face. I didn't blame him. I also wasn't anywhere near convinced that this group could be our guardians.

Bree shrugged. "The Ancient Ones have a sense of humor. Who would expect them to be the guardians?"

Ranger looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes and said, "She has us there, Babe."

I shook my head. "But why show up today?"

Mooner stepped forward with a smile on his face. "You glow, dudette. It called to us and told us the time was near and you would need our protection."

I frowned and asked, "My glow?"

Mooner giggled. "Yeah, dudette. It woke us in the night with its beauty, and we made our way here as soon as we gathered the materials we'd need to protect and to serve."

I was going to ask another question, but Bree rolled her eyes and leaned closer to whisper in my ear. My eyes widened, and I looked at her with wide eyes before replying, "You're kidding, right?"

Bree shook her head, and I felt my face heating as I turned to exit the room.

Ranger placed a hand on my arm and leaned down to ask, "What's wrong?"

I furiously whispered what Bree had just told me, and the bastard had the nerve to laugh. I gave him my best 'Burg-girl glare and flounced out of the room.

**Bree's POV:**

I watched as Stephanie stormed out of the conference room and knew she was heading back to the seventh floor. Ranger told Micha and Lester to make sure that everyone had a place to stay. Once he'd given the order, he motioned for me to proceed him out of the room.

I curtsied as low as I could with my head lowered in a subservient way and giggled. "Whatever you say, my lord."

Ranger chuckled and softly said, "Impudent brat."

I stood, making my way into the hallway, and bypassed the elevator in favor of the stairwell. Ranger lifted an eyebrow in surprise, but he followed me up the stairs. I needed to expand some energy, so I started out at a good clip and wasn't surprised when he was right behind me. I wasn't stupid enough to try to outdo him, though. I knew that would be a dismal failure. From the way Ranger was chuckling, I figured he had an idea of what I'd been thinking. When we reached the fifth floor, I opened the hallway door, but I stopped at Ranger's office door because I didn't feel comfortable walking into the room first, even if he was behind me.

Ranger reached around me with a chuckle and said, "Go on in."

I turned and gave him a saucy look before moving into the office and plopping onto the sofa.

He closed and locked the door before coming and joining me on the sofa. His eyebrow was raised as he said, "Tell me what you know."

I nodded. "If I'm right, the person responsible for developing this technology is one of the Ancient Ones. They've been following the progress of the three factions from the beginning. When the Beast stole the serum, they monitored his actions, then studied each of the groups that developed after that, but they've never gotten involved with any of the fights between the groups. It's like they've been waiting for the right group before stepping in."

I paused, trying to understand all the information that was bombarding me. It felt as if I was being hit on all sides with little bits that they wanted me to decipher. It was like they were willing us to figure out this one last final puzzle. "All of you, except for Micha, were injected as children. His first injection came when he entered the military. You and Micha have both received two injections, and Lester received one very strong dose."

I tilted my head and continued, "There's someone placing your group in situations where you became acquainted, like they were orchestrating who you should tap when you left the military. They knew the missions you were part of and the kind of person you were. I think they were the ones to suggest Trenton might be a possible location, and they had blueprints for a futuristic building."

I looked over at Ranger and noticed he was studying me. He nodded. "Much of what you said is true. The man who sent me on the missions is the same one that suggested coming to Trenton, and he also gave me the blueprints to build this building. He put me in contact with the construction crew, and at the end of the day, I ended up with this three-block radius that's Rangeman."

I bit my lip and thought about all the pieces I was getting. There was something there, just on the edge, that I wasn't quiet able to grasp. Suddenly, I was in the middle of a vision, looking through a window.

_There was a massive group of maybe a thousand people, all raising their voices, as if to be heard. One of the men was taller than the others and had an air of a natural born leader. He raised a hand and said, "We must have patience. They're not ready for the whole truth yet. We must feed them bits and pieces until the picture becomes apparent to them."_

_A red-haired woman stepped forward. Her pale blue eyes were dancing with blue fire as she challenged the speaker, "You're wrong. They're ready to know the truth. They can handle it now and are stronger than you think."_

_The male stepped toward the woman, and there was an electric magnetism arching between the two. The man looked at her as if he wanted to consume her, and the woman returned his look tenfold. Their breathing sped up, and they continued to walk toward each other. When they were standing toe to toe, the man spoke and said, "I am the one who decides what leaks through."_

_The woman smiled and said, "You forget the girl. She is my ancestor, and she sees more than even you could know."_

_The man turned from the woman, and his gaze went to the mirror. When the man turned fully to me and I saw for the first time what he looked like, I froze for a second and then felt a tingling at the back of my neck. I lifted my chin and looked back at him with defiance. He smiled and the twinkle in his eyes as he turned back to the woman was very evident. He bowed and said, "You're right. She is stronger than anyone knew. But can she put the puzzle together?"_

_My eyes narrowed, and I wondered what Stephanie would make of all this. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the middle of the crowd, and when the group parted, everything became clear. I smiled as I realized what had been on the edge. Now, the final piece was ours. There'd been several puzzles, and each one was part of a bigger one. I didn't know if this was the last one, but I did know we now had all the answers we needed._

I blinked and noticed Ranger was watching me with a hooded gaze. My eyes widened, and I wondered if he'd seen what I had.

He smiled and gave a slight nod before saying, "Apparently, it's going to be an interesting ride."

I nodded. "Now that we know all the players are here, I guess we're ready for what comes next."

Ranger stood. "We'll rearrange everyone so no one is alone. You can either stay with Micha and Hector or with Stephanie and me. All those without abilities will go to the area designated for them."

I knew Ranger was right. No one should be on their own, because they'd be a target, and no one was strong enough to fight the entire group. I nodded. "I'll make sure Angel goes with Stephanie's mom, grandma, and Val and her family. Mary Alice will be with Steph's dad, as will Bella, so they'll be protected. When we're done here, we need to move quickly to the safe house so we can defeat the Fallen One."

Ranger frowned. "You don't think the Fallen One will come here?"

I shook my head, "No. His minion is there, and they think they have a way into the castle. Once Delies is destroyed along with the Fallen One, then the Beast will come. When this is over, the castle will be but a memory. It must go into the abyss in order to prevent any of them from coming back. It's the indicator that there's a faction moving to take over. When it reappears, we'll feel the power so we can ready for the next battle."

Our eyes met and Ranger nodded. "Let's get moving. Looks like tomorrow will be a busy day."


	35. Emotions

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 35: Emotions

**Stephanie's POV:**

When I stepped into the apartment, Julie came running to meet me, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly. I returned her hug and tried to push away the indignation I was feeling at the whole world knowing I'd gotten lucky last night. I wasn't sure I liked what I'd learned downstairs in the conference room. I was even more ticked off at Ranger having the nerve to laugh at the situation. Damn it! That was so not right. I hugged Julie tighter and felt lots better.

When we pulled back, she looked up at me, and I was frozen in place for a minute at the way her eyes changed. In a matter of seconds, they once again changed back to normal, and I felt myself relax. I brushed her hair off her face and smiled. I didn't want to alarm Julie with questions, so I decided to move past what had just happened and wait till Ranger arrived so I could talk with him. I reached out and took Julie's hand, then we made our way into the kitchen.

Ella looked up from the dishes she was placing on the table. "I made you a pineapple upside-down cake. I hope you enjoy it."

I smiled and said, "Ella, you're an angel."

She returned my smile and looked fondly at Julie. "It was Julie's idea that we make that instead of cookies."

I turned to the little girl beside me and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you so much, Julie. This is my absolute favorite dessert."

She lit up like a Christmas tree. "I was hoping you would like it."

Ella set a piece in front of each of us, and I gave her a questioning look as I asked, "Aren't you going to join us?"

She hesitated.

I grinned. "You know you want to. Pull up a seat and a piece of cake, and we'll make this a party."

We were just finishing up when I heard the door opening. Ranger stepped into the apartment with Bree beside him. For some reason, my eyes got misty when I looked her way. With everything that had been going on, I was missing the time we usually got to spend together. I was unaware that a tear had slid down my cheek until I felt Julie's small hand wiping away the moisture.

Bree moved over beside me and knelt down. I saw the concern in her eyes and didn't know how to explain what was going on. She laid her head against me and wrapped her arms around me. Suddenly, she stilled and lifted her head to look at me with awe in her eyes.

My eyes widened, wondering what was going on as she smiled.

Before I could ask her what had made her react that way, the alarm sounded on my watch, and I knew it was time for us to go downstairs and meet with Lula and the others. Bree stood and held out her hand. After standing and accepting it, I then reached my free hand out for Julie. She grinned and grabbed hold. I glanced at Ranger, and the look on his face made my heart feel full and warm.

When we reached him, he leaned close to me and said, "I'll walk you down, Babe."

When we arrived at the conference room, the others were already there. Dad was waiting with Mary Alice and Bella. Once we'd entered the room, he followed Ranger out to the lobby.

Over the next two hours, we did a lot of talking. Angel was telling us about being afraid of feelings for one of the guys that worked with Hector. At first, I wasn't sure who she was talking about, but when she mentioned his slow, southern drawl, I immediately knew who it was.

I turned to see what Bree was making of the discussion and noticed there was sadness in her eyes. I made note to ask her about it later.

By the time the session was ending, I couldn't help but wonder at the strides everyone had made toward healing. I was amazed we were able to heal so quickly after deciding to talk with Lula. I knew people who were in therapy for years with no results; yet, in a matter of just a few days, it was as if we were nearly completely healed from our experiences of the past.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see that Bree watching me with such a look of love in her eyes. The sadness was gone, and I was grateful for that. I raised an eyebrow as I leaned in closer to ask, "What?"

She shook her head before she whispered, "It's because you were able to let go of the past and move forward. It's allowed all of us to heal. What happened last night…it has lit you from within. It's a wonderful time for you right now. You hold the potential for the future inside you."

I gave her a puzzled look, and she blushed before lowering her head and mumbling, "If you were to be passionate, there's a window of time right now that might give you consequences."

My eyes widened. "Are you saying I am—"

Before I could finish what I was going to ask, Bree shook her head and said, "Not yet. But the potential is there."

I bit my lip and felt the tears burn the backs of my eyes. I thought I'd never have a child of my own. With what had happened in my past, I'd always felt that Bree would be the closest I'd ever get. I was just blinking back the emotions I was suddenly feeling when the door opened and Ranger and my dad stepped into the room.

Ranger's eyes zeroed in on me and then narrowed before he glanced around the room, almost as if he was looking for what might have upset me.

I stood, making my way over to where he was standing. When I was close enough, he wrapped his arms around me as Julie and Bella joined us.

Bella looked up at us and asked, "Can Julie come to Mr. Plum's and play with Mary Alice and me?"

Ranger looked to my dad with a raised eyebrow, as if asking what his preference was on that issue.

Dad nodded. "I'll watch out for her. The girls could have a sleepover."

Ranger nodded. "Sounds good."

Julie hugged Ranger's waist. "Thank you, Daddy."

Ranger gave a half-smile, saying, "Have fun, and be sure you listen to Stephanie's parents."

As the three girls left with my dad, Hector stepped out of the stairwell. I watched as Angel and Bree went in his direction.

Ranger leaned down and whispered, "Looks like we're on our own for the rest of the day. Any ideas on how we can spend that time?"

I blushed before I nodded and looked up to meet his gaze.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed to the apartment. When we got there, he pulled me more fully into his arms, covering my mouth with his as he showed me his preference for how we'd spend the rest of the day.

When we came up for air, I placed my hands on Ranger's shoulders before standing on tiptoe so I could whisper in his ear what Bree had told me.

Ranger narrowed his eyes as he looked down at me, and then he leaned close and whispered back, "I'm fine with that if you are, Babe."

I stilled at his comment, then smiled up at him and nodded.

He lifted me in his arms and carried me into the bedroom, where we spent the rest of the afternoon doing the horizontal tango. Ranger loved me with such passion, and when we came together, it was the most beautiful thing. I felt so loved, it was awesome!

Sometime later, we made a make-shift meal, and there were periods of talking as well. But for most of the night, we stayed as joined as it was possible for two individuals to be.

The alarm went off at four thirty in the morning. I felt the bed shift and opened my eyes a slit to see what was going on.

When I saw Ranger climb out of bed, I debated whether to get up or just go back to sleep. I was about to close my eyes, when I felt the pull to get out of the bed and join him. I had no plans to exercise, but for some reason, I felt as if I needed to be close to him.

He was making his way out of the room when I spoke up. "Wait for me, please."

He looked back at me and said, "Why don't you get a little more sleep, Babe?"

I shook my head. "I have this overwhelming need to stick close to you. Don't ask me why, because I don't have a clue. I just feel it deep inside."

He paused in the doorway, studying me. "I'll wait in the kitchen for you to get ready."

I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed, quickly answered nature's call, then dressing quickly so I could join Ranger.

When I stepped into the kitchen, his eyebrow lifted and he said, "Looking scary there, Babe."

I glared at him. "Don't push your luck. I still haven't forgiven you for laughing when you heard Mooner and the others saying I glowed because I'd gotten lucky."

His eyes twinkled with merriment as his grin lit up his face.

My breath caught at the beauty of the man.

We headed down to the gym, and several of the guys that had gone with us to the castle were there when we entered the room. I caught a glimpse of Bree and made my way over to her.

**Bree's POV:**

I felt Stephanie's and Ranger's presence as they walked into the gym. I turned, watching as Stephanie made her way over to me. I'd been working out on one of the machines for the past half hour, trying to distract myself. I felt the change as Stephanie came closer. I had mixed feelings about it, but put a smile on my face as I fought to keep the underlying sadness at bay.

Stephanie sat beside me, leaning forward to whisper, "What's wrong, Bree?"

I shrugged, debating with myself whether or not I should tell her. I mentally grimaced on seeing her raised eyebrow. At that moment, I knew nothing but the truth would satisfy her. I sighed, turning around on the seat so I could draw my legs up and wrap my arms around my knees. "I guess I'm feeling a little lost right now. For ten years, it's been just the three of us, and now Micha has Hector and you have Ranger. I'm not sure where I fit in anymore."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, Bree! I am _so_ sorry, honey. Sometimes I forget how young you still are. You'll _always_ have a place with me, wherever I am. I know Micha feels the same. I'm not sure of just what the future will hold, but I do know I'd be thrilled to have you with me."

I nodded my head and replied, "I know you and Micha will always be there for me…but you're both starting a new leg of your journey. I just…"

She scooted closer so she could wrap her arms around me. "To me, even though I'm not your real mother, you're my daughter. I've raised you for ten years, and I'm so proud of you and the person you've become. You'll always be welcome in my home, wherever that is."

Neither of us saw Micha approach. Our only clue that he was beside us was when he spoke. "What's wrong, Boo?"

I lifted my face to his, fighting the tears that wanted to fall.

He held his arms out.

Stephanie released me, giving me a smile as she nodded.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Micha's waist, feeling the tears I was trying to hold back begin falling down my cheeks.

Stephanie whispered something in his ear.

His hold tightened as he leaned down, saying, "Steph's right, Boo. You'll always have a home with me. You're my thiwáhe. But more than that, you're my chunkshi and possibly the only chincá I'll ever have. You'll always have a home with me. I love you with all my heart." (_family, daughter, child_)

I laid my head against Micha's chest and felt the comfort of his arms. "My head knows this, but my heart gets all mixed up sometimes."

Micha leaned his forehead against mine and whispered, "Chunkshi is wakhan. No matter what changes there are in my life, you'll always be part of it and welcome wherever I am." (_family is sacred_)

I nodded. I was a little embarrassed at the emotional roller coaster I seemed to be on. I didn't understand it. Although there'd been times when I really missed my parents, there had never been this kind of sadness. I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry. I don't understand where all this is coming from."

It was then that I heard Ranger ask, "What's wrong, Babe?"

I stayed wrapped in Micha's arms as Stephanie told Ranger, "Bree's feeling a little mixed up. She's not sure where she fits in with the changes that have taken place in our lives."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to face Ranger.

He sat down on the seat of the machine where I'd been exercising and patted the area beside him. His eyes were narrowed on me as I joined him. "When I accepted Stephanie into my life, I accepted her family as well. Her family is now my family, just like my family is now hers. She's accepted Julie as part of my life, and I've accepted you and Micha as part of hers. We're all family now."

Tears blurred my vision, and I bit my lip. Finally, I said what I was most afraid of. "But what if she doesn't want me to be part of her life now that there's the baby?"

There was absolute silence for several beats. Ranger raised an eyebrow. "A parent doesn't stop loving their child when another one comes along. When Stephanie and I have a child, it won't affect my love for Julie, and it won't affect the love Stephanie has for you. Just like when your mother had you, it didn't change her love for Micha."

I thought about what he'd said for a moment. "But Julie's your real daughter."

Stephanie sat down on the other side of where I was sitting. Laying her hand on my leg, she said, "You're the child of my heart. I chose you. When you and Micha came into my life, I didn't have to love you. I do because of the wonderful child you are. It was my choice to love you and think of you as my daughter, the same as with Julie. I'll love her every bit as much as I love you. When my baby is born, my love for the two of you won't change. I'll love all three of my children the same. You're all part of my heart."

I leaned against Stephanie, and she held me to her for several seconds until a loud roar could be heard.

We all laughed and Stephanie said, "I think it's time for breakfast."

Ranger held his hand out to her.

She allowed him to help her up before turning to me and asking, "You ready to go?"

I nodded.

Ranger wrapped his arm around Stephanie's waist, then turned to where Micha and I were standing and asked, "You guys want to eat breakfast with us?"

Micha grinned. "Why not. I think it's about time I find out your intentions anyway."

Stephanie blushed as the guys chuckled.

Ranger nodded toward someone behind Micha and said, "Why don't you bring Hector with you as well."

Micha nodded and rested his hand on my shoulder as he said, "I'll be with you guys in a minute."

I followed Stephanie and Ranger toward the door, and by the time we reached the elevator, Micha and Hector had joined us.

Ella was just walking out of the kitchen when we entered the penthouse. She looked a little rattled, but told us the meal was ready in the kitchen.

Once we were seated at the table, Ranger removed the lids and the dishes were passed around. In no time, we'd filled our plates and had started eating breakfast. As we ate, we talked of family. All the emotion from earlier had calmed down. I felt a little weird for breaking down in the gym, but everyone seemed to understand the emotions I was feeling better than I did.

Once we were done with breakfast, Micha and Hector stood, preparing to leave.

Before I joined them, I stopped beside Steph, leaned down, and whispered, "I don't want you to think I'm not thrilled about the baby, I really am."

She smiled up at me and said, "You and Julie will be a big part of the baby's life." She paused, shaking her head before smiling and continuing. "Listen to me talking like it's confirmed. We don't even know if I'm pregnant for sure."

I smiled as I thought about holding the baby when it came. I wondered what he or she would look like and got a sudden picture in my mind. My eyes widened, and I wondered if I should tell Stephanie what I'd just seen. I decided I should. After all, she was going to need all the warning she could get. However, before I could say anything, I had this strange feeling like something or someone was trying to communicate with me. I listened for several seconds, trying to make sense of what was coming through, then gave a mental nod. I grinned, wrapped my arms around Stephanie's neck, and whispered, "You are _very_ pregnant. And you're also in for a surprise."

Stephanie looked at me with narrowed eyes. "What do you know that I don't? Come on… Spill."

I chuckled, shaking my head, "They let me look, but I promised I wouldn't tell."

Stephanie thrust out her bottom lip in a pout.

I leaned in and hugged her again. "I love you so much, Steph. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She hugged me back. "You'll never know, because I'll always be part of your life, just as you'll always be part of mine. I love you too, Bree. You're part of the reason I'm here today. You and Micha saved me when I was at my lowest. Are you okay now?"

I blushed and nodded. "I don't know why I got so emotional. I'm sorry—"

I didn't get to finish because Ranger rested a hand on my shoulder. "No apologies are needed. You've been through a lot, and you need something right now that we're able to provide. That's all that matters."

I bit my lip and Ranger's eyes narrowed. The next thing I knew, I was wrapped in his arms and he lowered his head to whisper in my ear, "Anytime you need something from me, all you need to do is ask."

I nodded. After a couple of seconds, he released me and I stepped back. It was time to go and get ready for the day. I knew Stephanie and Ranger would be having some fun before they finally got showered and dressed. I blushed as I thought about what they would be doing.

I joined Micha and Hector, and they headed toward the elevator. I knew they would prefer the stairs, so I bypassed the elevator for the stairwell door. They followed me, walking me down to the apartment on the third floor.

When we reached the apartment, we split up to get ready. Hector was going to his apaprtment to shower and get dressed, then would meet Micha back in our rooms.

I'd just finished dressing when I felt a presence. I moved carefully through the apartment. When I reached the kitchen, Hector was moving in my direction from the den with something in his hands. Micha quickly joined us from his bedroom. I gave Hector a puzzled look.

He shook his head as he held a finger to his mouth.

Suddenly, the hair stood up on the back of my neck, and I heard a buzzing, as if thousands of voices were whispering at the same time. I tensed as I sensed evil. Unexpectedly, I got a clear picture of what they were after and why they were here. My hand went to the necklace my father had given me when I was little. I clasped it and mumbled the prayer I remembered hearing my father chant at night when he sat caressing my hair as I went to sleep. The feeling of encroaching evil disappeared, but I knew it was only for a few moments. They knew what they wanted to know, and now they were determined to destroy it before it had the chance to grow.

I turned to Micha and said, "We have to get to Stephanie. _Now!_ She's in danger."

Micha looked at Hector, and then the three of us raced out of the apartment.


	36. Skirmishes

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 36: Skirmishes

**Stephanie's POV:**

Once we were alone, Ranger lifted me in his arms so he could carry me into the bathroom. He spent the next few minutes showing me there was more than one way to take a shower. As I flew over the edge, I cried out as hot water cascaded over my body, and the sensation made it that much more… It was everything. When he finally shut off the water, we were both methodically clean and I'd been thoroughly loved.

It didn't take long for me to dry off and slip into an outfit of black jeans, socks, Doc Martins, and a black tank top. Over the tank top, I put on a gray oversized blouse, unbuttoned and tied at the waist with the sleeves rolled up. I brushed my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. I was just finishing up with my makeup when I felt something creeping in from the shadows. I looked around, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Still…something was urging me to find Ranger. I was getting ready to call out to him, when something grabbed me from behind.

I whipped around to see Ranger stride through the door. The look on his face was fiercer than I'd ever seen before.

Suddenly, Micha, Hector, and Bree entered the room as well.

Bree stepped forward, placing her hand in mine. I felt strange, as if there was a stirring inside of me. My eyes widened, and I looked at Bree. She winked and whispered, "It's okay, Ina. You're safe. We're here and we'll protect you." (_mother_)

I felt such a warm, immense love coming from her.

Just as I was beginning to think everything would be okay, the darkness slithered back; this time, it brought others.

Bree's eyes changed before me. There was a golden glow to them, similar to the way Bobby's had changed when he talked to Mary Alice. She turned in the direction where the darkness felt the strongest, placing herself between it and me. Her hair had been left loose, and it was blowing in all directions, as if it was an incredibly windy day outside. The fact that we were inside and there were no windows open was beside the point. She was wearing the outfit I'd only seen a couple times before. Micha said once that it had belonged to Raine's mother and Raine had indicated that he intended to give it to Bree when she was old enough.

Bree looked like an Indian princess in the outfit. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved, buckskin dress with fringe. There was a belt of the same material around her small waist, and the dress was just long enough to cover what it needed to for modesty's sake. She also wore a pair of white moccasin boots with fringe. There was a necklace around her neck that looked like a dream catcher of sorts. She was stunningly beautiful, and looking at her standing there with her hair whipping like it was, I realized for the first time the incredible power she held within her.

She raised her eyes toward the ceiling, chanting in the language I'd been hearing in bits and pieces over the past ten years as she and Micha taught it to me. I knew she was being buffeted by the evil that was making its way inside the building, and I wanted to place myself in front of her and protect her. The moment I tried, her head moved slightly, and I knew she wanted me behind her. I gave her my best 'Burg-girl glare, and although a smile graced her face, she never took her eyes off some distant image that I as yet couldn't see.

Abruptly, she was pushed violently back, and I thought she'd fall, but Ranger stepped forward and stood between Bree and me so he offered another barrier between me and whatever was here with us. At the same moment that Ranger stepped between Bree and myself, I felt Micha step in behind me and knew Hector was falling into line behind him.

Bree started chanting a song that I remembered her singing when she was younger. I'd never quite gotten the full meaning of the song, but whatever was slithering toward us was not happy about it. I felt the force buffeting her even more.

There was an oppressive air around us that became increasingly suffocating. I struggled for a moment, then heard a voice in my head telling me not to fight it. My eyes widened, and all of a sudden, the apartment was wall-to-wall people. They were all singing the song that Bree had started several minutes ago.

I was a little afraid when my dad walked into the room with Julie, Bella, and Mary Alice. The three girls moved between Ranger and me and clasped hands so they were standing in a line with their hands connecting them. They started neighing like horses, and I felt a weakening in the force that was buffeting Bree.

There was a loud popping noise, and I felt Diesel's presence, even though I couldn't see him.

Lightening danced across the room, and the feeling of energy building was strong. The room started getting hotter, and I felt a sense of confusion coming from the source of evil. It was like they didn't understand why they weren't able to destroy us and didn't understand how we were able to fight them on an equal footing.

A sudden roar sounded, and we were buffeted on all sides by forces we were unable to see. Bree raised her hands in front of her and crossed them in a strange fashion. I felt the force of the wind hitting us.

Julie stepped forward beside Bree, and there was a white light emanating off of her as she glowed. Although Bree's hair and clothing was still blowing with the force of the wind, Julie's hair and clothing was still. She raised her hand palm up, and the wind moved over her hand and turned into a tornado over the palm of her hand. Her eyes gleamed with an eerie light as she leaned forward and gently blew the twisting tornado hovering over her hand, and suddenly, there were screams and the evil presence moved away.

A feeling of rage closed in on us, and Mary Alice stepped forward beside Julie and waved her hands in the air. A small ball of fire appeared in the space between Mary Alice's hands, and just when I felt as if the rage was going to choke us, Mary Alice turned in a circle. When she was facing in the direction the rage was emanating from, she lobbed the fiery sphere between her hands. Suddenly, a wall of flames appeared in front of the far wall, and there were snarls and all sorts of animalistic sounds.

Bella stepped forward and started moving her hands up and down, rain falling from her fingertips.

My eyes widened at the sight.

Unexpectedly, little balls of fire started pelting our way. Bella's fingers moved faster and faster until she had a wall of rain between us and the little balls of fire being sent in our direction.

All three girls came together and stood with their hands in motion. The wall of rain moved from in front of us and became a torrential downpour of rain and wind heading on a collision course with the wall of flame that Mary Alice had sent toward the enemy. When the tornado wind and torrent of rain met the wall of flame, they started spinning together. Bree then lifted her palms up and started chanting in the Lakota language of her ancestors.

From inside me, I felt a warmth unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I moved forward, and when Ranger placed a hand on my shoulder, I shook my head as I met his gaze. He looked deep into my eyes, then he nodded before stepping with me beside the girls.

I lifted my chin and looked toward the wall of chaos. My eyes narrowed, and as I watched, a figure stepped forward. If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought the person before me was Diesel. He looked enough like him to be his twin.

I heard Diesel's answer to the unasked question in my mind. _You're right. Delies is my dark half. We are, in fact, twins, even though he was born a year before me. Our mother was unable to conceive in the natural way. She underwent an experimental procedure that harvested several of her eggs, fertilized them, then froze them. Then the eggs were placed in her womb when it was thought her fertile period would produce the best chance for a baby. It was the second procedure that produced not one, but two viable embryos. She was a frail creature, and they thought it was best to freeze one of the developing fetuses for a future fertile period. When Delies was ten weeks old, she underwent the second procedure. Being born so close together, and possibly because there was some residual bond from being formed from the same embryo, we were the best of friends until what happened in Germany._

Delies sneered. "You're the weaker half. If you'd listened to me, we could've conquered the world by now. But you had to do what was _right_. Where will your _right_ be when I blow you out of the water, _brother_?"

Diesel shook his head. "I'd rather be considered weak by you than to be part of your plans."

Delies looked at the girls, and I wanted to rip his face off. Somehow, I was able to hear his thoughts for what he was planning to do with them. What he planned was infinitely worse than what Tex had ever done to me.

He turned to me and smiled. "Ah…so we finally meet, Stephanie Plum. You've led me on quite a chase. You caused me to form an alliance with an animal to acquire you, and in the end, he wasn't able to do the job."

I stilled. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and knew what he was telling me was important. I tried to look as if I couldn't care less about what he was saying as I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "And with whom did you form an alliance?"

He smiled his evil smile, and you could see his thirst to injure me in any way he could. I was determined not to react, no matter what he told me, but what he said nearly made me fail in my efforts. I forced a blank look to mask my face and held it there with every fiber of my being as he said, "I had to seek out Tex ten years ago. His job was to break you and then hand you over to me so I could use you to carry my young."

It was all I could do to remain emotionless. There was no way this son of a bitch was getting anything from me. I lifted my chin and met his gaze. My voice was cold as I told him, "You failed."

Rage took over his face as he snarled and said, "I'll have control of you! I'll succeed!"

I smiled coolly and said, "Not likely. You're destined to failure. You see, Delies, you don't scare me."

I moved toward him and felt his glee as he watched me walk closer. I could feel Ranger's concern for me, but something was telling me this was how I needed to play it. I felt Ranger's touch in my mind and welcomed him. As I moved toward Delies, he moved toward me. Finally, we were nearly toe to toe.

I smiled mockingly and said, "As a matter of fact, you won't make it out of this alive."

Delies reached out to touch me and swiftly pulled his hand back and froze. His face quickly changed from his natural color to a near purple one as he screamed in rage, "_No_!"

I smiled sardonically and told him, "Oh _yes_!"

He dove toward me, and I countered by bringing my knee up to make contact, introducing his gonads to his tonsils. I hastily stepped back toward Ranger, and suddenly, the fight was on.

Ranger stepped in front of me, and he and Bree were the ones directing the action. It was poetry in motion watching them work together to destroy those moving against us. The actual fight didn't last long. Twice, Delies made an attempt to get to me through the others, and both times, Mooner, Sally, and Randy repelled him. The fight was over as quickly as it had begun, and when it ended, not only was Delies dead, but so were all of the followers that had come with him.

The guardians took care of the cleanup. Ranger took out his phone. He was getting texts from all the guys reporting in about the skirmishes in their areas.

Randy directed some of the guardians to different areas to assist with the cleanup.

Vinnie took a call and turned to look at Ranger and me. He stepped over and spoke in a lowered voice, "Rachel and Robert are downstairs in the lobby, demanding to see Julie. Carl Costanza and Big Dog are with them."

I took hold of Ranger's hand and our eyes met. I wanted him to know I was with him the whole way.

Julie's voice was small and scared as she asked, "I won't have to go with them, will I?"

Ranger turned, winking at her before saying, "No. That'll never happen. As a matter of fact, I'm going to make sure they'll never be able to have any influence over you ever again."

I looked at Bree, and she smiled, nodding, silently letting me know she'd stay with Julie till we returned.

I winked at her before heading down to the lobby with Ranger.

**Lester's POV:**

I headed to the secure bunker with Ram to protect what we coined as the "normals." As much as I wanted to be with Ranger and the others fighting these bastards, Ranger insisted Ram and I would be the ones to protect those without power, so that's what we did. I'd been following Ranger's orders for years, first in the military and then when he brought me on board with him here at Rangeman. He'd proven himself over and over again, but I didn't need that to tell me he was a great leader. The fact that he was my cousin as well never came into the mix.

Ram and I were at our station when I felt a pull like I had the time Bree was under attack at the safe house. I had an overwhelming desire to go to her. I was mentally cursing Ranger for sticking me here because I couldn't do anything to protect the ones that were important to me. Suddenly, there was a feeling of darkness encroaching on us, and I glanced at Ram, only to see he seemed to be peering at something a short distance away.

I was about to ask him a question, when he turned and softly said, "Incoming."

I nodded, readying myself. As we stood there between the normals and the evil on the other side, a figure appeared to walk through the door in our direction. My eyes narrowed as I watched it materialize fully in front of us. I was a little pissed to recognize Devers walking forward with another man that, although I knew I'd never seen him before, felt oddly familiar.

Ram spoke in a tone softer than a whisper as he said, "It's Torez. He's the one Bree must have hit, the one that's been searching for Stephanie."

I gave a barely there nod of my head as I watched the two of them move forward.

Devers gave a sneering smile as they stopped before us. "We know your secrets, and we have what we need to destroy you."

Ram and I stood at the ready, our blank faces firmly in place.

Unexpectedly, Vince moved up from behind us and came to a stop between Ram and me. He shook his head and spoke softly. "This isn't you, Torez. You were one of the good guys. You're one of the guys that fights for the underdog, not the guy who goes over to the enemy. Your body is dead, man. They cut you up and harvested your organs to place in their own people to use your knowledge against us. Don't let the bastards win, man. Refuse to live on in them and be true to yourself."

The man looked confused for a moment, and then there was a red tinge to his eyes as he smiled evilly before saying, "Nice try. We've incorporated this one fully into our makeup. You'll not get through to him with your pitiful attempts."

The two moved toward us, and we readied ourselves to engage the enemy. Before we were able to get the fight underway, Stephanie's mother stepped into the room from behind us. I glared at Vince for not making sure the door was secure. He shook his head, and I could see there was a hint of surprise in his eyes.

Mrs. Plum stepped forward, a strange look on her face. She was glaring, but it wasn't your run-of-the-mill glare. This was like a glare on steroids. That woman looked ferocious, and I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley with her looking like that.

She stepped in front of us, her glare morphing into a cloyingly sweet smile, and lifted her chin. "So you're the one I have to thank for bringing Stephanie back to Trenton? How lovely that she's back here where she belongs. I just have to thank you for sending her home."

She stepped toward Torez, holding her hand out to him.

I saw the confusion on his face and thought to myself, _Welcome to the club, buddy_.

He took a step closer to Mrs. Plum and guardedly took the hand she had out to him.

All of sudden, in a blur of motion, she came forward and brought her knee up into his privates, causing Torez to scream in pain as his family jewels were rammed up into the back of his throat. He fell to the floor in a fetal position, and once again, Mrs. Plum's face morphed into the freaky glare as she roared, "That's for targeting my baby, you _bastard_! Don't _ever_ try to hurt my baby again, or the next time, I'll do more than knee you in the privates!"

I looked to the other guys and wondered if my eyes were as wide as theirs as we took in the way she'd laid him low.

She turned, smiling nicely at the three of us, nodded, and joyfully said, "They're all yours, gentlemen. I think I got my point across."

She headed back into the recesses of the bunker, leaving us with the two men.

We smiled, letting the beasts inside us free to come to the party as we stepped forward to play. When we'd finished, the two men, as well as the others who'd come to help them, would never give anyone a problem again. As if by magic, four of the robed figures we'd heard were the guardians showed up and said they were taking care of the cleanup.

**Tank's POV:**

Bobby and I were on the fifth floor with several of the guys when we felt the darkness approaching. We moved together, communicating silently. Suddenly, the stairwell door opened at the same time the elevator opened. Roland stepped forward with several others we didn't recognize, but we knew they belonged to the enemy. We moved forward, and the battle was on.

One of the men from the enemy team started throwing frozen shards of ice our way.

Woody stepped forward, and a wall of flame went up between us and the enemy, illuminating the ice shards as they disintegrated.

The battle was fierce, even though it was short-lived. When it was over, several people in robes that we'd learned yesterday were the guardians said they were there to handle the cleanup. We left them to it and went about assessing the damage.

Bobby was patching up the guys that had gotten hurt, and as much as I wanted to check on Ranger and the others, I stayed where I was and handled the fallout at our location.

When Junior told me there were visitors in the lobby, and just who those visitors were, I pulled Bobby and we headed down. I knew Lester would be joining us as well once he learned who was putting in an appearance.

Bobby and I exited the stairwell, and sure enough, there was Lester coming out of the elevator.

Ranger and Stephanie were already standing in the lobby in front of the two cops and the dead guests walking. I heard Lester's growl as he got his first glimpse of the two civilians behind the cops.

We stepped forward and flanked Ranger. We were ready to act in any way he needed us to.


	37. Dealing With The Trash

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

_**Warning for violence. Some scenes may give a graphic image.**_

Chapter 37: Dealing With The Trash

**Stephanie's POV:**

Ranger and I made our way down to the lobby to see his ex-wife and that creature she had with her. I was anxious to get a look at the bitch that had been willing to send her daughter off to a monster who intended to do unspeakable things to her. We stepped off the elevator, and I had to clench my hands at my side to make sure I didn't give in to the temptation to slap her silly before she could say anything.

Once we were stopped in front of the group, Ranger motioned with his head to Junior, who moved off to one of the side rooms.

I smiled at Carl and Big Dog as I leaned against Ranger, asking, "What brings you guys here, Carl?"

I could see the twinkle in his eyes as he replied, "Well, this woman here brought a paper down to the station that shows she has custody of a Julie Manoso. She claims that Ranger is holding Julie here and not letting her see the child."

I nodded my head. "Ah." I bit my lip and looked concerned for a moment before continuing. "Did you know that she knew when she let Julie come here that there was a plan in place to use Julie to hurt Ranger? She knew Gaspick was going to do unspeakable things to her daughter, and she was okay with that as long as she got back at Ranger."

I could see by the expressions on their faces just what they thought of Rachel.

Carl clenched his jaw, and I knew he was royally pissed. "She has a custody paper, Steph."

I nodded. "I'm sure she does. The custody agreement from when she took Julie to Germany. I guess she failed to tell you that in order to get Julie back to the States, she had to sign over all her rights to Ranger, didn't she?"

Carl and Big Dog turned to Rachel, the glares on their faces telling their own story.

Big Dog asked, "That right, _ma'am_?" The ma'am was spoken with such derision that it was a wonder Rachel didn't catch on that these guys were looking for any reason to get rid of her.

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she took a step forward. "Listen here, bitch. I don't know who you are or what business this is of yours, but Julie is _my_ daughter, and I've come to collect her."

I smiled at her, but the smile in no way reached my eyes. It was the smile of a shark catching scent of its lunch. I looked up at Ranger and noticed the slight nod he gave me, telling me it was okay for me to handle this any way I saw fit. I winked and leaned up to kiss him thoroughly before taking a step away. I stood with my legs slightly apart, hands on my hips, and my best 'Burg-girl glare, complete with attitude, as I said, "Like _hell_ you will be _collecting_ her, you good-for-nothing _bitch_! Julie is no longer your daughter. You signed away your rights to her, and you will _never_ get her back."

Rachel copied my stance and tried a glare of her own that failed miserably.

I rolled my eyes at her pitiful attempt and waited for what she was going to spew next.

She gave a haughty flounce of her head before saying, "You have no say what happens to _my_ daughter."

I winked at her and replied, "Actually, I do. Ranger has asked me to marry him, so I will be adopting Julie just as soon as the vows are said."

Rachel sneered. "Ranger wouldn't be interested in trash like you."

I threw my head back and laughed for several seconds before batting my eyes at her and saying, "Not only is he interested enough to ask me to marry him—" I paused for effect, laying a hand on my abdomen before continuing "—but he has also given me a baby."

Rachel looked shocked. She turned to Ranger and demanded, "Why? Look at her! She's nothing special. I was Miss Florida, and you only wanted one night with me."

I spoke before Ranger could. "He didn't even want one night with you. The only reason he was with you was to help his friend to see what a rotten witch you were. If the condom hadn't broken, he would never have married you. Apparently, he's had_ your_ number all along."

Rachel lurched toward me, but Big Dog stopped her with an arm around the waist. He glared at her and said, "The next time you try to attack her, I won't stop it."

Rachel kicked him in the shin and turned back to me. Big Dog shook his head and turned to me with a wink. I knew then that neither of the guys would stop me from mopping the floor with her if I felt it was necessary.

Rachel sneered, saying, "Apparently, I wasn't trashy enough for him."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think you were probably more trash than he'd seen in a lifetime."

Rachel's face was turning redder the longer we talked. She thrust the paper out and said, "This says I have custody of Julie."

I looked at the paper and noticed there was a small flame in one of the corners that was growing. I lifted an eyebrow and noticed that Randy Briggs was stepping back from Rachel, and he had a lighter in his hand. He winked at me, and I couldn't stop my smile.

Rachel became aware that the paper was on fire and started flapping her arms up and down, trying to put out the flame. She only succeeded in making the paper burn faster. When she finally decided to drop it and stomp on it, there was nothing left but ashes. She screeched shrilly and turned on me. "You did that!"

"I didn't touch it."

Rachel clenched her hands and said, "I'm taking Julie."

I shook my head. "You aren't touching my daughter."

Rachel's face officially went from red to purple as she roared, "She's not your daughter! She's mine! I can do anything I want with her, and if you think what Timmy had planned for her was bad, then you don't know anything! Robert has plans that will make us a fortune."

That was all it took. I was on her like white on rice with a right hook to the jaw. She went down, and I didn't wait for her to get up as I let her know just what I thought of a witch that would allow those awful things to happen to her own flesh and blood. I wasn't sure what all happened after that, because once I hit her, it seemed as if my body took over and started pummeling her.

The next thing I knew, Ranger was cradling me in his arms and caressing me, telling me everything was okay and Julie was safe now.

I was vaguely aware that Carl and Big Dog were assisting Robert and Rachel from the building, and Tank and Lester were following them to make sure the two left.

Bobby knelt down beside me, checking me over. When he finished, he smiled and said, "Damn! We need to put out a warning for people not to piss you off." When he grinned, I knew he was teasing me.

I snuggled into Ranger and yawned. "I'm a little tired. I think I'll take a nap. That way, I'll be ready for the next fight when we get to the safe house."

Just before my eyes closed, I heard the squeal of tires, like some sort of big vehicle was trying to stop. Before I had the chance to look out the lobby window, Ranger scooped me into his arms, and my eyes closed as I felt his love and warmth surround me. I was aware of nothing else for some time.

**Lester's POV:**

I stepped out of the elevator in time to see Bobby and Tank exit the stairwell and step into the lobby. I had more reason than the rest to hate Rachel. I hadn't been thrilled when I'd learned Ranger was planning to marry her. I'd known he'd give his child his name, though. I wished he could have taken Julie when she was born and kept her away from Rachel. I clenched my jaw, thinking of the night she'd tried to seduce me into her bed.

It was just after she'd finished saying her vows to Ranger. We were at Ranger's parents', and she'd come to my room in a robe with next to nothing under it. She'd told me she'd seen how I'd been looking at her during the wedding, and she was willing to give me a go. I told her to get out, that I wasn't interested. At first, she'd thought I was just putting on a show because Ranger was my cousin, but she'd finally got the message, and she'd sworn I'd be sorry. She'd said she was going to destroy Ranger, and now she just had all the more reason.

I was brought back to the present when Rachel went after Steph and Big Dog stopped her. There were more words back and forth, but Rachel pushed Stephanie too far when she talked about the plans Robert had for Julie.

All of a sudden, Stephanie closed her right hand into a fist and slugged Rachel in the jaw. The next thing I knew, Stephanie was on top of Rachel, slugging her with both fists. She landed blows to the face, and then she grabbed Rachel's head and began pulling her hair before standing and using it to pull Rachel to her feet. When Rachel resisted, Stephanie yanked harder on her hair, and Rachel let out a cry of pain. By that point, Rachel was sobbing and begging Robert to help her. She didn't realize that when Stephanie went after her, Robert went to kick Stephanie in the mid-section. That was all it took for Ranger to step forward, and he was currently bashing the bastard. One look at Ranger, and I could see he'd let the beast out to play.

When Rachel started begging Robert to help her, Stephanie used the hold she had on Rachel's hair to force her head down as Steph brought her knee up. Rachel screamed in pain and started tossing out threats. Stephanie got in one last vicious kick before Rachel went to the ground and stayed there. Ranger had finished with Robert and had made his way to Stephanie, wrapping his arms around her.

I looked over at Tank and Bobby, seeing a gleam in their eyes. I knew there was an answering flicker in my own. That's when Bobby moved toward Stephanie and Ranger, while Tank and I followed Carl and Big Dog, who had helped Robert and Rachel to their feet and were now assisting them from the building. The last thing I saw before exiting was Ranger pulling Stephanie off her feet and into his arms.

Once we were on the street, I noticed there was a big semi heading our way. From the sounds of it, the truck was traveling way too fast for this part of town. Within seconds, I'd taken everything in, and I looked at Tank. There was a fire in his eyes as well, and I knew our inner monsters were getting ready to act. Tank called out to Carl and Big Dog, and they turned to look at him. Rachel glared at the two policemen as she and Robert made their way toward the street. I watched, saying nothing as the two of them stepped into the street, directly into the path of the semitrailer closing in on their position.

They were nearing the middle of the road when I finally spoke up and said, "Hey, Rachel."

Rachel stopped, causing Robert to stop beside her, and they turned to where I was standing. The pause was just long enough. The sound of squealing brakes was heard, and Carl and Big Dog turned around in time to see Rachel and Robert standing in the middle of oncoming traffic. I heard their muttered, "Oh shit!" in the seconds before the semi crashed into the pair in the road. The driver lost control and careened into a building a few yards farther on. Fortunately, the building was empty at that time of day.

Carl went to their squad car and called it in. Then the two took our statements and told us we would be contacted if they needed anything more.

Tank and I headed back inside the Rangeman building.

As we entered the building, Tank spoke softly to me and said, "Nice, man. Perfect timing on that call."

Once we'd entered the lobby, I told the others what had just happened.

**Ranger's POV:**

When Robert tried to kick Stephanie in the stomach, I took the opportunity to do what I'd been wanting to do for a long time and beat the shit out of the fucker. Once he was down and I was sure he wouldn't be getting up on his own, I went to Steph, knowing she needed me, and let the guys see to Rachel and Robert. I watched Tank and Lester walk out behind the cops as they hauled the garbage out of the building. Knowing I could trust my men to handle them, I turned my attention to my Babe. I held her in my arms while Bobby took a look at her. When she went to sleep, I was a little concerned, but Bobby looked her over thoroughly and said she was just fine. He'd just finished his exam when Tank and Les walked back into the building. I lifted an eyebrow, silently asking them for a report.

Lester grinned before saying, "You won't have to worry about either of them again. Apparently, they decided to stop in the middle of oncoming traffic, and they were both hit by a semi going over the speed limit. The driver couldn't get stopped in time. The funeral home is going to have to piece them together."

I nodded before continuing to the elevator. We headed to the penthouse, and when I walked into the apartment, I was surrounded by Steph's kooky friends. They started chanting, and I felt the weirdest sensation as I carried her to the sofa.

Bree joined us, along with the others.

There was a look of fear on Julie's face as she asked, "Will she be okay?"

Bree smiled and said, "Yes. She just exerted a lot of energy, and her body needs to recuperate."

Julie turned to me. "Will I have to go with that woman?"

I frowned slightly before it clicked that she was referring to Rachel. "No, baby, you won't have to worry about her anymore. There was an accident when they left the building, and they didn't make it."

Julie looked up at me with surprise. "They're dead?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Julie looked down at the ground and sighed before looking back up at me and asking, "Does it make me a bad person that I'm not upset about them dying?"

I pulled her over to me and hugged her close before replying, "No, baby. It just means you're human."

Julie leaned into me and asked, "Do you think Stephanie would want to adopt me?"

Stephanie moved on the sofa, and although her eyes remained closed, she smiled and said, "Just as soon as your daddy and I get married, honey. Then I'll have two daughters and whatever the baby turns out to be."

Julie looked at Bree and frowned. "You won't mind that Stephanie will be my mom too, will you?"

Bree grinned at Julie and shook her head. "No. I won't mind at all. You won't mind that your dad will be part of my life too, will you?"

Julie looked as if she were giving the question serious thought for a second, and then she shook her head. "No, I won't mind. It'll be nice having an older sister."

Bree laughed. "I'll remind you that you said that."

Julie giggled.

Mooner stepped forward and whispered, "Not to intrude, but we need to move to the castle now. We need to get there before the Fallen One sends his minions."

I nodded and looked at Tank.

He gave a slight nod and said, "I'll get things ready, Rangeman."

Two hours later, we were heading toward the safe house. I looked in the rearview mirror and was amazed at the cavalcade of vehicles following us. Not only was the group that was originally along on our first journey going with us, but we also had half the guardians, as well as Lula, Mary Alice, Bella, and Frank Plum with us. The rest of the guardians were back in Trenton, protecting what they'd coined as the "Normals" in the bunker. I shook my head and sat back, pulling Stephanie more fully into my arms. Julie was asleep in the back of the vehicle, and Tank was driving with Bobby in the front passenger seat.

When Tank pulled into the parking area near the castle, I climbed out of the SUV and lifted Stephanie into my arms. Tank reached into the back and lifted Julie out, and we made our way inside.

Lester, Tank, Mr. Plum, Micha, and I stayed in the entryway with the sleeping girls while the rest of the men fanned out and went through the castle to make sure there were no unexpected surprises.

When Hector came back, there was a look on his face that told me he'd run into something. Shit! I'd wanted Stephanie and the others to get a good night's sleep before we had to think about another fight. It looked like things weren't going to work out that way.

**Unknown POV:**

I felt the change in the air around me and knew the Demon had been vanquished. I sent out the word and knew my master's followers would be joining me soon through the passage of the Ancients. I smiled as I thought about how we were going to use what the others had left behind to destroy the "Golden Ones." The Fallen One was coming and would be at the castle by sunrise. My job was to make sure there were a few surprises for the Golden Ones and that the castle was secure for my master. I smiled as I thought about her. Soon, she would be mine. Soon…

I heard the cars approaching and frowned. They were early. My eyes narrowed as I thought about the traps I'd set. I didn't think there were enough, but it would have to do. I couldn't let them find me, because if they did, I might be destroyed before I could claim her. I felt the presence in my mind and knew the Fallen One was opening the first door to start the journey through the secret passage. I smiled with joy as I felt them coming to join me. The door closed, and I watched in my mind as they moved forward. That was when the first scream started, and I had my first inkling that not everything was going our way. I felt the rage as they were forced to deal with one trap after another and their numbers dwindled drastically. Several of them were muttering, and for the first time, I felt threatened by them joining me instead of rejoicing in their arrival.

The passageway lit up, and there was writing on the door they would need to pass through. The Fallen One moved forward, and I could see the message there written clearly for all to see.

_Enter at your own risk. Till this point, we have merely been playing. Once you cross this threshold, all playing shall cease. From this point forward, we will be out to destroy you, as we know you are trying to destroy us. Turn back now and you _might _make it out alive. But if you continue to come for us…there will be _no mercy_**.**_

The Fallen One looked to me, and the smile on his face was not pleasant. The look in his eyes made my skin crawl. I saw his lips move, and even though I couldn't hear what he was saying, I was able to read his lips.

"_You have led us into this channel, and so what befalls us shall also transpire for you when we meet again."_

I closed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists. Somehow, someone had made me look like a traitor. My eyes narrowed in annoyance as I thought about how I could find out who had done that so I could pay them back tenfold.


	38. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 38: The Calm Before The Storm

**Ranger's POV:**

I knew I needed to know what the men had found. I didn't want to wake up the girls, but I needed to know what was going on before we moved any farther into the house. I kept my voice low as I demanded, "Report!"

Hector stepped closer to me, keeping his voice hushed as he replied, "We encountered a few booby traps. They've all been diffused, and we're checking the rooms now."

I nodded. Before I could say anything else, Bree started stirring in Lester's arms. I turned, watching as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around for several seconds, as if she were searching for something. Her eyes got that unfocused look I'd come to recognize as meaning she was "seeing" something the rest of us couldn't. She turned to me, and I watched as her eyes grew more focused.

She eased back against Lester as she said, "The Fallen One is coming. He's in the tunnels beneath the castle." She turned to Ram, who had just joined us, and said, "You did well in placing the barriers and traps. Their number has already dwindled by half. The Fallen One has sent out an SOS, and they'll be joined by more coming in from the ocean at daybreak."

My eyes narrowed. "How much time?"

Bree tilted her head, paused a moment, and then asked, "What time is it now?"

I looked at my watch and told her, "Just after seven in the evening."

She nodded. "That will give us about ten, possibly eleven hours before they reach us for the attack. I suggest we eat a meal as soon as we can get one prepared and then sleep until about three a.m. That will give us time to be fully alert before the fight begins."

I hated to wake Stephanie and Julie, but I realized that Bree was right about us needing to eat so we could make sure our energy was replenished with food. We moved into the great room and set the girls on the sofas.

Bree shook her head when Lester went to set her down, saying, "I'll stand. I'm going to head to the kitchen and check out the food. We have to be careful in case it's been treated with the serum or poison."

Lester set her on her feet and nodded. "I'll go with you."

As they left, I took up a protective position beside Stephanie. The three little girls were set on chairs, and they continued to sleep as well. By the time the rest of the guys were coming back, Stephanie and the girls were showing signs of waking up.

**Bree's POV:**

I made my way to the kitchen, with Lester behind me. The moment I entered the room, I felt the danger. I stopped in the doorway and turned slightly to Lester. "Don't try anything unless I let you know it's safe."

Lester's eyes narrowed. "The food's been poisoned?"

"Some of it. We need to be careful."

"Just tell me what you need me to do, Chula."

I opened the fridge and let my hand wander over the selections inside. Some of the items, I passed over, and others, I pulled out. By the time I finished, I had quite a selection, and I knew there would be enough food for everyone. Lester went to the doorway and called out for a couple of the guys. Pretty soon, Cal, Hal, and Woody stepped into the kitchen and started carrying the dishes into the dining room. Once everything had been put on the table, Lester and I took the last couple of dishes and joined them. It didn't take long for us to finish the meal, and then we were off to the rooms where we'd stayed the last time we were here.

I was a little leery to enter the bedroom. I stood at the door for several minutes and had just worked up my nerve to enter the room, when a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Lester standing there behind me.

"I'm going to stay with you, Chula. No one is going to be on their own while we're sleeping. You'll be safe."

I let out the breath I'd been holding and felt myself relaxing. I grinned up at Lester and winked. "You just can't stay away from me."

He threw his head back and laughed. I couldn't help but join in. We entered the room and both climbed into the bed fully clothed.

Pulling me into his arms, he said, "Sleep, Chula. I'm here."

I closed my eyes, and in no time, I was sound asleep. When the alarm went off, I was reluctant to get up. I snuggled into the warmth beside me and heard a deep chuckle before the covers were thrown back and I was pulled from sleep by the sound of Lester's voice.

"It's time to get ready."

I took a deep breath and released it before opening my eyes and glaring at him the same way I'd seen Stephanie glaring over the years. I looked up at Lester and was puzzled by the aura around him. I felt like I had that first day when he'd touched me for the first time. I maneuvered myself into a sitting position and stretched, trying to work out all the kinks. He held out his hand, and I accepted it.

Pulling me up into a standing position, he then leaned down to kiss my forehead before saying, "Let's get things rolling."

I nodded, heading to the bathroom to answer nature's call and freshen up a bit. When I returned to the bedroom, Lester took his turn in the bathroom, and when he returned a few minutes later, we headed to the great room. The others were just filtering in as well. I noticed Micha and Hector were sitting on the sofa and seemed to be deep in conversation. Tank and Bobby were sitting with the three younger girls, and Ranger was sitting in a chair with Steph on his lap, leaning back into him.

I whispered to Lester that we should grab some food for the group, and he nodded, following me into the kitchen. Like the night before, I carefully moved my hand over the selections and then loaded Lester's arms with as much food as he could carry before filling my own arms and leading the way back to the great room. By then, everyone else had joined the group as well, and we dug into the food.

As we were finishing up, I stiffened as I felt an evil creeping up on us. Lester turned, one eyebrow raised in question as his eyes met mine. I shivered and nodded toward the kitchen. He stood, and I became anxious, not wanting him to go in that direction.

I must have made a sound, because he turned back to me and winked before saying, "Don't worry, Chula. The guys have my back."

I bit my lip, but said no more as he headed to the kitchen with Ram and Cal. I found I was unable to turn away from the direction the guys had gone. I felt myself tense up the longer they were gone. I'd finally determined that I was going to go and check on them and had just managed to stand, but Micha came over and wrapped me in his arms as he leaned down and said, "They'll be okay, Boo. Let them handle this."

I looked up at him and gave a reluctant nod. I couldn't settle, though, as the overpowering feeling of something dark and dangerous slithered closer.

**Stephanie's POV: **

I could see that Bree was having a difficult time with the guys being gone. I thought she was going to go after them, but then Micha went over to her. He was able to settle her a bit, but she still seemed anxious. Just as I thought she might go after them anyway, the guys came back, and by the look on Lester's face, I knew there had been some kind of skirmish.

Les's gaze went to Ranger, and there was some sort of silent communication going on between them. Whatever it was, they were shutting the rest of us out.

Suddenly, Bree moved back from Micha, and the look in her eyes scared the shit out of me. She took hold of the necklace she'd been wearing the past several days and started walking around the room chanting.

Every so often, a flame would leap out at her or shards of ice would end up on a collision course with the back of her head. She ignored it all, and sure enough, when the missiles reached a certain spot, they would disintegrate. When she finished, she was standing before me, and she looked into my eyes. She laid a hand on my abdomen and spoke in the Lakota language she'd been teaching me over the past several years. _"The Great Spirit will protect your son and daughter."_

I was glad that Bree and Julie would be protected, as well as the baby. At least, that was what I thought she'd just told me. She stood and took what looked to be a medicine pouch out of a bag that she was carrying. She placed it around my neck, and I assumed it was a protection charm of some sort. I felt a warmth from within and smiled as I pictured my baby enjoying the feelings that Bree had brought to us.

As we stood there, I felt more at ease as I watched as Bree's eyes changed back to their normal pale blue color. She smiled as she looked up at me and leaned forward to whisper, "Don't worry. It's all part of what this is."

I smiled weakly and whispered, "It still scares me. Anything that affects you affects me as well."

Bree bit her lip. "They're here. We need to be ready."

I looked around and noticed that Mary Alice, Bella, and Julie had come over to stand beside me. Bree moved over to Ranger, and after standing in front of him for several seconds, she nodded her head and once again spoke in the Lakota language. "It is time. _The medicine woman and the chief must join the Great Spirit in battle against the Fallen Ones._"

Ranger nodded, holding out his hand. Bree hesitated for a second before placing her hand in his, and my eyes widened in stunned surprise as they glowed a golden color. I watched as the rest of the group took up their positions. Bree and Ranger turned to the main doorway, and I wondered what would happen if the Fallen Ones came at us from another direction.

Bree turned and winked at me, and I felt a lighthearted laughter coming from her as the thought came to me. _The screams would alert us if they tried._

Once again, there were no windows open and no breeze coming from anywhere. Yet, both Bree's and Ranger's hair and outfits were blowing, as if in strong winds. Chills raced down my back as the feeling of encroaching evil grew stronger. I bit my lip and turned once again to Bree and Ranger, wondering if they were feeling it too. I saw Ranger was looking my way, and I felt a warmth surrounding me when I heard in my mind, _Don't worry, Babe. We see them._

I stiffened as a figure slithered into the room. The feeling of evil grew stronger, and suddenly, I felt an intenseness coming from within. The creature joining us was smiling in a way that made my skin crawl. He looked like one of those creatures on _Tales From The Crypt_. His eyes focused on me as he moved closer. When he spoke, it was as if I were listening to a snake speak in a human voice. "Ah! So we meet at last, my vessel. Soon, you will hold my seed inside you. Now that you have vanquished my enemy, I can take my time and enjoy our joining."

I gagged. Apparently, my stomach thought that was its cue, and everything I'd eaten since waking came out as projectile vomit and arced its way toward the speaker, dousing him.

He froze, and his eyes widened for several seconds before they started to glow red. He turned to Ranger and squawked, "You have ruined everything!" He turned to his followers and cried, "Extinguish them all!"

As he stood there, his followers moved forward. The guys went forward to meet them, and the battle began. It was like watching the final battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort, or the final fight scene of the _Twilight_ series. There was action going on all over the room. Ranger and Bree continued to glow, and the wind whipped around them. I stood with the three girls and prayed that all my friends would remain safe.

When I noticed my dad step forward and deal with a group that was heading our way, I felt anger that these people would come and try to destroy us. I was surprised, though, that this group didn't seem as strong as the last group we had fought. I wondered if this was the calm before the true storm.

Abruptly, the Fallen One grabbed his stomach and cried out.

The server my grandma had told us was targeting the schools and trying to tempt the children with candy walked into the room and rushed to the Fallen One. The younger man asked, "What's wrong, Master?"

The Fallen One looked at him with disdain, "You have killed us all with the food you prepared."

"Not possible, Master. I was very careful to keep your food away from the tainted food."

The Fallen One looked disgusted as he said, "Did you not think she would be able to sense the poison and eat the good food?"

The younger man looked shocked by the thought. He turned towards Bree, and at her smile, his face turned to rage and he charged Bree and Ranger. He hadn't gone far when Hector grabbed hold of him, and electricity knifed through his body. He went still as his eyes rolled back in his head. Hector let go of him, and as he lay there on the ground, it was apparent that he was dead.

The rest of the guys rejoined us, and we all looked to the Fallen One. This battle had been won too easily. There had to be more.

The man standing in front of us nodded and smiled in his hair-raising way before saying, "Yes. It was too easy. But then, you have the witch to thank for that. She and her pawn slayed nearly three fourths of our numbers with all those traps that were placed. Don't worry, though; we will come back through those who come to stay here."

He smiled that same smile and leapt toward Tank. Tank whirled and threw up a hand, and the Fallen One hit an invisible wall of some kind and bounced off before heading toward one of the other guys. Bree started chanting and lifted her arms as she started shaking what looked like a maraca, but sounded totally different. The wind whipped around them faster and faster, and the Fallen One was drawn into the vortex. Suddenly, screams were heard that once again had the hair standing up on the back of my neck. Several of the guardians joined us at that moment and then started dancing in a circular motion around Bree and Ranger. The golden glow grew bigger and bigger until the whole room was engulfed. There were more screams, and then suddenly…nothing.

I sagged in relief and felt Micha catch me before I hit the floor.

He leaned down and whispered, "It's not over yet, Steph. Look."

Micha had indicated Bree and Ranger, and I saw they were still glowing. Suddenly, the feeling of evil I had before was nothing to the suffocating power that was coming closer.

I looked up at Micha and said, "At least we won't have long to wait."

Micha nodded. "No. The goblin is on its way."

I suddenly had a picture from the _Wizard of Oz_, where the monkeys were marching and singing that song as the sounds of their steps are heard; Oh wee ohm, or some strange stuff like that. I bit my lip so I wouldn't burst out laughing as I thought about flying monkeys being let loose on the world.

From the sudden sounds of giggles, I guessed that the girls were tuned into my wavelength. Then a warm, fuzzy feeling came over me, and I heard in my head, _We're all tuned in, Babe_.

_Shit!_

More giggles.

I bowed my head, but the overpowering sense of malevolence nearing caused me to straighten up and narrow my eyes as I waited for the fight that was to come. I heard the sounds of metal scraping against wood as the feeling of something foul closing in on us grew stronger. My hands clenched into fists as I waited. I just wanted it to hurry up so we would know what we were up against. I schooled myself to remain motionless as the creature entered the great room. When it finally joined us, I had to bite my cheek hard in order not to let loose the scream that was caught in my throat. I couldn't take my eyes away from what was in front of us.


	39. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 39: The Final Battle

**Stephanie's POV:**

I closed my eyes for a moment to see if the scene in front of me would change, but no luck. There, standing just inside the door, was my worst nightmare come back to haunt me. In my mind, I knew the man that had nearly destroyed my life ten years ago was dead…but the monster standing in front of us was nearly a carbon copy. I took a deep breath and tried to rein in my emotions. I glanced over and saw Ranger and Bree reacting to the vision in the same way I was. I heard several growls, and the being in front of us grinned, much as the emperor did in_ Return of the Jedi_,when he thinks he's winning. I felt small hands rest against my legs and looked down to see Julie, Mary Alice, and Bella looking to the creature standing before us. I placed a hand on each of the girls.

He stepped forward, and his laugh was like nails on a chalkboard. His gaze met mine, and he said, "Welcome to my web said the spider to the fly."

I wanted to throw up. There standing before me was an older version of Tex. Even as I thought it, I could see the monster in front of me smiling wider and nodding his head.

He went on to say, "Yes. When the Fallen One chose to move against me, he took something very precious to me. He took my own daughter from me to use as his personal vessel. Fortunately, she never bore him a child, or I would have been forced to have her destroyed. Thinking her barren, he _sold_ her to a monster worse than himself. She was with child inside of six months, and when the boy was born, my precious angel was put to death. The boy was much like his own father, and he had four sons of his own by different women."

My eyes widened as I realized that this was the connection between Tex, Gaspick, Maglio, and Robert.

As if he could read my thoughts, the creature in front of me nodded. "Yes. All were my grandsons." He looked around and frowned. "I don't see the one that murdered Mickey. I shall have to hunt for him when I am through here."

Suddenly, we were surrounded as the room was filled with figures shrouded in darkness. I saw Bree glance at Hector, and he nodded at her. She sent him a wink, raised her hands, and began chanting once again in the Lakota language. _"Great Spirit, help us in this battle with the enemy, bitter snake. Help us to stop him from trying to destroy what is sacred and in his war to extinguish the heart of the Golden Ones."_

The being in front of us turned to her, and there was a cruel hatred visible in his eyes as they grew red. He snarled, and saliva dripped from his mouth as he spoke to Bree. "You will be the first to die, witch! Just as soon as I cut the heart from your group." The second half was directed toward me.

Bree shook the maraca in her hands and spoke in the language of her ancestors. I was unable to keep up, but the brute in front of us must have understood, because he was getting angrier by the minute. Finally, there was a roar, and the creature flew at Bree in a rage. One of the guys tossed her a bag, which she caught without looking away from the ogre in front of her. Blindly, she reached her hand in and brought out something small and shiny. She raised it in the air, and more words were spoken. The fiend writhed in pain, crying out shrilly. Abruptly, the Beast fell to the ground and twisted, as if his body were under attack. It reminded me of the graveyard scene in the _Goblet of Fire_, where Harry Potter was twisting on the ground when Voldemort used the cruciatus curse on him.

After several seconds, he lay still, his eyes fixed on Bree. He looked momentarily baffled, as if he didn't understand what she had just done. Bree's eyes were glued to the creature, and I had a feeling that she was anticipating his next move. She reached slowly into the bag. The figure on the ground just lay there. I wondered whether he would have the energy left to move or if he was done in. All of a sudden, the fiend flew directly at her. At first, I thought he might have caught her by surprise, because she jumped slightly, as if she had been startled, but Ranger placed his hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to settle back down. In the seconds before the creature reached them, she pulled another item from the bag. There was a terrifying roar of rage emanating from all around us, as if the whole group was being affected.

Mary Alice, Julie, and Bella reached out to each other and clasped hands, and the three of them started neighing. My eyes widened as the walls seemed to disappear, and we were suddenly outside under the stars with the ocean raging, as if caught in a torrential hurricane. The guardians started humming and dancing around us in a circle. The tune was catchy, and if I didn't know better, I would swear it was "Ring Around the Rosie." The ones surrounding us started moving in. Groups of four or five would abruptly make an attack on one of the guys, but they were quickly fought off. Once it was obvious they couldn't get through, the attackers would back off. I somehow got the feeling they were more of a distraction than anything else. Once the thought appeared, I felt agreement from all around.

As if waiting for that exact moment, there was a sound from the ocean behind me, and I turned to look at what was making the noise. There, slithering from the jerky waves, was an enormous black Mamba snake. Its eyes were a glowing red, and it looked oddly human as it slithered toward where I was standing. My first thought was for the girls. I wanted to protect them, but they wouldn't let me out of the circle they had formed around me. Suddenly, Mary Alice started glowing the same way as when she and Bobby had touched. Seconds later, Bobby had joined our group, along with Woody. Bobby placed himself between Julie and Bella and nodded at Mary Alice. Woody stepped in front of us all, and as the snake slinked closer, Woody was talking in a low voice, telling us what was being said. Abruptly, the snake prepared to strike, and the girls started neighing in a shrill way that had the snake shrinking back, until suddenly, it blew apart, as if it had landed on an IED.

I nearly slumped as I suddenly felt I was being drained of energy.

Bobby motioned to Woody, and he moved to take Bobby's place between the two girls so he could slip inside the circle to help me. He held me up and softly asked, "You okay, Steph?"

"I feel so tired all of a sudden."

"Hang on. We need your strength if we're going to win this one." Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "They're trying to take you out because you're the heart of this group. If we lose you, we'll be vulnerable. You have to stay strong. That's your role in this little fight."

I looked into his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. I wondered where I would find the strength I needed, when I felt a tiny flutter in my abdomen. My eyes widened. I was barely pregnant. There was no way I should feel movement. I got an image of two infants laughing and saying, _We will be your strength, Momma. Trust us_.

I glanced around me and saw Bree looking my way and smiling. As our eyes met, she nodded. I swallowed hard and gave a nod back before placing my hand on my stomach and closing my eyes as I prayed for my babies and those I loved to be safe. I felt an incredible energy, and my strength returned. I stood and nodded to Bobby as I said, "I'm good. Go do what you need to do."

At that moment, the Beast leapt at Ranger and Bree, and there was a terrible battle that seemed to go on for way too long as the three of them fought. It was like the dream where the Beast was lashing out at Ranger and was dwindling Ranger's strength. At one point, Bree was down on the ground, and the Beast was closing in on her, but then Ranger dove at him and took the brunt of his punishment. Bree slowly pulled herself up and reached into the bag. It seemed as if she moved in slow motion, and all the while she was moving slowly, Ranger and the Beast were locked in a battle to the death. Finally, Bree brought a small necklace from the bag and tossed it into the fray. White light exploded, and lightning rent the air. A bolt of lightning was directed from the heavens toward the Beast, and when it struck him, there was a wailing, as if something was being hideously tortured.

The Beast crawled off like an injured animal to lick his wounds, and the battle raged all around us as his followers systematically attacked the guys and the others that were with us. Bree watched the Beast carefully, and when he started to move as if he were ready to chance another attack, she carefully pulled something from the bag. The Beast's eyes glowed red, and he struck without warning. Bree was prepared, and when he flew at her, she tossed the item directly into his path. It stopped him in his tracks.

Three more times, Bree pulled something from the bag, and each time, there was a reaction from the group. When Bree pulled the last item from the bag, the monster in front of us smiled and his eyes seemed to glow with pleasure. It was as if he knew whatever it was would benefit him instead of us. I worried about it for a moment, until I felt Bree's whispered, _Trust me._ I watched as the group closed in.

The Beast sneered and said, "The end has come for you, witch!" He waved his hand, as if to tell his followers to attack.

The group moved forward, and we were all under attack. I wanted to do my part, but felt as if there was a barrier around me. Mary Alice, Bella, and Julie were running around me, neighing like horses. Every time I tried to get to the fight, they would look at me and say, "No. You are ours to protect, and they will not get through. You must be safe, for you are the strength of the group. You are the Chanté."

I raised an eyebrow and gave them a look, but the imps just giggled and continued on their way. O…kay. Damn! I turned my attention to what was going on around me and was surprised to see Lula all dressed up like Marilyn Monroe, complete with dyed blonde hair and a too-tight halter dress that barely covered all the essentials. She was spinning a rope in one hand and walking toward her latest victim with a walk that would make a hooker happy. She let loose of the rope, and it sailed through the air and landed around the group currently taking on Tank. The big guy gave her a wink and grinned, and Lula blew him a kiss and headed off in another direction, dragging those in her noose along behind her.

I wasn't surprised to see that no one was going after Lester. He was going to the aide of the other guys when they needed help, but he also seemed to be sticking close to Bree. I watched as a group closed in on Micha, and I wanted to call out to warn him, but before I could, lightening rent the air again, and Hector moved up beside him. One of the men attacking Micha turned on Hector and put his hands around Hector's throat. Hector smiled, and suddenly, the man lit up like he'd touched a live wire. He started convulsing as the volts of electricity raced through his body and cooked him from the inside out. Seeing what happened to their friend, the rest of the group took a step back and looked warily at Hector.

A large group headed for Bobby, but before I could yell out a warning, he turned. My jaw dropped as I heard him talking in the Lakota language that Bree was using. As he spoke, he moved in what looked to be some sort of Indian dance. There was an odd glow coming from him, and suddenly, it looked as if several floating spirits entered his body. He stopped moving, turned to the group coming toward him, and said, "You entrapped us to create yourselves, but you failed. The secrets we have will remain with us as we leave this plane of existence. This portal will take us to the land of Our Father's where we will live and cleanse what has moved through. This place shall cease to exist until it is needed to rid another evil from existence. It is time now, Golden Ones. We will hold them with us so you may break free. When we need your assistance again, the castle will reappear. Until then, live well."

Bree tossed the item in her hand, and it attached itself to the Beast. It was as if a tornado had moved in and trapped the Beast and all of his followers in its hold. The spirits that had entered Bobby started floating into the power of the tornado, and when Bobby slumped, Lester grabbed hold of him and helped him to stay standing. The guardians were moving everyone toward the vehicles, and suddenly, I felt free to move myself. The three girls gathered around me, and we moved with all the others. Once we were to the vehicles, the ground where the castle had stood opened up, and a huge sinkhole was created, which engulfed the castle, along with part of the beach and ocean. When the breach closed, I prayed that everyone in our group had made it to safety. I quickly looked around and took note of everyone I was able to see. It took a few minutes to find everyone in the crowd, but I sighed in relief as I spotted all my family and loved ones.

Ranger made his way over and took me in his arms.

I leaned into him and asked, "Everyone made it out all right?"

He reassured me by answering, "Yes, Babe. Everyone that came with us made it out."

I smiled up at him and whispered, "I'm so glad. Is it over?"

Bobby joined us and nodded. "For now. According to the Ancients, there are numerous children who were injected. No one will know until the individual comes into their powers whether they will choose good or turn to evil. When Bree's grandfather joined with me, he gave me the knowledge to end the battle here. This spot is a portal into another dimension. The Ancients have taken the evil ones into the other dimension, and they will cleanse the castle and the ground so it will be ready when the next battle comes. Although the Demon, the Fallen One, and the Beast will never come back, there are many infected with the serum, and it is unknown what will become of them when they are grown. We are now the keepers of the realm."

Bree joined us and said, "When I went out with the guys, I had a list of things I needed. I wasn't sure why I needed them, only that I did. I used what I'd bought to create the items I used today."

I frowned as I remembered something the Fallen One had said. "What about when the Fallen One was talking about losing his numbers?"

Bree grinned. "When I went out with Ram, I was really freaked about going underground. Ram understood why I was afraid, so when he came back, he looked into the passages under the castle and set up the traps the Fallen One encountered."

Diesel stepped forward, and the look on his face was wary as he met Ranger's gaze, "Do you understand now why I had to bring you in contact with them that day?"

Ranger's eyes narrowed. "I might not like it that you put the girls in danger, but I understand why you wanted me to be aware of their existence. I meant what I said, by the way. You put Stephanie or the others in danger again, and I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget, and when I get done, they won't find any traces of you anywhere."

Diesel nodded. "Duly noted."

Bree stepped up to Bobby and touched the side of his face. "You know now why she wouldn't allow you to give your life for hers. Can you forgive her for not telling you she was pregnant when she died?"

A look of pain crossed Bobby's face as he asked, "How did you know?"

Bree shrugged. "That day we crashed into your lives, when you went to take care of Stephanie, I saw you being handed a letter and the anguish you felt after reading it."

Bobby looked at Bree for several seconds and then nodded. "I can forgive her. I think I already have. When your grandfather joined with me, I noticed the feelings of anger seemed to be missing when he left."

Bree grinned. "It was his way of thanking you."

As we all stood there, the dark clouds overhead suddenly dissipated, and the sun broke through to shine down on our little group. The most amazing sight was the rainbow that arced from the ocean to the spot where the castle once stood. There had been no sign of rain, yet there it was for all to see.

Mooner walked over and bowed down before Bree, and then he repeated the action with Ranger, and finally, to me. When he stood, he grinned at me and said, "Quiet a show, dudette. We are honored. You and the other Golden Ones must return to the fortress. We will finish here and follow as soon as the word is given."

I smiled at Mooner and said, "Thanks, Mooner. Anything we can do before we go?"

"Nah. We got it covered."

Ranger led Julie, Bella, Mary Alice, and me over to the Cayenne, and the others went to their vehicles. I looked over to Bree and noticed that she was getting into an SUV with Micha, Hector, and Lester. My dad was getting in an SUV with Lula, Tank, and Bobby. Once everyone was in their vehicles, we headed back to Trenton. It didn't take long once we were headed back for my eyes to close and for sleep to claim me.


	40. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 40: Tying Up Loose Ends

**Stephanie's POV:**

The motion of the Cayenne stopped. I woke, yawning and blinking owlishly as I stretched to try and get movement back in my body as I sat up. We were parked in the Rangeman garage, and I could see that the girls were still asleep. Ranger's hand landed on my shoulder, and I turned to him, smiling.

He winked at me and asked, "You ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think it's time for things to get back to normal."

The elevator door opened, and Ella stepped out with a concerned look on her face.

Ranger and I reached for our doors to step out, intending to reassure her that all was well. My legs felt a little shaky as I slid out of the SUV, but before I landed on the ground, Ranger had moved around the vehicle and had his arm around my waist.

He leaned down to me and gently said, "Easy, Babe."

I leaned into him and turned to Ella.

She was twisting her hands as she walked over to us. "I've been so worried, dears. My friend Angelina called to say there was a ferocious battle going on, and only the Golden Ones could vanquish the darkness and drive it out."

Ranger's eyes narrowed before his expression became hooded. "Perhaps you should introduce us to this Angelina of yours."

Ella nodded with a smile on her face. "I invited her over tomorrow for tea. We'd be very happy for you and Stephanie to join us."

Ranger nodded. I had the feeling he was going to make sure he got to know this woman Ella had been speaking to.

Ella raised an eyebrow at Ranger, as if she knew what he was thinking, and then added, "I told you my friend Angelina said she saw a dark cloud coming soon."

Ranger raised an eyebrow and then teasingly said, "That you did. That was the same day a car crashed into my Turbo and I was introduced to Stephanie."

I gave him a mock glare, but we both knew there was no heat of anger behind either of our actions.

Ella smiled. "That was the silver lining."

Ranger grinned. "Indeed. When Angelina comes tomorrow, I'd like to meet with her."

Ella nodded, as if she was humoring us since she'd already said we could join them anytime. "Of course, dear."

Bree, Lester, Micha, and Hector joined us at that moment, and I noticed that Bree looked asleep on her feet. If it weren't for Lester holding her up, she'd be a puddle on the ground. I glanced at Micha, and he winked at me. Apparently, they were aware of her waning stamina as well, and that explained why Lester was the one holding her up. He was providing her with the silence she would need to relax.

Lester stopped in front of me long enough to say, "I'm going to take her up to the apartment on three, and I'll stay with her there through the night so she can rest."

I reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Lester, for watching over her."

Lester shrugged. "I don't mind at all."

Bree's eyes closed, and Lester lifted her in his arms as he carried her toward the elevator. I bit my lip as I watched them go. I was worried about Bree, even though I knew Lester would take good care of her.

Before I could do or say anything else, the stairwell door opened, and Joe Morelli and Eddie Gazarra stepped into the garage. I noticed Joe was looking around and knew what he was searching for.

I lifted my hand and called, "She's over here, Joe. She's okay, but she's had a long couple of days and is sleeping."

Joe moved to the back of the Cayenne and opened the door. He smiled gently as he took in his sleeping daughter. He reached in and lifted her in his arms, and then he stood looking down at her. There was a host of emotions that crossed his face, and I got a glimpse of just how important that little girl was to her daddy. He looked up, and our eyes met.

Joe swallowed hard before saying, "Thank you, Stephanie, for watching out for her. That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life…letting her go with you and the others, not knowing if she would come back to me."

"She was brilliant."

Joe grinned. "She has Wonder Woman for a role model." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take her so Mary Lou can see she's safe as well." He turned to move back toward the stairwell, but paused and turned to me, raising an eyebrow as he did. "I understand if we can't be friends, Stephanie. But I'm glad that you're there for my daughter. If there's ever anything I can do for you or yours, you only have to ask."

I nodded. "Thanks, Joe. I'll keep that in mind."

With that, the group in the garage broke up. My dad stopped and gave me a hug before lifting Mary Alice and making his way to the stairwell. Ranger lifted Julie in one arm and placed his other around my waist. In no time, we were on the seventh floor, and after settling Julie in bed, Ranger and I made our way to the master bedroom, where we got ourselves ready for bed.

Ranger slipped into bed au naturel, and I grabbed one of his T-shirts from the dresser, slipping it over my head before climbing into bed beside him. Within seconds, my eyes were closed, and I was vaguely aware of Ranger wrapping me in his arms as sleep claimed me.

I woke the next morning still wrapped in Ranger's arms. The sun was streaming into the bedroom through the curtains. I sat up quickly, looking at the alarm clock to see that it was nearly noon. My eyes widened in surprise, and I was about to climb off the bed, when I felt it shaking slightly.

Ranger was lying there with his eyes closed, chuckling.

I glared at him, even though he couldn't see it, and demanded, "What's so funny, Batman?"

Ranger opened one eye, raised his eyebrow, and then his gaze met mine. "Batman, Babe?"

I shrugged. "Something Julie and I came up with before all this shit with the creepy guys."

The bed shook with more laughter. I made a face at him and stuck my tongue out. He moved like lightning, and next thing I knew, I was lying on top of him and he was gazing into my face as he moved his hands up and down my sides. "Where are you going, Babe?"

I rolled my eyes and whispered, as if I was afraid someone might overhear, "I have to go bathroom."

Ranger grinned and lifted his head to kiss me quickly before letting me slide off him.

After answering nature's call, I slipped into the shower to shampoo my hair and soap myself clean. Once I'd finished, I turned off the water, drying off with one of the plush towels available before wrapping it around my body and heading back into the bedroom.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, Ranger placed his hand at my neck and told me, "I'm just going to shower and dress and will be with you in ten."

I leaned up to kiss him. When we finally came up for air, we were both breathing harder.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Ella called and said Angelina will be here in fifteen minutes for their tea date."

I sighed, nodding. I'd much rather join Ranger in the shower or return to bed, but I had a feeling this was equally important, and if it could affect the people we loved, we had to find out as soon as possible. I reluctantly stepped back and watched him go into the bathroom before I went and looked at the things I had in the bedroom. I finally decided on a royal blue T-shirt, black slacks, and a pair of sandals. I brushed my hair back into a makeshift ponytail and added some makeup. By the time I was putting the last coat of mascara on, Ranger had returned from the bathroom, fully dressed in black SWAT gear.

We made our way toward Julie's room, as if by silent agreement. She'd had a rough couple of days, and the need to check and make sure she was okay was strong. When we reached the den, I heard the TV, and Ranger and I stopped in the doorway to see Julie lying on the sofa, watching a movie.

As if she knew we were there, she turned and smiled. "Hey, Dad, Steph. Ella brought over a couple movies when she brought breakfast. When you go for tea with her friend, do you mind if I get together with Mary Alice and Bella and have a picnic in Atrium Park?"

I glanced at Ranger to see what he was thinking and saw the smile on his face. He leaned down and whispered, "They'll be perfectly safe there, Babe. It's the park where you guys have been going with the girls."

I raised an eyebrow. "I never knew it had a name."

Ranger nodded and then suggested to Julie, "Maybe you could ask Val if she would like to bring the other girls there so they can run around as well."

Julie's gaze studied Ranger's for several seconds before she nodded. "Okay. Maybe Mary Alice will share her baby sister so I can get some practice in before the twins come."

My eyes widened as I looked at Julie strangely. "What do you mean, twins?"

Julie's eyes widened. "Bree said the Great Spirit will protect your son and daughter. It's weird. She said it in that funny language, but I understood exactly what she was saying."

I nodded. "Yes. I thought she meant that you three—you, her, and the baby—would be protected."

Julie giggled. "No silly. She said your son and daughter would be protected, meaning the babies you carry inside you."

I felt a little faint, and I wasn't sure I would have remained standing if Ranger hadn't taken hold of me and held me up.

Just then, his phone rang, and he fished it out of the utility belt he wore to answer it. "Yo." After a pause, he replied, "We'll be right there, _Tia_. Would you mind having a few munchies? Steph and I haven't had a chance for breakfast yet." Another pause and then: "_Gracias, Tia_. Give us enough time to drop Julie off—" Ranger lifted an eyebrow as he listened, but the smile told me he was more amused by the interruption than anything. Finally, he said, "All right. We'll bring her down so you can say hello before Louis takes her to play with the other girls."

Ranger ended the call before shaking his head and asking, "Are you two ready to go?"

Julie jumped up and said, "Yes! I can't wait!"

We headed down to Ella and Louis's apartment, and when we reached the sixth floor, the door opened like magic before we were two steps from the elevator. Ella stood there much as my mother and grandmother would when I made my way home. I wonder if Ella had the gene that told her when company was nearing her home as well. Her eyes lit up with joy as she saw Julie, and she held out her arms.

I looked up at Ranger and whispered, "No secret which one of us is the most important here now, is there?"

Ranger winked before leaning down to kiss my temple. "Love you, Babe."

I tilted my head so my mouth met his and whispered, "I love you, too."

Our mouths met and clung together as our tongues dueled. I wasn't sure how long we stood there locked in an embrace, but a throat clearing was our reminder that we weren't alone. Ranger released my mouth, and my eyes remained on him for several seconds before I turned to see Ella and another woman staring at us with smiles on their faces. Ella patted Julie on the head and said, "Go find your Tio, dear."

Julie grinned up at Ella and did as she was bid.

Ella lifted an eyebrow and said, "Okay, you two. Come on in here."

Ranger placed his hand on my lower back, and we made our way into the apartment. Ella led us into the kitchen and indicated that we should have a seat. We took our spots at the table, and the other woman sat down with us. She was strangely familiar. Angelina was a couple of inches taller than Ella's own five-three, and she had the same build that Lula had, except Angelina wore a dress that flowed nicely around her and was neither too large, nor too small for her frame. Her hair was coiled in a messy bun, and she wore no makeup. She had a pale copper skin tone that made me think she had at least some Native American blood. She was a pleasant-looking woman.

Ella introduced her friend as we all sat down, "Ricardo, Stephanie, this is my friend Angelina. We went to school together, and she has been my friend for over thirty years. She also has abilities that let her see things that will happen in the future. I never said anything before because I doubted anyone would believe me." She turned to Ranger and continued, "Plus, I didn't want you or the boys making trouble for her if you thought she was trying to scam me. I think in light of all that has gone on, I can trust you to treat her with the respect she is due."

Ranger gave his half-smile and nodded. "You're right, _Tia_. There are a lot of things I would believe now that I wouldn't have a few weeks ago." He turned to include Angelina. "So, what do you have to tell us?"

Angelina laughed. "If you'd asked me that a couple of weeks ago, I could have told you many things. Now, you probably know more than I do. There _is _something I can help with. The girl…Bree. I can help her in a way that none of you can. I can help her learn to control her gift as much as it's possible for it to be controlled. I can also help her build the silence that she needs at times to be able to deal with everything."

I bit my lip, looking from Angelina to Ella and then to Ranger. I wasn't sure about this and wasn't sure what to say or do.

Angelina smiled and placed her hand over mine as they lay on the table. "I know this is a struggle for you. She is the daughter of your heart. Rest assured, Bree will need to be the one to make this call. I will only help if she wishes it."

I nodded. "I guess we could consider your offer."

Angelina smiled. "You are as special as I knew you were." She turned to Ranger. "The danger I saw was the enemies that you have just vanquished. Ella was afraid it was another mission you would be going on, but it was instead the past that came to haunt you. All danger has been handled for the moment. At some point, there will be more danger, but today, all is well. The darkness has lifted." Angelina's eyes twinkled at Ranger as she added, "Don't get too complacent that everything will be smooth sailing. The woman you have chosen is your equal in every way. She will have strong convictions and a strong independent streak, as well. Your joining will not be without its fireworks."

My gaze was drawn to Ranger, and seeing his eyes darken with desire, it was all I could do to continue sitting there without reacting.

Our tea with Ella and Angelina was an enjoyable one. Ella had made several delicious little treats for us. Once we'd finished the tea, I assured Angelina I'd speak with Bree and see what she wanted to do about the offer Angelina had put forth. Eventually, Ranger stood and pulled me up beside him. We said our goodbyes to the ladies and then made our way to the door.

We headed down to the fifth floor, and Ranger led us to his office. He sat in his seat behind the desk and pulled me down in his lap, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me back to him. As we sat there, a piece of paper in his inbox caught my attention, and I leaned forward to pick it up, then turned to him with a questioning look.

He nodded, letting me know it was okay for me to look at it. I read the search request dated the day Ranger gave me a password so I could do searches for him. I saw my name, as well as Bree's, only her last name was wrong. My eyes widened when I read: No information available.

I frowned and moved to turn Ranger's computer on.

Ranger gently ran his hand down the side of my face as he asked, "What are you thinking, Babe?"

I shook my head. "I don't understand why you didn't get information on me. Obviously, you have Bree's last name wrong, but you should have gotten something back on me."

There was a knock on the door.

Ranger tensed before growling, "Enter."

The door opened, and Diesel stepped in with a smile on his face. When he shut the door behind him, his smile grew even wider. "No need to run that check. I can tell you exactly what happened. When you and Bree crashed into the Turbo, it alerted us that Bree was in danger. We used our combined skills to blank out any information out there on both of you just in case someone was able to pull anything from your information to find Bree." Diesel shrugged before continuing. "We sandbagged any request for information."

I shook my head. "If you were able to do that, why weren't you able to prevent all those stalkers?"

Diesel's smile grew wider. "Because all of them had abilities of their own. I've been talking with the council, trying to put the pieces together from all that's happened. We've learned that all eight of your stalkers found you because when you went on vacation, you left the safety of the cloak Raine had placed around Micha and Bree, and you were out of it for long enough that you were traced to the location where you were staying. Good thing for us they underestimated your abilities to get out of situations."

"All of my stalkers were…"

Diesel nodded. "Apparently, the Beast saw a photo of the Bringer of Light. He wanted to possess you, but if he failed in that, he wanted you destroyed so you wouldn't be able to fulfill your destiny."

I was quiet for several minutes before I turned to Ranger to see how he was taking everything. There was a look of love in his eyes that made me feel as if I were finally home. I looked at him and let all the love I felt for him show.

Diesel cleared his throat before continuing. "I just got word that everything has been handled, and I'm being called back to look for the Saligia Stones. It seems that someone is trying to collect them in hopes of controlling the seven deadly sins. Although I imagine I will be very busy, if you need me, all you have to do is holler, and I'll be here."

I smiled. "Maybe when the babies are born, you'll stop by."

Diesel grinned. "You're in for one heck of a ride. Wish I could witness it firsthand, but rest assured, the guardians will be here to watch over all of you." With that, he suddenly popped out, and I was once again alone with Ranger.

Ranger pulled me closer to him and said, "Babe, how would you feel about inviting our families out for dinner? It would give them all a chance to meet."

I laughed before turning and planting a kiss on his mouth.

Ranger lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

I shook my head and said, "I think we did this a little backwards."

He chuckled and said, "It just means we'll have a unique story to tell our children." He sat forward, opened one of the side drawers of the desk, and pulled out a small ring box. He held it in his palm and asked, "Will you marry me, Stephanie?"

I took the ring box and opened it to see the most beautiful antique sapphire and diamond ring. I felt the tears fall on my cheeks as I nodded and said, "Yes. I love you so much."

Ranger's mouth closed over mine, and passion took over for the next several minutes until there was another knock on the door. I groaned at the interruption, and Ranger chuckled before asking, "Shall I send them to some third world country, Babe?"

I giggled. "Better not. We don't know who it is yet."

Ranger didn't turn away from me as he said, "Enter."

The door opened, and Mooner, Randy Briggs, and Sally Sweet all tried to get through the door at the same time. After several seconds, Randy ducked between the legs of the other two and made his way over to the desk, while Mooner and Sally continued to struggle.

Randy was smiling as he said, "Congratulations. We have a lot to do before the babies are born. Lucky you. It seems you're being graced with three fairy-godmen, so to speak. The three of us have been challenged with watching over you and the babies. First things first, we need to get you two married and find an appropriate doctor." He turned to Ranger. "And we also need to shut down the clinic that is kidnapping patients and harvesting their organs. It's the last tie-in to the others."

Ranger's eyes became hooded, and I felt the tension in his body. "Tell me what you need."

Randy shook his head. "We got the evidence. We need some trustworthy cops to help with the shut down."

I looked at Ranger and nodded.

After several seconds, he gave a single nod and lifted his phone to demand, "Morelli and Gazarra."

Ranger hung up, and at that precise moment, Sally and Mooner came flying into the room. My eyes widened as I watched them glare at each other. Then they turned to Randy, and Mooner asked, "How did you get in here so fast, strange little dude?"

Randy rolled his eyes and said, "I came in low while the two of you were fighting it out."

Sally grinned. "Spunky! I like that."

I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't break out in laughter. Before I could say anything, though, there was another knock, to which Ranger called, "Enter."

The door opened, and my cousin Eddie and Joe were shown into the room. Tank, Bobby, and Lester walked in behind them. Mooner and Sally sat on the sofa, and Randy climbed into one of the chairs. Ranger nodded to the others, and each took one of the remaining seats. He explained what he needed, and then Joe and Eddie looked at each other, and I knew by their expressions that a huge puzzle had just been solved.

Joe nodded. "I've been working this case for several weeks, and I haven't gotten any leads. Now if I could get in there to get some proof…"

I picked up the photos from the desk that Randy had placed there and squinted to see if I was seeing what I thought I was. Sure enough… I smiled and said, "Why don't you have Randy go in through the mail box? If you're chasing a suspect and he goes into a business, you would have a reason to get a search warrant. Of course, you would need to look in all the rooms, and they might contain evidence, so everything you find should be admissible."

Joe looked at me like he'd never seen me before. He shook his head and said, "I used to think you were damn spooky at how accurate you were in regards to the cases I worked. I'm glad you're on our side."

Eddie was grinning. "Damn, Steph!"

I glared. "So do you guys think you can get it done?"

Joe winked. "No problem. As long as Randy can get in, we'll get him out."

Randy jumped down to stand in front of the guys and said, "I didn't sign on for this."

I shrugged. "No, but you signed out to make sure the babies were kept safe, and if you don't go, then I might have to do it instead."

Randy's mouth dropped open for several seconds before he said, "That's blackmail."

I rolled my eyes. "Blackmail is such a harsh word. Are you going to do it?"

He scowled. "Not like I have much choice. So, toots, just how am I going to get in there?"

I bit my lip and looked at the other two before smiling and saying, "Sally can lift you in and then hide behind the dumpster."

Randy threw up his hands up in the air and said, "This plan better not wind up in the toilet."

The guys spent a few more minutes talking everything through. Fifteen minutes later, when they were leaving, Randy stopped at the door and turned to say, "Since I'm the one getting stuck going on this little side trip, I get dibs on wedding planning."

Sally reared back and said, "Whoa, dude! I'm the bomb at wedding planning. I thought that would be my job."

"Yeah, well, you want to plan the wedding, you stuff yourself in the mailbox so super cops there can come get _you_."

"I can't fit in no mailbox, little man."

Randy threw his hands in the air and said, "Not my problem, Alice." as he flounced off.

I was looking a little shell-shocked as I watched them all leave. Sally, Randy, Joe, and Eddie all headed out. I raised my eyebrow at Mooner and asked, "Aren't you going with?"

Mooner giggled. "Nah, dudette. I'm going to get the family all on board and get you into a doctor." He grinned. "That will leave Sally on cravings detail."

I suddenly felt like Alice when she fell through the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland. Although, instead of Wonderland, I was feeling like I was in Three Stooge-Land. I laid my head against Ranger and whispered, "Save me."

Ranger threw his head back and laughed.

I fell asleep on his chest as it rumbled with laughter. The sound of voices woke me sometime later. I opened my eyes to see that Eddie and Joe had returned with Sally and Randy, and the little guy was looking a little the worse for wear. I mumbled, "What happened?"

Randy marched toward the desk with his hands on his hips and said, "What happened? What happened is this…this big oaf nearly got me killed. He dropped me in the mailbox, and the security guy inside heard and came to investigate. If I hadn't been thinking on my feet, it could have been a lot worse."

Sally growled. "Quit complaining. Everything worked out, and you're here in one piece."

Randy glared. "No thanks to you, Sasquatch!"

He made his way over to the sofa and plopped onto it. Sally bit on his finger and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I guess I'd better get started on arranging a doctor's appointment."

Mooner giggled. "Already taken care of, dude. Guess that leaves you with cravings."

Sally's eyes widened in horror. "No…No…_NO!_ There's _no_ fucking way I get stuck with fucking cravings while you two pansies get the easy jobs. This is fucking shit, that's fucking what this is. F—"

I went from resting against Ranger, to standing in front of the desk with my hands on my hips and my best 'Burg-girl glare in evidence as I said, "_That_ language stops _now!_ I will _not _have my children being exposed to such foul language. For that matter, I will plan my own wedding. After all, I'm the one getting married. I will call my own doctor and set up the appointment. If you want to be helpful, you can _help_…but _not_ take over. Since _none_ of you want to deal with cravings, you can each take a month and rotate, until the seventh month when all three of you can deal with them together. Understood?"

They all nodded like marionettes. I gave a sharp nod and turned to walk out of the room.


	41. The Babies' Arrival & Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers, and I am only borrowing them. There are some original characters that are mine, and I claim them as mine. **

_**Spoilers:**_Anything from books 1-19 might be used, so if you haven't read them all, you might want to wait to read this story.

**This is an AU story, with a mix of characters in canon as well. **

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who review as guest, as well as those of you who don't allow PMs. I love the reviews and want to tell you that I read and appreciate them all. Thank you all. Special thanks to JenRar for coming along as beta on this one. I appreciate all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I ask for your patience in allowing me to develop the story. I guarantee the end result will turn out if you can just keep believing.**

Chapter 41: The Babies' Arrival & Epilogue

_8 and ½ months later…_

**Stephanie's POV:**

I moved around in the bed, trying to get comfortable. No matter which way I turned, I couldn't get away from the nagging pain in my back.

I sighed and felt a warm hand on my back as Ranger asked, "What's wrong, _mi amada_?"

I turned to him and replied, "Not sure. Carlos, I can't get comfortable."

He stilled the hand that was rubbing my back for a moment and then moved it so it was over my womb. I felt a strange warmth emanating from inside me, and the next thing I knew, Ranger was out of bed and on the phone.

"Time to roll. Start plan A in motion _now_!"

I frowned. Plan A? _ Shit_! That meant the babies were coming if we were going to plan A. I was suddenly overcome with anxiety. I bit my lip and said, "I'm not sure about this…"

Ranger leaned down so his forehead was touching mine as he whispered, "It's a little late for second thoughts, Babe. I'll be with you all the way."

I looked at the love shining out of his eyes and nodded. I moved to slip from the bed, and I suddenly felt like I was being split in two from the pain racing through my body. I cried out, and Ranger was there brushing the hair back from my face as he encouraged me to breathe. When the pain lessened enough for me to function, I slipped from bed and let Ranger help me to dress for our trip to the hospital. He had just finished putting my shoes on for me when there was a knock on the apartment door. Ranger helped me to stand, and we made our way in that direction.

When we got to the entryway, Julie was coming out of her room fully clothed with an excited look on her face.

I smiled. I didn't need to ask how she knew that it was time for her brother and sister to make their entrance into our lives. Over the last eight and a half months, I had come to learn that Julie shared several of Ranger's abilities. She would be with my parents, Micha, and Bree in the waiting room while I was having the babies.

Ranger opened the door to find Bobby standing there waiting for us. He quickly checked me over and nodded to Ranger, "It's time, all right. We need contingency plans. It seems the police are working three different accidents between here and St. Francis."

I saw the muscle clench in Ranger's jaw and knew he wasn't happy with that information.

I bit my lip and said, "Maybe Joe can help us."

Ranger kissed my cheek and said, "I'll give him a call, Babe. Don't worry. We'll get you there in time."

At that moment, another pain hit me, and I nearly fell to the floor. Only the fact that Ranger was holding me up saved me. Suddenly, he lifted me in his arms and said, "Contractions are fifteen minutes apart. Let's move. Get Tank to call Morelli and tell him what's going on."

With that, he strode to the elevator, and we were on our way. As we rode down in the elevator, Bobby first called Tank to get him started on getting Morelli to help us. Then he called my parents, and after that, he let Ella know, as well.

When we reached the garage, Micha, Hector, and Bree were there waiting for us. Bobby was on the phone to my doctor, relaying the information that he was being advised there had been three major accidents, so when we arrived, we would need to wade our way through the triage section.

Ranger placed me in the back of the Cayenne and climbed in with me after placing Julie in the far back. Bobby got in the back with us as well, and Tank and Lester climbed in the front. Micha, Bree, and Hector got into another SUV, and we were underway in no time.

Ranger did his best to distract me. He started reminding me of the different things we'd been through during this pregnancy…

My mind drifted back to the beginning. I'd walked out of Ranger's office after letting Mooner, Sally, and Randy know I'd be the one to plan my own wedding and set up my own doctor's appointments, and if they wanted to play a part, it would be as helpers. Of course, that hadn't stopped the three from trying to take over.

Ranger had called his parents, asking them to meet us at Riglionni's—an upscale restaurant halfway between Trenton and Newark. We'd also called my parents and asked them to join us. Of course, Micha, Bree, Hector, and Angel were included as well. It had been a wonderful dinner. Not only had Ranger's parents and Abuela been there, but so had his brother, sisters, and their families. They'd been pleased with the announcement that Ranger and I were getting married. We'd also let them know that I was pregnant with twins. There had been congratulations all around. When we'd returned from the restaurant, it had been to find Mooner, Sally, and Randy pouting because they hadn't been invited.

Two weeks later, Ranger and I had said our vows in front of all of our family and friends. It was a small ceremony, but it was so beautiful and romantic. I had been unable to keep myself from crying when Ranger spoke his wedding vows to me. We had chosen to write our own vows, and Ranger had outdone himself. We'd decided not to fly anywhere for a honeymoon, largely due to my being pregnant. We hadn't wanted the babies to be adversely affected. Ranger did take me to the most expensive hotel in New York City, and we had a very romantic weekend before returning to start our lives as husband and wife. We had used the time to grow closer, and I had switched from calling my new husband Ranger, to calling him Carlos when we were alone.

I'd called a doctor that Val recommended, and when I went in for my first appointment, I'd been pleased with the rapport between the doctor and myself. He'd confirmed that I was six weeks pregnant and had given me an approximate due date as well as literature on what I could expect over the next several months. Ranger had insisted on going with me. He said he'd missed out on Julie's birth because he'd been overseas much of the time, and he didn't want to miss out on anything with the twins. We'd made a lot of changes in our lives over those first six weeks. Ranger had gone and told whoever it was he reported to that he was done with missions. He figured with Julie and the twins in his life, as well as everything else, that he would have enough excitement at home and wouldn't need to go off looking for more.

It was strange, knowing from the beginning that I would be having twins. I'd wanted to stay as active as possible, so Ranger had given me a job working with Rodriguez. The man was a marvel at skip tracing and had taught me all he knew. I'd been thrilled when I was able to teach him a few tricks as well. We'd had some interesting days during my first trimester. Rodriguez was one of those individuals who thrived on coffee. The second day I worked for him, it became clear that the smell of coffee was enough to do me in. It got so bad that Ranger had to tell all the guys they needed to avoid drinking coffee at work.

It had been brought home to them exactly why the day that Rodriguez had sneaked a super-sized coffee into the building, thinking no one would be the wiser. Of course, it just so happened that I'd been heading to the same meeting that he was, and when I'd entered the conference room for a meeting with the governor, I'd gotten one whiff of the coffee, and everything I'd eaten that morning had come back to cover the governor, Rodriguez, and half the guys in the meeting. The only one who'd made it out unscathed was Ranger. Of course, from then on, the guys had made sure there wasn't even a whiff of coffee anywhere in the building.

Several of the people that had moved into the Rangeman complex had returned to their own homes once the guardians had made sure everything was cleansed. Ranger had arranged for Sally, Mooner, and Randy to share an apartment on the fourth floor. It was either that, or they'd still be camped out outside the building in case I had the least little craving. And of course, starting with my fourth week, that had been a given. I'd had cravings at all times of the day and night. The first craving I had came in the middle of the night, at one a.m. I'd had a picture of a deep-fried Butterscotch Krimpet, and no matter what else I'd tried, it wouldn't go away. Of course, we'd had absolutely no Tastykakes in the entire building. Out of desperation, I had called down to the apartment the three were using and told them what I wanted.

_Sally was up for craving duty since he'd drawn the second and fifth months. Twenty minutes later, there was a knocking on the door, and I opened it to find Woody standing beside Sally. _

_Woody nodded and said, "Tell Ranger we put out the fire and everything is all right now."_

_My eyes widened. "What fire?"_

_Woody jerked his thumb toward Sally. "The fire he started trying to deep fry the Tastykakes."_

_At that moment, an arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I tilted my head up to Ranger. _

_Ranger's gaze was on Woody. "Any damage?"_

"_Superficial. Louis has already been down to take a look, and Ella said the next time Steph has a craving that needs to be cooked, to wake her up. She says it will be safer for all of us."_

_Sally handed me the plate of deep fried Tastykakes, and I lifted one and had it consumed in two bites. As the guys continued to converse, I continued to eat my treats. Sally and Woody were turning to go as I was reaching for another Tastykake, only to find them all gone. I gasped, which had Woody spinning around with his hand on his weapon, and Sally was wild-eyed as he looked left and right. I felt Ranger's chest shake with laughter. I was instantly mad and glared as I demanded, "What the hell happened to my Tastykakes, damn it!"_

_Sally's eyes widened. "I brought you two whole boxes of them. They can't all be gone! You've only had them a few seconds."_

_My glare took on an attitude all its own as I demanded, "Are you insinuating something?"_

_Sally's hands went up in the air, and he stepped behind Woody before saying, "No! Not at all. Can I get you more?"_

_A tear slipped down my cheek, and I turned into Ranger and leaned my head against his chest as I said, "I didn't even get a chance to taste it, damn it!"_

_Ranger wrapped me in his arms and spoke gently to me in Spanish, trying to soothe me. He must have waved Woody and Sally out of the apartment, because the next thing I knew, he was lifting me and carrying me back to the bedroom, where he held me until sleep claimed me once again._

That was about the time that Ranger asked me to take one of the guys with me whenever I went out of the building. He'd asked nicely, so I'd felt I should go along with his request. It didn't take me long to realize what a wonderful thing it was, having my very own Merry Man with me when I went out.

I would never forget the conversation that started the whole thing. We'd just finished having a session with Lula, and during the conversation, somebody had said something about Robin Hood. I'd laughed and said, "If Ranger is Robin Hood, then that would make all the Rangeman guys his Merry Men."

Three days later, Tank and Bobby had come back from dropping off a skip at the police station, and they'd thundered through the fifth floor till they'd reached Ranger's office. Tank had pounded on the door, and I'd been afraid the door would be nothing but dust when he got through. Ranger must have told them to come in, because the door had opened and the two guys had disappeared.

_I continued on with the searches I was doing until a shadow appeared over me, and looking up, I saw Ranger standing there with his blank look on. _

_He leaned down and whispered, "Babe, what are you trying to do to my guys?"_

_I frowned. "What do you mean?"_

"_Robin Hood, Babe? Merry Men? Ring any bells?"_

_I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Every time I got myself under control, I would look up, and there would be another Merry Man standing there with their arms folded across their chest as they glared at me. Of course, that all came to an end when Micha walked up and took up the same pose. Suddenly, my laughter turned to tears, and I was sobbing uncontrollably. _

_Hector stepped up beside me, and as he hugged me, he said, "Don't you pay any attention to these bozos, Steph." He turned to the others and told them to get lost. When I had finally calmed down, Hector leaned down and asked, "You okay now?"_

_I blew my nose and wiped my eyes before nodding. There were still a few of the guys standing around, and Hector turned and growled at them. "Get lost, Merry Men. You upset her again, and you answer to me."_

_Amazingly enough, everyone but Ranger and Micha had disappeared._

I looked around and noticed that we seemed to be stopped. I looked worriedly at Ranger and asked, "What's going on?"

We're caught in traffic, Babe. How are you doing?"

At that moment, another contraction hit, and Ranger talked me through it. He was brushing my hair back from my face when the rear door opened, and I heard Joe Morelli's voice.

"I got your escort here, Ranger. We're working on getting your two vehicles to the side so we can get you out of here. Give us five minutes."

Unfortunately for Joe, he had opened the door on Ranger's side, and that was where my head was. I reached over my head and grabbed hold of the neck of his shirt and twisted before gritting out, "I don't know that I have five minutes, so you better get us out of here _now_!"

Joe's face paled. "I'm on it."

Ranger caressed my face and said, "Remember the first time we felt the babies move, Babe?"

I smiled as I remembered watching TV with Ranger and Julie one night, and I'd felt a flutter under my hand, which had been resting on top of where my babies were growing. I'd titled my head to Ranger with a look of awe in my eyes and then taken his hand and placed it over where mine had been. He'd looked down at me with a question in his eyes, but that had suddenly changed to joy. It had felt like butterflies were flapping their wings inside my stomach. From what I had read, I'd known that was my babies moving around inside me.

It wasn't long after that when I'd realized I needed a new wardrobe. None of my old clothes would fit anymore, so Ranger had taken me shopping. My hormones were all over the place by that point. I was the only person I knew who could laugh, cry, get angry, and fall asleep, all within a ten-minute time frame. Ranger had been going to every doctor's appointment, and in my fourth month, I'd had an ultrasound, where I'd learned through medical science what I already knew. I was having a son and a daughter.

_The doctor kept saying everything was perfect. I couldn't help but smile. I felt a warm glow from my womb, and there was a gasp._

_I turned quickly to the doctor and demanded, "What?!"_

_He pointed to the screen on the machine, and I swear it looked like both the babies were smiling. My eyes opened wide in awe, and Ranger wrapped his arms around me as he smiled, too. _

Poor Ranger. It was also during my fourth month that my sex drive went into high gear. Not only would I wake up three or four times during the night, ready for action, but I would call Ranger and ask him to meet me at the apartment for an extended lunch. He'd been more than up to the task though.

Somewhere between the fourth and fifth month, we'd been able to feel the babies kicking. Once, Julie had been resting against me and had looked at my stomach funny. When I'd asked her what was wrong, she'd told me it felt like something had kicked her. When I explained that it was the babies, she'd smiled and asked if she could feel. I'd placed her small hand on my belly, and she'd giggled as she felt the babies move.

I felt another contraction rip through me. Ranger helped me with my breathing, and when the contraction was over, he said, "We're nearly at the hospital, Steph. Just a couple more minutes, and we'll be there."

I nodded. I could say no more because another contraction hit, and it was all I could do to focus on my breathing.

I started thinking about all the dreams I'd been having in the past few months. I remembered the time I woke up crying because I'd given birth to a box of Tastykakes. Then there was the time that I'd dreamed I'd given birth to octuplets.

Worse than the dreams, though, were the nights I couldn't get comfortable, no matter what position I lay in. Then there were the times when I could swear the children were dancing inside my womb. And they were opinionated as to which music they enjoyed listening to. Unfortunately, one of the babies liked classical, and the other was into rock and roll. And why was it they had to be so active when I most wanted to sleep?

Some nights, I was ready to cry, because as soon as the babies quieted down and I'd finally gotten comfortable, I would have to get up and pee. Some days, it seemed like I spent half of each day in the bathroom.

Then there were the cravings. It seems like they only got worse. And starting in my seventh month, I found I would only eat a few bites before I was full, but then I would be starving within the hour. It seemed like I was eating constantly, but I never ate much each time.

Sally, Mooner, and Randy got quite a workout during the last six weeks. After the first two weeks of the guys going and getting me complete meals, Ella had taken to setting up micro mini meals for me so that we didn't waste all that food.

After she took over, when I ordered something, Ella would divide it into several portions and send one of those portions with whichever of the guys was in charge for that craving. The extras went in marked containers in our fridge to hopefully cut down on the running the three had to do. Of course, most of the time, I wanted something that just wasn't in the fridge, so they would have to make a run to get the latest craving. Unfortunately for everyone, the smell of coffee had continued to make me nauseous, so coffee was still taboo.

Also about the seventh month, Ranger asked me to stop working. It wasn't that I wasn't capable of doing great searches, it was just that I had a tendency to put things away, and no one could find them—not even me. Rodriguez had a whole basket full of completed searches, and I had thought I would be helpful and file them. It had taken every man in the building five days to find all the files. When Hector brought the last one and told Ranger he had found it in the laundry, that was the last straw and had led to Ranger asking me to take it easy and start planning the nursery.

Two weeks before, when I'd entered my eighth month, I'd started having Braxton-Hicks contractions. We'd made trips to the ER every other night for a week and a half, only to be sent home when it was discovered it wasn't actual labor pains that I was having. I didn't think we would be having the same experience this time. I doubted we would be sent home until after the babies were born.

Ranger leaned down and whispered, "We're at the hospital, Babe. I'm going to lift you out and carry you inside now."

I nodded. I was happy we'd finally arrived. In no time, I was in a birthing room, and the nurses and doctors were rushing around, making things ready. I felt another contraction, and when it passed, I asked, "Where are Julie and Bree?"

"They're in the waiting room with your parents and the guys."

I nodded. The next few hours were full of activity. Finally, my doctor told me I could push, and after several attempts to push a basketball out of my doodah—at least, that's what it felt like—I felt a whoosh, and suddenly, there was a cry. Just as I was about to relax, baby number two let us know they were ready to come out and join us as well. Several minutes later, there was another cry, and then I was being handed first my son, and then my daughter to hold for the first time. I cried at my first glimpse of both of my perfect babies as the nurse told me their weights and lengths.

The young nurse smiled and asked, "Do you have names for the babies?"

I looked up at Ranger, and he nodded.

I smiled. "Yes. This is our son, Alejandro Lucan Manoso, and this is our daughter, Skylar Esmeralda Michelle Manoso."

Ranger leaned down and kissed my temple. "Proud of you, Babe."

I looked up at him with all the love I was feeling for him. Ranger kissed me, and when the kiss ended, we looked down at our babies. There was a knock on the door, and when it opened, I smiled as my parents, grandma, Micha, Bree, and Julie entered our room, along with Ranger's family, Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Hector.

I leaned back against Ranger's chest and said, "Thank you all for coming. I would like you to meet Alejandro Lucan Manoso, who was born first. He weighs five pounds seven ounces and is nineteen inches long. Alejandro means defender of mankind, and Lucan means bringer of light."

Ranger took our son and lifted him gently from my arms before handing him to Bree.

I went on. "And this is our daughter, Skylar Esmeralda Michelle Manoso. She was born three minutes after her brother, and she weighs five pounds two ounces and is eighteen inches long. Skylar means eternal life, strength, love and beauty. Esmeralda means the enchantress, emerald, beautiful! And Michelle means gift from God."

Ranger took Skylar and placed her in Julie's arms.

Everyone made the right noises over both the children, and before we knew it, the nurse was sending everyone home. Ranger arranged for Lester to take Julie to Ella so he could stay with me, and everyone made their way out. I looked at my babies and then at my husband and thought how much my life had changed in the past few months. I knew it would change a lot more in the future, but I was ready to step forward and embrace those changes.

We settled the babies in their beds after making sure they were both fed, and then Ranger joined me in the bed, and I went to sleep dreaming of the future.

_Epilogue, 9 years later…_

**Stephanie's POV:**

I groaned as the alarm went off, and I knew I would have to get out of bed. Ranger had already headed down to his office, and it was up to me to get up and get the twins up for school. I slipped from bed and glanced at the bedside clock to note I had time to shower before I would need to wake the twins. Once I was dressed, I stood in the doorway to Alex's room and saw that he was already up and ready. He was busy working on his computer, and at nine years old, he was a carbon copy of what his father must have looked like at that age. He looked up as I leaned against the door and smiled.

"I see I don't need to wake you."

Alex laughed. "Dad let me go down to the gym with him. I showered, and then we had breakfast before he went down to his office."

I nodded. "All right. Shut your computer down, and we'll be heading out just as soon as I get your sister ready."

Alex nodded and went to do as I'd asked while I moved to the other bedroom.

I smiled as I saw Sky's sleeping form. Stepping into the room, I softly said, "Hey, sweetheart. Time to get up for school."

There was a groan, and I couldn't help but laugh. If Alex was a carbon copy of Ranger, then Sky was a copy of myself, right down to the crazy hair and not liking to get out of bed early. I waited till I saw Sky's feet hit the floor so I knew that she was up, and then I headed into the kitchen so I could get breakfast.

Forty minutes later, I was pulling up to the school to let the children out.

Alex frowned and asked, "Is Bree coming home soon?"

I lifted an eyebrow and said, "I'm not sure, honey. Why?"

Alex shook his head and said, "I think she's in danger."

Suddenly, my chest hurt, and I bit my lip before asking as calmly as I could, "Why do you say that, Alex?"

He lifted his eyes to me and solemnly said, "I had a dream last night where she was in a battle with a very bad man."

My heart dropped to my stomach, and I had the bad feeling that something was horribly off. I tried not to let the twins know how upset I was at what Alex had just told me, so I kept my emotions firmly in check as I wished them both a good day. Once they had gone inside the building I fished my phone out and called Bree.

The phone was answered on the third ring, and I felt myself relax…that is, until I heard a voice saying, "You are too late with your warning. I have her now, and I won't be returning her."

**THE END**

_I would like to thank all of you for coming on this ride with me. I've enjoyed every minute of it. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank a few people for their help in this story. Elena for sharing your stories of pregnancy with me, Vanessa Loor for all your help with the translations from English to Spanish. This story had quite a bit of that, and I appreciate all you do. Also, emmme3, MIBbabe, __Chandar, Fairytaleprincess, and DesperatelySeekingMyRanger-MM for the name suggestions. And a heartfelt thank you to all those who have reviewed. They mean so much to me. __Until the next ride._

_**Name meanings were taken from the website http (colon) (slash) (slash) .com (slash)**_


End file.
